El anillo
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Kardia tiene una vida dura luego del fallecimiento de su padrastro y madre, pero el futuro le depara encontrarse con alguien que conoció hace diez años. Por su parte, Milo, su hermano menor, descubre que es bueno en literatura, lo que hace enojar al empollón de la clase: Camus.
1. Prólogo y Capitulo 1

**10 años atrás.**

La vida nunca fue fácil y Kardia Onasis lo sabía mejor que nadie. A la edad de dos años, sus padres se separaron; fue muy doloroso pensarlo siquiera en ese momento, por lo cual se encerró en una burbuja y se mantuvo allí, pensando en lo triste que era pasar por esa instancia. Eran o solían ser los años donde no era muy común ser hijo de padres separados, y cuando lo eras, tus compañeros te miraban diferente o hacían burlas de ti, como si uno ya no se sintiera mal o culpable.  
Con el tiempo, la vida de Kardia cambió, no sabía aun si para bien o para mal. Su madre comenzó una relación vía internet con un joven de mediana edad, al igual que ella, y empezaron a salir. Las noches se le hacían más largas a Kardia, siempre esperando a su mamá para cenar y quedándose dormido encima de la comida. Ella muchas veces le pedía que no la espere más, que coma y se vaya a dormir, pero era muy difícil para él, no estaba acostumbrado.  
De pronto, la televisión pasó a ser su única compañía.  
Mientras su madre comenzaba una nueva vida, el joven Onasis pasaba más momentos a solas, trataba que el tiempo pasara más rápido y fuera más divertido.

Uno de esos días, se escabulló en el cuarto de su madre y empezó a inspeccionar todo lo que había ahí, desde su ropa, zapatos, hasta su joyería. Fue ahí donde lo encontró, su sonrisa se trasformó de una suave y delicada a una completamente llamativa de oreja a oreja. **El anillo** de compromiso.

No era la gran cosa, tenía la insignia de la familia Onasis, la cual solía ser un escudo con una pequeña O en sus extremos, un pájaro pequeño, una cabra y un árbol, que simbolizaba lo que los Onasis habían hecho en la ciudad Griega desde épocas lejanas. Habían sido amantes de la naturaleza y comerciantes de carne, además de proveedores de la paz. Por eso tal vez eran tan importantes. Su padre, Aeneas Onasis, le había entregado ese tesoro a su madre para proponerle matrimonio, y ella lo había conservado todo ese tiempo recordando lo valioso que era para Aeneas.  
Kardia le preguntó esa misma noche a su madre si podía conservarlo y ella afirmó completamente, dado que ese anillo pertenecía a los Onasis, y Kardia era uno de pies a cabeza.

Con el compromiso de su madre con el novio, la noticia del embarazo llegó, el joven Kardia no salía de su asombro, aun Aeneas, quien no pudo creer en un primer momento dicho espectáculo, estaba sorprendido, pero no podía más que felicitar a su ex esposa por ser feliz y desearle lo mejor. Kardia no aceptaba mucho a ese sujeto, pero este intentó hasta último momento ser amigo del jovenzuelo.  
Y nació su hermano, Milo. Era precioso, sus cabellos rubios rizados y sus ojos celestes con destellos turquesa lo convertían en un muñequito, Kardia ahora tenía un hermanito para jugar, a pesar que ya era bastante mayor. Tiempo después su madre y su padrastro se casaron. Todo parecía feliz o al menos eso creían hasta que el pequeño rubio cumplió cinco años.  
Kardia estaba abajo escribiendo un ensayo en la computadora, el cual presentaría ese mismo día, pero como vago que era lo dejó para último momento; cuando escuchó a su madre bajar desesperada por las escaleras. Kardia volteó a ver y notó que la mujer estaba pálida como un fantasma. Su hermano estaba enfermo y tenía mucha fiebre. El señor Antares, padre de Milo, llegó rápidamente del trabajo con el fin de llevar a su esposa e hijo al médico, diciéndole claramente a Kardia que no abriera la puerta a nadie y que se quedara esperándolos. Y los vio partir.

Kardia esperó y esperó...

Pero nunca volvieron.

El accidente se produjo al menos veinte cuadras de la casa. Un conductor ebrio chocó de lleno contra el auto, haciéndolos estrellarse con un árbol que cayó encima de ellos. El auto quedó destrozado.  
Cuando la policía y los bomberos llegaron, solamente pudieron rescatar al pequeño Milo de cinco años, quien, a pesar de estar con fiebre, se encontraba ileso debido a que su madre lo cubrió completamente con su cuerpo. El señor Antares estaba aplastado y sin vida, además que su madre también había muerto momentos después del impacto, una vez que rescataron a Milo.  
Tomó mucho tiempo, pero al fin sacaron los cadáveres. Kardia fue avisado unas cuantas horas más tarde y fue enviado directamente con su padre, quien vivía solo en un departamento. Debido que no había familiares de sangre que se encargaran del papeleo, tuvo que ser Aeneas el que lo hiciera, Kardia estaba demasiado apesadumbrado. Con diecisiete años se había quedado completamente solo, sin futuro ni pasado, con la sangre helada y el cuerpo paralizado. Sus ojos lloros, y su mirada atónita. Aeneas trató de hacer lo posible para que su hijo saliera adelante, pero era imposible.  
Esa mañana, tomó el traje negro y se lo puso. Su hermanito se recuperó rápido y debido, nuevamente, a que solo Kardia era sangre directa y este era menor, Aeneas hizo todo lo posible para quedarse con Milo hasta poder adoptarlo.  
Allí estaban los dos hermanos, viendo como los ataúdes descendían a la nada. Aeneas animó al pequeño Milo quien se aferró a su pierna y lloró amargamente, a pesar de tener cinco años, comprendía perfectamente que quienes estaban allí eran sus padres. Kardia desapareció segundos después del entierro, Aeneas supo comprender que necesitaba estar solo.

Llegó a un parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras y se sentó allí, mirando el vacio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa forma, ni tampoco que tan lamentable se veía cuando escuchó el sonido de unas hojas crujir. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un niño, un poco más grande que su hermano, de cabello castaño largo y ojos violáceos. Estaba tan abrigado que apenas podía distinguir esos dos rasgos de su rostro a la mitad, envuelto en una pañoleta. Hacía mucho frío ese otoño, tanto que parecía invierno, aun así, Kardia pudo distinguir que el niño sostenía una flor entre sus manos.

—Es una margarita del prado —susurró el joven mientras se la extiende amistosamente, Kardia lo mira — . Te sientes triste ¿no?

— Pff...mejor ve con tu madre, niño, tomarás mucho frío aquí — susurró Kardia un poco ácido, intentando no hablar demasiado, pero el niño continuó extendiendo la flor.

—Crecen aquí durante el invierno, aunque es otoño, el clima es muy invernal y las confundió, supongo — se estiró lo suficiente para tocar a Kardia, este giró, probablemente sabiendo que no se quitaría de encima al molesto niño — . Sirve mucho las plantas cuando estamos tristes, ¿has pasado por algún momento malo?

— Tú qué sabes —gruñó.

— Es fácil leerlo en tus ojos — comentó y nuevamente le muestra la flor — . Tómala, la recogí para ti. Llevo viéndote un rato desde la sección de juegos del parque, no me gusta que la gente llore.

— ...gracias... — tomó la flor y la miró, era bonita — . Eres muy amable...

— Qué bueno que te gustó — el pequeño se cubrió aun más con su ropa, tenía bastante frío —. Debo irme.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó y metió su mano dentro de su camisa, arrancando algo de allí, un collar. Le extendió al pequeño dicho collar y este pudo notar un anillo colgando — . Toma, es tuyo.

—¿Un anillo? Parece valioso para ti...

— Lo era...pero ya no... — comentó con nostalgia —. Mi vida está destruida, mi familia también, estoy en un abismo muy profundo. Quédate con eso.

— De acuerdo — susurró el pequeño metiendo el collar entero en sus bolsillos — . Si lo quieres de vuelta sólo debes buscarme... — el pequeño sale corriendo en dirección a un muchacho que se encontraba allí, era un poco más grande que él pero no mucho, por la apariencia, debía ser su hermano mayor.

Kardia miró la flor nuevamente y en un instante se preguntó: ¿cómo lo encontraría si ni siquiera sabe su nombre?

 **Capitulo 1**

 **10 años después.**

Era un puto día igual que el anterior, salvo que helaba como los mil demonios. Kardia se tuvo que levantar como todas las mañanas a las seis, pero su reloj había cambiado durante la noche y terminó sonando a las siete. Trabajar en un café restaurante era lo peor, levantarse a esa hora y con ese frío lo ponía histérico. Tomó un desayuno rápido y se fue para no molestar mucho a su hermano, con quien vivía. Tomó el autobús principal, y una vieja le empujó y pegó con su palo apenas quiso subir. Gruñó, pero intentó que aquello no lo moleste demasiado. Estuvo al menos cinco minutos parado cuando un hombre bajó en la siguiente estación, se sentó y pudo buscar su celular para ver la hora, ¡estaba llegando con retraso! Ah, pero eso no era lo peor que le pasó, en la siguiente parada, una mujer con tres niños entró al autobús y nadie se dispuso a levantarse, por lo que él tuvo que dejarle lugar a la mujer, entre gruñidos. Como si fuera poco, piso chicle cuando bajó, se encontró con una vecina que hablaba hasta por los codos y su jefe le tiró las mil y una cuando llegó tarde. ¡Odiaba su vida!

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kardia? — Preguntó Constantino, o, mejor dicho, Manigoldo, quien era uno de los cocineros del restaurante — . ¿Se te quedó pegada la almohada?

— Muy gracioso, Mani, no...mi despertador sonó a las siete, parece que me olvidé cambiarlo de la última vez que me desperté a esa hora — bufó molesto y entró a cambiarse al vestidor.

—Eso te pasa por no revisar todos los días —comentó Dokoh, otro de los cocineros del restaurante, mientras afilaba los cuchillos.

—¡Cállate, puto chino! —gritó desde el vestidor.

—Buen día, Kardia —saludó uno de los meseros al entrar con las ordenes, era nada más y nada menos que Sísifo, el amigable Sísifo—. La mesa cinco quiere dos cafés latte, tres medialunas y un expreso. La mesa cuatro dos cafés cargados, y la mesa dos pidió un sándwich de lomo.

—¿Quién mierda pide un sándwich de lomo a las ocho de la mañana? —gruñó Manigoldo.

—No sé, italianete, uno que pasó trabajando toda la puta noche —comentó Kardia mientras salía del vestuario, colocándose una bandana blanca en la cabeza—. ¿Ya está prendida la cafetera?

—Hace media hora, cuando debiste haber llegado —habló con sorna Manigoldo.

—Bueno chicos, estaré esperando afuera las ordenes. Y tengan cuidado con El cid, vino de mal humor.

—¿Alguna vez lo vieron de buen humor? —comentó Dokoh una vez que terminó de afilar los cuchillos.

—Gracias a dios, esas mierdas me estaban haciendo bolsa los dientes —murmuró Manigoldo.

—Eso significa que debes hacer una visita al dentista, italianete —se burló Kardia.

—Ya, y tu al proctólogo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó Kardia, Manigoldo comenzó a reír. Sísifo suspiró y negando se fue de la cocina.

—Chicos, somos los tres putos chefs de aquí, tenemos que tener una sofisticación, ¿quieren? Empezaré a hacer el lomo —comentó Dokoh yendo a la placa caliente donde solían asar las carnes y le puso un chorro de aceite a la misma.

—"Sofisticación" ¿realmente existe esa palabra?...y sí, somos tan buenos cocineros —dijo con burla Kardia.

—A mi me contrataron porque soy italiano nada más, no sabía hacer un huevo hervido cuando entré.

—Que cara dura, italianete.

—Bueno, bueno chicos, recuerden que El cid está de mal humor, él es nuestro "gerente" por así decirlo, así que debemos portarnos bien.

—Ya cállate chino, a mi el español ese me chupa bien un huevo...

—¿Quién te chupa qué? —preguntó una cuarta persona, cuando se dieron vuelta observaron la absoluta presencia de El cid delante de ellos, vestido formal como siempre.

—Nada, nada, estaba hablando de **otro** español amargado —comentó Kardia, aunque la cagó más.

—Bien, espero que esta cocina esté bien limpia, recuerden que esta semana tendremos una visita sorpresa del inspector sanitario y...si ve una cucaracha muerta o una cocina sucia, puede que nos clausure.

—No es sorpresa cuando lo sabes ¿no crees? —preguntó Dokoh, pero El cid lo silenció con la mirada.

—Entonces les diré a las ratas del fondo que se busquen otra casa esta semana...jajajajaja...

—No me estoy riendo, Kardia —susurró El cid.

—Nunca lo hace —musitó suavemente Manigoldo a Kardia.

—Más le vale tener todo limpio, allá adelante, Sísifo y Shion se encargan de la limpieza, la cocina y el refrigerador son cuestiones de ustedes...y pobres si el inspector nos clausura por culpa de tres ineptos cocineros —amenazó para luego retirarse.

Kardia no podía estar mejor acompañado que con sus amigos del barrio. Constantino, alias, Manigoldo, era un italiano de veintisiete años, había inmigrado —aunque siendo sinceros, Kardia piensa que lo desterraron—, de la _bela Italia_ , nacido en Florencia y criado en Valencia, su apodo de Manigoldo es debido a que era un ruin chiquillo roba carteras a la edad de diez años. Conoció a Kardia a los once y fueron amigos durante su colegiatura. Manigoldo no pegaba una en el idioma y fue Kardia quien le enseñó.  
Por otro lado, Dokoh era un compañero de la escuela secundaria, de origen chino. Fue el último en entrar en el trabajo, por lo tanto, seguía siendo algo ingenuo. Dokoh era responsable, muy buen cocinero y honesto, además que practicaba artes marciales y vivía en un departamento con su perro, "Pichón", el cual —dicho por Kardia— era un caballo.

 _ **¡No había mejor equipo!**_

—¿Ese tipo no tiene ni una alegría? —comentó Dokoh una vez que lo vio irse.

—Supongo que no, vaya genio...—Kardia bajó la mirada y observa una cucaracha pasar, a la cual pisó—. Esto no debe pasar o si no, nos corta las bolas y la usa para un especial del día.

—¿Es capaz? —preguntó Dokoh asustado.

—Es capaz y lo hará, antes de nosotros había tres cocineros más, misteriosamente desaparecieron, pero se agregó un plato especial a la lista. Lengua y testículos de buey —los tres se quedaron callados hasta que.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajaja...!

—Buena esa italianete.

—Gracias.

Los tres hombres se encargaron de limpiar la cocina y hacer los pedidos durante toda la mañana. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo o al menos eso pensó Kardia, pero a eso de las once de la mañana, mientras estaba preparándose un café para tomar, el teléfono sonó. Como siempre suele pasar, quien atendió era Albafica, el hijo de Lugonis, el dueño del lugar. Albafica miró hacia adentro de la cocina por la ventana e hizo una señal a Kardia.

—Kardia, Albafica te llama —comentó Manigoldo haciéndole una seña. Kardia se acerca al joven.

—Teléfono para ti, es de la escuela de tu hermano.

—¡Mierda! —susurró, se limpió las manos y fue a la recepción para atender—. ¿Sí?

—Señor Onasis, habla el director Sage Cancri, el profesor de su hermano, Dégel Dómine, necesita de su presencia para el día de hoy a las tres horas de la tarde, es para hablar de Milo. ¿Podrá asistir?

—Ehm, a ver, déjeme ver —miró su reloj—. Creo que si... ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Eso lo tendrá que hablar con el profesor Dómine, yo sólo me encargo de pasarle el recado. Lo verá en el salón 503, a las 15 horas, gracias.

—No, de nada —susurró antes de colgar—. La puta madre.

—Kardia, el vocabulario —gruñó Albafica cruzando los brazos.

—Perdón, perdón...—volvió refunfuñando a la cocina.

—¿De nuevo el rubio se te rebeló? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Desde que Antares y mamá murieron en ese accidente, ha estado insoportable. Lo hemos llevado a psicólogos, psiquiatras, a la pizzería...

—¿Pizzería? —preguntó Dokoh.

—Idea de Shion...en fin, lo hemos llevado a todos lados y el condenado no se cura, sigue haciendo rabiar a mi papá, ya demasiado tiene con su problema de caderas por el accidente que tuvo —respiró profundamente.

—No sabía que tu papá había tenido un accidente.

—Un auto lo atropello hace unos días y sigue en silla de ruedas por eso, le quedaron las caderas partidas, sigue en el hospital. Mierda, mi familia no tiene suerte con los autos, por eso vengo en autobús.

—¿Fobia a los autos? Esa es nueva —comentó Dokoh.

—Yo también lo tendría si toda mi familia comenzara a caer victima de los Hyundai —dijo Manigoldo recordando que ambos autos eran de esa marca.

—Mi favorito son los Ford clásico. En fin, tendré que ir a las 15 horas a hablar con su maestro. ¿Me cubren? Sólo estaré fuera un par de minutos.

—Es Milo, necesitarás horas para que no te lo expulsen de la escuela.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Escuela. 15:00 hs.**

Gracias a dios Kardia llegó en punto a la reunión, tuvo que caminar los largos pasillos hasta el aula 503, la cual conocía porque él había ido a esa escuela cuando tenía la edad de su hermano. Aun recordaba esos pasillos extensos donde corría en busca de un baño, o cuando tenía educación física, daría lo que fuera por volver a esos tiempos, pero también recordó que a la edad de diecisiete años perdió a su familia y su vida tuvo que empezar nuevamente.  
Cuando llegó, allí, se encontraba Milo apoyado en una pared, mirando el aula donde se encontraba su docente. Kardia caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —le preguntó Kardia amenazante, pero Milo negó con la cabeza.

—Te juro que no hice nada...—comentó aturdido, Kardia pasó al aula donde se encontraba un hombre muy joven, de unos veintidós años, cabello verdoso y ojos violeta. Carraspeó un poco para que el sujeto pudiera verle la cara y una vez que lo hizo se levantó del asiento.

—Oh, usted debe ser Kardia Onasis, el hermano de Milo...mucho gusto, soy el profesor Dégel Dómine. Milo —observó al muchacho—. ¿Puedes traerme un café de la maquina expendedora?

—¿Hm? Ah, si...—se acercó al profesor que le da el dinero—. ¿Dulce o amargo?

—Amargo por favor, gracias Milo —agradeció el docente cuando vio partir al chico.

—¿A quién mato? Dígame que se puede arreglar con dinero...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo señor Onasis, no lo cité para comentarle que su hermano hizo alguna maldad, es más, lo cité para decirle algo mucho más importante...—Kardia pestañeó, ¿realmente eso estaba pasando? —. Hace unos días los chicos tuvieron que hacer un trabajo, era relatar un cuento corto, ya sabe, con introducción, nudo y desenlace. Marcando bien las personalidades de los protagonistas, la trama, los lugares...

—¿Me llamó para decirme que desaprobó? Aaaah, que relajo, pensé que había pasado algo grave...bueno, lo pondré a estudiar.

—No señor Onasis, no me comprende...yo quiero decirle que su hermano es...brillante.

—¿Brillante?

—¿Brillante? —una tercera voz hizo su aparición, llevaba unos cuantos libros con él, unos lentes con marco negro y ancho y el cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta—. ¿Milo?

—Gracias por los libros Camus, puedes retirarte.

—¿Está hablando de que Milo es brillante? ¿Más que yo?

—¿Quién es este enano? —preguntó Kardia sorprendido.

—Oh, él es Camus Verseau, es un estudiante de aquí, compañero de Milo. Es el alumno estrella de la secundaria, ha participado de varias olimpiadas de matemática, física, química y a obtenido el primer lugar en deletreo —mientras Dégel comentaba todo eso, Camus se sentió mucho mejor consigo mismo.

—¿Un empollón entonces? —preguntó Kardia, arqueando la ceja. Camus frunció el ceño.

—Es uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido en mi vida. Le he prestado todos estos libros para que los lea y tenga una lectura más amplia, gracias Camus, puedes retirarte.

—Sí...—susurró, miró con enojo a Kardia y se retiró.

—Bueno, usted me decía que Milo es brillante, pero ¿en qué? —Preguntó el mayor, Dégel le entrega el trabajo a Kardia—. ¿Qué es esto?

—El trabajo, bueno, en realidad Milo hizo un poema en lugar de un cuento, pero aun así escribió perfectamente. Los personajes son delicados y profundos, esta obra me llegó al corazón, creo que Milo tiene un don.

—¿Un ron?

—No señor Onasis, ¡un don! Un don para escribir, muy poca gente lo hace y...—Dégel se detuvo cuando vio a Kardia dar vuelta el papel intentando leer lo que Milo había escrito, suspiró y negó—. No se esfuerce señor Onasis, sólo quería que supiera lo bueno que es Milo, es más, he decidido que se encargue del taller de libros del colegio, junto a Camus harán un buen trabajo.

—Eso es bueno, al fin mi hermano sirve para algo de la escuela.

—Milo es muy bueno en deportes, hace futbol, basket y carrera de obstáculos, pero anda muy mal en lo que a estudio se refiere, sería una pena que no pudiera demostrar sus capacidades literarias por re cursar nuevamente primer año. Espero que usted me entienda a lo que me refiero, necesita ayuda.

—Hm, lo sé señor Dómine, pero...aagh, trabajo todo el día, tengo aun que pagar un divorcio que me valió una fortuna, y mi padre tiene la cadera chueca...compréndame que no es fácil para mí.

—Hmm, lo comprendo señor, pero no se preocupe, le asignaré a su hermano un tutor particular. Tal vez se sienta más a gusto con un chico de su edad.

—¿Los empollones? Quiero decir, los cerebritos...mierda aun suena mal.

—Jejejeje, si señor Onasis, los cerebritos —comentó Dégel con una ligera sonrisa—. Bueno, un gusto en conocerlo. Espero verlo pronto por aquí y no porque su hermano esté por reprobar alguna materia.

—Espero que no —murmuró Kardia y le dio la mano, pero sintió un ligero relieve. —. ¿Qué?

—Oh, lo siento, es que debajo de mis guantes tengo un anillo.

—¿Es casado?

—No, no...es un antiguo anillo que me regalaron hace tiempo...no se preocupe, bueno, que tenga un buen día —comentó antes de verlo salir a Kardia. Dégel se quita el guante y ve el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Aun no sabía que significaba, pero debido a lo que estaba marcado, seguramente era un escudo de una familia—. O...O... ¿qué apellido será? —se preguntó dudoso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Milo! Milo más brillante que yo ¡es inaudito! —Habló para sí mismo Camus mientras caminaba por los pasillos—. Diez años siendo el alumno perfecto, estudiando para todo, con ortografía brillante, sé más de tres idiomas, asistencia perfecta...y él tuvo que ser el mejor escritor. Aaaah, está bien, tranquilo, tranquilo...ser así no es ético...—caminó un poco más hasta que ve a Milo peleando con una expendedora de café—. ¿Qué diablos hace?

—¡Mierda! Dame el maldito café —le habló a la maquina golpeándola un poco. Camus se acercó y al ver el pequeño texto de la pantalla apretó la tecla—. ¿Eh?

—Solo tienes que leer, _cretin_...—susurró lo último en francés.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué me dijiste?

—¡ _Cretin_!

—¿Eso es francés? ¡Es francés, lo puedo notar porque pones voz de afeminado! —comentó señalándolo.

—Claro, no puedes traducir una simple palabra que suena igual en tu idioma...

—Estamos en Grecia, deberías hablar griego. Que seas francés no te hace ser mejor ¿sabes? —saca el café de la maquina.

—No puedo creer como un tipo como tú es capaz de sacar alta nota en un trabajo de creatividad cuando ni siquiera pudiste comprar un café de una expendedora —Señaló la maquina y se acomodó los lentes.

—Disculpa señor "no puedo levantar un par de zapatillas", pero lo mío es más lo físico.

—Está bien, no soy bueno en gimnasia, pero si puedo levantar un par de zapatillas, en cambio, dudo de tu intelecto para resolver problemas de tercer grado de primaria.

—¿Quieres pelear? Ah no, espera, te puedo herir, debes pesar menos que una silla...si te toco, puede que te mande a volar fácilmente.

—¡No soy tan débil, _imbécile_!

—¡Deja de hablar en francés, zanahoria cuatro ojos!

—Tu creatividad para inventar insultos es más anticuada que la televisión blanco y negro...

—Pues tú...tu...—piensa y gira la cabeza un poco.

—Ay, qué caso tienes, ve a llevarle el café al profesor Dómine antes que tu cabeza se sobrecaliente de tanto pensar...—murmuró y se dio la vuelta para irse. Milo estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero el chico ya no estaba en su visual.

—Mierda...ya verá la próxima.

 **Continuará.**

Este fic lo subi en amor-yaoi hace un tiempo, pero decidí modificarlo un poco y empezar a subirlo acá. :) Gracias por leer. Estaré subiendo el resto de los capítulos cuando me mejore de mi gripe :S


	2. Capitulo 2

Dégel llegó a su casa a las 6 de la tarde como todos los días, luego de una larga jornada escolar. Abrigado hasta la médula, con un enorme tapado de terciopelo negro y una bufanda beige, botas de cuero negra, pantalón jean y guantes negros. Ingresó en el departamento y cerró la puerta. ¡Diablos! Si esto era el otoño ni siquiera podía pensar lo que les esperaba para el invierno.  
Se quitó lentamente toda la ropa y la colocó en el armario al lado de la puerta de entrada, allí usualmente colocaban los abrigos de invierno, botas y paraguas.

Una vez que se quedó con su playera manga larga y sus pantalones, caminó en medias por la casa, el calefactor ya estaba prendido ya que su hermano mayor llevaba al menos toda la tarde en casa. Fregó sus manos y pasó por el living, se detuvo al ver una foto de ellos dos con su madre ya anciana, aun la extrañaba muchísimo, pero la enfermedad se la llevó antes que pudiera despedirse.  
Fue directamente a su habitación y abrió el armario, todo estaba ordenado por color. Colgados se encontraban las camisas, alguna que otra campera y las playeras manga larga. Abajo habían unas cajoneras, en total eran cuatro, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. En la primera se encontraban las playeras manga corta para el verano, abajo los shorts o pantalones cortos. En las cajoneras de la izquierda estaba su ropa interior y abajo las medias. En el espacio que quedaba al lado de las cajoneras, se encontraban ordenados sus zapatos, y, por último, arriba de las cajoneras estaban los pijamas. Tomó uno de los de invierno y se lo colocó, dobló su ropa de calle y la guardó. Se puso las pantuflas celestes y se dirigió al living, donde esta vez se encontraba su hermano buscando algunas cosas.

—¿Has visto mis llaves? —preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño, algo bajito, y hermosos ojos café. Dégel suspiró.

—¿No están en el llavero?

—Ese fue el primer lugar donde me fije —suspiró y buscó en los cajones donde se encontraban las lámparas, al lado del sillón.

—Si hicieras como yo y los pusieras en los llaveros que están al lado de la puerta, seguramente sabrías donde están —comentó nuevamente, pero su hermano ni siquiera lo escuchó—. ¿Hoy tienes también que ir al hospital?

—Claro, soy un enfermero de tiempo completo con un salario de mierda, ¡ah, aquí está! —Encontró las llaves justo debajo de una almohada de sillón—. Diablos, debí haberlo dejado aquí el día que Zaphiri vino a dormir a casa.

—Sí, claro, "dormir" —comentó haciendo comillas en la palabra "dormir", con sus dedos.

—Ya te dije, Zaphiri y yo somos buenos amigos, cuando íbamos a la universidad compartíamos cuarto…—suspiró recordando esa época—. Que tiempos.

—Y ahora, cuidas ancianos en el hospital.

—No cuido ancianos en el hospital, bueno…..sí cuido pero soy un enfermero. Ahora que terminé mi semana de vacaciones debo volver y obviamente mis compañeros no tenían mejor idea de ponerme en el turno de la noche.

—Jajajaja de acuerdo, diviértete —dijo con sorna Dégel y se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a ver algo en la televisión.

—Volveré mañana a la mañana…—y sin más el muchacho se fue.

Krest Dómine era el mayor de la familia. Tenía al menos diez años más que Dégel. Al igual que Dégel, había nacido en Francia y vivió mucho tiempo allí, su madre era griega, por lo que aprendió a hablar el idioma desde muy pequeño, lo cual le resultó muy fácil adaptarse a la cultura de un nuevo país. Antes que naciera Dégel, cuando este apenas estaba en la panza de su madre, su padre había tenido un desequilibrio mental y se suicidó, dejando a la familia devastada, desde ese entonces su madre hizo lo que fuera para que sus hijos no cayeran en la locura. Krest, al ser el más grande, comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo a muy temprana edad con el fin de ayudar a su madre, quien ponía todo el esfuerzo en ello. Todos se habían ido a vivir a Grecia cuando Dégel cumplió tres años, y se adaptaron bastante bien. Su madre se había vuelto a casar con un hombre más joven, quien la abandonó tiempo después.

Los padres de Krest y Dégel los habían tenido de muy grandes, dado a problemas de concepción, por lo tanto cuando Krest apenas era un joven a punto de salir del cascarón, su madre cae enferma. Fue bastante difícil para los Dómine todo lo que aconteció después, el mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo mientras su madre desfallecía a cada instante en el hospital, aun así, era un roble, y no murió hasta que Dégel cumplió 18 y él ya estuviera graduado de enfermería y con empleo, ya que mientras estuviera con vida los dos hijos recibían una pensión.

Krest empezó a trabajar constantemente en el hospital, tanto que a veces no venía a dormir, pero le servía para pagar el profesorado de literatura de Dégel. Su hermano era muy inteligente y consiguió trabajo apenas salió al mundo laboral, ahora ambos mantenían la casa de su infancia, trabajaban duro, pero apenas tenían tiempo para el amor.

Krest entró al hospital y saludó a sus compañeros. Luego fue a cambiarse para ponerse el ambo color azul y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Pasó por el cuarto 101, 102 y 103, parecía que todos dormían muy plácidamente, pero al acercarse al 105 sólo escuchaba unos ruidos que parecían la de las camas eléctricas. Entró al cuarto y vio a un hombre de cuarenta y siete años, cabello rubio con algún que otro mechón blanquecino, su cuerpo era escultural y tenía uno que otro tatuaje que se podía ver debajo de aquella bata que le daban a los enfermos. El hombre golpeaba fuertemente el control remoto contra la pequeña mesa donde solían servirle el almuerzo, pero parecía que este no funcionaba bien. Krest sonrió y se acercó amablemente.

—Señor, ¿desea que apague la televisión? —preguntó al entrar, el hombre levantó la vista y asintió. Krest estira su mano hacia el botón de apagado—. Ya está, ahora puede irse a dormir.

—Gracias, no te había visto antes por aquí, creo que conozco a todos los enfermeros de este hospital —comentó el hombre, Krest caminó hacia la cama y sacó la carpeta que se encontraba allí.

—Mucho gusto señor Onasis, mi nombre es Krest Dómine, es un placer —miró por arriba los papeles que habían ahí y los dejó en su lugar—. Veo que tiene un gran problema de caderas.

—Tuve un accidente hace unos días, recién hoy me encuentro compensado —susurró—. Y no me digas Onasis, suena tan formal, me llamo Aeneas (*).

—Disculpe…..—susurró, se fue acercando y colocó la mano en la frente—. No tiene fiebre, y su pulso parece estar bien, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Aun duele un poco, sobre todo cuando duermo. ¿Cree que mi cadera haya sanado?

—Bueno, usted sabe que el coxis es un hueso bastante complicado, hay que tener mucho cuidado, pero por lo que leí, mañana le harán otra radiografía para ver como se encuentra ese hueso, lo más probable es que le den el alta, pero seguirá en silla de ruedas —se apartó lentamente de él.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó.

—Krest, Krest Dómine.

—¿Qué significa….Krest? —preguntó entusiasmado. El joven lo pensó un poco.

—Creo que significa "cruz" en francés…..bueno, peor mi hermano, le pusieron "Dégel", que significa "deshielo" en francés.

—¿Francés? ¿Eres de Francia?

—Nací en Marsella, pero a los cuatro años me mudé a Paris, mi madre tenía más oportunidades de trabajo en Paris.

—¿Qué era su madre….? Digo, si me permite preguntar —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Era artista, mi madre pintaba. En Paris se alaba el arte y la cultura, usted sabe, es el lugar de la creatividad misma, la ciudad del amor. Desearía volver una vez más antes de morir.

—Creo que lo hará…..estoy seguro —susurró y se acomodó suavemente en la colcha, aun le dolía bastante—. Agh.

—¿Quiere algún sedante? Podrá dormir mejor.

—Gracias…—suspiró cuando vio que el joven sacó una jeringa con sedante de sus bolsillos y la inyectó en la bolsa de solución—. Yo no soy de aquí tampoco, bueno, sí soy Griego, pero no soy de Atenas, nací en "El Pireo", no está tan lejos de aquí.

—Oh, es un lugar hermoso, según me han dicho.

—Tiene una gran vista al mar mediterráneo. Solía ir con mi padre allí y me quedaba horas observando el mar. Mi padre era pescador y mi madre ama de casa.

—¿Los va a visitar de vez en cuando? —preguntó, Aeneas sonríe.

—Visito su tumba una vez al año…—Krest queda mudo.

—Lo siento….yo no sabía.

—No te preocupes, con mi edad, es poco probable que mis padres estén vivos o al menos bien de salud, sobre todo cuando el trabajo de mi padre era tan peligroso. A veces cuando se iba a pescar, no sabíamos si volvería o no. Gracias al cielo tuvo una muerte tranquila, se pudo despedir de todos nosotros y mamá murió unos meses después, supongo que de amor —murmuró con sus ojos brillantes.

—Me gustaría morir de amor algún día. Digo, no es que quiera morir, pero suena tan romántico.

—Se nota que eres francés…..—sonrió y sintió como el relajante comenzaba a surtir efecto.

—Mi madre también falleció, pero se fue muy rápido…casi ni lo notamos, la luchó terriblemente….nosotros ya vivíamos aquí, ella es Griega.

—Oh, de Grecia, gran mujer seguramente —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Una gran mujer, se casó dos veces, y ¿usted? ¿Cómo terminó en Atenas?

—Oh, sí, olvidé eso. Vine a estudiar aquí, en "El Pireo" sólo hay barcos pesqueros y pescadores, prácticamente no había donde nutrirse de cultura. Mis papás pagaron mi carrera de abogacia en la universidad y fui allí, luego me casé con quien fue mi esposa varios años, y tuve a mi hijo, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me fue imposible volver, aun así, pasaba las vacaciones de verano con mi hijo y mis padres —susurró con voz nula mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos.

—Debió ser un bello tiempo, señor Aeneas….—comentó, pero ya el hombre rubio se había quedado dormido—. Dulces sueños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué? —Preguntó sorprendido Milo mientras caminaban las dos cuadras que separaba la parada de autobús con la casa, luego de haber pasado el resto de la tarde en el restaurante hasta que su hermano salió, recién tenían tiempo para ponerse a conversar—. ¿Dices que mi profesor te llamó para decirte que soy bueno en Literatura?

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí —se abrió un poco más y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos, buscando la llave de la casa.

—Con razón Verseau estaba rojo de la rabia —sonrió para sus adentros, aunque se podía ver que disfrutaba aquello.

—¿Hablas del empollón pelirrojo? —preguntó, Milo asintió—. ¿Quién es?

—Es un nerd de la época pre-histórica. Fui con él al jardín de niños aunque nunca tuvimos una relación cercana, solía tirarle del cabello jejeje, el siempre estaba detrás de los libros mientras yo hacía amigos, jugaba y socializaba. Siempre era el niño diez en todo, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, bueno, excepto educación física, era pésimo en eso.

—¿En serio? Bueno, es bastante delgadito.

—Recuerdo cuando en primaria teníamos que hacer grupos para jugar futbol, lo eligieron a lo último y lo tuvieron en la banca dos horas, aunque creo que lo querían usar de pelota, jajajajaja pobre cerebrito.

—¿No tiene amigos?

—¿Aparte de los maestros que adulan? No.

—Que jodido….—suben los escalones y Kardia usa la llave para abrir la puerta—. Vamos, entra, me estoy cagando de frío…..—Milo ingresó rápidamente y Kardia lo hace detrás de él. Ambos se quitan la ropa y se van a sus cuartos a ponerse más cómodos—. Ahora sí hijo de mil puta, no me vas a cagar de nuevo….

—¿Estás hablando con tu despertador? —Preguntó Milo acercándose al cuarto de su hermano y viéndolo poner en hora la alarma—. Usa el celular.

—No soy bueno poniendo alarma en el celular ¿no recuerdas esa vez que puse 7 alarmas seguirás?, creo que hasta los de arriba me escucharon. Al final el teléfono terminó en la pecera.

—Que seas estúpido no quiere decir que las alarmas sean tan complicadas de poner. Yo te lo configuro. ¿A qué hora lo quieres? —tomó el celular de su hermano que estaba encima de la mesita de luz.

—A las seis.

—De acuerdo —teclea dos o tres cosas y le puso la alarma—. Por cierto ¿qué vamos a comer?

—Traje las sobras del restaurante, está en la mochila, ponlo a calentar en el microondas.

—Diablos Kardia, a este paso rodaremos…..tus amigos cocinan con mucha grasa, no sé como aun viven los clientes —caminó hacia la mochila para sacar los paquetes.

—Mira nada más la señorita que come sano, ya deja de llorar como nena. Ah cierto, mañana sale del hospital papá, así que tienes que ir a buscarlo.

—¿Yo? Pero yo no puedo, tengo práctica.

—Me vale verga, tienes que ir….

—No es mi padre.

—¡Te adoptó! Ahora ponte una alarma que te haga recordar que tienes que pasar por el viejo.

—¡Bien! —Gritó y sacó su celular del bolsillo para poner la alarma—. ¿El viejo no puede pedir un taxi?

—¡Tuvo un puto accidente! Yo iría por él pero si sigo saliéndome del trabajo me tendrán que operar del zapato de Lugonis en el culo de la patada que me dará el pelirrojo ese…..—se levantó dejando su celular en la mesa de luz y caminó con su hermano a la cocina—. Bien, calienta esa mierda, iré a bañarme.

—Sí, sí…..

Al rato, cuando ambos se bañaron, cenaron juntos y se fueron a dormir. Milo intentó hacer su tarea pero se aburrió a la mitad y terminó quedándose dormido encima de sus apuntes, a la media noche se levantó y se fue a su cama, como todos los días.  
Se despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana, su hermano ya se había ido y se preparó el desayuno rápidamente. Como la escuela quedaba cerca, tomó su bicicleta y se dispuso a ir con ella. En mitad de camino se encontró con algunos compañeros, a quien saludó amablemente, pero continuó su rumbo hasta llegar. Esta vez no era tarde, por lo que dejó su bici enganchada adelante y camino hacia su aula donde tendría la primera hora con matemáticas.

—Oye gato lanudo, ¿hace cuanto que no te peinas? —preguntó Milo cuando vio a Aioria intentando acomodar su cabello.

—No es mi culpa, es la humedad, por cierto ¿qué sucedió? Es muy temprano para ti ¿te caíste de la cama?

—Bueno, a veces me despierto temprano ¿sabes? —comentó y desacomodó el cabello a Aioria.

—¡Aaaah! Oye, ¿sabes cuánto tardé en hacerme ese peinado?

—Seguro no mucho… ¡Hola Valen, Zai! —saludó a dos chicos que venían—. Perdón, perdón, DeathMask y Afrodita.

—Tú nos pusiste esos estúpidos apodos en primaria —comentó Afrodita bastante molesto y cruzó los brazos—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—Sí, usualmente no sueles llegar hasta la tercer hora.

—Bueno, sí, quise _daros_ una sorpresa —habló con elegancia y luego que llegaran Shaka y Mu, los seis se pusieron en camino hacia el salón.

—¿Supieron lo que pasó ayer? —Comenzó Afrodita el chisme—. Parece que el director Sage va a ceder a nuestro capricho de tener una competencia intercolegial aquí.

—Al fin, ese viejo es más duro que el cadáver de mi abuelo —gruñó DeathMask.

—Por eso te llamo DeathMask, Valen —dijo Milo y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo, cuando levantó su mirada vio a Camus caminar hacia el mismo salón donde iban a entrar ellos, con al menos tres libros encima—. No sabía que podías cargar tres libros a la vez.

—Deja de molestarme, Onasis —entró al aula sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Sólo es una broma, que amargado.

—¡Chicos, entren, entren! —el profesor de matemáticas aplaudió para que los chicos que estaban afuera se espabilaran y entraran—. Bien chicos, espero que hayan estado practicando en casa ecuaciones diferenciales porque ¡examen sorpresa! —saca de su portafolios varias fotocopias.

—¿Eh? Pero profesor Cacris —se quejó Milo.

—Le dije que estudiaran chicos —comentó Hakurei Cacris, el profesor de matemáticas más diabólico de todo el mundo.

A pesar que se quejaron, se re contra quejaron y se volvieron a quejar, Hakurei entregó los exámenes igual y los chicos tuvieron que hacerlo. Milo estaba nervioso y miraba a los de alrededor. ¿Qué demonios estaban escribiendo sus compañeros? ¿Cómo podían escribir? Es decir, el miraba los números, las letras y no entendía nada. Luego de dos horas, el docente dio por terminada la clase y recogió todos los exámenes que estarían corregidos durante la tarde. Algunos, que entregaron al principio, ya estaban corregidos, pero otros aun no.

—Vaya, que difícil era el examen de ese viejo —susurró Aioria rascándose la cabeza.

—No era tan difícil, a lo sumo saqué un ocho —habló Shaka, Mu también afirma.

—¿Qué? Yo estoy dudando si escribí bien mi nombre —argumentó Milo colocándose sus dos manos en la cabeza.

—Acuérdate que te dan un punto por el nombre bien escrito —comentó DeathMask con una sonrisa poniendo aun más nervioso a Milo.

—Ejem…..—los seis muchachos giraron para ver a cierto pelirrojo pasar con su nota en alto, un muy bien merecido diez, para luego soltarlo cerca de Milo apropósito, haciendo que este lo tome—. Oh, lo siento, es mío —le quitó el examen—. Pero velo de buena forma, Onasis, será lo más cerca que estarás de un diez en matemáticas.

—Eres…un…—apretó los puños, sus compañeros seguían observando a Camus, ¿qué necesidad de ser tan cruel con Milo?

—Mientras piensas en un insulto, iré a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos cuando se te ocurra algo ¿te parece diez años? Jajajaja….—río bajito y se retiró.

—Es la maldad pura….—comentó DeathMask—. ¿Por qué es así?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque nunca en su vida ha tenido amigos aaagh —bufó, molesto—. Ya sé que no soy bueno en matemáticas, pero odio que me lo recuerde.

—Debes ponerle más empeño, cariño —susurró Afrodita acercándose y abrazándolo por los hombros—. No pones la suficiente atención.

—Sí, ni tampoco sumas números simples…..—comentó Aioria.

—¡Yo que iba a saber que ahora en las matemáticas se sumaban letras! —bramó algo irritado, sus cinco amigos negaron frustrados.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que recibieron sus notas, prácticamente todos habían desaprobado en el aula, excepto Camus con su brillante diez, Mu y Shaka que tenían un ocho y Shura con un precioso siete, pero el resto tenía menos de seis puntos, lo que los hacía acreedores a un desaprobado, pero sobre todo Milo, quien estuvo a punto de sacar -1 en su examen. Al menos había escrito bien el nombre.  
El timbre sonó y era hora de irse, Milo observó el celular y se dio cuenta que ya casi era la hora donde su "padre" saldría del hospital y tendría que ir a buscarlo. Cuando estaba por ir a buscar su bicicleta para retirarse, una voz lo llamó.

—¡Milo, espera! —el susodicho se dio la vuelta para ver a su docente, el profesor Dégel Dómine—. Milo, ¿tienes un minuto?

—Hm….—observó el reloj—. Sí, bueno, debo ir a buscar a mi padre, pero sí.

—Sólo te tomará un segundo, ven al aula —le señaló el aula 503 donde se dictaba clases de literatura. Milo ingresó y dentro ya se encontraba Camus, quien al verlo frunció el ceño—. Escucha, como tú sabes soy el coordinador del taller de libros, y Camus ha estado haciendo el trabajo él solo. No tengo ninguna queja con respecto a ello, pero creo que necesita ayuda y tú Milo, eres un excelente alumno en literatura.

—Jajajaja gracias…creo.

—Tal vez si te nutres más en el arte escrita podrás ser un excelente escritor. Por eso quiero que hagas ese trabajo con él —comenta Dégel, aunque Camus no parecía muy de acuerdo con la decisión del docente.

—Gracias profesor Dómine.

—Bueno Milo, ahora si te dejo, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas y estoy yendo tarde. Pueden ponerse de acuerdo como lo harán el taller, libre albedrio —comentó el adulto y se retiró moviendo sus manos.

Camus y Milo se quedaban solos. No era como si fueran enemigos, más bien, apenas habían hablado en los más de diez años que compartieron aula. Pero que eran diferentes lo eran. Camus Verseau era un brillante alumno, con diez en todo, no era muy amable sino reacio a la interacción social, pero aun así siempre que necesitabas ayuda, él estaría dispuesto a darte una mano, incluso a Milo.  
Milo en cambio, era muy sociable, pero malo en casi todo, por lo cual cuando necesitabas una tarea, no ibas a tocar esa puerta, aunque el rubio tenía muchas cosas positivas. Es apuesto y muy bueno en los deportes, además de buen amigo. Prácticamente eran el agua y el aceite.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, lo dejo todo en tus manos —comentó Milo intentando huir, pero Camus no lo dejaría.

—Escuche que el profesor Dómine dijo "haremos" un taller juntos, que viene de más de uno, tú y yo, no yo solo, los dos ¡ambos!

—Sí, sí, entendí el concepto —bufó—. Pero debo irme ahora, mi padre está saliendo del hospital porque tuvo un accidente y mi estúpido hermano me pidió que lo recogiera.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré en la noche entonces y nos pondremos de acuerdo —caminó hacia la puerta.

—Espera ¿cómo sabes mi número?

—La lista escolar —señala una lista pegada en la pared—. Todos tenemos una en el cuaderno de comunicados, y en ella también está tu número de teléfono.

—Mierda, ya casi lo había olvidado.

—Nos vemos mañana…..—suspiró y se fue. Milo le miró retirarse unos minutos y de nuevo cayó en cuenta que tenía que ir por su padre, por lo cual se apuró y quiso tomar la bicicleta que había dejado enganchada en la parte de adelante, aunque cuando llegó no estaba.

—Diablos…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia estaba casi terminando su turno mientras había salido a fumar al patio de atrás del restaurante. Manigoldo estaba limpiando la cocina para los del turno de la noche y que Dokoh afilaba nuevamente los cuchillos —actividad que últimamente parecía gustarle—.

Una vez acabado el cigarro entró y se metió un chicle de menta en la boca, miró el reloj, ya era casi la hora de su salida, por lo que comenzó a sacarse el delantal blanco que tenía. Albafica estaba bastante aburrido dibujando en su cuaderno de notas y las calles se encontraban desérticas. El frío azotaba a Grecia como nunca antes. Prácticamente se estaban quedando dormidos cuando un cliente entró. Albafica golpeó la mesada que unía la barra donde estaba él de la cocina. Manigoldo giró la cabeza.

—Vino un cliente.

—¿Quieres que haga una fiesta? —preguntó Manigoldo con una sonrisa.

—No, imbécil, necesito a alguien adelante, Shion y Sísifo ya se fueron, y los meseros del turno noche aun no llegan. ¿Por favor? —susurró amablemente.

Kardia, quien ya se había sacado el delantal, bufó, dado que le tocaba a él. Tomó otro delantal, el de Sisifo, y se lo colocó en la cintura. Se sacó la bandana y ató su cabello con un elástico. Luego fue por un menú y se dirigió a la mesa casi sin ver.

—Bienvenido —susurró y miró al cliente a la cara, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el profesor de su hermano—. ¿Usted es Dégel Dómine?

—Hm, sí, soy yo…..—sonrió.

—Vaya, que sorpresa. ¿Suele venir por aquí? Bueno, normalmente yo a esta hora ya no estoy.

—No, usualmente no, lo que ocurre es que fui a comprar unos libros a la librería y….bueno como mi hermano no está en la casa, decidí tomarme un café caliente y no cenar —Kardia le extiende el menú.

—Ya veo, bueno, siéntase a gusto de pedir lo que sea….—comentó Kardia, el muchacho sonrió y abre la carta para ver lo que había.

—¿Aún sigue abierta la cafetería?

—Claro, claro, pida sin culpa….—sacó de los bolsillos delanteros del delantal, una lapicera y un block de hojas pequeñas.

—Creo que tomaré el café late sin azúcar por favor —comentó señalándolo en la carta.

—Le recomiendo que lo acompañe con un pie de manzana, yo personalmente los hago —explicó Kardia y con la lapicera señaló el precio de dicho pastel.

—¿Eres cocinero?

—Sí, trabajo aquí como cocinero de lunes a viernes de 8 a 18, los sábados de 11 a 22…—dijo acertadamente, Dégel pensó entonces—. Ahora estoy cubriendo a unos compañeros que salieron antes.

—Oh, entonces está bien, pediré la porción de pie de manzana y un café late sin azúcar.

—Perfecto, su orden estará aquí enseguida —aclaró y se fue hacia la barra, chocándose con unas sillas en el camino. Albafica y Manigoldo comenzaron a reírse de él, mientras que Dokoh solamente negaba con la cabeza—. Ya dejen de reírse….un café latte sin azúcar y un trozo de mi pie de manzana.

—Vaya, Kardia, te veías como un completo imbécil allá en la mesa…—dijo entre risas, Kardia no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Ya italianete, métete en tus asuntos.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Albafica.

—Es uno de los profesores de Milo ¿te acuerdas que el otro día me llamaron de la escuela porque un docente quería hablar conmigo? —les recordó a sus compañeros.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo, pensaste que había matado a uno —comentó Manigoldo.

—Sí, bueno, ese profesor que quería hablarme es ese chico de allá. Me dijo que Milo tenía un don o algo por el estilo.

—¿Un ron? —cuestionó Manigoldo.

—¡Eso mismo dije yo! Pero no, es un don…..ya sabes, para la literatura.

—Oh ya veo…..—susurró Albafica y mira al joven que había abierto uno de sus libros y lo miraba con fascinación—. No parece un chico que tenga muchas amistades.

—No, bueno…..supongo que es un matapasiones que sea profesor de literatura —Dokoh se acerca y le deja el café y el pastel.

—Gracias Dokoh.

—Oye, Kardia —Manigoldo lo llamó—. Trata de no llevarte más inmobiliario por delante ¿quieres? —comenzó a reírse.

—Ja, que gracioso.

Kardia inmediatamente tomó el café y el pastel para llevarlo a la mesa de Dégel. Tuvo extremo cuidado, sobre todo porque había muchos libros importantes encima de la mesa. El profesor le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza casi sin levantarla, porque estaba muy sumergido en la lectura, tal así que no se dio cuenta que Kardia aún continuaba al lado suyo, mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Es entretenido? —preguntó el hombre, Dégel se asustó un poco y tembló, luego le miró para sonreírle, a Kardia le pareció bastante raro la reacción de temblor en el cuerpo del profesor con solo hablarle, pero la pasó por alto.

—Lo siento, estaba tan absorbido en esto.

—No, está bien, mi deber era solo traerle la comida e irme, pero se ve tan…..diferente cuando está mirando un libro —comentó sin filtro, Dokoh, Manigoldo y Albafica lo miraban expectante.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era muy pequeño, mi madre me hacía leer bastante, no teníamos muchos libros a decir verdad, pero todos los meses me alcanzaba para comprar un libro. Yo cortaba el pasto a los vecinos y hacía limpieza, me daban un par de monedas y las juntaba para comprar uno….—cerró el libro y mira a Kardia—. Desde ese día, todos los meses o cada tanto compro un libro, pero debido a mi trabajo no puedo pasar por la librería una vez al mes, por lo que hoy compré tres.

—Ya veo, se ven interesantes —comentó mirando los títulos.

—Lo son. En realidad me gustan las novelas, hay muchos novelistas y poetas interesantes, pero particularmente me gustaba este libro —señaló uno en particular—. Está escrito por un francés, lo conseguí en el idioma original.

—Oh, ¿eres francés? —preguntó estúpidamente, Dégel asistió.

—Mi nombre y apellido son franceses, creí que era obvio.

—Lo siento, no soy muy listo —se rascó la cabeza y se sentó, ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros—. Apenas he leído lo que necesito leer para pasar las clases.

—¿La Iliada? ¿La odisea?

—Los poemas Homéricos —comentó—. También leía uno que otro libro de Lorca, pero este jamás lo había escuchado nombrar o puede que lo haya escuchado y no lo recuerdo —toma el libro que estaba hojeando Dégel—. "El hombre rebelde" por Albert Camus. Camus….me suena.

—Jajajaja es porque uno de mis alumnos se llama así. Parece que sus padres son fans de la literatura francesa y decidieron nombrar a su hijo como el escritor.

—Ja, justamente "el hombre rebelde" —dejó el libro a un lado para mirar el otro—. "Matar un ruiseñor" ¿en serio? ¿Un libro sobre asesinar pájaros?

—Jajajajajaja, eres realmente divertido Kardia, si te hubiera conocido en mis años difíciles como estudiante, te hubiera golpeado con el libro por esa frase. No, en realidad el libro no trata sobre matar pájaros, es solamente una metáfora.

—¿Metáfora?

—Sí, matar a un ruiseñor trata sobre las injusticias raciales, el trato a la gente diferente, las clases sociales, es un libro épico y muy profundo —tomó el libro y lo llevó a su pecho—. Fue uno de los primeros libros que leí, pero como te dije, todos estos libros están en su idioma original.

—Sí, bueno, suena profundo el titulo —se rasca la cabeza—. Yo no lo entendía. Entonces debo pensar —tomó el tercero—. Que este libro, "Las uvas de la ira" no tratan de un racimo de uvas violento ¿no es cierto?

—Jajajajajaja…—se cubrió la boca.

—¿Dije algo estúpido, verdad?

—Jajaja no, no….está bien…..está bien, me has hecho pasar un buen rato —tomó un poco del café—. Hmm, está delicioso, gracias.

—¡Oye, Kardia! Ya se acabó tu turno…..—Manigoldo señala el reloj, cosa que hace a Kardia bufar de la molestia.

—Oh, es verdad, debo irme. Mi padre acaba de salir del hospital, Milo lo fue a buscar.

—Con razón —susurró pensante, Kardia no le hizo demasiado problema a ello y saludando al docente se retiró.

—Idiota, estaba hablando allí.

—Lo sé Kardia, pero tienes que volver a tu casa, recuerda que tienes a tu papá mal y a tu hermano solo —comentó Manigoldo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias por nada —susurró y se fue a cambiar, momentos más tarde había abandonado el local dejando a Dégel comiendo su delicioso pie de manzana.

 **Continuará.**

(*) No lo había puesto antes pero Aeneas es un personaje que cree hace muchísimo tiempo, en su momento, muchos escritores amigos míos lo usaron como padre de Milo y Kardia, era una forma (en ese tiempo) de graficar al santo de escorpio de la época de Krest. Aeneas significa: merecedor de alabanzas y es de origen griego.


	3. Capitulo 3

Como era de esperarse, al llegar de su trabajo, su casa estaba hecha un desastre. Kardia suspiró y empezó a levantar todo. Tener un hermanito menor revoltoso le estaba valiendo su estabilidad económica y psicológica para sobrevivir al mundo. ¡Sólo había pasado media hora luego de su hora de llegada! Pero nada estaba listo, su hermano ni se inmutaba en la cena y su padre estaba yendo y viniendo con la silla de ruedas, seguramente esperando que el enano quiera llevarlo hasta la habitación de arriba. ¡Bendito fue el tiempo en el que vivió solo! Bueno, en realidad bendito el día pre-casamiento, antes de conocer a esa mujer que se llevó sus años de juventud.

La vida de Kardia se podía dividir en varias partes, no es que desde el momento en que sus padrastro y madre murieron hasta ahora nada hubiera pasado. Había entrado a la escuela de cocina, dado que no le daba el intelecto para otro tipo de vocación, y al menos no quemaba la habitación haciendo un desayuno. Su padre lo ayudó todo el tiempo a pagar sus clases hasta que decidió empezar a trabajar, primero como secretario de un pariente doctor, sólo tenía que anotar los nombres de los pacientes y el turno que tenían, pero luego de un tiempo se aburrió demasiado de esa labor, además que su compañera le hacía distraerse más de lo que era apropiado.

Se llamaba Sasha Michaelli, tenía dieciocho años y era también secretaria, salvo que de otro profesional que trabajaba allí. Kardia no dudó en cortejarla y la chica cedió ante los encantos. Se casaron dos años después del torbellino de romance y estuvieron un año juntos, trabajando a la par y realizando proyectos. Pero no supo nunca Onasis que ocurrió, tal vez el amor se acabó o algo pasó, pero poco a poco aquellas cosas que amaba de ella comenzaron a ser molestas. Sasha no aguantaba sus ronquidos, y Kardia no toleraba que dejara la ropa interior colgada de la canilla de la regadera. Las peleas se hacían cada vez más intensas, al punto que estaban días o semanas enteras sin hablarse o recurrían a la violencia. Entonces, Michaelli apareció un día con una denuncia y la planilla de divorcio. Ese había sido su final. Prácticamente escrachado como un hombre violento y encima lo dejó con la ropa que llevaba puesta, ella se quedó con todo y a Onasis no le quedó más remedio que volver a su casa.  
Kardia no era violento, podía ser un terco, un imbécil, un idiota absoluto, pero violento jamás. Sí cuando era pequeño solía sacar de las casillas a la gente, pero dado a su prontuario rebelde y sus idas a la comisaría de joven, nunca le creyeron que jamás le había levantado la mano a Sasha.  
Milo era un niño rebeldón, y Aeneas no tenía demasiada paciencia, después de haber vivido tantos años sólo, tener nuevamente en la casa a un niño le colmaba la paciencia.

—¡Ya llegué! ¿Están vivos? —preguntó casi con un dejo de ironía en su voz, pero al no escuchar nada, comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Milo? —entró al living y vio a su hermano menor sentado en el sofá, con las dos piernas encima de la mesita y leyendo un libro—. Wooo, ¿Realmente sabes leer?

—¿Hm? Ah, Kardia, no te escuché llegar.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—No sé, dando vueltas por ahí, supongo —volvió al libro.

—¿Supones?

—Es broma, está en la cocina, quiso comer un emparedado antes de irse a la cama, yo estoy leyendo este…ehm….—señala el objeto en sus manos, Kardia suspiró.

—¿Libro?

—¡Sí, libro! Este libro, bueno, creo que me iré a dormir.

—¿Y la cena? —preguntó levantando la bolsa de nailon que traía cargada.

—No, gracias, paso, ya comí algo más nutritivo, pero te regalo mis kilos de grasa saturada —comentó antes de subir por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

—Aaaagh, este niño —Kardia sonrió internamente, le agradaba saber que su hermano había re-direccionado su vida hacia alguna parte y no sería como él, un busca vidas, sino que tendría una vocación, un futuro.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró con su padre a un lado de la mesa, terminándose un sándwich que le había preparado Milo, mientras escuchaba un poco de música de radio. A Aeneas no le gustaba tanto la televisión o el internet, él siempre había preferido la buena música o los programas periodísticos de la radio y no se movía de eso, en algún punto Kardia pensaba que su padre era sólo un viejo gruñón atrapado en un cuerpo aparentemente joven. Al observar que su hijo había regresado, sonrió.

—¡Hijo! Buen día o, mejor dicho, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, papá —Kardia se acercó y le da un beso en la frente a Aeneas—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Perfectamente, gracias al cielo mi última noche en el hospital fue estupenda…..conocí a un enfermero que….

—Ay no papá, por favor, no vuelvas a tus exageradas historias románticas por favor, desde que estoy viviendo contigo te has enamorado al menos una docena de veces y ninguno o ninguna, era para ti.

—¡Ya entendí! —bufó molesto—. Pero no hablo de romance, más bien de "conversación".

—¿Conversación? —Preguntó sorprendido y sacó las bandejas de comida para colocar una en el microondas—. ¿A poco no estás en romance ahora?

—Hijo, ya no tengo treinta años, ahora soy una persona grande, conseguir el amor de un muchacho joven no es algo que vea a largo plazo, trato de ser realista.

—¿Desde cuándo? —levantó la ceja, interrogante.

—¡Desde ayer! ¿Okey? —respondió tajante—. No quiero emocionarme demasiado.

—Jajajajaja, te entiendo mejor que nadie, papá —presionó el botón de encendido y la comida comenzó a calentarse, Kardia aprovechó para sentarse en la silla—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo es?

—Es joven, extremadamente joven, y por lo que vi, algo solitario.

—¿Y cuál es tu intención con él? —cuestionó.

—Bueno, en realidad me gusta hablar con él, y dado que no puedo moverme mucho, estaba pensando en…..

—¿En…?

—Necesito un enfermero.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —se levantó exaltado—. Estaba esperando justo esa palabra.

—¿Cuál? Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que te iba a decir hasta ahora.

—Te conozco, papá, salí de tus huevos. ¡Sé lo que piensas! Un enfermero apuesto, viniéndote a cuidar, y tú ahí tonteando como puberto. Déjaselo a Milo, que es un adolescente….. pero ¿tú, papá? Ya tienes cuarenta y siete años.

—Hijo, como tú has dicho, tengo cuarenta y siete años, no sabes cuantos años más vaya a vivir.

—¡Ah, no, no, no, no! No me vengas ahora con la victimización ¡Reina del drama! —negó Kardia cruzando los brazos—. Te conozco, viejo, y sé que quieres meter al chico en esta casa, ir probando de a poco hasta que tus caderas estén sanas y puedas meterlo en tu cama ¡te conozco!

—¿Cuándo yo metí a alguien en mi cama? Bueno, aparte de tu madre que obvio, y claro está, que tuve que ponérsela, sino, tú no estarías aquí.

—Ahórrate los detalles de mi concepción —comentó dándole la vuelta para ver la comida que estaba casi lista.

—Hijo, no niegues que necesito a alguien aquí que me ayude. Tú estarás trabajando y Milo en el colegio, ¿quién me bañará? ¿Quién me cocinará mientras no estes?

—Puedes llamar a domicilio, recuerda que aun tus dedos no están quebrados.

—Gastaremos una fortuna para que yo coma al mediodía….—susurró y miró a su hijo quien parecía no querer dar el brazo a torcer—. Por favor, hijo.

—Aaaagh, ¿debo ceder, verdad?

—Creo que sí.

—¡Mierda! De acuerdo, llamaré a tu maldito enfermero y le pediré que venga a cuidarte ¿contento? Pero pobre de ti si te encuentro en la cama con él, ¡esta casa es la de una familia! ¡es una casa decente!

—Te oyes igual que yo cuando eras adolescente —comentó Aeneas sonriendo, Kardia también lo hace.

—Bien, comeré algo y me iré a dormir. ¿Te ayudo con el pijama? —preguntó sacando la bandeja del microondas y sentándose en la silla para comer.

—No gracias, por el bien de los dos, le diré a Milo que lo haga.

—Eres malo —comentó Kardia y comenzó a comer, Aeneas saludó a su hijo y con la silla de ruedas andando se fue a su cuarto.

Kardia miró sus fideos recalentados, su vida era un asco, en ningún momento de su historia había comido algo casero, siempre las sobras grasosas de su restaurante. Tal vez Milo tenía un poco de razón, debía darse un momento para comer mejor. Pero empezaría mañana, ya las pastas lo estaban llamando y mejor aun que tenían crema encima, eran sus favoritas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Escuela. 9:30 am.**

Las campanas del recreo sonaron y todos los alumnos salieron a los patios a charlar, comer algo y entretenerse con sus amigos. Camus, como era normal en él, se encontraba en la biblioteca, bajando de la escalera un montículo de libros que le habían parecido interesantes. Probablemente de haber tenido a alguien abajo, sosteniéndolo para evitar que se cayera, no se hubiera tambaleado y trastabillado para caer de lleno al piso, y tirar a su alrededor la docena de libros. No fue duro el golpe, dado que apenas eran dos pequeños escalones, pero, aun así, los anteojos de Camus dispararon hacia el piso. _¡Oh no!_ Se dijo a sí mismo al ver que uno de los costados estaba roto. Se levantó, sacudió su ropa y fue directamente a buscar el anteojo, probablemente podría arreglarlo, o tal vez no, dado que era un marco de plástico y el golpe había sido terrible. Gracias a dios, el joven Verseau tenía unos repuestos en su mochila.

Levantó uno por uno los libros y los apiló, dejando los anteojos arriba de todos ellos, no podían dañarse más de lo que estaban. Caminó hasta las mesas y los apoyó. Cuando pudo relajarse un momento, sus ojos no podían creer lo que observaba. ¿Milo Onasis allí? ¿En una biblioteca? ¿Leyendo un libro? Era de no creer.

El rubio parecía tener al menos un par de minutos sentado en ese lugar, sus ojos estaban pegados al papel y su mirada pensante hacía creer que realmente se esforzaba por entender lo que estaba leyendo. Camus acomodó su cabello atado y se acercó, su vista era buena, pero a veces necesitaba sus lentes para descansar la vista.

—Veo que conoces la biblioteca —comentó el pelirrojo, haciendo que su compañero alzara la mirada—. Y creí que el único lugar que conocías era el gimnasio.

—Creo que ese lugar tú no lo conoces….—respondió con ironía absoluta—. Y sí, conozco la biblioteca, es acá donde venía para huir del director o tomar una siesta.

—Lo suponía —dijo y se sentó justo frente a él, Milo volvió a su libro, aunque inmediatamente levantó la vista algo sorprendido.

—¿Y tus lentes?

—Se me rompieron….—señala la pila de libros que estaban en la mesa contigua—. Pero tengo un par extra en mi mochila.

—Ya veo, los cerebritos tienen mala visión.

—¡No tengo mala visión! Se me cansa mucho la vista cuando leo demasiado, ¿sabes lo que es leer? —comentó con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿pensaste en lo que dijo el profesor Dómine sobre el taller de libros?

—¿El qué? —cuestionó arqueando la ceja.

—¡El taller de libros! Yo estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer un club de libro, ¡ya sabes! —exclamó animado, Milo le miró confundido—. ¿Cuándo lees un libro con otras personas y te sientas a debatirlo? —Milo volvió a arquear la ceja—. ¿Debate? ¿Sabes lo que es debatir?

—¡Claro que sé lo que es debatir! Estuve en el club de debate de la primaria, yo era el que estaba a favor de construir una cancha de futbol soccer en ese baldío, le gané a un gordito nerd que quería construir una biblioteca con temática de libros infantiles y un pequeño teatro de títeres jajajaja ¡teatro de títeres!

—¡Ese era yo! —se levantó furioso.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú eras ese gordito alegre con granos? —Milo le miró sorprendido—. ¿Nunca tuviste mucha vida social, verdad?

—¡Ya cállate! —golpeó la mesa, inmediatamente fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria—. Lo siento señora Mallorack.

—Jejejejeje quien lo hubiera pensado, ¿y cómo pasaste a ser la bola de manteca a un delgado sin músculos?

—Grrrr… ¿sabes qué, Milo?, eres un miserable. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí y hablaremos del taller y más te vale que tengas ideas ¿oíste? O le diré al profesor Dómine lo fracasado que eres.

—Yo saqué diez en mi trabajo de escritura.

—¡Ja! Seguramente te copiaste….

—¿Celoso?

—Grrr….—Camus apretó fuertemente sus puños, dispuestos a golpear la bella cara de Milo, pero el timbre sonó. Con ello, la mayoría de los niños que estaba allí se fueron, y los amigos de Milo entraron.

—Al fin te encontramos Milo, ¡vamos! Llegaremos tarde a clase de música —comentó Aioria mientras le hacía ademán con las manos a su compañero.

—¡Cierto! Ya voy…..—y sin saludar, ni siquiera inmutarse, Milo deja el lugar y a Camus con una terrible cólera.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato allí y se sentó en la silla, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a pensar. Era verdad, cuando estaba en primaria había engordado mucho, pero no fue su culpa, Camus era de complexión delgada. Él sufría de asma desde que nació, había estado medicado con corticoides, y dado que esa sustancia solía ensancharte más de lo debido, había ganado unos kilos de más. ¡Pero no era gordo! Solo rellenito.  
Aun así, le había dolido que Milo lo viera como el "gordito nerd", no porque le importara Milo ¡lo cual no era así! Sino por el simple hecho que se había dado cuenta más tarde que temprano, que nunca sería alguien respetable en el colegio. No era popular, apenas y tenía un amigo y ese chico ni siquiera iba a su colegio. Se sentía muy solo y desanimado, había intentado entablar diálogo con otros compañeros, pero todos lo veían como un presumido intelectualoide.

—¿Camus? —la voz conocida lo regresó al mundo, Camus giró para ver a su profesor, el joven Dómine—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Si profesor….lo siento…..yo….no sé ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 10 de la mañana, ¿no tienes música a esta hora? —preguntó, Camus se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Te duele algo?

—No, no señor….

—Camus, sabes que, si necesitas hablar, estoy en mi aula todos los días…sé que para ti es muy pesado mantener tus notas, tu beca, debes darte un respiro…

—No, profesor, no puedo….—cruzó los brazos—. Si bajo mi promedio, me quitarán la beca, es lo único que me mantiene aquí en Grecia, no quisiera tener que irme porque mis papás no pueden pagarla. Mi sueño siempre fue y será estudiar filosofía, y no puedo hacerlo desde mi casa en Francia, quiero hacerlo aquí.

—Lo sé, Camus, escucha, tú eres un chico inteligente y muy entusiasta. Tus padres han hecho todo lo posible para que estés aquí…..y tú también, todos los días das lo mejor de ti…..no te sobre exijas, Camus, porque en definitiva, estás perdiendo los años más valiosos de tu vida.

—Pero….

—Pero nada….—le acarició suavemente la cabeza—. Me preocupa bastante tus bajas notas en educación física, sé que te esfuerzas mucho en otras materias, pero no debes olvidar que la educación física es importante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace que tu cuerpo esté con más energía, y libere muchísima endorfina, lo que te hace feliz…no lo sé, piénsalo —susurró el docente—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, venía a sugerirte algo, más bien a proponerte algo, tal vez te ayude más a nivel académico y social.

—¿Hm? ¿De qué habla?

—Quiero que seas el tutor de Milo Onasis para los exámenes del próximo mes….está muy mal en casi todas las materias, y si no sube sus notas lo pueden suspender del equipo de futbol.

—¿Y eso por qué me importa a mí? —preguntó.

—Soy el profesor titular del curso de ambos, y como sabrás, me interesa mucho como van en otras materias aparte de la mía. Milo es muy bueno en deportes y por lo que veo también en literatura, por eso mismo quiero que tenga un tutor y apoyo para las otras materias, como matemáticas, psicología, biología…..química…. historia y dado que tú eres un excelente alumno, podrías apoyarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Disculpe profesor, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Milo se burla de mí y se cree superior.

—Pero Camus, si tú te acercas a él, tal vez cambie de parecer, le mostrarás un poco de tu esencia, además, podrás tener amigos —Dégel palmeo suavemente uno de los libros que tenía Camus con él.

—¿Amigos? ¿Amigos? —cuestionó y abrazó a los libros en su mesa—. Estos son los únicos amigos que necesito. Me distraen cuando estoy triste y no se burlan de mí.

—Camus…. ¿en serio quieres esto para tu vida? —preguntó el profesor, dejando al pelirrojo pensante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Restaurante. 10:30.**

La mañana estaba trascurriendo de lo más normal, la gente ingresaba y se iba alegre por haber pasado un buen rato charlando y bebiendo buen café. Como toda hora en la mañana, la mayoría se retiraba a sus trabajos y el local quedaba casi desértico, en general las calles estaban así. Kardia aprovechó para fumar un cigarrillo atrás y Manigoldo lo acompaño. Dokoh, como no fumaba, se quedó hablando con Sísifo y Shion adelante, en la ventana que une la recepción con la cocina.  
Tanto el italiano como el joven Onasis charlaban de aquellas cosas de la vida, como, por ejemplo: ¿cómo va tu divorcio? O ¿Tienes novia? O ¿Cómo van los estudios de Milo? Aquellas singularidades. El aire frío los estaba helando, pero valía por fumarse un buen cigarro. Al terminar, tiraron las colillas y entraron muertos de frio, cada uno se metió en la boca una pastilla de menta y volvió al trabajo. Comenzaban a limpiar la cocina luego de usarla durante la mañana cuando la puerta del restaurante de abrió y la mayoría de los empleados giró para ver.

Aspros Pólux, es sin duda un hombre increíblemente llamativo, ya de por si su altura se imponía ante todos, pero vestido de traje y con esa mirada tétrica en su rostro, daba a entender que estaba listo para evaluar y criticar duramente de ser necesario. Aspros era sin duda uno de los mejores inspectores en sanidad del país, su cabello oscuro como la noche y sus ojos de un tono rojizo lo hacía temible. Kardia lo conocía bastante bien, siempre le tocaba el mismo restaurante y en la mayoría de los casos lo observaba con esa espelúznate mirada durante horas mientras él cocinaba, sin duda, uno de los mejores en su clase.

—Buen día, señor Pólux —recibió Albafica al hombre, este llevaba consigo un maletín negro, su traje oscuro impecable y unas gafas de sol, que increíblemente desentonaban en esta época invernal.

—Buen día…..—saludó, su voz era gruesa y amarga—. ¿Quién es? —señaló a Sísifo.

—Oh, claro, usted no lo conoce porque se integró hace unos meses. Él es Sísifo Arkab, es nuestro nuevo mesero, está suplantado a Elizabeth por maternidad.

—Oh, ya veo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aspros Pólux y soy el inspector de sanidad.

—Señor Pólux, bienvenido —otra voz se reconoció, era sin duda era El cid, quien como siempre lucía impecable. Extendió su mano hacia el inspector y este por primera vez muestra una ligera sonrisa.

—Parece que se conocen dos vírgenes amargados —susurró Manigoldo a Kardia, ambos se rieron en voz baja.

—Permíteme ofrecerle algo de tomar mientras inspecciona el lugar —El cid señaló la cocina, ofreciendo algo de tomar o comer.

—Oh, eres muy amable, pues….deseo un café con azúcar por favor.

—¿Y de comer?

—No gracias, por ahora no —Aspros apoyó la maleta en una mesa y la abrió, sacando una ficha—. Ahora con su permiso, iré a la cocina….—dijo amargamente, colocó la ficha en su tabla y tomó un bolígrafo para poder marcar en ella.

Cuando Aspros entró en la cocina, observó a los tres hombres muy detalladamente, Kardia sabía que esto era peor que entrar en el ejército, Aspros había sido criado y educado de una forma tan estricta, que seguramente le debieron dar sus azotes cuando se intentaba rebelar. Tenía un hermano gemelo, solo dos minutos menor, quien trabajaba de algo completamente opuesto a Aspros y no, no era recolector de basura. La familia Pólux era la más importante dentro del orden sanitario en el país, el padre era médico y la madre ingeniera ecológica, aunque Kardia aún no comprendía el significado de ello.

—Bien, Manigoldo —se acercó al hombre que se mantuvo recto frente a él—. Zapatillas sucias ¿estuviste afuera? ¿Fumas? Hmmm espero que no apestes con tu aliento la comida.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Yo lo sé todo….—masculló y anotó en su ficha—. Acomódate más la ropa, acuérdate que tienes que estar impecable.

—Pero si nadie entra a la cocina más que los meseros —gruñó de mala gana Manigoldo, pero solo recibe una mirada fortuita. Aspros continua con Kardia.

—Kardia, Kardia, Kardia…..—comentó con una sonrisa fugaz en los labios—. ¿Has aumentado de peso?

—No más de lo que has achicado tu pene….—Manigoldo casi se rió ante el comentario pero se tragó su risa.

—Muy listo, Kardia…..—le miró de arriba a abajo—. Átate las zapatillas, levanta tus medias y por dios, abróchate el cinturón del jean. ¿Te sueles bañar, Kardia?

—Todos los días.

—No me sientas, Kardia —esto dejo al chef sin palabras, Aspros se dirige a Dokoh—. Dokoh ¿verdad?

—Sí señor.

—¿Tienes perro? —preguntó, el chico afirmó—. Trata de limpiar mejor tu ropa cuando vengas aquí, los pelos de perro pueden aparecer en la comida.

—¿Hm? ¿Cómo vio…..?

—Iré a inspeccionar la cocina y el refrigerador, con permiso —Aspros se retiró, dejando a los tres cocineros con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Cómo sabe que tengo un perro?

—Eres chino, Dokoh —comentó Kardia en humorada—. Los chinos comen perro.

—¡No! Qué asco, mi pobre Pichón…..—negó con la cabeza, Manigoldo arqueo la ceja.

—¿Esa bestia que tienes de mascota se llama "Pichón"? —cuestionó Manigoldo, Kardia y Dokoh se dan vuelta para verlo.

—¿Esa bestia? Mi pichón no es ninguna bestia, es apenas un cachorro. Es un Dogo, mi pobre Pichón…..esta solo en casa ahora…..—Dokoh se pone pensante.

—¿Está solo? Qué mierda, es un perro Dokoh, pe-rro…..se puede cuidar solo, el otro día le entró en su mandíbula la pierna de un ciclista.

—¡Ustedes no entienden! Pichón sólo quiere jugar.

—Jugar a asesinar gente jajajajajaja —comentó Kardia y chocó los cinco con Manigoldo.

—¡Pff! Ustedes no comprenden al pobre Pichón…..es muy regalón, juguetón y es amoroso, lo que pasa es que aún no sabe que es muy grande.

—No puedo entender como no lo sabe todavía —Comentó Kardia rascándose la cabeza.

—Fue criado como cachorrito y obviamente aun no comprende que sus dientes lastiman mucho, él sólo quería jugar…..y bueno, el ciclista no nos demandó porque Pichón le pidió disculpas con su hermosa carita —Dokoh parecía entusiasta mientras hablaba de su perro.

—¿Hermosa carita? Yo creo que no lo demandó porque "Pichón", como lo llamas, le miró con su cara de asesino. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a tomar a tu casa? Pichón no dejaba de mirarme como, "será carne buena o regular".

—¡Claro que no, Mani! Te estaba mirando porque él es quien duerme en el sillón —cruzó los brazos—. Ya te digo, según el libro de perros, la raza de Pichón es tolerante, amable, cariñosa….

—Claro, es juguetón porque le gusta jugar con la comida jajajajajajaja —dijo Manigoldo y otra vez chocaron los cinco con Kardia.

—¡Ya dejen de burlarse! Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

—Espero que las ratas de atrás se hayan ido, puse veneno de ratas el otro día.

—¡Kardia! ¿Sacaste el veneno? —cuestionó Dokoh. Kardia mira espantado a su compañero y este se va corriendo tras Aspros.

—Kardia, tú no pusiste ningún veneno para ratas ayer.

—Jajajajaja lo sé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Escuela 15:30 pm.**

En clase de educación física en la última hora, todos los chicos se encontraban con su ropa deportiva, entre ellos Milo Onasis, quien charlaba con sus amigos. Luego de un calentamiento alrededor de la cancha, se eligieron al fin los dos equipos que practicarían hoy. Los capitanes serían Milo y Aioria, por lo cual ninguno de los dos podía estar en el equipo del otro, eso los entristeció, pero al final, siempre gana la rivalidad y no dejaron de decirse que se ganarían y que el otro sería el humillado.

—Muy bien, Aioria, es tu turno, elije a un compañero…..—preguntó el docente.

—¡Elijo a…Shura! —señaló al muchacho alto.

—Yo elijo a DeathMask, digo, Valentino —comentó Milo.

—Entonces elijo a Aioros —inquirió con alegría Aioria, Milo gruñó enojado, él tenía planeado tomar a Aioros.

—Entonces elijo a Aldebarán.

—Yo elijo a….Shaka —señaló otra vez Aioria, enojando más a Milo.

—¡Elijo a Mu!

—Yo elijo a…Afrodita…..—comentó quedando solamente una persona sin elegir, y esa persona era Camus.

—Mierda….digo, elijo a Camus —bufó, el muchacho pelirrojo solamente acomodó sus anteojos y se puso detrás de Milo.

—Bien chicos, como hoy somos pocos el partido será muy corto ¿de acuerdo? Cinco contra cinco, vayan eligiendo sus posiciones y comenzamos.

Milo, que odiaba perder a cualquier cosa, acercó a sus compañeros hacia un lugar y comenzó a darle órdenes. Aldebarán, al ser más grande, iría al arco. DeathMask y Camus defensas, Mu centro y él como el delantero golpeador. Aioria también hizo lo mismo, poniendo en el arco a Shaka, de defensa a Aioros y Afrodita, como centro a Shura y él de goleador.

El partido empezó y los alumnos que salían de sus clases observaban emocionados. Camus parecía realmente nervioso y dejaba pasar a cualquiera que estuviera con la pelota por miedo a que le peguen, era Milo quien tenía que ir a recuperar el balón una y otra vez. Cuando el primer gol de Aioria apareció, Milo se enfadó muchísimo con Camus y le gritó que se moviera, parecía un poste de luz, pero eso no cambió el marcador. A pesar que Aioria no era tan bueno como Milo, la deficiencia de Camus hacía que llegara y golpeara el balón hasta al hartazgo. Si no fuera porque Milo logró empatar el partido, hubiera sido una golpeada monumental del equipo rojo liderado por Aioria.

—¿Estás vivo, Verseau? —preguntó acercándose violentamente Milo—. Porque no lo parece.

—Sí estoy vivo, pero en los libros dice…

—¡Tus libros me pueden tocar los huevos! ¡IBAMOS PERDIENDO! Si no fuera porque soy un crack en esto, seguramente Aioria nos hubiera ganado ¿entiendes lo que significa?

—Onasis, no es para tanto….

—¡CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO! ¡PARECIA QUE TUVIERAMOS UN MUEBLE EN LUGAR DE UN JUGADOR! —gritó, tomándolo de la playera—. Si no sirves como jugador, entonces ¿para qué tomaste esta puta clase?

—¡Suéltame, me estas lastimando! —intenta apartarse, pero Milo estaba furioso.

—Oye Milo, relájate, es solo un juego —explicó Mu, intentando poner paños fríos.

—¿Sabes lo que significa perder contra Aioria? Se burlará de mi hasta en el entierro por este partido si lo llegáramos a perder….—gritó, y miró a Camus atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él—. ¡Y si no fuera por este debilucho, seguramente no nos hubieran metido ese gol!

—Oye, bájale un poco al arranque hermano, no nos ganaron —comentó DeathMask acercándose a ellos, Aioria seguía a un lado haciéndole burlas a Milo.

—¡EMPATAR ES CASI TAN MALO COMO PERDER…! ¿Y eso que es? —señaló a Aioria—. Somos el hazme reír del colegio y todo porque este chico no se mueve ni siquiera para obstaculizar al enemigo.

—No es un enemigo, es un rival…

—¡CALLATE, VERSEAU! No quiero escuchar tu puta voz de señorita —lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo y doblarse el pie en el trayecto.

—Aaaagh….—Camus se tomó el tobillo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el profesor acercándose, al ver a Camus en el suelo—. ¡Onasis!

—Milo empujó a Camus y él se calló, profesor —comentó Mu, el profesor se agachó para ver la herida de Camus.

—¿Te duele mucho? —el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza—. Milo, este tipo de actitudes antideportivas no podemos tolerarlas ¡llamaré a tus padres! Estas en suspensión.

—A ver si los atiende porque mis papás están muertos —comentó Milo con enojo y se retiró de la cancha, el docente queda pasmado ante esa actitud violenta de Milo, llamaría inmediatamente a su tutor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Escuela. 18:00 pm.**

Las horas en la escuela normalmente pasaba bastante rápido, entre los cursos de la mañana y los de la tarde, Dégel siempre terminaba rendido y ese día no fue la excepción. Con un horrible dolor de garganta y abrigado hasta la nariz, Dégel salió del colegio ya entrada las seis de la tarde. El cielo oscurecía lentamente y la poca luz solamente alumbraba lo necesario.  
Como solía hacerlo casi todos los días, paso por la cafetería del colegio y pidió un café para irlo tomando camino a casa, dado que ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto lo calentaba. Estaba dirigiéndose a su auto, el cual normalmente dejaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, cuando observó a alguien muy cerca de una farola, casi apoyándose en ella y fumando un cigarrillo. Inmediatamente lo reconoció, ese cabello con raíces rubias pero teñido de azul le había llamado bastante la atención la primera vez que lo vio. Se acercó, bebiendo de a sorbos el café, lo suficiente para no alarmarlo.

—¿Disculpa? —Kardia se asustó y volteó hacia atrás—. No quería asustarte, lo lamento.

—¡Ah! Hola Dégel….digo, Profesor Dómine….—había estado completamente sumergido en su mundo, de tal forma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había sido observado—. No me di cuenta que estaba atrás.

—Por favor, no me trate de usted, tráteme de tú.

—Por favor, tú también trátame de esa forma, me siento viejo y solamente tengo veintisiete años —explicó Kardia, Dégel afirma con la cabeza y señaló un banco cerca de allí para que vayan a sentarse.

—¿Me acompañas?

—¡Claro, claro! —exclamó, y lo guió hacia ese lugar. Dégel se sentó, pero Kardia permaneció de pie junto a él, aun fumando la mitad del cigarro que le faltaba—. Es un poco tarde para estar por aquí.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, ¿qué haces aquí? Los chicos se fueron hace horas.

—Oh, es Milo —bufó algo molesto—. Nuevamente me hizo rabiar, se peleó con un compañerito en las clases de educación física y le habló mal al docente, me llamaron rápidamente al lugar donde trabajo y tuve que venir a firmar los papeles de suspensión, si sigo así no solamente a Milo le darán una patada en el culo del colegio sino a mí de mi empleo.

—¿Tal así? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No lo sé, se lo preguntaré cuando llegue a casa…..me demoré bastante en los papeles y todo eso, así que le dije que vaya yendo con Aioria y ya me encargaré de él cuando llegue.

—¿Eres su tutor legal? —cuestionó Dégel, Kardia afirma.

—Desde que fallecieron mis padres, soy la única familia que le queda. Mi papá lo adoptó, pero soy el único que puede domar al idiota….—volvió a calar un poco de humo de cigarro y exhaló, tirando la colilla en el piso—. No sé qué pasa por su cabeza, ¡todos sufrimos la muerte de mamá y mi padrastro! Hasta yo….

—Bueno, pero tu hermano no tiene a su padre ¿verdad? En cambio, tú sí —comentó, Kardia entonces lo pensó mejor—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El accidente.

—¡Ah, pues…..! Fue cuando yo era un adolescente, mi hermano tenía sólo cinco años, era un pequeño desgraciado. Estaba enfermo, tenía mucha fiebre y mi mamá estaba desesperada. Mi padrastro la llevó a ella y a Milo al hospital, pero a veinte cuadras de casa un automovilista ebrio los hizo chocar contra un árbol que cayó encima de ellos, ya estaba algo viejo el árbol y era muy grande. Destrozó el auto, no solamente el choque, sino también cuando se le cayó encima todo, fue horrible…..

—Debió ser muy fuerte para él, sobre todo porque estaba allí.

—Estuvo con psicólogo, luego lo dejó, era muy violento de pequeño, destruía cosas, golpeaba a sus compañeros. Siempre tenía que ir papá o yo a sacarlo de los problemas, nos habían pedido que lo sacáramos de la escuela, pero gracias a dios logró cambiar un poco.

—Es un chico con un mundo interior muy profundo —tomó otro sorbo de café, Kardia le mira de reojo—. No es fácil ser escritor.

—¿Tú escribes?

—Solía hacerlo, cuando era joven y entusiasta, luego uno pierde los deseos, todo se frustra y termina en el tacho de la basura —susurró y observó el cielo que comenzaba a estrellarse—. Cuando era pequeño, soñaba ser todo un artista, amaba dibujar y escribir. Luego mis sueños murieron, al final terminé trabajando por monedas como editor de una revista de mujeres mientras pagaba mi profesorado.

—Wooo, no sabía eso…..¿realmente?

—Sí…..entre a los dieciocho, o un poco antes. Pero luego me vine aquí a Athenas, yo nací en parís, mis padres son de Francia, pero pasé toda mi vida aquí en Grecia, antes vivía en otra ciudad…cuestión, mi hermano se casó y vino a vivir aquí, pero se separó a los pocos meses, yo me vine a vivir con él cuando se casó.

—Oh, hablando de separación —susurró enojado y se sentó en el banco—. Yo también me separé. Creo que era demasiado joven para casarme, cometí el error, aunque no me arrepiento de nada, solo, tal vez de una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—…..hm nada….estupideces mías —vuelve a levantarse—. Bueno, debo irme, el revoltoso de mi hermano seguramente ya hizo una masacre en mi casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo auto….—señala un pequeño auto que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

—No, bueno, como verás, mi familia no es muy a fin de los vehículos…mis padres murieron en uno, mi padre fue atropellado por otro….

—Es lo mismo que quemarte la mano con leche caliente, ver una vaca y llorar, Kardia….—Dégel terminó de tomar su café y arrojó el vaso de plástico en un bote de basura—. Vamos.

—No, en serio, no hace falta.

—Kardia, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a un automóvil? Vamos, créeme que yo manejo bien.

—No, no, no te tengo miedo a ti al volante, sino…..bueno, bueno, ¡me rindo! —Kardia se rinde y sigue al joven hacia el automóvil a la derecha.

Mientras Dégel se sube en la parte del conductor, Kardia lo hace en el del acompañante y se abrocha el cinturón rápidamente. Dégel ante esta acción sonríe y enciende el motor, saliendo muy hábilmente de allí, rumbo a las calles. Durante todo el trayecto, Kardia parecía incómodo y el profesor lo observaba, estiró su mano un poco para prender la radio, la suave música lo tranquilizaría un poco.

—Gracias —susurró el mayor, Dégel sonrió—. Hace tiempo que no me subo a un automóvil, mis amigos tienen, pero prefiero ir en autobús o caminando.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un autobús y un automóvil? —acomodó el espejo retrovisor para ver mejor atrás.

—Bueno, tal vez que hay menos posibilidades de morir aplastado.

—No te creas.

—Ahora me está dando miedo viajar en autobús….—miró por la ventana, algo nervioso.

—¿Has pensado en iniciar terapia? —preguntó y le echó un vistazo—. Yo he ido….y me hizo muy bien.

—¡No creo en esos charlatanes!

—Oh, pero te pareció buena idea llevar a tu hermano —comentó con una sonrisa, Kardia también sonrió.

—Me atrapaste.

—Jajajajaja parece que si….y dime Kardia ¿Hace mucho que trabajas en ese café? Yo he ido bastante a la librería que queda cerca, pero nunca te vi allí….me llamarías la atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Tu cabello —le miró—. Tu cabello azul, no es algo imposible de ver.

—Oh, sí, pero no hace mucho lo tengo así, para serte sincero, fue luego de separarme que empecé a tintarme el cabello, no me preguntes el por qué, ni yo lo sé.

—Yo también soy teñido…..—Kardia le mira sorprendido—. El verde no es mi color de cabello natural.

—Vaya, pensé que le faltaba madurar al cabello un poco jajajajajajajaja —rio a viva voz, a pesar que Dégel no se rio, se le notaba una sonrisa.

—Lo hice en secundario, tampoco me preguntes el por qué, tal vez era porque quería olvidar algunas cosas…..

—Oh, algunas cosas…..—Kardia no indagó, simplemente murió en su boca—. Bueno, lo positivo es que saliste adelante ¿no?

—Por supuesto, y Milo también lo hará, sólo necesita tiempo y créeme que explotar su lado artístico será muy productivo para él…..al menos yo me calmaba con eso….

—Te calmabas —susurró, casi tan bajo que le fue imposible a Dégel entender, Kardia analizaba cada palabra—. Debiste sufrir bastante.

—¿Hm? —Dégel le miró, asombrado—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Nada, nada! Es…son….cosas que me vienen a la cabeza ¿sabes? Así como a mí me viene la muerte de mis padres, cada persona tiene sus "fantasmas".

—Claro, claro….—volvió a mirar al frente—. Algunos fantasmas son horribles y difíciles de espantar.

—Puedo preguntarte ¿por qué decidiste venir a vivir con tu hermano? —ante esa pregunta Dégel aprieta el freno. Kardia se aterra ante esto, el semáforo aún estaba verde—. ¿Dégel? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, si, oh lo siento….espera —volvió a arrancar el auto y conducir—. Lo siento Kardia.

—No, no….discúlpame a mi…..soy inoportuno….—lentamente el auto fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta llegar a la casa de Kardia—. Es aquí, gracias por traerme.

—No, gracias a ti por aceptar, esta charla fue productiva…..

—Dégel…..—su nombre salió como un susurró de los labios de Kardia—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches….

Kardia lo saluda mientras Dégel se retira, aun quedándole en el tintero algunas palabras. Por lo que pudo entender, Dégel sufrió un trauma que ocultó con su arte o algo así, pero luego la vida le había pegado duro en la casa. ¿Sus padres habrán muerto también? No lo sabría hasta no preguntárselo, pero la clave estaba en ¿por qué vivía con su hermano desde muy joven?

 **Continuará.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_La primavera era la estación favorita de Kardia, dado que no hacía demasiado frío como para hibernar, ni tanto calor como para derretirse en el pavimento.  
Apenas tenía once años y como todo niño de su edad, disfrutaba del aire libre. Desde que su madre se había casado la conducta de Kardia era cada vez más difícil de controlar, sobre todo cuando conoció a un italiano rufián de nombre Constantino, quien según idea de Kardia, había sido deportado a Grecia desde Valencia._ _  
_ _Constantino, o mejor llamado "Manigoldo", era un niño alto, de contextura delgada, cabello opaco y ojos grisáceos, siempre estaba llamando la atención de alguna forma, además de vivir en la casa de al lado del joven griego, lo cual se hacía acreedor de la amistad del muchacho._

 _Esa tarde, como todas las tardes, salieron juntos a pasear, solían ser unos pequeños delincuentes cuando nadie los miraba. Habían comenzado robándose manzanas de un árbol en una casa con rejas, para luego, cuando alguien estaba distraído, hurtarle la cartera. No por nada, eso habían hecho, cuando de repente un tipo dejó sólo un minuto su mochila a un costado. Kardia era la distracción mientras Manigoldo le sacaba la billetera de la mochila, el bolsillo delantero siempre, religiosamente, era en donde estaba el botín y esa no fue la excepción._

 _Manigoldo dio la señal y Kardia dejó de llamar la atención para correr junto a su amigo italiano por el prado hasta un claro rodeado de árboles en la plaza. Aprovecharon para tirarse al piso y reír un poco mientras se burlaban de sus víctimas._

 _—¿Viste la cara de este tipo? —comentó Kardia, y desfiguró su propio rostro con una mirada un poco tonta o patética—. ¿Dónde está mi billetera? —imitó._

 _—Jajajajajajajaja eres malo Kardia —respondió el italiano y decidió abrir el botín—. ¿Qué? ¿Solamente dos billetes?_

 _—¿Eh? —Se acerca para ver el contenido—. Diablos, ni siquiera nos alcanza para unas cartas de pokemon._

 _—Cielos, tanto drama para nada —susurró Manigoldo y se echó a la flora, mirando el cielo—. Aun así, estuvo divertido._

 _—Sí, es verdad…..—murmuró Kardia e imitó a su amigo—. ¿Sabes? No he hablado de esto con nadie….pero…..—suspiró—. Mi mamá está embarazada._

 _—¿Eh? —Manigoldo se levantó exaltado—. ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _—Lo que oíste, italiano de cuarta, que mi mamá está embarazada —bufó algo molesto—. Tendré un molesto hermanito menor._

 _—Espera….espera….significa que….tu mamá y tu padrastro hicieron —Manigoldo usó los dedos índices de cada mano para juntarlos y separarlos varias veces, dando a entender que los dos adultos habían tenido relaciones—. ¡Diuuu!_

 _—¡Aaaagh, gracias Mani! Ahora tengo quien remplace el monstruo gigante de mis pesadillas —comentó asqueado, realmente Manigoldo no tenía censura._

 _—Lo siendo, hermano, pero ¿de verdad? Es decir ¿cuántos años tienen tus padres?_

 _—Mi mamá tiene 35 y mi padrastro tiene 29…..—se sentó mejor en el césped—. No quiero saber cómo se hace un bebé hasta cumplir los veinte años._

 _—Créeme que lo sabrás mucho antes jajajajaja —rió con sorna mientras le acariciaba la espalda, dándole ánimos—. Yo no quiero tener un hermano, ya demasiado tengo con que mi padre esté en la cárcel y mi madre trabaje bailando en un caño._

 _—Tu vida está llena de sorpresas —se levantó del suelo y sacude su ropa, Manigoldo le da la mano para que lo ayude a levantarse y Kardia lo hace—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

 _—No sé, vamos a los juegos —dijo señalando la zona de juegos._

 _Aunque los juegos infantiles de la plaza eran para niños menores de diez años, muchas veces Kardia y Manigoldo se subían a uno de los juegos y en ocasiones lo rompían, cosa que el gobierno tenía que repararlos. Kardia tomó una rama grande y comenzó a pegarle a los árboles, mientras Manigoldo sacó un chicle de su bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca. Ambos se quedan en un rincón hablando cuando la mirada de Kardia navega hacia un hombre joven, sentado con un niño al lado de unos seis años. Al principio al griego no le llama demasiado la atención, es un padre con su hijo o al menos eso parecen, aunque no haya mucho parecido físico, pero cuando la mano del adulto pasa por la pierna del pequeño, haciéndolo sentir incomodo, Kardia comienza a alertarse._

 _—Oye, Manigoldo —susurró Kardia bajito y con la vista, señala al italiano, los dos que están detrás de ellos—. No te parece asqueroso._

 _—¿Asqueroso? ¿Qué cosa? —Manigoldo giró la cabeza y vió al adulto acariciando excesivamente al niño—. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?_

 _—Que descarado, hacerle eso a su propio hijo —comentó Kardia levantándose—. Parece que al nene no le gusta nada._

 _—¿Y a quién le gustaría que tu padre te manosee de esa forma? ¿Realmente existe gente enferma?_

 _—Pues estás viendo uno, ven, vamos….—Kardia se acerca sigilosamente a la dupla, el niño de seis años se queda espantado mientras su "padre" lo acaricia ligeramente._

 _—¿Dime, cariño…..? ¿Quieres tomar un helado? Este será nuestro secreto mi Dég…._

 _—¡CUIDADO! —Kardia gritó al viejo mientras le lanzaba la rama que había agarrado momentos antes, el tipo no pudo esquivarla y le dio en la cabeza—. Dije cuidado._

 _—¡Maldito mocoso! —gritó el señor dando un salto y viendo como Kardia se iba corriendo de allí—. Aaaagh, duele mucho…._

 _—¿Estás bien, Anthony? —preguntó el niño temeroso. Otro joven, alertado por el espamento, dejó lo que hacía y corrió hacia donde estaba el niño y el adulto_

 _—Agh, sí, estoy bien….._

 _—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un joven de cabello castaño, parecía ser el hermano mayor del niño más pequeño._

 _—Nada, nada, unos moco…._ pip….piiiip

La alarma sonó haciendo que Kardia se levante aterrado, con el cabello desacomodado y un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca. Miró el reloj, ya eran las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué clase de sueño había tenido? Fue bastante espeluznante. ¿Quién diablos era Anthony? ¿Era un recuerdo o solamente un sueño? Ahora que lo pensaba, en su época de estudiante primario-secundario, solía ser un auténtico patán, y por eso era normal que robara carteras o golpeara a personas. Pero algo en ese sueño le había dado justo en el cerebro, un pequeño siendo abusado sexualmente frente a sus ojos. Había sido tan borroso todo, que apenas recordaba algunas cosas del niño, pero no pude evitar sentir ese terrible cosquilleo en la espalda cuando lo vio sentado en la banca, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Gracias a dios el perverso había recibido una cucharada de su propio veneno.

Se levantó y fue a desayunar, para su sorpresa, Milo se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Estás suspendido por golpear a un compañero —dijo Kardia y caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse un café.

—Lo sé, pero no podía dormir, estoy con mucha adrenalina.

—Me alegra saber eso porque vendrás a trabajar conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Soy menor de edad, viejo….

—¡Pues me vale! Te has portado muy mal en la escuela y mereces que te dé una lección, no está bien andar por ahí golpeando compañeros de curso.

—Y dime, Kardia ¿cómo eras tú de pequeño? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, Milo.

—¿Yo?...pues….—Kardia recordó varias imágenes que le veían a la mente, en la mayoría de ellas estaba tirándole el cabello a una compañera, pateándole el trasero a alguien o robando—. ¡Era bueno!

—¡No me hagas reír! Tienes más suspensiones que estás en el libro guines….—Milo lo señaló con la cuchara con la que comía sus cereales.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, no era el mejoooor de todos, apenas sabía leer, pero ¡Eso no aplica a ti! Como mi hermano pequeño debo aleccionarte, así que hoy irás a trabajar conmigo, y créeme, si yo soy cruel, imagínate como es Manigoldo en la cocina…—cruzó los brazos y lo mira—. Así que cámbiate.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—¿Me ves cara como que bromeo? —Kardia se señaló a sí mismo y frunció el ceño, Milo negó con la cabeza—. Perfecto, ahora ve a cambiarme mientras desayuno.

A Milo no le quedó otra más que refunfuñar. Se fue a cambiar y cuando bajó ya Kardia estaba con una tostada en la boca y dispuesto a salir. Como era de esperarse, tomaron el ómnibus hasta el local de comidas, Kardia tuvo que dejar a una mujer embarazada sentarse y Milo quedó en el asiento de al lado. Viajaron un corto tiempo y bajaron en la estación. Caminaron una cuadra y entraron al local que ya estaba abierto. Allí estaban Manigoldo y Albafica discutiendo, hacía mucho que no los veía tan animados.

—¡Estoy harto de tus quejas de niña! Ya deja de taladrarme el cerebro. Manigoldo, el café no se sirve así; Manigoldo, tu presentación es un asco, ¿sabes lo que puedes hacer con esta? —se tocó sus genitales—. Chuparla.

—Eres tan corriente y sucio. ¡Deberías lavarte la boca con agua y jabón! —cruzó los brazos—. Agradece que aun este café no es mío, cuando me lo hereden, el primero que se irá de patitas a la calle serás TÚ.

—Quiero verte intentarlo.

—¡Mira como lo haré! —gruñó Albafica bastante cansado.

—¡Aaaaah, el amor está en el aire! ¿Respiras eso, Milo? Son feromonas.

—Kardia —gruñó nuevamente el hijo del dueño—. ¿Hm? ¿Quién es él?

—Es mi hermano Milo, como supe que Sísifo está enfermo, entonces lo traje como remplazo….

—Pero Kardia, tu hermano va al colegio —comentó Albafica mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho.

—Está suspendido —esta vez no fue Kardia el que habló sino Manigoldo—. Lo supuse porque es tu hermano, tú eras el rey de la suspensión.

—No tuve más que tú —señaló Kardia.

—No sé por qué eso no me sorprende —bufó Albafica mirando a Manigoldo.

—¿Sabes que enojarte durante las mañanas te harán arrugas? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Albafica se da la vuelta y se retira de allí—. Amo hacerlo rabiar.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Manigoldo, es el hijo del dueño y puede echarte —aconsejó Kardia y entró a la cocina con Manigoldo—. ¿Y el chino?

—No sé, debería haber llegado….

—¡CUIDADO, CUIDADO! —un grito histérico hizo que todos se alarmen, cuando de repente un perro parecido a un caballo entra avasallante a la cocina, tirando al piso absolutamente todo. Detrás, sosteniéndolo de una cinta, estaba Dokoh—. ¡PICHÓN, CUIDADO!

—¡A la mierda! —gritó Kardia tirándose al suelo, el pichón se tiró encima de Kardia y empezó a lamerlo—. La puta madre, chino ¿por qué trajiste a tu bestia aquí?

—Lo siento, no sabía con quien dejarlo y bueno, me miró con su carita dulce y no pude dejar sólo.

—¿Su carita dulce? Debes estar bromeando —manifestó Manigoldo, el perro le enseña los dientes—. Esa cosa es un asesino.

—No es un asesino, ¡Pichón, quieto! —el perro dejó de moverse para sentarse y quedarse allí, obedeciendo a su amo—. Bien Pichón, hm ¿Kardia, estás bien?

—Sí, estaré bien si tu pichón no me vuelve a noquear —el muchacho se levanta, acomodándose la ropa—. Dokoh, él es mi hermano Milo.

—Hola —saludó Milo, Dokoh usa la mano que no sostenía a Pichón para estrecharla con Milo—. ¿Pichón? Así se llama.

—Sí, ¿no es adorable? —comentó Dokoh.

—Es más gordo que Shion.

—¡Te escuché! —Gritó el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras se acerca a la ventana que da a la cocina—. El cid se desmayará si ve a Pichón en la cocina.

—¡Guaf! —ladró excitado Pichón, viendo a Shion.

—Hola Pichón, que gusto verte sano —le habló al perro, el canino movió su cola alegremente.

—¿Conoces a la bestia? ¿Acaso se van a comer juntos o qué?

—No seas grosero, Kardia. Dokoh y yo somos buenos amigos y me he quedado a tomar unos tragos en su casa. Pichón nos acompaña. Lo conozco desde que era un pequeño cachorrito.

—Dirás un pequeño "potrillo", esta cosa es un caballo….—señaló Kardia.

—Eres muy grosero con Pichón, Kardia —musitó Dokoh algo angustiado—. No sé con quién dejar a mi Pichón, ¿crees que me lo acepten en la guardería canina?

—La última vez se comió a cinco poodles….o algo así, no sé qué mierda hace esa bestia —contó con gracia Kardia, alertando a Shion.

—Esos Poddles desaparecieron misteriosamente y encontraron un trozo de su cabello en el hocico de pichón jajajajajaja —secundó Manigoldo.

—¿Están bromeando, verdad? —cuestionó Shion, tanto Kardia como Manigoldo afirman.

—Mi pobre, pobre Pichón, tendré que ver donde te dejaré, si El cid te ve aquí le dará cinco infartos múltiples.

—Luego tendremos que planear donde ocultar el cadáver y todo eso, así que Pichón, tendrás un lindo lugar en la parte trasera del restaurante donde vamos a fumar —señaló Kardia la puerta de atrás.

—Hace mucho frío allí —comentó Dokoh.

—¡Es un puto perro! Tiene una capa de grasa que lo protege del frío —gritó nuevamente el griego, pero Dokoh no quería saber nada de dejar al perro afuera con ese frío.

—Si tuviera su ropa de invierno y sus juguetes, tal vez lo dejaría un rato a fuera, pero ¡No! Definitivamente no dejaré a pichón en el patio.

—Entonces regresa a casa y déjalo allí calentito y con sus juguetes —gruñó Manigoldo cruzando los brazos.

—Tal vez….tienes razón —susurró Dokoh, el perro como si supiera, miró a su dueño, se agachó echándose al suelo y puso su mejor carita de pobrecito.

—¡Aaaah, no, no, no, no! —Habló Kardia al ver que el perro estaba victimizandose—. No me vengas con eso, animal. ¡Te vas a tu casa y juegas con…..tus juguetes y eso! Pero aquí no. ¡El cid nos mata! Y ya saben lo que le pasó a los antiguos chef, por mucho menos que un pichón en la cocina.

—¿Eso suele pasar a menudo aquí? —preguntó Milo a su hermano, este afirmó.

—Pero míralo, Kardia —Dokoh señaló al animal—. Mira esos ojitos de "no me abandones".

—¡Este perro culero no me hará perder mi trabajo…de nuevo! Llévalo a tu casa o a donde sea, pero no puede estar aquí con la comida. Imagínate si Aspros viniera de nuevo porque se olvidó la cartera, ¡Se muere! Y El cid también, pero antes se asegura de matarnos —se quejó Kardia, Dokoh entonces asintioó, se da por vencido.

—Vamos Pichón, vamos a casa —susurró, el animal pone la cola entre las patas y se va.

—Pichón sabe cómo comprar a la gente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas después de levantarse, Camus decidió ir a tomar algo a una cafetería de la zona, que era bastante tranquila, para ponerse a estudiar.  
El bullicio de su casa no lo dejaba concentrarse y tenía que mantener buenas notas académicas para preservar la beca. Su madre era ama de casa y tenía un hermanito de tres años que corría, saltaba y gritaba todo el tiempo, por lo cual no era sano estudiar allí. Aun le dolía el tobillo, por lo que faltó a la escuela por recomendación de su médico, y como el local quedaba muy cerca de su casa, no habría mayores dificultades de traslado.  
Caminó como pudo, muy lentamente, y abrió la puerta sin ver a nadie, solamente localizando la mesa más apartada y dirigiéndose allí. Se sentó y abrió el menú para ver que podía beber. Hacía demasiado frío afuera y la mejor elección era algo tibio o caliente.  
No pasó mucho antes que Albafica se diera cuenta de su presencia y mandara a Milo a atenderlo, quien ni siquiera había reparado que el nuevo cliente era Camus, y se acercó con su libreta y bolígrafo para tomar el pedido.

—¡Bienvenido al Café Rose! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —respondió como solía hacerlo desde que empezó a trabajar ahí, hace un par de horas. A diferencia de Milo, quien era un completo despiste, Camus lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Onasis? ¿Trabajas aquí? —preguntó, el rubio levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el pelirrojo—. Vaya, vaya, y yo que hubiera pensado que terminarías como lava copas, pero mesero también es bueno, dime, ¿sabes leer?

—Claro que sé leer —respondió—. Saqué mejor nota que tú en literatura —afirmó con altura, cosa que a Camus no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Muy gracioso, ¿cuánto tardaste en pensar tan ingeniosa respuesta? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres años? ¿Desde jardín de infantes?

—¡Ja! Aunque no lo creas, Verseau, soy listo —intentó acomodarse el cabello, pero en lugar de ello enganchó el bolígrafo en el mismo—. ¡Aaay!

—Bien Onasis, bien…..—respondió sonriendo ante tal falta de tacto—. Bien, creo que tomaré….un capuccino —le pidió mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Caaaa…..puuu…..cciiii….no….—anotó en su libreta Milo.

—No, no, mejor no, quiero….ehm ¡un jugo de frutas! —Milo levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y tacha el primer pedido.

—Ok….juuugooo…de…..fruuu…..taaaas —anotó nuevamente.

—No, no, es demasiado fresco para hoy, a ver, quiero un café latte con azúcar…..—volvió a ordenar el pelirrojo, Milo comenzaba a enfadarse pero tachó el anterior pedido.

—Caaafeee…laa…..laaa…..

—Doble "t".

—Oh, sí, claro….ya lo sabía —bufó molesto y escribió en su libreta—. ¿Algo más?

—Suena bien el pie de manzana —miró el menú—. Así que tráeme una porción por favor.

—De acuerdo….paaasteeeel…..de….ma….manza….na…..—terminó de escribir en la libreta—. En un rato le traigo su orden…..—respondió. Camus sonrió de forma satánica, según Milo.

Cuando el rubio llegó a la cocina y dejó el pedido, Kardia le preguntó porque había tachado tantos pedidos, a Milo le dio vergüenza comentarle que era una sucia jugarreta de su compañero de clases, quien lo odiaba por alguna extraña razón, por lo que solo levantó los hombros e hizo un gesto de no comprender.  
El menor de los Onasis no solía ser un chico que tuviera enemigos, bueno, es verdad que no se portaba excelente, pero solía ser bastante sociable. Desde jardín de niños que conocía a Camus Verseau, y era imposible olvidar a alguien con tan intenso color de cabello. Camus venía de Francia, seguramente era el único hijo de una familia, nunca había indagado mucho las relaciones del muchacho salvo que siempre estaba solo, normalmente rodeado de inmensos libros.

Al principio, cuando Milo recién comenzaba el jardín, le había "gustado" Camus, y no paraba de molestarlo, tirarle del cabello, llenarlo de jugo, robarle las galletitas, cosa que hacen los niños para llamar la atención, pero no, el francés era por demás frío y distante, solamente le lanzaba una mirada atroz que destrozaba el corazón del griego y se retiraba para limpiarse o jugar con otras cosas. Cuando sus padres fallecieron, la conducta de Milo fue muchísimo más agresiva, ya no era simplemente llamar la atención de Camus, sino, ser violento con todos sus compañeros al punto de ser suspendido varias veces de diferentes instituciones. Para su desgracia, Camus había hecho el jardín, la primaria y secundaria con Milo, prácticamente donde estaba el griego estaba el francés y viceversa, pero ambos habían optado por ignorarse. Primero, porque Milo aún estaba con esa herida profunda por la muerte de sus progenitores, además que estaba haciendo terapia desde ese momento por su conducta, y la segunda, porque el mismo Camus se aislaba, evitando cualquier contacto. Poco a poco pasaron a ser desconocidos, aunque siempre lo fueron, dado que nunca habían tenido una relación, siquiera para pedirse algo prestado.

—¿Puedes dejar de babear, enano? —la voz de Manigoldo lo desconcentró—. Llévale el café y el pie a tu amigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Amigo? No, él no es mi amigo…..—gruñó Milo tomando la orden.

—No lo parece, muchachito, a tu edad, cuando estaba loco por alguien, no dejaba de mirarlo a la distancia —masculló Dokoh.

—Es porque eres patético, chino —respondió Kardia desde su lugar, mientras preparaba su propia comida.

—¡No soy patético! Las personas lo creen romántico, además, tú no puedes decir nada, el otro día estabas babeando por ese profesorcito que se apareció por aquí —regaló Dokoh, dejando en evidencia a Kardia.

—¿Qué profesorcito? —cuestionó Milo, en cierta forma sabiendo de quien hablaba.

—Nada, nada…..es sólo que vino aquí tu docente.

—¿El profesor Dómine? ¿Estás loco? ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a mi profesor! —regañó Milo señalando a su hermano, este se sorprendió.

—¿Y quién eres tú para obligarme o prohibirme? —respondió con la misma intensidad, Kardia.

—¡No quiero que salgas con mi docente! Ya es demasiado malo que mis compañeros no crean de mi buena nota en literatura. Si saben que tú sales con mi profesor, seguramente pensarán que me regala nota. ¡Kardia, te obligo a que no lo veas!

—¿Quién te crees que eres, enano? ¡Ya tengo edad para hacer lo que se me cante las bolas, no tengo que pedirte permiso a ti, si me quiero tirarme a tu maestro me lo voy a tirar!

—¡CLARO QUE NO!

—¡QUE SI!

—Bueno ya estuvo ¿no? —intentó calmar las aguas Manigoldo, Dokoh se rió desde atrás—. Kardia tiene razón, ya es grande como para que su hermanito le diga con quien salir.

—¿Ves? —respondió desafiante, Manigoldo carraspeó antes que vuelva a empezar una nueva pelea.

—Pero tú hermano tiene razón, viejo. Hay reglas entre hermanos que se deben respetar. Primero: no tirarte a la vieja de tu hermano, porque ahí la cagas. Dos: no meterte con los maestros de tu hermano, porque la sigues cagando.

—No conozco esa regla —gruñó Kardia ofendido, Manigoldo afirmó.

—Al menos espera que el niño se gradué para tirarte a su maestro ¿quieres? Además, por lo que vi no te será muy fácil, el chico parece traumado o algo.

—¿Traumado? —Kardia se detiene un poco en su discurso y comenzó a recapitular—. Sabes Mani, tal vez tú puedas refrescarme la memoria.

—¿Hm?

—Hoy a la mañana, antes de venir aquí, tuve un sueño bastante raro, no sé si es la realidad o solamente un sueño que me inventé —comunica, Manigoldo se queda expectante observándolo, al igual que Milo y Dokoh—. Soñé que éramos dos vándalos.

—Ya te digo que era recuerdo jajajaja —interfirió Dokoh.

—Ya cállate chino, que aún no digo la mejor parte —gruñó nuevamente Kardia—. Bueno, teníamos once años, por ahí, y estábamos en una plaza, le habíamos robado la cartera a uno.

—¿Eran carteristas? —cuestionó Milo.

—Era antes que tú nacieras, pequeño demonio —Kardia le acarició los cabellos a Milo, quien bufó molesto—. Yo te decía que mi mamá estaba embarazada y bueno hablamos de eso, luego fuimos a la parte de los juegos de la plaza y vimos a un hombre manoseando a un niño.

—¿Y tú de casualidad lo golpeaste con una rama de árbol? —cuestionó Manigoldo con una sonrisa—. Fue un recuerdo.

—¿De verdad? Vaya….—se tiró el cabello para atrás—. Me he quedado pensando a partir de eso y me he dado cuenta que, frente a nuestros ojos, un tipo estaba abusando a su hijo de ¿seis años?

—Sí, Kardia, por eso fuimos a defenderlo, tú estabas hecho una fiera por ello. Creo yo que ese sujeto lo pensará dos veces antes de manosear al niño nuevamente o al menos eso es lo que creo yo —respondió Manigoldo.

—Oye, Milo —Dokoh alerta al rubio—. Ve a llevar eso a la mesa o se te enfriará.

—¡Ah, la orden!

Pasaron unas horas y Camus estaba nervioso, ¿cómo no estarlo? De la nada había caído JUSTO en un café donde POR ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA vez iba a trabajar Milo Onasis. No podía ser peor, no, espera, si podía ser peor si a los amigos de Onasis se le ocurriera venir y hacerle la "festichola" en ese lugar, se moriría. Llevaba medio pastel ingerido y todo el café bebido, aún estaba terminando sus apuntes de historia cuando sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Giro suavemente para ver porque le dolía tanto y se dio cuenta que a pesar de no mirarlo, su cuerpo sentía la vista de Milo sobre él, quien a pesar de hacerse el desentendido, aún seguía mirándolo.  
Bufó molesto, ¿por qué tenía que soportar todo eso? ¡Ya no quería estar más ahí! Pero sólo faltaba una carilla y media para terminar y poder irse a estudiar cómodamente a su casa, seguramente su mamá ya había dejado al torbellino de su hermanito en el jardín.  
De nuevo esos ojos turquesa le miraron y otra vez el estómago gruñó, ya no tenía ganas de comer. Hizo una señal a Milo, quien llegó a su lado en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, como si estuviera esperando la indicación suya para acercarse.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? Me pones nervioso —explicó, Camus en ningún momento lo miró, solamente se concentraba en sus estudios.

—Es que llevo tiempo pensando en ¿se lo digo o no? —preguntó más para sí mismo de lo bajo que hablaba, Camus al fin focaliza su visión en el muchacho.

—¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué estoy gordo? ¿Qué mi pelo se prende fuego? Esos chistes me los hiciste en primaria, ¡inventa nuevos!

—¿En serio? Vaya que era un estúpido jajajajajaja prendiendo fuego jajajajajaja.

—¡Dime de una vez!

—Oh, sí, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Camus pestañeó rápidamente _¿qué?_

—¿Disculpa?

—Pregunto porque te veo con centenares de libros y me estaba cuestionando: ¿qué era lo que hacías? ¿Es para un proyecto de algo o…..?

—Mañana tenemos examen de historia —explicó como si Milo fuera un idiota, con una gran pausa entre palabras—. Vamos a la misma clase, ¿cómo no lo sabes?

—Normalmente duermo en esa cla….espera ¿mañana? ¿De historia? ¿Con el viejo profesor Aurelio? —Milo se sienta casi como un relámpago y toma los libros—. ¿Hasta qué página? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Existe una película de esto?

—¿No estudiaste? —Camus quedó estupefacto—. Pero si hace un mes que puso fecha, lo repitió varias veces y en la biblioteca dio clases de apoyo.

—Acuérdate que yo duermo en la biblioteca, ¿te acuerdas de ese rincón en el sector de geografía? ¿Dónde nadie va? Bueno, ahí hay una mesa híper cómoda.

—Pues si te hubieras despertado sabrías la respuesta a todas la preguntas que me hiciste —bufó molesto y cerró el libro violentamente—. Ahora disculpa, estoy terminando mi resumen.

—¿Re….resumen? ¿Dijiste resumen? ¿Significa que leíste todo esto y lo resumiste?

—El profesor Aurelio siempre hace exámenes con la misma temática, solamente extraje de los libros que leí algunos datos para ayudarme a estudiar —toma el libro que Milo sostenía, pero este no se lo deja fácil—. ¡Dámelo Milo!

—Espera, yo necesito respuestas ¿en qué año se descubrió américa? ¿Quién era el quinto Beatles? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Estoy desnudo? —mirando su ropa, al menos no lo estaba.

—Milo, realmente necesitas estudiar —le quitó el libro y lo coloca encima de sus pilas—. El quinto Beatle no va en el examen.

—Mierda, era la única que me sabía….creo….¿cuántos eran los Beatles? —Camus suspiró, más por lástima que por otra cosa.

—Milo, no puedes estudiar todo lo que pidió el profesor en —mira su reloj—. Doce horas…..yo tardé un montón en hacer todos los resúmenes.

—Por favor Verseau, debes ayudarme —le tomó del brazo—. Si repruebo este examen, me sacarán del equipo de fútbol, me lo dijeron ayer.

—¿Crees que tienes problemas? Si yo repruebo educación física me van a sacar mis libros, ¡mi madre no me dejará leer ningún libro por un mes!

—¡Ese no es un problema! —explicó Milo y se levantó para tomarlo de los hombros—. Por favor, debes ayudarme, nerd…..ayúdame.

—¡Aaah, no te ayudaré y menos porque me llamaste nerd! Yo tengo mis propios problemas —se levantó, bastante afligido, ese agarrón le dejaría un moretón.

—¿Educación física? ¿Quién podría reprobar educación física? ¡Por favor!

—¡Yo! Yo estoy al borde de reprobar —se señaló a sí mismo y se acomodó los lentes—. Si no tengo un siete en educación física no volveré a ver mi biblioteca.

—Pues yo no podré jugar futbol sino apruebo mis….oh….—pensando—. Ya entiendo…

—¿Qué cosa entiendes? —preguntó sorprendido e interrogante.

—¡Claro, claro! Tú necesitas buena nota en donde yo soy bueno y yo necesito buenas notas donde TÚ eres bueno…..—señaló al pelirrojo, Camus se sorprendió.

—Oh, es verdad….

—¿Viste? —susurró.

—Es verdad que tus neuronas aun funcionaban, había apostado con uno de tus amigos pero creo que perdí.

—Sí, si….espera ¿qué? ¿Quién apostó eso?

—De acuerdo Milo…lo acepto, si tú me ayudas a pasar educación física, yo te ayudaré a ser un mejor estudiante —estiró su mano para estrecharla con Milo, el cual asintió—. Es un trato.

—¡Trato hecho! —se dan la mano—. Bien, ahora…nútreme con conocimiento.

—De acuerdo, pero esto me tomará bastante tiempo…y no tenemos mucho, tal vez nos quedaremos despiertos toda la noche.

—¡No importa! Sólo quiero saber más…ábreme la cabeza y échame tus libros dentro….—Milo se le acercó y Camus le golpea con un libro suavemente—. ¡Aaaay!

—No te me acerques tanto…..

—Ya….ya….podrías habérmelo dicho antes….—se fregó el lugar entumecido por el golpe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo había pedido a Kardia quedarse a dormir en la casa de un amigo para luego ir al colegio ese día, Onasis tuvo que pedirle a su amigo Manigoldo que lo llevase a la casa y le dejase a su hermano el uniforme escolar y la mochila para mañana ir directo a la escuela, en definitiva, estaba estudiando. Aprovechó entonces ese día, como mañana era viernes y tenía franco, salir a beber un poco y relajarse. Junto a Manigoldo y Dokoh caminaron hasta la casa de este último, donde Pichón les dio su asesina bienvenida, aunque para Dokoh era demostración de amor, y los tres se fueron a un bar cercano de allí.  
Tomaron un poco de cerveza y charlaron sobre la vida cuando la lluvia gano a los que estaba afuera, prácticamente un diluvio que dado al frío se trasformó en heladas. Kardia pensó que ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir con esas bajas temperaturas y la lluvia, por lo cual se mantuvo en el bar y continuó bebiendo, hasta que vio entrar a alguien.

—Wooo, es muy bonito —susurró Manigoldo que estaba a su lado, Kardia no pudo ni hablar. Era como si el destino intentara juntarlos una y otra vez.

—Disculpe —el joven se acercó al dueño del bar, sin tomar en cuenta a los que estaban a su alrededor—. ¿Hay un teléfono aquí? De servicio.

—Claro, el de allá —señaló el viejo hombre. Kardia dejó de hacer el imbécil y espabiló.

—Es el profesor de Milo.

—Oh, es cierto —le dio la razón Manigoldo, dado a que tenía un gorro tejido y un sobretodo negro no pudo reconocerlo, pero Kardia si, había visto esos ojos varias veces.

—¡Mierda! —susurró para sus adentros antes que Kardia se apareciera a su lado.

—Hola ¿tienes problemas con el teléfono? —preguntó Onasis, Dómine se sorprendió, no esperaba verlo en ese lugar o mejor dicho "verse".

—No sabía que frecuentabas estos bares —murmuró intentando hacer andar el teléfono, pero la línea estaba muerta.

—Nunca está de más salir a beber con amigos, claro, con responsabilidad —Dégel no le creía y solamente sonrió de costado—. ¿Quieres usar mi celular?

—Oh, gracias, el mío está muerto al igual que mi auto —señaló hacia la puerta, cuando otro hombre entró se pudo ver un auto estacionado frente—. Quería llamar a mi hermano para que me remolque, pero con esa llovizna dudo que pueda salir de casa.

—Es verdad, hace bastante frío y se me hace que nevará muy pronto…..—infiere Kardia, Dégel se abraza a sí mismo—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco…—suspiró—. Este lugar no ha cambiado nada….

—¿Lo conocías? No sabía que eras de frecuentar bares…..—le dijo con una sonrisa, Dégel se supo rendido.

—No…..en realidad, este lugar era de mi padrastro. Él tenía un bar y bueno, nada ha cambiado desde entonces, hasta la clientela es la misma.

—Entonces es casi tu bar —murmuró.

—Puede decirse que sí.

—¿Me regalas una cerveza? Jajajajajaja.

—Jajajajajaja…..cof….cof….—se cubrió el pecho con la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, creo que debí tomar un té caliente con miel hoy, estoy empezando a enfermar.

—¿Quieres que te pida un té? Aunque todos estemos ebrios aquí, también te hacen un té o café….—Dégel sonríe ante tal atención.

—Gracias….

—¡Oigan, pónganle más leña a esa cosa, me estoy enfriando! —gritó Kardia, el viejo toma las leñas y hace el fuego más grande para calentar a la gente—. Quítate algo de ropa….

—Es la tercera vez que nos vemos y ya me propones cosas así jajajaja….

—Jajajajaja Dégel, no sabía que eras tan atrevido —Kardia le ayudó a sacar la ropa mientras se ríe por la broma. Cuando le quita completamente el saco logra ver una marca en el brazo del joven—. ¿Qué es esto? —toma el brazo del chico y le arremangó la ropa para ver mejor la herida, pero Dégel se aparta dejando a Kardia con la boca abierta.

—Na…..nada…—Dégel da varios pasos atrás mientras con su otra mano aprieta la manga y la baja hasta la muñeca.

—Son marcas muy feas. Dégel…—los ojos del joven Dómine brillan, eso hace que Kardia no quiera preguntar, solamente se aleja sin decir nada.

 **Continuará.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Quedar encerrado en un bar no era la idea de pasar una noche con amigos para Kardia, pero cuando vio a Dégel acercarse, cambió todo.  
Dado los últimos acontecimientos, sobre todo desde que vio esa cicatriz en su brazo, internamente las alarmas de Kardia sonaron de forma abismal y se alertó. Ahora estaba allí, sentado en la barra, mirando de reojo a Dégel quien se encontraba en una mesa, bebiendo un té que le habían preparado. Afuera, comenzaba una fuerte lluvia y acabó en nevada. Dokoh y Manigoldo estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera atendieron a su amigo, quien se encontraba atontado por la figura ajena.

Se levantó, solamente tenía una copa de cerveza en el organismo, por lo cual estaba bastante bien a diferencia del resto de las personas. Se acercó al profesor Dómine y le preguntó si podía sentarse con él en la mesa. Dégel accedió, no muy contento. No era que le molestaba la mirada intrusa de Kardia, sino que sabía para donde quería ir con la conversación, que deseaba averiguar, y, sobre todo, inmiscuirse en su vida, su pasado. Pero Kardia comenzó a llevarlo con tanta naturalidad que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

−Así que tu familia tenía este bar —susurró, mirando todo con minúsculo detalle−. Mi papá era pescador ¿sabes? Bueno, mejor dicho, mi abuelo.

−Hm, no sabía —Dégel se tomó fuertemente las prendas del brazo, intentando que el otro no observara ningún daño en este.

−Sí, mi mamá en cambio, ella era docente de escuela primaria, le encantaba estar rodeada de mocosos —bramó irritado al recordarlo−. Era amable, aunque, supongo que tener un hijo como yo era complicado.

−¿Complicado? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Dégel sin entender.

−Era un patán, bueno, no creo que haya cambiado mucho teniendo los amigos que tengo —con la mirada, señaló a Manigoldo y Dokoh quienes cantaban fuertemente mientras meneaban unos tarros de cerveza−. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Un chino y un italiano embriagándose en un bar griego?

−Jajajajajaja suena divertido —también los miró y sonrió−. Bueno yo no tengo muchos amigos que digamos, me cuesta mucho conversar.

−¿En serio? ¡No lo creo! Eres realmente agradable en la conversación, en cambio yo soy medio bestia.

−¿Tu mamá daba clases en la escuela primaria al lado de la mía? —cuestionó, ya entrando más en confianza. Kardia sonrió ante esto.

−Sí, ella siempre estaba en primer grado. Su preocupación siempre había sido que pasaría cuando Milo entrase a esa escuela en primer grado, si la sacarían o no.

−Oh, cierto, falleció cuando Milo aún estaba en jardín de infantes —murmuró pensante−. Mi papá falleció antes que yo naciera, mi mamá siempre me contaba que me esperaba con muchas ansias.

−A veces la vida no es justa ¿verdad? —susurró, lentamente pasó su mano por encima de la mesa hasta apenas tocar la de Dégel, el cual se sorprendió, pero no la apartó−. Mi mamá, tu papá…..

−Sí…..pero fui feliz con mi madre…siempre nos regalaba a mí y a mi hermano una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos de su vida cuando estaba enferma —Dégel dejó que Kardia le toque la mano suavemente, se sentía tan cálido.

−¿Qué tenía?

−Cáncer…ella era bastante más grande, la peleó con uñas y dientes. Mi hermano y yo nacimos cuando ella era mayor, esperó hasta que cumpliera los 18 para irse.

−Tal vez estaba esperando a que fueras lo suficientemente grande para valerte por ti mismo —comunicó Kardia−. Supongo que mi mamá no planeaba morirse, ¿quién dejaría a un niño de cinco años a manos mías?

−Pero estaba tu padre.

−Mi padre tiene un enorme corazón. Acobijó a mi hermano a pesar de no ser su hijo, todo para ayudarme a mí. Lo educó hasta que tuve la edad y dinero suficiente para valerme por mí mismo y aun cuando era adulto y me casé, no me pidió ni un solo peso por mi hermano, simplemente lo cuidó como otro niño más, hasta le puso su apellido.

−Es verdad, ahora me doy cuenta. Milo es Onasis, como tú.

−Sí, bueno, cuando mi papá lo adoptó le puso el apellido, pero Milo pudo y podrá cambiárselo en cualquier momento de su vida si así lo desea, por el de su padre, que lo amaba inmensamente —comienza a jugar con la otra mano con los restos de azúcar que quedaron en la mesa.

−Ya veo….

−Mi papá se encargó de todo, darle un techo, comida, educación, lo llevó al psicólogo durante años, y ese enano no agradece nada de lo que se hizo por él —bufó molesto.

−Es adolescente, ¿qué hacías tú cuando eras adolescente?

−Mejor no toquemos ese tema jajajajajaja —rió bastante feliz, Dégel supo interpretarlo−. Era un terrible busca vidas, pero respetaba a mi padre y a mi madre, bueno, tal vez le hice la vida imposible a mi padrastro.

−Al menos tu padrastro era bueno —salió de su boca, una vez que se escuchó, supo que había dicho suficiente.

−Dégel…−susurró−. No hace falta que me mientas, soy un completo extraño y tal vez necesitas desahogarte con….

−Eres el tutor de un alumno, no puedo contarte mi vida porque me caigas bien —respondió fríamente, tanto, que Kardia sintió que le habían flechado el corazón−. Lo lamento.

−No, está bien, tienes razón.

−Es difícil a veces afrontar tus propias vivencias, pero, no me hace bien hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? —volvió a tomarse de la muñeca, impidiendo que vean sus cicatrices.

−¿Por eso fuiste al psicólogo? Digo, tu dijiste que hacías terapia.

−Hmmmmm…..−bajó la mirada−. Algo así.

−De acuerdo, tranquilo, no te preguntaré más…..si quieres, yo te hablo de mi vida, no tengo problema. Dentro de las desgracias que pasé, podría decir que fui feliz, tuve mis momentos de desgarro emocional…..pero siempre estuvo mi papá y mi hermano conteniéndome para que no me cayera. Dégel, si así lo deseas, puedo ser tu columna en donde apoyarte…..−intentó acercarse, pero Dégel no se lo permite.

−No hay problema, está bien, yo puedo…..

−¿Cuántas veces habrás dicho….?

−¡Yo puedo! —levantó la voz en una exclamación algo agresiva, la mayoría de las personas se voltearon a verlo, haciéndolo sonrojar de la vergüenza−. Lo…lo siento, me voy….−se levanta de la silla.

−¿Qué dices? ¡Está helando afuera! —Kardia intentó detenerlo, pero Dégel no se deja tocar por él.

−Estaré bien, sólo debo arreglar mi auto y todo pasará, todo pasará —antes que llegará a la puerta, Kardia le toma del brazo fuertemente y todo su mundo se partió a la mitad.

Lo que vio Kardia después fue el verdadero rostro del terror. Dégel se apartó, chocó su espalda contra la pared y se hizo un ovillo, llorando y pidiendo que no le peguen. El griego solo dio un paso atrás, también perseguido por sus propios fantasmas de golpeador y a la vez, viendo a Dégel con el corazón hecho pedazos, en el suelo, llorando y tiritando sin frío, solo de miedo.  
Manigoldo se acercó para ver qué pasaba, pero no comprendió absolutamente nada. El único que sabía la verdad era Dégel y probablemente Kardia.  
Cuando tomó algo de aire y pudo agacharse para estar cerca, Kardia le quitó el gorro con ponpon color negro de la cabeza para ver mejor la cara del francés, repleta de lágrimas, y observó al niño en sus ojos.

−Tranquilo —murmuró acariciándole la cabeza−. Nadie te hará daño….lo prometo.

Kardia supo que lo que le pasó a Dégel no estaba aún elaborado y era más grave de lo que pensaba, mucho más que solo una cicatriz. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ruido del despertador antiguo era hilarante, apenas podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Milo se dio la vuelta y con su mano lo apagó a tanteo. Abrió los ojos y se observó a sí mismo en una cama, con una manta azul encima y varias hojas de apuntes a su alrededor. Cuando pudo conectar neuronas se dio cuenta que tenía un examen hoy. Se levantó apresurado y miró que, a su lado, también cubierto con hojas y un libro encima de la cabeza, estaba Camus. Lo movió un poco para que el chico despierte y lentamente este comenzó a dar señales de vida. Había pasado dos minutos de las siete de la mañana, por lo que recordaba sólo había dormido una o dos horas, al menos de eso era consciente.

−¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Camus estirándose, Milo vuelve a mirar el reloj por si las dudas.

−Las siete y dos minutos −respondió−. Parece que nos quedamos dormidos estudiando…..−tomó la manta azul−. ¿Y esta manta? No estaba aquí hace un momento.

−La traje yo, cuando te quedaste dormido estabas tiritando, pensé que sería bueno tener algo caliente encima —Camus bajó de la cama y se levantó, para estirarse.

−Oh, gracias…..−susurró Milo mientras miraba a Camus −. Es la primera vez que veo lo largo que tienes el cabello.

−¿Eh? Oh, cierto, siempre lo uso atado. Bueno, es cosa de familia, mi mamá también tiene el cabello largo —tomó una cinta para hacerse una cola de caballo−. Me está molestando un poco tener tanto cabello.

−A mí me gusta…..−Camus se da vuelta, arqueando la ceja−. Digo, me gusta el cabello largo, aunque si yo me lo dejo más largo mi hermano lo venderá por internet. Es rubio.

−Sí, ya lo veo —se colocó sus pantuflas−. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

−¿No nos cambiamos antes?

−Si quieres cámbiate, yo voy abajo a desayunar luego vengo y me cambio, me gusta lavarme los dientes y el cabello luego de desayunar —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

−Hm, de acuerdo, ahí bajo —tomó la ropa de su escuela y cuando Camus se fue, él comenzó a vestirse.

No tardó demasiado, antes que pudiera pensar que estaba en casa de otra persona ya se encontraba cambiado y peinado. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una ventana que daba directo al jardín trasero, grata fue su sorpresa al ver todo nevado. Sin dudarlo fue directamente a la cocina.

—¡Verseau! Está todo neva…..—se detuvo al darse cuenta que tanto la madre como el padre de Camus se encontraban allí, junto al pequeño hermano de este que no debía tener más de cuatro años—. Oh…..lo siento, ehm, buen día.

—Buen día, querido, siéntate por favor —dijo la madre, levantándose de su silla y yendo directo a buscar una taza nueva para el invitado. Milo se sonrojó algo avergonzado y tomó asiento, pasando su mano por encima de la cabellera del más pequeño.

La familia de Camus era realmente muy atractiva y estilizada. La madre, bien vestida para estar una mañana en su casa, llevaba su cabello rojizo largo y atado en una trenza de costado, le caía elegantemente por encima de su hombro deslizándose por el pecho, sus ojos eran de un tono azul agrisado, y su piel era muy blanca, no era alta. El padre, quien se escondía detrás de unos gruesos anteojos de bordes negros, tomaba el café mientras leía el diario por su tablet, mantenía la taza a la altura del rostro, pero muy de vez en cuando bebía. Su cabello era oscuro, y sus ojos rojizos como los tenía Camus. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, el pequeño hermano de Camus, quien estaba aun con su pijama de ositos puesto, tenía el cabello tan rojo como su hermano mayor y largo para tener tan poco tiempo de vida, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su mami, su piel era bastante blanca y se podía notar lo colorado de sus mejillas por el frío. Todo era realmente una postal familiar, y más al ver el increíble desayuno que había en la mesa. Café, frutas, yogurt, cereales.  
Camus solo bebía un licuado de frutas con unas tostadas, el más pequeño se comía su yogurt con cereales; el padre apenas había ingerido un cuarto de taza de café, y aun estaban las piezas de frutas perfectamente cortadas en su plato, mientras que la madre pareciera que ya había desayunado hace rato y ahora solo servía a los demás.

—Gracias, no tiene que molestarse por mi…..—dijo amablemente Milo cuando la mujer le trajo una taza de café con leche y unas frutas cortadas en plato.

—No hay de qué, eres nuestro invitado…..Bren, mastica con la boca cerrada —dijo la madre al niño pequeño.

—Si mami…. Cof cof…..—susurró con su voz aguda y tosió.

−Creo que debemos llamar al médico, ¿no, pequeño? —preguntó la madre, el niño afirma con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño Brendan? —preguntó Milo y sonrió.

—Tengo así….cof cof—el pequeño mostró cuatro deditos.

—No, tienes tres años, los cuatro los cumplirás en febrero….. —interrumpió el hermano mayor.

—Tengo cuato…. ¡Cof, cof, cof!

—No, no tienes cuatro —volvió a decir Camus.

—¡Tengo…cuato! —protestó el infante, la madre solamente pasa la mano sobre su cabecita.

—No es tiempo de discusión, hay invitados.

—Con esta nieve seguramente cerrarán las escuelas —murmuró el padre por primera vez, Milo lo escucha atentamente, no había caído aun en eso.

—Es verdad, eso te quería decir ¡está nevando afuera! Me pregunto si mi hermano habrá llegado bien a casa —murmuró preocupado.

—¿Quieres llamar por teléfono? —cuestionó Camus señalándole el teléfono de la cocina, pero Milo niega.

—No, tengo celular, puedo mandarle un mensaje.

—Camus, parece que tu escuela está cerrada hoy —el padre le muestra a su hijo la tablet donde se encontraba la noticia del cierre de escuelas por la fuerte nevada.

—¡Oh no! Tanto que habíamos estudiado para el examen —suspiró indignado—. Bueno, al menos tendremos más días para prepararlo.

—No sé cómo me voy a volver a casa, todas los caminos están cortados…..—comentó Milo, Camus se queda pensativo.

—¿Vives muy lejos?

—Veinte cuadras más o menos, normalmente me tomo el ómnibus que sale de aquí en la esquina, pero dado a la fuerte nevada dudo que salga alguno hoy…..

—Bueno, si quieres te podemos llevar hasta tu casa en auto, tal vez estarás mejor allí con tu familia.

—Gracias señor Verseau, pero no quiero ser una molestia. ¿Hm? —miró el celular—. Mi hermano me está llamando, ya vengo….

—Ve tranquilo —susurró el padre de Camus.

Milo se aleja solamente unos pocos pasos para atender a su hermano Kardia con mayor comodidad, mientras camina hacia el living y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

—¿Dónde estás?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Unos minutos antes.**

Kardia se había despertado en su casa, no recordaba mucho como había llegado ahí, pero supuso que aun ebrio sabía perfectamente donde quedaba su hogar.  
Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y por lo que podía ver desde su lugar en la ventana, estaba nevando fuertemente. Giró la cabeza y observó a un joven, muy joven, en el sillón de en frente, durmiendo de costado. Traía unos ropajes muy abrigados y encima una manta. ¡Era Dégel Dómine! El profesor de literatura de Milo. Por alguna razón, a Kardia no le fue mejor idea que traer a un pobre y traumado docente a su casa para que descanse un poco, seguramente sino tuviera su suerte, lo acusarían de secuestro.  
Se levantó y miró el reloj, era temprano. Luego recordó que su hermano menor había ido a la casa de un amigo a estudiar ¡Mierda! Tiene que llamarlo, es su responsabilidad.  
Busca entre su ropa el celular y lo encuentra en el piso, seguro mientras acomodaba a su compañero en el sillón, se le habrá caído. Marca el número y espera.

—¡Milo! —exclamó apenas lo atendieron.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó del otro lado, Kardia bufa.

—¿Dónde más?, ¡en casa!

— _Es que me llamaste desde el celular y no desde el teléfono de línea_ —bramó confundido, Kardia sonrió ante esto.

—¿Sigues en la casa de tu amigo?

— _Sí, parece que hoy no habrá clases por la fuerte nevada_ ….—musitó, Kardia pensó.

—Le diré a Dokoh que vaya a buscarte y te traiga con el auto, yo no tengo con qué pasarte a buscar…

— _Está bien, Kardia, no te preocupes._

—¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Si no te has dado cuenta ¡está nevando! Hace un frío de cagarse y tú sin tu tapado negro, sólo te llevaste la ropa del colegio…..y eso no es suficiente —comentó Kardia, en ese momento ve que Dégel se estaba despertando.

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dile al chino idiota que me venga a buscar, ya de paso me voy a estudiar a casa tranquilo_ —bufó algo cohibido.

—Sí, bueno, te espero entonces…..pásame la dirección por mensaje de texto —colgó inmediatamente y observó a Dégel—. Buen día.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Esta es mi casa, lo siento, te traje no sé por qué razón, pero como el bar queda cerca de mi casa entonces me pareció mejor que no pasaras frío allí, sino que vinieras acá…creo.

—Hm….gracias Kardia….—se quitó las mantas de encima—. Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó.

—No, perdóname a mí por meterme en tu vida, tienes razón, es tu vida y tú decides sobre ella, no debería meterme en ello….

—¿Yo te dije eso? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, no sé, pero lo leí en tus ojos y llegó a mi mente de esa forma…..—se levantó—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—No, estoy de tarde para ir al colegio.

—Espera….—Kardia lo detiene apenas el chico se levantó—. Está nevando afuera y todos los colegios están cerrados, es más, mi hermano me comentó que no irá a la escuela por eso mismo y llamaré a Dokoh para que lo pase a buscar.

—Hmmmmm…..entiendo, pero debo volver a mi casa.

—No te preocupes, cuando venga Dokoh a dejar al enano, te llevaremos a tu casa…..tu auto está dentro del garaje….

—¿Tienes garaje? Pensé que no manejaban autos.

—No manejamos, pero tenemos garaje, es una ironía ¿verdad? —comentó con una sonrisa, tomó el celular nuevamente y llamó al número móvil de Dokoh.

En ese momento Dokoh estaba en su casa, con el perro durmiendo encima de él, prácticamente babeándolo. El sonido del teléfono celular hizo que el chino abriera uno de sus ojos. Se encontraba en deplorable estado gracias a los tragos que había ingerido, ni siquiera se había sacado la ropa completamente y estaba medio tapado, con una zapatilla encima de la cama y otra abajo, el perro regodeándose encima de él muy a gusto. Luego de dejar a pichón a un lado, buscó el teléfono entre la ropa y las sábanas, encontrándolo allí.

− _¡Aahg! ¿Qué diablos quieres?_ —preguntó de muy mala gana, Kardia sonrió del otro lado del teléfono.

−Necesito que me hagas un favor y vayas a buscar a Milo a la casa de su amiguito.

− _¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo si es tu hermano?_ —se acomodó el cabello y mira de reojo el reloj, era muy temprano−. _¡Llámame cuando amanezca, Kardia! Es muy temprano._

−¿Qué temprano ni que nada? ¡Ve a buscar a mi hermano! Me la debes por dejarte en tu casa.

− _Tú no me dejaste en mi casa, fue Manigoldo._

−Pero a Manigoldo le causa miedo el animal que tienes de mascota, tuve que acompañarlo, y encima te subí al auto ¡Así que no me vengas con esos cuentos! Hazme este favor, además el enano ese vive a la esquina de tu casa.

− _Ya….ya entendí_ —susurró y con la mano libre acaricia a Pichón−. _Ahora me baño y salgo a buscarlo._

−Bien, así me gusta, tienes que estar presentable, sino ¿qué va a pensar el amiguito de Milo de nosotros? —preguntó retóricamente.

− _No sé, lo que piensa todo el mundo. Bueno ya me voy a bañar y salgo aaaag_ −bostezó−. _Adiós._

−Adiós….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano? ¿Te vendrá a buscar? —preguntó la mamá de Camus cuando vio venir a Milo.

−Sí, vendrá un amigo de él, dado que mi casa queda bastante lejos.

−No hubiera sido ningún problema llevarte, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que Camus invita a un amigo a estudiar —murmuró el padre, bastante sorprendido.

−¿Eh? ¿En serio? —cuestionó Milo.

−Camus siempre ha sido un niño solitario, desde muy pequeño, por lo que no tiene muchos amigos en el colegio, por eso nunca tuvimos el agrado de conocer a nadie más que a ti, querido Milo Onasis.

−Y me alegra ver que Camus ha cambiado con respecto a eso, en realidad pensaba que jamás iba a salir de su burbuja —volvió a decir el padre, preocupado.

−Sigo aquí presente, padres —inmediatamente Camus se hace notar −. Sé que no soy muy sociable, pero tampoco para que se lo digan a la única persona que he traído aquí.

−Jajajaja lo siento hijo —rió amenamente el hombre−. Y dime, Milo, ¿de qué trabajan tus padres?

−¿Hm? No, señor, no tengo padres, vivo con mi hermano mayor y el padre de este —tanto la mujer como el hombre quedaron sorprendidos.

−No sabía eso. ¿Tu hermano se hace cargo de ti?

−¡Cof, cof, cof! —el niño continuaba tosiendo.

−Más o menos, el papá de mi hermano me adoptó dado que su ex mujer, o sea mi mamá, y mi papá fallecieron en un accidente de autos. Kardia es mi hermano mayor, y como él aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad ni tenía un trabajo, no podía hacerse cargo de mí y antes de acabar en un orfanato, me adoptó.

−No es necesario que nos cuentes tu historia, Milo —comunicó Camus, pero este sonríe.

−No hay problema, no me molesta contarla. Yo estoy muy feliz con mi vida, es verdad que soy un poco agresivo y a veces no sé de donde sale tanta bronca, me siento frustrado y qué más da, algo culpable, por la muerte de mis padres —suspiró profundamente−. Gracias a dios que tengo a Kardia y a Aeneas.

−¿Eras muy pequeño cuando murieron? —preguntó la madre intentando sonar amable y cuidadosa.

−Tenía cinco años, eso pasó hace diez años. Después de eso mi padrastro pensó que sería buena idea mandarme a un psicólogo, estuve al menos tres años, luego lo dejé, pero en la escuela orientaban a mi hermano y padrastro a que continúe, dado que me estaba comportando agresivamente. Aun hoy de vez en cuando visito al psicólogo y al psiquiatra.

−Ah, Camus también fue al psicólogo cuando era un pequeño —dijo la mamá, pero al ver la cara de su hijo, siente que hablo demasiado−. Lo siento.

−No, está bien, Milo nos ha contado su historia y…..está bien.

−¿Hm? ¿En serio fuiste al psicólogo, Camus? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Milo. Camus simplemente negó−. Está bien, si no quieres hablar no te obligaré. El desayuno esta delicioso, gracias por compartirlo.

−De nada, cariño. Visítanos cuantas veces quieras, estamos feliz que nuestro pequeño tenga amigos.

−Jajajaja no, gracias a ustedes por dejar quedarme y…..−el timbre de la casa suena−. Debe ser Dokoh.

−Abriré la puerta —Camus se levanta rápidamente y va a buscar la llave de la puerta delantera.

−Gracias por todo, señor y señora Verseau.

−De nada, hijo, visítanos cuando quieras.

−Adiós, pequeñito —se despidió Milo acariciando los cabellos rojos del hermano menor de Camus.

−Aios….cof−saludó alegremente.

Milo toma su mochila y la ropa con la que había dormido para luego salir por la puerta, despidiéndose de Camus amablemente y afirmándole que lo llamaría hoy a la noche para ver cómo iba con el estudio. Dokoh sonrió al notar a los chicos tan "amorosos" y pensó que probablemente algo había pasado entre ellos en la noche, los miró con cierta picardía. Milo subió al coche y Dokoh pudo alcanzarlo a su casa, pero cuando llegó, Kardia lo esperaba con otra sorpresa.

−¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un taxi? —preguntó Dokoh−. Es mi día libre y pensaba entrenar un poco en mi living junto a Pichón, ahora tengo que traer a tu hermano y llevar a tu novio.

−No es mi novio, es el profesor de Milo —señaló al joven a su lado, abrigado hasta los ojos, Milo no lo había reconocido en su momento.

−¿Acaso fuiste a tomar con mi profe de literatura, hermano? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido, pero Kardia le dio un pequeño costalazo para que se le quite lo gracioso.

−¡Claro que no! Se le quedó el auto y fue al bar a llamar a su hermano, pero como nevaba no pudo salir de allí y lo traje hasta aquí…..ahora, Dokoh, llévalo a su casa, queda aquí cerca.

−No quiero molestar, Kardia, está bien, llamaré a mi hermano para que me venga a buscar —comentó bastante cohibido, tratando de no molestar al asiático.

−¡No, no, no! Claro que no, es el chino este el que está mal ¡Lo llevas! Y para asegurarme, yo iré contigo —comentó Kardia a Dokoh, quien una vez más se rindió ante su amigo.

−De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me la debes, ya suficiente que tuve que dejar a Pichón solo por esto —gruñó algo enfadado.

−¿Pichón? —preguntó Dégel mirando a Kardia.

−Es un animalejo de dos metros que tiene Dokoh, él dice que es un perro, pero yo digo que es un caballo o algún tipo de mutación genética, el condenado muerde y gruñe, pero para el chino este es un amor de cachorrito —gruñó cruzando los brazos. Dégel se ríe suavemente.

−Bueno, pasa al auto Dégel, tú también —dijo Dokoh acercándose al auto y saludando a Milo con la mano, para ese entonces sale Aeneas de la casa también, aun en silla de rueda.

−¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el hombre rubio.

−Mi hermano llevará a mi profesor de literatura a su casa, por eso le pidió el auto a Dokoh, ah por cierto, buen día.

−Buen día, hijo, ¿desayunaste ya?

−Sí, la familia de Camus me dio el desayuno. Hablando de eso, tengo que estudiar, seguramente mañana si abrirán la escuela y tengo examen —el muchacho se adentra a la casa para ir en dirección a su habitación, Aeneas cierra la puerta como puede y se mete dentro.

−¿Escuche bien? ¿Milo dijo: "tengo que estudiar"?

El camino a la casa de Dégel fue en silencio, Kardia no quería tocar el tema de lo que había descubierto en los brazos de Dégel, y este tampoco parecía querer hablar demasiado de los acontecimientos de su pasado, ¡No tenía que importarle! En definitiva, no eran novios ni nada. Aunque Kardia no podía evitar pensar en una salida romántica con aquel bello docente. Dokoh comprendía perfectamente, pareciera que los hermanos Onasis le atraían los franceses o algo así, el menor estaba en casa de un niño pelirrojo, con apellido francés, y ahora estaba Kardia atontado por un docente con acento Parisino. Se preguntó en ese instante si el viejo también estaría atraído por un francés y ahí sí, cartón lleno.

−Gracias por traerme, es aquí —comentó Dégel señalando su casa, era más que nada un complejo departamental−. En serio, gracias.

−De nada…..¿quieres que te ayude a salir? Hay mucha nieve afuera —preguntó Kardia intentando abrir la puerta, pero Dégel se negó.

−No hay problema, puedo solo.

−¿Tienes llaves? ¿Tu hermano está en la casa? ¿Necesitas algo?

−No mamá —exclamó Dégel en ironía, Kardia comprendió−. Estaré bien, mi hermano está, seguro durmiendo porque trabaja de noche en el hospital de la zona.

−¿En el hospital? ¿Es doctor?

−No, es enfermero. Actualmente trabaja unas horas, luego que se divorció le fue difícil encontrar trabajo, dado que su esposo era un importante doctor de la zona, y ya sabes, el resentimiento −suspiró−. No sé si lo conoces, su nombre es Itia.

−Oh, sí, Itia —comentó algo apesadumbrado−. Creo que es médico pediatra de la clínica.

−Sí, pero tiene un gran resentimiento a mi hermano Krest por haber terminado con él, eran un matrimonio bastante complicado, yo que viví con ellos durante mucho tiempo te doy fe. Se peleaban todos los días, en la casa, en el trabajo, mientras compraban pan −suspiró−. Mi hermano quiere irse de ese hospital, pero no puede. Tomó unos días de vacaciones, pero Itia no olvida lo que pasó entre ellos y les hace la vida a cuadros.

−Oye, ¿no le gustaría a tu hermano trabajar con mi papá? Bueno, como viste recién mi papá está en silla de ruedas y no puede desplazarse bien. No te preocupes por el dinero, mi papá tiene una buena obra social —comenta con alegría.

−¿Trabajar? ¿Cuidando a tu padre?

−Sí, él quería contratar a un enfermerito que le gustó, pero ya sabes cómo es un padre viejo, quiere comerse a cualquier crio que está por ahí, me parece mejor contratar a otra persona que lo cuide de verdad antes que a un niño bonito que solo busque dinero o sacarle algo al viejo.

−Deberías confiar más en los gustos de tu padre —salió del auto−. Nuevamente gracias por traerme y por dejarme dormir en tu casa.

−¡Espera! Dame tu teléfono así llamo a tu hermano…..

−De acuerdo, a ver déjame ver —buscó entre sus bolsillos y saca su billetera, allí tenía una tarjeta de presentación−. Aquí tienes, la tarjeta es algo vieja, la usaba cuando era editor, pero el número sigue siendo el mismo.

−Gracias, Dégel.

−De nada, gracias señor Dokoh por traerme —Dégel lo saludó con la mano.

Dokoh sonrió y saludó con la mano, luego se retiró con el auto junto a Kardia. Dégel continúa saludando hasta ver que desaparecen por la calle principal, entra a su casa y ve todo prendido, estaba caliente el lugar. Krest, quien había dormido todo el día en el sillón, se despertó apenas escuchó cerrarse la puerta e inmediatamente fue a ver a su hermano.

 **Continuará.**

¡Espero les haya gustado! Siéntanse libre de comentar.


	6. Capitulo 6

Itia Gliese era un joven griego de 35 años, su cabello negro y sus ojos claros resaltaban por donde iba. Se había casado muy joven con Krest Verseau, un muchacho francés que había conocido en la facultad de medicina, pero se divorció hace al menos cinco años, luego de una frenética pero apasionada relación.  
No es que no siguiera amando a Krest, aun pensaba en tener una familia y convertirse en padre, pero fue el mismo francés quien cortó la relación, alegando que si continuaban peleándose, en algún momento uno de los dos daría la nota y levantaría la mano al otro, lo que ocasionaría escenas de violencia que no podrían parar, pero Itia no lo veía así. Siendo el mayor de 8 hermanos, Itia siempre tuvo que resaltar, sea por su fuerza, por su cuerpo, por su enorme atractivo o por lo que fuera, pero tenía que ser el guía para sus hermanos pequeños que ponían todo en él. Sus padres estaban divorciados y se peleaban continuamente, suponía que de ahí mamo todo el conflicto que luego traspasaría a su relación.  
Ese día era tranquilo, tenía una visita por un niño enfermo en una casa, con esa nevada ¿quién no estaría enfermo? Llegó al lugar y una mujer muy preocupada lo atendió y lo guio a la habitación del pequeño. Itia sonrió al ver al nene de tres años tosiendo en su cama, abrazado su juguete, un oso de peluche enorme, con los ojitos ligeramente rojos y un rostro afiebrado. Ya podía el mismo figurarse como padre del pequeño pelirrojo.

—Buen día pequeño, a ver, te revisaré para ver cómo estamos –murmuró el hombre mientras ayuda al niño a levantarse y tomando el estetoscopio lo coloca en sus oídos para escuchar la respiración—. Respira por la boca.

—Aaaah…aaaah –el niño inhaló y exhaló todas las veces que fueron necesarias.

—Muy bien, tomaré la fiebre –buscó en su bolso un termómetro—. Di ¡aaaah!

—¡Aaaah! –el niño abre la boca y el hombre mete el termómetro debajo de la lengua.

—Muy bien, pequeño. –Volteó a ver a la madre–. ¿Hace cuánto está así?

—Desde hoy en la mañana –respondió, tanto el padre del niño al igual que Camus, el hermano mayor, espiaban desde la puerta.

—Bien, por lo que veo tiene una bronquitis aguda, seguramente algo le hizo inflamar los bronquios.

—¿El frío tal vez?

—Jajajajajaja, no señora. El frío no hace daño, pero tal vez las bacterias que están en lugares específicos de la casa y que el niño es alérgico, pudo haber hecho que se le inflame los bronquios. Le daré un jarabe para la tos, y se tiene que nebulizar al menos cuatro veces al día…. –miró el reloj y le saca el termómetro—. Treinta y ocho, es mucha fiebre para un niño tan pequeño.

—¿Uste es un súpe héroe? –preguntó Brendan mientras se acobija, Itia sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

—Jajajaja eres muy astuto. Bien, le daré otro jarabe por la fiebre –anotó el nombre de los medicamentos—. Que lo empiece a tomar apenas tenga la medicación, el remedio de la fiebre es una cucharada sopera cada ocho horas. El otro es tres veces al día, las nebulizaciones son cuatro veces al día.

—¿Se pondrá bien, doctor? –preguntó la madre, nostálgica.

—Claro que sí, es un niño muy fuerte. Bueno, debo irme, tengo otras visitas que hacer.

—Gracias por venir, doctor.

—No, de nada…..—sonrió, pero dentro de su cabeza probablemente estaba pensando porque Krest no le daba la oportunidad de ser padre, pues al ver al pequeño pelirrojo, le había dado más ganas de convertirse en uno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Si, Aioria! –comentó Milo, estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio con una tonelada de libros, sosteniendo un celular en su mano derecha—. Me quedé toda la puta noche leyendo esta mierda, para saber que Alexander se cargó medio continente y viene la nieve a cagarla.

— _Jajajajajaja bueno, al menos podremos tener el examen la próxima semana_ –dijo del otro lado del teléfono—. _Tal vez no te sacabas buena nota después de todo, tienes tiempo para estudiar_.

—Pero mientras todos los párvulos corren como idiotas por la calle tirándose bolas de nieve, yo estoy aquí leyendo sobre un tipo que vivió hace mucho tiempo. ¡Qué envidia! –miró por la ventana unos minutos como los chicos hacían muñecos de nieves.

— _¿Por qué no aprovechas y te haces un resumen? Luego sales a joderle la vida a los vecinos un rato, y puedes dos días antes despertarte fresco como lechuga y leer esa mierda que hiciste ¡asunto arreglado!_

—Mis resúmenes nunca serán tan buenos como el de Camus.

— _¿Camus? ¿Una noche en su casa y ya es "Camus"?_ –se rió, un poco en joda y un poco de verdad.

—Oye, bueno, hicimos un trato, él me ayuda en esto y yo le doy clases de gimnasia.

— _¿En serio vas a ayudarlo? Te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de dejarlo con una pata rota._

—¡Que bestia que eres, Aioria! No es pata, es pierna. Pata tienen los animales, como tú, que eres una gata que tira pelos –se burló también.

— _¡Óyeme tú!_

—Suenas como mi padrastro cuando quiere regañarme por algo que hice.

— _Jajajaja lo siento, viejo. Por cierto, ve practicando porque seguro cuando volvemos, Hakurei nos rompe bien el culo en matemáticas._

—¿DE NUEVO? ¡Qué viejo desgraciado! Como él no la pone desde hace un siglo, nos viene a cagar a nosotros…..—suspiró indignado—. Bueno, no nos queda de otra.

— _Sí, es verdad. Bueno, tengo acá unos invitados, mi hermano trajo a unos amigos que no había visto hace tiempo y están todos en casa_ –Aioria escuchó unos ruidos de abajo.

—Oh, qué bueno, al menos hay espécimen nuevo en tu casa, yo tengo a estos dos leones viejos….

—¿A quién le dices leones viejos, retardado? –la voz de Kardia se hizo notar.

—Debo irme, Gato, nos vemos.

— _Jajajajaja nos vemos_ –Milo colgó el teléfono.

—¿A quién llamas leones viejos? –entró al cuarto—. ¿Estás estudiando? ¿En serio? ¿No tienes fiebre? –le colocó una mano en la frente.

—¡No tengo fiebre! Y, por cierto, ¿ya dejaste de babear por mi profesor o aun tienes saliva ahí dentro? –se levantó, acomodándose la ropa.

—Que gracioso eres enano, vamos a comer, hice unas pastas a la Kardia….

—¿A la Kardia? –preguntó.

—Mucho picante y verduras, tu solo come…..luego sigues estudiando esta….ehm….cosa –mirando por encima los libros.

—Historia, historia.

—¡Si, ya….ya lo sabía! ¡Lo que sea! Vamos…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era la primera vez en su vida que no podía concentrarse para un examen, por más que lo intentaba varias veces, seguía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y dibujando en el margen de sus hojas. Como siempre, hizo el resumen, pero no podía leer más de dos palabras, dado que si empezaba con el siguiente párrafo u oración, se perdía nuevamente en su mundo de los sueños y no, no estaba para nada cansado, era sólo que se distraía más de lo común.  
Al principio creyó que estaba enfermo y se tomó la temperatura, pero no lucía como su hermanito menor, quien se encontraba reposando en su cuarto, sino que él parecía saludable y cada vez que se miraba al espejo, podía observar su pálido tono de piel natural.  
Nuevamente se tomó la fiebre con la mano, se acercó al espejo, tiró hacia abajo para ver mejor sus ojos, algo que le hiciera dar por hecho de su enfermedad y por más que intentaba buscar "algo", no lo encontraba.

Bajo entonces a la planta baja de su casa, aun nevaba fuerte afuera y no había pasado más de una hora de las doce del mediodía. Se sentó en la silla y cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa, apoyó su cabeza allí, intentando descansar un poco. Su madre, quien estaba haciendo la comida, lo observó de reojo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo? –preguntó la mujer.

—¡Por más que intento, no logro concentrarme! –explicó el chico, como algo completamente anormal en él—. Intento leer un párrafo de todo el resumen que hice, pero he dibujado y garabateado más de lo que me ha entrado en la cabeza. Ayer me la pasé todo el día estudiando y hoy perdí energías.

—Tal vez debes relajarte un poco.

—¡No puedo! Perderé la beca –bufó molesto, la mujer dejó de lado la comida y seca sus manos con el delantal.

—A ver –se le acercó para medir la fiebre, pero tampoco logra detectar temperatura—. Bueno, no tienes fiebre. ¿Has comido bien?

—Tú viste que desayuné muy bien hoy a la mañana. Aaaah –suspiró.

—¿Y qué te tiene tan ido? ¿En qué tanto piensas? –preguntó la mujer nuevamente, intentando hallar alguna respuesta.

—Me preguntaba si Milo habrá entendido todo lo que le explique…..—bufó, usó su codo para apoyar su brazo en la mesa y dejo caer la cabeza encima de su mano—. Milo no parece tan inteligente.

—Jajajajaja, tranquilo, ¿es todo lo que te preocupa? No es na….

—Además Milo me dijo que me llamaría, aun no me ha llamado, me pregunto si habrá llegado bien a casa –la mamá iba a responder, pero inmediatamente su hijo la interrumpe—. Además, Milo me dijo que me ayudaría en educación física….

—Vaya, bueno, parece que Milo tiene ocupada tu cabeza –esta frase hizo que el muchacho se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, al notar eso la madre comenzó a reir—. Hijo, por favor, no te pongas así, es completamente natural.

—¡No lo es! Milo es un chico.

—¿Y? –preguntó, sorprendiendo al joven—. Milo es un muchacho apuesto, al igual que tú.

—Es diferente –miró hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar la mirada de su madre.

—Jajajajaja claro que no, cariño. Pero bueno, está bien, estas en edad de comenzar a sentir cosas y me alegro que haya llegado….

—¡No es lo que tú piensas, mamá! A mí no me gusta Milo.

—Pero tu mente no dice eso. Me has dicho al menos tres preocupaciones y las tres tienen que ver con él, sino te gusta entonces estas obsesionado….—Camus frunció el ceño.

—Milo me molestaba mucho cuando yo era pequeño…él me hacía la vida imposible en el colegio –gruñó, nuevamente ignorando el hecho que comenzaba a temblar de frio y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas.

—¿Ah, verdad? –se preguntó la mamá a sí misma, con leve ironía.

—¡Es verdad! No me dejaba en paz ni un segundo. Se burlaba que era gordo y feo…..además que mi cabello era color fuego.

—Jajajajajajajaja.

—¡MAMÁ! No te rías –Camus se levantó, aún más avergonzado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero de verdad es muy gracioso, lo lamento mucho…..—se tomó el pecho y sonrió—. Eso me da indicios que también le gustas.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –cuestionó sin entender.

—Tal vez no sabes cómo funcionan los niños. Cuanto más te molestan es que más le llamas la atención, y que se fije en detalles de ti es muy mono –Camus no parece estar de acuerdo, aun así, pareciera pensar lo que su madre le decía.

—Mamá, ¿tú crees que Milo…..está interesado en mí?

—Bueno, sólo lo conocí hoy y veo que se llevan muy bien, al menos es un chico agradable. Creo que deberías invitarlo más seguido, tal vez nazca algo, sino es amor, tal vez una hermosa amistad.

—No mamá, no creo poder ser amigo de Milo, somos tan diferentes…..—bajó la mirada y se sentó—. Él es el más popular, tiene un cuerpo de en sueños porque se la pasa entrenando, es un cabeza hueca, pero también es amable y social, es verdad que me lastimó porque pensó que era débil y una carga para el equipo, pero también veo la humanidad en él, cuando habla con sus amigos. ¡Le tengo tanta envidia!

—Es normal, es un muchacho con muchos amigos…..

—A mí me cuesta tanto afianzar una relación, y él parece que lo hace tan fácil…..solo mirarlo hablar con Aioria, mientras pasa un mechón de su rizado cabello por detrás de sus orejas y finge prestar atención mientras, seguramente, está desnudando a la de los helados –golpeó la mesa—. ¿En qué diablos pienso? Él nunca sería gay.

—Bueno, ¿tú alguna vez pensaste que serías gay? –cuestionó la madre, Camus la mira horrorizado.

—No soy gay.

—Si estás pensando en un chico de esa manera, bueno, tal vez no seas gay, pero tienes un amorío gay. Dime, ¿te gusta alguna niña del colegio?

—¡Dios, no! Todas son lelas….piensan en novios y maquillaje y perfume…..—se aferró la cabeza—. Son las típicas chicas que seguramente le gustarían a Milo.

—¡Y ahí vuelve la burra al trigo!

—¡Mamá! Sí, ya sé, estoy obsesionado con Milo –suspiró angustiado—. Pero no sé qué hacer, no sé si me gusta o no…..sólo sé que no me es indiferente.

—Es el primer paso a la eternidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de Dokoh.**

Dado que Dokoh no había ido a trabajar por la nieve, se quedó toda la tarde en la cama junto a su "adorable" perro Pichón. Allí estaban los dos, con la calefacción prendida, despatarrados. Dokoh llevaba puesto sus bóxers azules a rayas blancas y una musculosa color blanco, donde exaltaban su figura fuerte y fornida. Al lado el perro que se desperezaba a lo alto y ancho, mientras se movía de un lado al otro. El ruido del timbre lo hizo despertar. Luego de traer a Milo a su casa y llevar al docente del mismo también a su vivienda, y obviamente devolver a Kardia a la suya, se desvistió y saltó a su cómodo colchón. ¿Quién diablos era? Seguramente alguno de los vecinos. Quiso aparentar que nada pasaba y continuó durmiendo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez mucho más rápido y más veces.

—¡Ya voy! –Gritó, levantándose lentamente mientras se acomodaba el pelo, bostezaba y se estiraba.

El departamento de Dokoh era justo a su medida. Tenía una pequeña habitación donde dormía con Pichón, una sala de estar pegada a la cocina y comedor, todo junto, un baño a la derecha y la puerta que daba al enorme patio que compartía con los demás inquilinos. No era la gran cosa, pero pagaba la mitad que en su anterior departamento y era mucho más grande, por lo que apenas le firmó el contrato a la anciana mujer, se mudó con todo y perro. ¡Ah! Lo mejor era que aceptaban mascotas.  
Así como dormía, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla de la misma, viendo sólo una mata de cabellos rubios. Se sorprendió, pero entre abrió la puerta para ver quién era.

—¡Soy yo, Dokoh! –la voz la reconoció—. Shion.

—¡Shion! –abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta del frío que hacía afuera y de la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta—. Aaaagh, que frío.

—Claro que hace frío, si estas prácticamente desnudo…..—Shion estaba algo avergonzado, por lo cual, miró hacia a otro lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento….pasa, entra, así no estás muriendo de frío afuera –lo deja pasar y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Inmediatamente se dirige a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras Pichón festeja la llegada de Shion.

—Sí, sí, Pichón, yo también te extrañé…—susurró, siendo babeado y lengüeteado por el canino.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó aun desde el cuarto, Dokoh.

—Mis primos y tíos viven en la casa de junto, vine a quedarme un tiempo con ellos hasta que terminen de pintar mi departamento.

—¿Primos y tíos? –cuestionó, intentando asimilar el parecido de sus vecinos con Shion—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Hakurei y Sage de Altar, son gemelos…—Dokoh sale de su cuarto, mirándolo interrogante—. ¡Dos personas iguales!

—¡Sí, sí! Sé que es gemelos, pero no recuerdo mucho a mis vecinos. Tú sabes, salgo muy temprano y llego muy tarde a casa, mientras Kardia se va a las 6, yo a veces me vuelvo a casa a las 9, e hiberno hasta el día siguiente.

—Ya veo, la calefacción funciona aquí –se empezó a quitar la campera—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien, aquí con Pichón….. –hace crujir sus huesos al estirarse—. Las cosas siguen igual.

—¿Y el divorcio? –preguntó indiferente o al menos haciéndose el indiferente.

—Oh, eso…..pues aún no lo firmo.

—Llevas el anillo de casado….—señaló la mano derecha de Dokoh.

—¿Cómo lo viste?

—Es normal, tienes siempre las manos descubiertas para preparar los alimentos, es normal que te vea las manos –bufó, tal vez algo molesto, Dokoh sonrió.

—Es verdad, pero te voy a ser honesto, no puedo sacármelo….

—¿Eh?

—Parece que engorde un poco desde que me casé, y siento que si me lo saco, explotaré o algo así…..

—Espera, me estás diciendo ¿Qué te crees una granada?

—¡Nooooo, no, no, no! Es que, mira mi dedo –le mostró la mano, obviamente el anillo estaba incrustado de tal manera que era imposible sacarlo, dado que se había moldeado perfectamente y aunque sus manos habían crecido, el anillo seguía allí apretando—. Parece que me corta la circulación.

—¿Usas a menudo esta mano? –preguntó tomándola.

—¿Piensas cortármela?

—Sólo pregunto –comentó, riéndose un poco.

—Sí, bueno, lo necesario…..—también rio ante su propio comentario.

—¿Has intentado con aceite? Es bueno para deslizar cosas…

—¿No te gusta que lleve mi sortija o qué? –preguntó Dokoh, arqueando la ceja.

—No es eso, es que…..cuando sigues con algo de hace tiempo, de una relación pasada, significa que no lo has superado. Cuando rompí con mi ex pareja, borré el tatuaje que hice en mi….—Dokoh lo miró—. Olvídalo, el punto es ¡Parte de cortar una relación es cortar los lazos!

—Bueno, Pichón fue un regalo de una ex y no pienso dejarlo…—bufó, Shion sonríe de costado.

—No…..no….—se apartó de él—. Ven, vamos a ver una película por cable.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Oh, tengo que comprar algunas botanas, tengo la heladera vacía.

—No te preocupes, no como mucho…..

—¿En serio? –arqueó la ceja.

—¿¡Tú también me harás ese chiste!? Si, era rellenito cuando era pequeño ¡pero he adelgazado! Que me coma un pastel por semana no significa que…..

—¿Un pedazo de pastel?

—…ehm…..sí….sí, eso es lo que quise decir…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de los Dómine.**

Krest entró a la habitación luego de toda la tarde, Dégel seguía allí sentado tecleando en la computadora sin parar, apenas había comido algo desde que llegó y eso preocupaba bastante a su hermano mayor. Sabía que Dégel era bastante especial, había sufrido mucho en la niñez y aún continuaba con traumas a referencia de las relaciones interpersonales, aun así, Krest siempre creyó que su hermano menor era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esas cosas y al verlo esa misma mañana con dos hombres en un carro, creyó que al fin Dégel había conseguido buenos amigos, pero ahora, estaba encerrado.

—¡Dégel! –intentó llamar su atención, pero el chico continuaba con su mirada en el ordenador—. ¡Por favor, Dégel! Has estado así más de tres horas, te hará daño a la vista.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Dégel volteó para ver a su hermano—. Oh, Krest, ¿qué haces?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Quiero hablar un rato con mi hermano –se apoyó en la puerta y lo miró—. No has comido nada desde que llegaste y estas como zombi frente a la pc.

—Lo siento, es que se me ocurrió una idea para una novela y no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo, sólo quiero hablar un rato con mi hermano, es todo –hace una pausa—. Espera ¿dijiste novela?

—Sí, una novela.

—No has escrito nada en los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Hm? Pues…no estoy seguro, pero me dieron ganas de empezar…es sólo….lo que llaman "inspiración".

—¡Ja! Inspiración, claro…—sonrió—. ¿Y cómo se llama esa inspiración de cabellos azules que estaba en el auto que te trajo?

—¿Me estabas viendo? –preguntó girando bruscamente con una mirada de sorpresa.

—¡Pues claro que te estaba mirando! Vivo aquí, contigo, así que te estaba mirando —suspiró—. Bueno, ¿me dirás como se llama? ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a pasar la noche con alguien que apenas conozco? No soy como tú –frunció el ceño, Krest suspiró.

—No tiene nada de malo eso, Dégel. Tienes 22 años y aún no has tenido pareja, siempre encerrado en tu cuarto estudiando….

—Eso me recuerda a un alumno, el que te conté –bramó colérico—. A veces pienso que va a terminar así, le dije que intentara ser más sociable, lo incentive a que le de clases particulares a Milo Onasis.

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡El muerto se ríe del degollado! Por favor, hermano. Tú no estás mucho mejor que él, desde que tengo memoria, jamás saliste de casa, siempre encerrado en tu cuarto, recuerdo que le ponías seguro a la puerta.

—¡Tú sabes por qué le ponía seguro! –la última frase hizo que Krest quede callado y Dégel respiró más fuerte—. Lo….lo siento…..

—No, no, no tienes que sentirlo Dégel…..—murmuró Krest, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó allí, cabizbajo—. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba…yo creí…que no te hacía nada a ti.

—Ya no importa, está en el pasado –se enderezó para volver a escribir, pero sólo buscaba terminar la conversación.

—No se ha quedado sólo ahí, porque si se hubiera quedado sólo ahí, tú hubieras progresado, tú serías más abierto y sociable con otros –intentó persuadir.

—No soy tú.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y tampoco quiero que lo seas, porque ¿qué singularidad habría si dos hermanos fueran exactamente iguales? Pero, nunca hablamos de esto y creo que en algún momento teníamos que hablar sobre lo que nos pasó…—sonrió de costado. Dégel juega con el anillo de su dedo—. Sólo recuerdo una vez que fuiste amable con alguien.

—¿Hm? –Dégel se da la vuelta para ver la mirada de su hermano, era hermosa, la luz le pegaba justo en la cara, mostrando su sonrisa.

—¿No lo recuerdas? –se levantó y caminó hacia él—. El origen de ese anillo.

—El origen –susurró observándolo, su hermano lo acarició con la yema de los dedos—. No recuerdo mucho, era muy pequeño.

—Sí, pero aun así con todo lo que sufrías diariamente, tú te atreviste a enfrentar a alguien que estaba angustiado y regalarle una sonrisa, creo que este anillo demuestra que puedes acercarte a otras personas –susurró y se arrodilló frente a Dégel—. Siempre temí por ti, Dégel, siendo un joven tan guapo e inteligente, que no pudieras formar tu propia familia, tu propio micro universo. Me gustaría que salieras más y estuvieras menos sentado en el computador.

—Lo sé, es tan difícil…..

—No es difícil, mira…..este anillo –tomó la mano y la levantó un poco—. Esto demostró que tú tienes eso, ese tacto con la gente, esa sensibilidad.

—Lo sé….

—¿Entonces?

—Yo…..me acerque a él porque sentí que su angustia me tocaba el corazón, lo vi allí sentado con la cabeza gacha y….—se detiene un momento—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tengo un trabajo para ti.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo cambiamos de tema tan rápido? –preguntó confundido.

—Lo siento mucho, Krest, pero pensar en ese muchacho hizo que inmediatamente se me viniera a la cabeza el chico de cabello azul que viste en el auto, se llama Kardia y es el hermano mayor de un alumno mío…le di mi número para que te contactara.

—¿Y por qué no le diste mi número? –arqueó la ceja.

—Es que…bueno, en ese momento no me di cuenta…..—Krest sonrió y comienzó a reírse—. ¡No te rías!

—Te gusta ese chico, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, con la simple idea que él me llame te pones celoso –se levantó del suelo.

—¡Cla….claro que no! –Dégel se sonrojó intensamente.

—Jajajajaja por favor, no lo niegues más, tranquilo, no te lo quitaré, pero me gustaría conocerlo, ah, ¡Es cierto! ¿Para qué me quiere contratar?

—Su padre está en silla de ruedas y él trabaja casi todo el día, también su hermano va al colegio, y como tú estás todo el día aquí en casa, pues, nunca está de más un pequeño empleo.

—Es verdad, bueno, entonces esperaré su llamado –caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Krest! –lo detiene con un llamado de atención, el muchacho se da la vuelta—. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

—Dégel, esas cosas nunca se superan…simplemente se vive con ello…..—murmuró.

—Muchas veces quise romperme la cabeza contra la pared para olvidarlo, pero no puedo, siguen las imágenes mentales, siguen los sueños. Me pregunto ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué nosotros? Y lo peor, es que sigue vivo y campante, seguramente haciendo lo mismo a otras personas.

— _Anthony Bermonte_ ….—susurró Krest—. Viejo desgraciado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Dos días después. 8:30 am.**

—¡NO CORRAS TAN LEJOS! –gritó una mujer que traía unas bolsas de compra, un niño abrigado de pies a cabeza estaba persiguiendo una pelota que anteriormente había llevado en las manos—. ¡BREN, TE DIGO QUE NO CORRAS!

—Yo voy a buscarlo mamá –habló Camus, quien también llevaba una bolsa, la mujer sonríe a su hijo mayor y lo ve correr detrás del más pequeño.

La pelota golpeó el pie de un hombre, el cual levantó la misma con sus manos y sonrió al ver al pequeño niño corriendo hacia él. El cabello rojo era bastante crecido para ser un niño de tres años, además de tener esa dulce mirada infantil. Cuando el pequeño llegó frente a él, extendió sus brazos para que le pasen la pelota.

—Gracias –sonrió el niño.

—De nada pequeño…—le acarició los cabellos.

—Bren, ven aquí –camino Camus enojado con su hermanito, pero detuvo su marcha cuando vio a un hombre de mediana edad parado frente a él, tenía cabello castaño con canas y estaba tan abrigado como el niño—. Gracias, señor.

—De nada….. ¿qué hacen dos niños tan pequeños solos en la calle? –preguntó mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el menor.

—Estamos con mi mamá, pero viene detrás de nosotros.

—Oh, ya veo…..—comentó el hombre y acarició los hombros del niño, quien seguía ido con su pelota—. Pensé que necesitarían un aventón.

—No, estamos bien vivimos cerca –señaló una casa que estaba solamente a unos metros.

—Oh, qué casualidad, yo vivo en esta casa, somos vecinos entonces –sonrió el hombre, Camus asintió.

—Hola, disculpe…—la madre había llegado—. ¿Dijo que es de este edificio?

—Me acabo de mudar, soy el inquilino de la casa de al lado, mucho gusto señora…..tiene unos hijos muy educados. Yo tengo un hijo de la edad de este hermoso niño –colocó la mano en la cabeza de Brendan.

—¡Si mami, podré jugar con él!

—Jajajaja claro, claro…..mucho gusto señor, soy Irina de Verseau, y ellos son mis hijos, Camus y Brendan Verseau…vivimos aquí junto —comentó—. Sería genial que su hijo jugara con el mío, casi no hay niños en el vecindario.

—Claro, le diré y lo invitaremos a jugar…..será divertido….

—Bueno un gusto, señor ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Anthony, Anthony Bermonte.

 **continuará**


	7. Capitulo 7

Habían vuelto a la escuela hace solo unos días y ya habían realizado el examen de historia. Esa tarde, tuvieron nuevamente historia, y Milo sudaba como gordo en un pesaje, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, aunque lo que más intranquilidad le daba no era sacarse una mala nota, sino, que Camus estaba a su lado esperando. A pesar que no tenía porque sentirse así, creía que, si su calificación era baja, Camus se sentiría decepcionado de él y no podría volver a ir a la casa de este a estudiar.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba en el pelirrojo como un par, giró la cabeza varias veces quitando ese pensamiento. No podía evitarlo, la historia del chico le atraía, más que eso, le interesaba y sentía que al fin había encontrado un igual, alguien con quien abrir sus frustraciones, porque, en definitiva, los dos habían ido al psicólogo y por cuanto y tanto, habían pasado por etapas dolorosas en su vida. Probablemente estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no había escuchado cuando el docente lo llamó para darle el examen, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban afuera conversando sobre cómo le había ido y mostrándose a ellos mismos el parcial, pero Milo continuaba como un idiota sentado en el segundo asiento de la fila de la puerta.

—¡Señor Onasis, no tengo toda la vida para esperarlo! –gruñó el viejo, a lo que despertó a Milo de un grito histérico.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Aquí señor Onasis, clase 425, lunes 9:30, historia ¿bajo su ensoñación? –el maestro, que solía no abandonar el escritorio por nada del mundo, se paró solamente para entregar el examen—. Ahora lárguese de aquí.

—¡Ah, sí! –Milo tomó la prueba, agarró su mochila y se retiró. Antes de salir le echó una ojeada a la nota.

—¿Qué pasó, Milo? ¿Desaprobaste de nuevo? –preguntó Aioria—. No te preocupes, yo saqué un puto seis, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese viejo ni siquiera me puso siete por consuelo ¡seis!

—Piensa que al revés es un nueve –intentó animarlo Afrodita, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sa…..saqué ocho –tartamudeó, los chicos lo miraron.

—¿Ocho? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Mu mientras ojeaba por encima del hombro de Milo.

—Bueno, ocho al revés es ocho, así que creo que si –comentó el joven mientras observaba las preguntas en las cuales se había equivocado.

—Pero ¿cómo le hiciste, viejo? ¿Te enculaste al profe? –preguntó DeathMask sorprendido.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! –gritó Milo y le mostró el examen con las respuestas correctas e incorrectas.

—Wooo, ¡vaya cariño! En serio, en hora buena, realmente no esperaba esto –susurró Afrodita cruzando los brazos y mirando el examen.

—Quien lo diría, con esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes –comentó con gracia DeathMask.

—Yo….yo debo agradecérselo a alguien –Milo le arrebató la hoja a Aioria y sale corriendo de allí.

—¡OYE! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el castaño, pero Milo ya se había perdido por los pasillos.

No sabía dónde ir, pero sus pies lo llevaron a la biblioteca. Entró y siguiendo un dulce perfume, encontró a quien buscaba. Camus Verseau estaba allí con su examen, observándolo varias veces, esto sorprendió a Onasis, quien pensaba que Verseau se había sacado un sobresaliente. ¿Si tenía todas las respuestas bien por qué estaba allí? Caminó unos pasos y sonrió un poco, intentando parecer normal, pero el pulso le temblaba.

—¡Hey! –dijo, haciendo que Camus, quien estaba concentrado, tirase unos libros al suelo—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—No, está bien, no esperaba a nadie –recogió los tomos y miró a Milo, que traía una sonrisa—. ¿Pasó algo bueno?

—¡BUENISIMO! MIRA, MIRA…..—casi a los gritos se acercó y le mostró el examen—. ¡Ocho! Un ocho ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Yo! Un ocho, debes ser un genio para lograr esto…..

—No lo hice yo, lo hiciste tú, estudiando…..—volvió a su examen, un poco frustrado.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Si no fuera por ti, seguramente estaría en aprietos, mi hermano me hubiera degollado vivo si sacaba mala calificación en este examen. ¡Ocho, un ocho! –se emocionó, pero entonces, notó que el otro estaba en silencioso—. ¿Qué pasa, Camus?

—Estoy intentando ver cuales fueron mis errores, no puedo creerlo….—susurró, Milo se acercó solamente un poco, se veía realmente acongojado—. Nunca me había pasado.

—Oh, vamos Camus, no puede ser tan malo –intentó consolarlo.

—¡Es muy malo! No sé qué me pasa, estoy tan distraído, y este examen es la prueba, ¡Mira! –le motró el examen—. ¡NUEVE, UN SUCIO Y GRASOSO NUEVE!

—….Camus….—murmuró Milo, sin lograr entender—. Debes estar bromeando, ni sumando todas las notas que he tenido en matemáticas hasta ahora, logro un nueve…..y tú lo tienes en un examen.

—¿Eh? –se dió la vuelta, espantado—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Cuánto sueles sacar en tus exámenes?

—Bueno, sacaron las calificaciones con números negativos para que no me sienta un perdedor, y eso me llevó a sacar números naturales, pero te diré que nunca había visto un ocho tan cerca hasta ahora, cuando lo vi la primera vez, dije ¿será un alíen?

—…..Eres un idiota –bufó pero aun así mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Pe…pero es verdad, eres un genio Camus, creo que ni sumando todos mis exámenes tendría un cuarto de las notas que tienes tú…eres muy bueno explicando y también eres bueno en cualquier cosa que se te pregunte. No debes tirarte tanto abajo, está bien no ser perfecto…..—le colocó una mano en el hombro, Camus se sonrojó—. Un nueve es una excelente nota, es más, el idiota de Aioria se sacó un seis.

—¡Qué horror! Nunca he visto un seis entre mis notas, a menos que sea gimnasia.

—Lo sé, y dado que tú me ayudaste con mi examen, como lo he dicho y juré, te ayudaré a pasar gimnasia, este año serás todo un deportista.

—No tiene caso, estoy perdido –se acostó encima de la mesa—. Desde que tengo memoria nunca he sido bueno en esto…..

—Bueno, nadie nace sabiendo deportes, esas cosas se practican y vas ganando ritmo Camus….

—Sabes, hace rato he estado notando que me llamas por mi nombre –Milo se sonrojó violentamente y da unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué?

—No….yo pues….no sé, creo que Camus es un lindo nombre como para llamarse Verseau…además llamo a todos mis amigos por su nombre.

—¿Me…..me coincidieras tu amigo?

—Este…—Milo no había planeado que su conversación tomara ese rumbo, por lo que se rasco la cabeza y sonrió de forma estúpida—. Bueno, creí que como habíamos estudiado juntos, podríamos, no sé, acercarnos más…..

—Hmmmm, entonces, eso…. ¿qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, quiere decir, quiero decir que podemos acercarnos o algo….no sé ¿tú qué dices? –Milo esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria y la tuvo, el pelirrojo le sonrió y se levantó de la silla—. ¿Es un trato?

—Claro, podemos intentar no llevarnos tan mal…..—tomó uno de los libros y su examen, y ambos salen de la biblioteca—. Me alegra que te haya ido bien en tu examen.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! El imbécil de Kardia estará contento, creo que no sabrá qué número es jajajajaja.

—Eres algo malo con tu hermano, digo, después de todo lo que él hizo por ti.

—Así nos llevamos, ojo, no quiero decir que no ame a mi hermano, yo lo adoro, pero él me trata también mal, a veces siento que piensa que soy idiota.

—Jejeje no estaría muy lejos de la realidad.

—¿Eh? –Milo le miró de reojo sin entender, pero Camus solamente asistió y sonrió.

—A eso me refería.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué? –Milo continuó algo perdido en la conversación, pero Camus lo volvió a la realidad al señalar a alguien en el pasillo.

—¿No es tu hermano?

Efectivamente, quien estaba allí era Kardia Onasis, quien parecía algo pensante mientras se apoyaba la espalda contra la pared y miraba un aula con absoluta paciencia. Milo quiso esconderse detrás de Camus pero era imposible, al menos le llevaba una cabeza y su cuerpo era el doble de ancho que el del pelirrojo, por lo que cuando Kardia giró su mirada, pudo verlo fijamente. Milo sabía que algo había pasado, no podía simplemente tener un día normal, ahora su hermano estaba en la escuela y cuando eso ocurría significaba 'peligro'.

—¡Milo! –gritó desde su lado, el rubio intenta ocultarse—. No te servirá esconderte detrás de ese chico que es más delgado que tú, ven aquí –No teniendo otra opción, Milo decide enfrentar a su hermano—. Me han llamado porque dicen que pusiste sal en la azucarera de la sala de profesores.

—Jajajajaja espera, ¿Y cómo saben que fui yo? –preguntó sorprendido y consternado.

—Fácil, nadie es tan idiota como para dejar su carnet escolar en la lacena de la sala de profesores al buscar la azucarera –cruzó los brazos—. No sólo eso, sino que me enteré de otras maldades que hiciste, como poner polvo azul en la piscina de natación.

—Bueno, mis compañeros querían hacer a Los pitufos como obra de teatro –se respaldó, pero a Kardia no le hizo gracia.

—De esta no te salva ni Jesucristo….

—Señor Onasis –El profesor Dómine sale de la dirección—. Por favor pase, tú también Milo.

—Oh, diablos, significa que estoy en serios problemas –musitó angustiado, le pasó su mochila y examen a Camus—. ¿Me las guardas mientras estoy dentro?

—¿Hm? Claro, ve tranquilo –comentó el pelirrojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Puedo saber que corno se te pasó por la cabeza al hacer algo tan estúpido? –preguntó Kardia algo enojado mientras caminaba por un lado al otro del salón del director.

—Este, bueno…

—Yo te diré que pasó, eres un idiota –criticó Kardia, Milo estaba sentado como un pichón mojado, solamente recibiendo las críticas de su hermano.

—Bueno, lo rescatable es que un docente se dio cuenta de la travesura antes que pasara algo peor, Milo –intentó poner paños fríos Dégel.

—¡Aun así! –siguió Kardia—. ¿A quién se le ocurre algo como eso? Realmente me decepcionas, Milo.

—…sabes qué Kardia, ¡Ya me tienes harto! –Milo se levantó de la silla—. Siempre diciéndome que todo está mal, que todo lo hago mal, ¡antes que te digan cualquier cosa de mí ya estás pensando que maté a alguien!

—¡Porque sólo me has dado rabias! —sentenció—. Desde que viniste a vivir con papá y conmigo todas son pálidas, te portabas mal en el colegio, hacías renegar a papá, rompías cosas ¿cómo crees que nos sentíamos nosotros?

—¡¿Nunca pensante en cómo me sentía yo?! ¡Había perdido a mis padres, por amor de dios!

—¡Yo también perdí a alguien importante en mi vida el mismo día que tú! –alzaban la voz cada vez más, tanto el director como Dégel se habían ido hacia atrás.

—¡PERO YO ME QUEDÉ SOLO!

—¡NUNCA ESTUVISTE SOLO! –sentenció con la voz grave—. Sólo te gusta hacer de victima aquí, el pobre huérfano que no tiene a nadie que lo complazca ¿verdad? Yo también la padecí. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ¿Con diecisiete años, en plena adolescencia? ¡Me hice responsable de ti, cuando tenía que estar divirtiéndome con mis amigos!

—¿POR QUÉ NO LO DICES DE UNA PUTA VEZ? ¡ARRUINE TU VIDA, Y ME LO HACES NOTAR CADA VEZ QUE TIENES LA OPORTUNIDAD! –Probablemente por el frenesí del momento o tal vez algo más que lo impulsó, Kardia se acercó y le dio una bofetada a Milo, dándole vuelta la cara y dejándole la mejilla roja.

—Tu…..enano endemoniado –susurró apretando los dientes—. No tienes puta idea de todo lo que hicimos para que estés bien y lo único que haces es seguir con la misma actitud hipócrita de siempre…

Para ese entonces, los ojos de Milo estaban llorosos y con desesperación buscó la salida mientras su hermano hablaba. La encontró sólo a un par de metros y sin medir palabra se retiró, dejando a Kardia hablando solo.  
Escuchó los gritos de su hermano pero no se detuvo, corrió y corrió hasta que la escuela quedó a lo lejos. Mientras, Kardia salió tras él, pero se perdió en los pasillos, tal así que Dégel tuvo que ir a buscarlo y regresarlo al salón.

—Ya no puedo más –Kardia se sentó en la silla y cubrió su rostro para evitar llorar en público, pero era difícil, dado que las lágrimas resbalan por sus manos y se hacía notar. Dégel trae un poco de agua para que Kardia beba, pero este la rechaza.

—Señor Onasis –comentó el director—. Sé muy bien que debe ser difícil, siendo un hombre tan joven, tener que hacerse responsable de un adolescente…..

—No, no, usted no entiende –masculló con angustia en su voz y bajó las manos, mostrando su rostro completamente rojo—. Milo ha sido siempre así, siempre así, siempre dando problemas y problemas, es como si no se cansara de ello, sigue, cada vez apostando más fuerte y más.

—Lo sé, señor Onasis, he tenido el placer de tenerlo entre mis alumnos tres años seguidos y sé lo que es capaz de hacer el joven Milo…..pero también veo que se encuentra desbordado, y es normal, un hombre joven cuidando a un niño luego del duelo de su madre, con un padre que tiene un accidente de autos…—suspiró Sage y apoya su mano en la espalda—. Lo mejor es que inicie terapia.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Terapia? –preguntó Kardia, consternado, como si le hubieran dicho que tenía esquizofrenia.

—Te hará bien, Kardi-….digo señor Onasis…—Dégel sonrió apenado hacia el director—. Creo que te ayudará también a poder lidiar con Milo y sus problemas.

—Es que….no entiendo –tiró su cabellera hacia atrás—. Le dimos todo, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero sigue portándose así, ahora se fue y no sé dónde estará, no sé si está en casa, en la calle, o no sé…estoy tan perdido.

—Milo no es un chico tonto, sabe cómo cuidarse –comentó el director—. Aun así, no deja de ser un menor bajo vigilancia de un adulto, por lo cual, yo le recomiendo que vaya a su casa, que lo llame y si no está en la casa ni contesta llamados, haga la denuncia policial pertinente.

—¿Milo ya se ha escapado otras veces? –cuestionó Dégel.

—Sí, cuando tenía diez años, pensé que era algo ceremonial porque yo también me escapaba de casa a esa edad e iba al parque con mis amigos…—bufó algo molesto—. Pero Milo está raro, es más, hace unos días estaba estudiando para ese examen de matemáticas, se fue con ese chiquillo pelirrojo de aquí.

—¿Camus? –preguntó Dégel sorprendido—. No sabía que ellos tenían relación, pero ahora que lo dices, afuera estaban los dos juntos.

—Sí, sí, hace unos días se quedó a estudiar en la casa de Camus y bueno…lo deje porque Camus se ve un chico inteligente, un empollón, entonces pensé que le podría pegar el bicho del estudio. Ahora que le dio este ataque de "no-sé-qué" ¿qué pasará con él?

—¿Quiere té? –preguntó Sage, Kardia afirmó con la cabeza—. Ahora vengo, joven Dómine, quédese aquí intentando bajar al señor Onasis.

—Sí, director –murmuró para luego dejar solos a ambos hombres—. Tranquilo…..

—No puedo estar tranquilo, ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿O si hace algo? Milo no es de esos chicos muy depresivos que hacen cosas raras, pero en un ataque de locura dios sabe que puede hacer.

—Hace un momento te pregunté si él solía escaparse. ¿Dónde iba o qué hacía? –preguntó, Kardia levantó la mirada e intentó recordar.

—Siempre iba a casa de Aioria a jugar a la play o mirar alguna cosa que le gustara en la tele, como a eso de las siete de la noche volvía, pero….aaah…no sé, la muerte de mamá fue muy dolorosa para los dos…él la vivió peor que yo….

—¿Qué manifestaba?

—Bronca, lloraba todo el tiempo, mordía y pateaba a mi padre, también a mí, se orinaba en la cama y se clavaba la lapicera o el lápiz en los brazos, tenía marcas muy feas que yo le veía…..

—Marcas…..—susurró y alzó un poco su playera para ver las propias—. ¿Se quiso suicidar?

—¿Eh? ¿Suicidar? ¡No! Claro que no….. –Kardia miró fuertemente al docente, que aún continuaba mirando su brazo como buscando algo, el peliazul bajó la mirada y logró ver mejor las marcas—. ¿Tú sí?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sorprendido, angustiado y consternado, Kardia señaló el brazo e inmediatamente Dégel se vuelve a acomodar la ropa—. ¡Qué vergüenza….! –se sonrojó justamente de lo apenado que estaba.

—No tiene que darte vergüenza el pasado, allí está observándonos. Es como si a mí me diera vergüenza contar que robaba a la gente…..bueno, sí, me da vergüenza, pero era una época de vandalismo mío que quiero olvidar. Dégel, desde que te vi supe que no eras una persona común, llámalo corazonada o lo que mierda sea, pero….no sé, algo no me permite pensar en ti como el docente de mi hermano.

—¿Hm? No entiendo a qué te refieres…..—giró su cabeza intentando perder contacto pero era imposible.

—Te entenderé si no quieres hablarlo, pues es tu historia, pero vi las marcas cuando estabas en el bar, no estaba tan ebrio como para no darme cuenta, son típicas marcas de una persona que se intenta quitar la vida….y por lo que veo no lo lograste –comentó con un suspiró—. Y me alegra que no lo hayas logrado.

—Es difícil…..—susurró cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente—. No lo intenté muchas veces sino una –volteó a mirarlo—. Para mí fue suficiente para darme cuenta que quería seguir viviendo.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Cuando tenía catorce años…..—se estiró un poco—. Una época difícil, no tenía muchos amigos….me cuesta hablar de esto, perdón.

—No, está bien, no necesitas decírmelo si no quieres, pero Dégel, si en algún momento estás perdido, no dudes en hablarme.

—Ja, tú tienes tus propios problemas.

—Lo sé, pero como dicen, es bueno compartir momentos con alguien quien también ha sufrido…

Dégel le miró, pestañando varias veces y luego deja ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegando a más o menos las 3 de la tarde, todos los alumnos se fueron del colegio. Camus aprovechó de ver a Kardia en los pasillos y le entregó las cosas de Milo, este aún estaba acongojado por todo lo que ocurrió. Caminó hacia su casa sin pensar en nada realmente, solo observaba a la gente ir de un lado al otro, entrar a lugares con calefacción y hablar con sus vecinos.  
Cuando estaba llegando a su casa, vio que en la puerta había alguien sentado, no lo reconoció a primera vista dado que estaba cubierto por una capucha, pero al notar los rizos dorados supo que era Milo quien estaba allí. Se acercó, el muchacho tiritaba del frio, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo en la puerta, esperándolo, además que notó la mirada cansada y roja. Se acercó lo suficiente y se agachó.

—Milo ¿qué haces aquí? –el muchacho alzó la vista para ver a Camus—. Deberías estar en tu casa, tu hermano te está buscando.

—No quero ir a csa –murmuró, tragándose algunas letras. Camus notó que el muchacho estaba angustiado.

—Ven, pasa, toma algo caliente –el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Milo, quien inmediatamente se sacó el poco abrigo que tenía, ya que había calefacción—. ¿Quieres té? ¿Café?

—….no sé….—murmuró y con el puño de su pulóver, se limpió los ojos—. Gracias….

—No tienes que agradecerme, es normal que te deje pasar, estas pálido como un fantasma –comentó y le señaló una silla—. Siéntate allí, te traeré un té…..

Milo le hace caso y se sienta, mientras intenta reponerse del ataque de llanto que le había dado horas antes y que aún había rastros, se notaba en su mirada. Quedó allí un momento, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, cuando el joven volvió con las manos vacías.

—Se está calentando el agua —aclaró—. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Tu hermano me dijo que saliste corriendo de allí.

—Pelee con mi hermano…..—comentó, y miró hacia otro lado—. Hace años que no discutíamos así.

—¿Años? ¿Por qué?

—Soy un estorbo, en la vida de mi hermano y la de mi padrastro, soy un estorbo…..—se cubrió la cara—. No puedo más, no puedo, te juro que no puedo, estoy, tengo…..tengo tanta rabia….

—¿Rabia? –se acercó a él y posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho—. No tengas rabia Milo, es malo estar así, te dará bronquitis.

—¿Hm? –El joven le miró confundido—. ¿Dijiste bronquitis?

—Bueno, normalmente cuando yo estoy enojado me da bronquitis, mi psicóloga decía que era psicosomático.

—¿psico-qué?

—Psicosomático….—Camus sonrió—. No fuerces tanto la cabeza jajajaja.

—Jeje, lo siento….—masculló, suspira cansado—. Tengo frío.

—Encenderé más la estufa –comentó dispuesto a retirarse, pero Milo se levantó lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca a él, apoyando su nariz en el hombro del más joven—. ¿Hm?

—El calor humano es el mejor de todos….—susurró cerrando los ojos—. Lo siento, pero ¿me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?

—No lo sé, Milo, tu hermano debe estar muy preocupado por ti…..

—No me importa….

—Pero a mi si –respondió Camus seriamente—. No voy a ser cómplice de una huida tuya, así que o llamas a tu hermano y dices que estas aquí o lo haré yo…..—Milo se separó y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le mandaré un mensaje, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo el celular a mano, lo deje en mi mochila ¿dónde está? –preguntó mirando al pelirrojo.

—Cierto, le di todo a tu hermano, pero puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres –sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular. Milo lo toma y comienza a usarlo, tecleando mucho.

—¿En serio, Camus? ¿Todos de libros? Debes estar bromeando.

—¡¿Qué haces viendo mis fotos?! –le quitó el celular—. Sí, le saco fotos a los títulos de libros para luego conseguirlos en las tiendas online…..—abrió la sección de mensajes—. Ahora sí, concentrare y escríbele a tu hermano.

—De acuerdo –comenzó a teclear.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abre y tanto Milo como Camus observan como la mamá del pelirrojo entra acompañada de Brendan, el cual miraba el piso. Camus creyó que su hermanito se había metido en un problema, pero al ver una bolsa con ropa que traía su madre supo que no era así.

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Camus.

—Tu hermano se hizo pis en el jardín, tuve que ir a cambiarlo y me lo traje porque está muy nervioso…..y lloraba, parece que volvió para atrás —tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se miraron entre ellos y luego al niño.

—¿Qué? Pero Brendan nunca tuvo problemas de hacerse pis, ni siquiera en la cama, y sabe usar la bacinica y pedir permiso para ir al baño…..—informó el hermano mayor. Brendan no dice nada y solamente se va cabizbajo a su cuarto—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Los docentes me dicen que hace un tiempo Bren está así, no habla con nadie, está muy nervioso, no hace las actividades, empuja a sus compañeros…—cruzó los brazos—. Me dijeron que él no era así cuando entró al jardín y que esto empezó al menos hace una semana, no quieren sentenciarlo por una semana difícil, pero de seguir así tendremos que llevarlo al psicólogo.

—Yo lo conocí hace más de una semana, se veía muy alegre y amigable, ahora parece otro nene –comentó Milo—. Es como si se lo hubieran cambiado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Camus.

—Sus ojos están algo tristes y asustado.

—Bueno, no ha dormido bien, tiene pesadillas desde hace dos o tres días, cada vez que duerme la siesta se levanta sudado y nervioso…..no sé qué le ocurre, tendré que consultar con el doctor de cabecera.

—Sí, es lo mejor, mamá.

—¿Quieren té? –preguntó a los niños.

—Está calentando el agua.

—Ok, les serviré cuando esté lista –se retiró, Milo terminó de mandar el mensaje a su hermano.

—Listo, gracias –suspiró y le entregó el celular—. Iré a jugar con Bren un rato ¿vienes?

—Sí, sí, vamos a jugar con él…..—Tanto Camus como Milo entraron al cuarto del más pequeño.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Capitulo 8

Milo y Camus entraron al cuarto donde el pequeño niño sacaba sus juguetes del baúl. Camus le puso una mano en el hombro a Milo y le señaló la casa de muñecos que había a un costado, comentándole que su papá era muy bueno armando cosas de madera, y como a Brendan le gustaba mucho los muñecos de madera, le construyó una casita para ellos.  
Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo vio a su hermano y amigo de este merodear sobre sus juguetes, se acercó con algunos de los muñecos, estos eran completamente rígidos, pintados y moldeados de manera que parecían personas. Milo tomó un pequeño perro que habían armado y un aldeano mayor, mientras que Camus tomó a una mujer.

—Yo voy a tomar a este perro y al señor verdulero —comentó Milo sentándose en el suelo. Camus sonrió ante esto.

—Pues yo tomaré a la mujer, mira que elegante, le pondré….hm "Josefina" —dijo alegremente, también sentándose a la par del niño.

—¡Yo me quedo con este nene grande y el bebé! —comentó Brendan, tomando los dos muñecos restantes. Camus acercó su muñeco al de Milo.

—Buen día señor verdulero ¡qué hermoso día es hoy! —musitó amablemente con una voz algo femenina.

—¡Oh, buen día, señorita Josefina! Es verdad es un hermoso día —se animó también Milo a modificar su voz.

—Un día maravilloso —volvió a hablar Camus y miró a su hermano quien ahora tenía solamente al muñeco del hombre en su mano, dado que el del niño estaba acostado en forma horizontal.

—¡Shhhhh! —susurró el pequeño, Camus y Milo le miraron—. No le digas nada a mami….

—¿Hm? —Camus giró a ver a Milo el cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

—¿Qué está haciendo nene malo? —el niño le dio su propia voz al pequeño muñeco, tanto, que era espeluznante—. ¡Shhhh algo que te gusta! —inmediatamente, como si se hubiera trasformado, el niño choca varias veces el muñeco del adulto contra del niño, quebrándolo levemente—. ¡Toma! Y ahora vamos por un helado…..

—…Pe….pero qué…..—Camus estaba espantado, nunca pensó que su hermano hiciera eso en un juego completamente infantil, algo turbio y agresivo—. No señor Malo —comentó, intentando seguir el juego—. ¡Usted no puede hacer eso al niño!

—Morirás, pum, pum —el pequeño hace como si el señor muñeco tuviera un arma y apuntara a la mujer—. Camuuuuus, ¡tienes que morirte!

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque te metiste…..—señaló al muñeco más pequeño y luego al más grande—. Entre ellos….

—Sabes Bren, este juego ya no me gusta, ¿por qué no jugamos a otra cosa? —cuestionó Milo, el niño afirmó y se levantó del piso, corriendo hacia el baúl donde había muñecos más grandes—. ¡Wooo, que lindos muñecos!

—Sí, este es un bebé —señaló el muñeco más pequeño—. Y esta es su mamá…..

—Oh, si….—Camus, quien estaba impactado por lo que había visto, decidió pasarlo por alto y continuar el juego—. ¿Mamá llevará al bebé de compras?

—No, mami lo deja con la niñera —murmuró dejando al bebé a un lado y dándole el muñeco de la mamá a Camus—. Ella se va de compras y yo seré la niñera del bebé.

—Oh, sí, cuídalo bien, enano —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bebé malo, ¡malo, malo! —Brendan le abrrió las piernas al bebé y empieza a mirar entre ellas—. No tiene pipi, los bebés nenes tienen pipi.

—¿Tiene…..pipi? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Milo a Camus, quien pestañeó rápidamente.

—Creo que habla de la…..cosa…..ya sabes…..—intentó decir disimuladamente.

—El bebé la tiene chiquita porque es chiquito, y el hombre grande la tiene grande porque es grande.

—Ehm, Camus, ¿puedo hablarte? —Milo se levantó mientras dejaban al nene jugar con el muñeco, al cual le gritaba, le pegaba y lo tocaba. Camus estaba tan o más espantado que el mismo Milo—. Camus, no quiero asustarte, pero esto realmente me preocupa.

—¿Crees que a mí no? Conozco a Brendan desde que nació y nunca ha actuado de esta forma, ¿piensas que es una etapa? O crees que alguien realmente lo está manoseando.

—Mira….—voltean ambos hacia atrás—. Nunca viví un abuso sexual ni quiero vivirlo, pero algo me hace pensar que tu hermano sufrió una agresión sexual. Lo he visto en libros.

—¿Libros? ¿De dónde?

—¿Hm? Ah pues, claro, nunca te conté. El profesor Dómine me ha dado recientemente, cuando volvimos a clases, unos libros suyos para leer, parece que uno se traspapelo o algo, pero encontré un libro sobre como reconocer niños que han sufrido agresiones sexuales, lo leí porque tenía cierta curiosidad sobre ello…me parecía interesante estar alerta….

—¿Tienes ese libro? —preguntó.

—No, se lo devolví ayer a Dómine, estaba algo avergonzado por habérmelo dado, supongo que siendo docente tiene que estar alerta, ¿quieres que mañana le preguntemos al profesor? Tal vez él te puede dar algún detalle.

—Recuerda que tú estás castigado, probablemente mañana no vayas al colegio por suspensión.

—¡Cierto!

—Pero no te preocupes, yo le preguntaré al profesor Dómine sobre eso…..—volteó a ver nuevamente a Brendan quien intenta meter uno de sus muñecos dentro de la muñeca—. ¿Qué haces?

—La muñeca va a tener un bebé…..—dijo entre curioso y dudoso.

—La muñeca es muy pequeña para tener bebés, Brendan, déjala donde esta…..—el niño afirmó y dejó de lado la muñeca bebé.

Luego de unas horas, Milo comió con los Verseau y decidió irse a su casa para estar con su hermano. Este lo esperaba allí muy preocupado, ambos charlaron sobre lo que ocurrió en la escuela y Milo aceptó volver al tratamiento psicológico, pues, pensaba que algo realmente le estaba pasando como para volver a comportarse así. Luego de eso, Milo se fue a descansar, sabiendo que al otro día no tendría que ir al colegio por su suspensión.  
Antes de irse a la cama, Kardia decidió llamar al enfermero: Krest Verseau, dado que su padre aún seguía en silla de ruedas y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayude, como la nieve cada vez era menos, seguramente tendría que volver al trabajo mañana.

—Hola, me llamo Kardia Onasis, ¿hablo con Verseau, Krest?

— _Sí, con él habla._

—¡Oh, mucho gusto! Verá, lo llamaba para preguntarle si podría hacer de enfermero con mi padre, quien está en silla de ruedas y no puede desplazarse —comentó, tomando un papel y un lápiz para escribir el presupuesto.

— _¡Cierto, cierto! Mi hermano me dijo que ibas a llamarme, ¿él te dio mi número?_

—Me lo pasó por mensaje del celular, parece que estaba algo ocupado o al menos eso me dijo esa vez, en fin, ¿podría venir mañana mismo? —preguntó.

— _Claro, ¿cómo a qué hora?_ —preguntó el joven, quien también anotaba.

—Bueno yo me voy a eso de las 7:30 al trabajo y mi hermano a esa hora también se va conmigo ¿podrá ser o es muy temprano?

— _Me parece perfecto._

—Es más que nada para la primera vez que nos vemos, porque luego arreglarás horarios y paga con mi padre, él es un hombre de 50 y largos años, piensa que aún es joven jajajaja bueno ¿te paso la dirección?

— _Claro_ —anota la dirección en la libreta—. _De acuerdo, pasaré mañana a las 7:30._

—Gracias, nos vemos.

— _Nos vemos._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Cafetería. 6:00 am.**

Manigoldo estaba feliz de ser el primero en llegar a la cafetería donde trabajaba siempre, tendría tiempo de acomodar las cosas, limpiar un poco y calefacciones el local antes que llegaran los clientes para su café matutino. Además, también podría hacer sus cosas mientras planeaba todo lo anterior.  
Se sentó en una de las mesas dentro de la cocina y buscó en su chaqueta un sobre, lo encontró en la parte de adentro, en el bolsillo izquierdo e inmediatamente lo sacó para abrirlo y observar el polvo en su interior. Lo arrojó despacio a la mesa y buscó su billetera una tarjeta de plástico, cualquiera servía, y con ella fue acomodando hasta hacer con el polvo blanco una línea recta. Se estiró un poco, respiró profundamente y tapando uno de sus orificios nasales aspiró con otro el polvo, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo. Normalmente no lo hacía allí, pero quería llegar temprano para realizar las actividades y se olvidó de realizar el ritual en su casa. Lo que probablemente no esperaba es que alguien lo viera.

—¿Qué demonios haces metiéndote esa mierda? —la voz era reconocible perfectamente, no hizo falta que Manigoldo se diera vuelta para que se diera cuenta que el hijito del jefe estaba detrás de él, con una cara que espantaría al mismo lucifer—. ¡No quiero drogas en mi cafetería!

—No es tu cafetería —susurró Manigoldo cuando dio la vuelta y vio al chico rojo por la bronca, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños—. Buen día Albafica.

—¡Buen día las pelotas! —gritó acercándose, desafiante, el muchacho era delgado y bonito, pero cuando se enojaba podría ser el peor ogro—. ¿Hace cuánto que volviste?

—¿Lo dices por esto? —preguntó señalando la mesa, donde aún quedaban rastros de la heroína—. Nunca me fui.

—Eres una mierda, Manigoldo —se colocó frente a él, con los brazos en sus caderas—. ¿No te importa nada de la vida? ¿Acaso no piensas en nadie más que en ti? ¡Eres muy egoísta!

—¿Y qué te importa a ti si me la fumo toda o si me la aspiro por la nariz? ¡Eres solamente el lindo y buen hijo del puto amo! —gruñó rezongando mientras se rascaba la cabeza e intentaba salir de la pelea.

—¡No me vengas con esas idioteces Manigoldo! Que te conozco más de lo que te conoce tu madre, ¿Dónde las compras?

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a hablar con mi distribuidor amigo? —preguntó con una risa socarrona—. A ti no te importa si me drogo, debería importante que sea eficiente.

—¡Eficiente y sano!

—No sabía que venía eso en el contrato —cruzó los brazos y se da la vuelta para verlo—. Ahora si me dejas, tengo que limpiar.

—¡No te voy a dejar, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me escuches!

—Mierda —susurró para sí—. Bien, habla.

—¡Estoy harto de tu actitud de marica! ¡Si quieres algo, ve y consíguelo! ¡Si tienes deudas, trabaja y págalas! ¡Si tuviste un noviazgo de mierda, ve y pide disculpas! ¡Sé un hombre, Manigoldo! —Alba hablaba realmente desafiante y eso asustaba un poco al italiano—. Esa mierda de ser extranjero, lejos de la patria madre se la puede tragar el imbécil de tu amigo Kardia o el puto Chino, pero yo no, yo sé que te pasa, ¡eres un fracasado!

—¿Y quién te crees tú para…..?

—¡SILENCIO! Ahora hablo yo —gritó señalándolo, Manigoldo no pudo evitar cerrar la boca—. ¡Ya me tiene harto tu niñería de bebé! Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga….

—¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme?

—¡Soy lo más cercano que tienes a una familia! —sentenció, esto también hizo descolocar al muchacho—. No necesitas drogas para ser feliz, ni para olvidarte de lo mierda que es tu vida, que hace años no la pones, que tus amigos tienen vida y son fracasados igual que tú, además que sigues como cocinero en un café de mala muerte, ¡eso! Además, que un chico diez años menor te de ordenes debe ser un golpe a tus pelotas que pareces no tenerlas….

—¡Ya deja de criticarme! —se sentó—. No soy un drogadicto, soy un consumidor social.

—¿DE QUÉ SOCIEDAD ME ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡Estabas tú solo aquí, como un idiota! —señaló Albafica, Manigoldo no supo que responder y silenció—. No me gusta ser grosero…

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, alzando los hombros.

—Pero necesitas ayuda, Mani, necesitas ayuda para salir de esto…..—comentó.

—¡No iré con ningún psicólogo borracho!

—Los psicólogos no son borrachos….o al menos no es un requisito que venga con el título —cruzó los brazos—. Pero no me detendré hasta que recibas asistencia psicológica.

—Aaaagh —se tomó la cabeza—. De todos los restaurantes y café de la ciudad, tenía que entrar justo donde está el hijo psicópata del dueño….

—¡Nada de hijo psicópata del dueño! Quiero algo bueno para ti.

—¿Por qué? Kardia también tiene sus mambos mentales, y el chino no deja de hablar de su perro nazi o algo así, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué conmigo?

—Porque tú eres quien más problemas nos ha traído….—suspiró—. Mi papá está evaluando despedirte, y sé que necesitas el dinero.

—¿Despedirme? Pero si tú no has parado de decirme que iría de patitas a la calle cuando piche tu viejo, ¿por qué ahora quieres que me quede?

—Necesito tenerte al lado para darme cuenta de lo inteligente que soy —bramó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…Hm —Manigoldo sonrió ante esta respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta de la casa de los Onasis fue golpeada una y otra y otra vez hasta que un somnoliento Kardia abrió. Estaba a medio vestir, aun con los ojos rojizos por no haber dormido bien pero relajado por muchos motivos. El primero, porque su hermano huyó de la casa y estuvo hasta tarde buscándolo, hasta que el condenado adolescente se dignó a volver y, en segundo lugar, por la "cuasi pelea" que habían tenido por dichos motivos. Aunque también, estaba algo perturbado por los sueños que tenía últimamente y por la confesión que horas antes le había hecho Dégel. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese muchacho tan bonito intentara quitarse la vida?  
Kardia reaccionó que delante de él estaba el hermano mayor de este y lo miró todo lo que pudo, tal vez buscando respuestas.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó Krest, Kardia negó y lo hizo pasar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que, no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que te pareces a tu hermano Dégel.

—Sí —Kardia no era el único que evaluaba, personalmente Krest también había aceptado el empleo para conocer al "novio" de su hermano o al menos a la persona que le había puesto el ojo—. Pero yo soy más pequeño en altura.

—Jajajajaja, no me había fijado en ese detalle —comentó con una sonrisa y guió al chico hasta la cocina, donde Milo estaba desayunando—. Él es mi hermano Milo, hoy está suspendido del colegio, otra vez, pero el patán se irá conmigo.

—Claro, porque me encanta ver como mi fracasado hermano recibe órdenes de un puberto.

—¡Oye! ¡No es puberto! —gritó Kardia enojado—. Alba tiene diecisiete, casi dieciocho.

—Es igual —Milo se levantó, limpia sus manos y saluda amablemente a Krest—. Mucho gusto, soy Milo Onasis.

—Ah, tú eres alumno de mi hermano Dégel, soy Krest Dómine —Milo saludó amablemente y luego se distanció para susurrarle a su hermano:

—¿Te los vas a ir trayendo de a uno a esta casa? —preguntó con sorna, Kardia sonrió estúpidamente.

—¿Y dónde está el señor? —preguntó Krest, ignorando la conversación de los hermanos.

—Oh, está en su recamara, iré a verlo para que te salude —Kardia abandona el lugar dejando a Krest y Milo solos.

—Ehm, se ve muy joven ¿cuántos años tiene? —preguntó para iniciar la conversación, Krest sonrió de costado.

—No se pregunta la edad, chiquillo —comentó, pero cuando vio que Milo se paralizó, volvió a un tono fraternal—. Tranquilo, es sólo una broma. Tengo treinta y dos años.

—¡Oh, parece mucho más joven! Yo diría que tiene unos veintiséis o menos, parece más joven que mi hermano.

—Eso me agrada, gracias —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí está el viejo —hace pasar a Aeneas en silla de ruedas.

—¡Joven Dómine! —exclamó Aeneas con una sonrisa—. ¡Lo trajiste! Al enfermero que tanto me agradó….

—¿Qué? Espera, me estás diciendo que él….—Kardia no podía creer su suerte cuando vio que ambos se conocían.

—Señor Onasis jajaja siempre tan caballero, me alegra verlo bien.

—Gracias igual tú….—Kardia tomó por detrás la silla de su padre y lo arrastró a otra parte ante la mirada sorprendida de Krest—. ¿Qué haces?

—Más te vale que no le hagas nada a este chico o te ahorco con tu propia lengua ¿oíste? —gruñó, Aeneas alzó la ceja—. Es el hermano de…..de una persona que conozco.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —preguntó.

—¡Tiene todo de malo! Él debe tener al menos 30 años menos que tú, viejo pervertido, además me gusta su hermano y no quiero ser sobrino del chico que me gusta, así que trata que tu amigo no se pare.

—Kardia, ya tengo más de 50 años, no se me para ni con la orden de un juez —suspiró, haciendo una broma en su condición de abogado—. Bien, por ti no haré nada, pero si se enamora de mí, abstente a las consecuencias.

—Jajajajajaja claro, se enamorará de ti…..—arrastró nuevamente a Aeneas a la cocina—. Bueno, te dejo a este viejo holgazán, Milo y yo nos vamos. ¡Vamos, Milo! Agarra tus útiles.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

—Nos vemos papá, pórtate bien.

—Sí, eso haré…. —sonrió el hombre mayor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus golpeó suavemente la puerta del aula donde impartía clases el profesor Dómine. Había logrado escabullirse de la clase de educación física para poder hablar con él y dado que este tenía hora libre, seguramente podría atenderlo. Dégel abrió la puerta y al notar a Camus preocupado y titubeante lo hizo pasar inmediatamente. Le acercó una silla y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Era realmente difícil sacarle una palabra a Camus, el chico solía ser muy tímido, pero el pelirrojo se daba cuenta que, si no hablaba ahora, dios sabría cuando tendría otra oportunidad de preguntarle de sus inquietudes. Lo peor, es que desde el día anterior en el cual Milo y Camus habían hablado sobre el comportamiento del pequeño niño, las situaciones violentas eran cada vez peor con su hermano, había cambiado completamente de carácter, muchas veces se dañaba a sí mismo o arrancaba pies y brazos a las muñecas. Los dibujos del jardín también eran violentos, cosa que sorprendió a los padres, pero ninguno se cuestionó nada, ya que en el jardín no habían notado un cambio más relevante.

—Quiero hablar sobre mi hermano —comentó el pelirrojo, Dégel pestañó rápidamente.

—¿Hermano?

—Sí, tengo un hermano de cuatro años, bueno tres, en unos meses cumplirá cuatro años —dijo abatido, completamente rendido, con sus hombros caídos y su mirada gacha—. Supe que, sin querer, se le traspapeló un libro de agresión sexual contra menores en los que dio a Milo para leer.

—Oh, eso…..—susurró, Dégel comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—Creo que mi hermano sufrió una agresión sexual o un abuso sexual, no estoy seguro —la mirada de Dégel cambió repentinamente—. Está actuando raro, es como si me hubieran cambiado a mi hermano.

—¿Hace cuánto actúa así?

—Se manifestó hace dos o tres días, pero no más. Él, bueno….él hace cosas realmente raras, como golpear a sus muñecos o agredirlos verbalmente, habla sobre las partes íntimas de los adultos…es terrible, siempre está pegándole a los compañeros, clavándose lápices en las manos, tiene todo arañados los brazos. Se hace pis en la cama, no duerme, esta todo el tiempo nervioso. Va al jardín rendido, arrastrando su pobre cuerpito y vuelve peor a como se fue, como si en el colegio le hicieran más daño o algo así…

—¿Crees que lo agredieron en el colegio?

—No sé, no manifiesta no querer ir al colegio….—suspiró—. Pero con Milo hemos estado hablando sobre su comportamiento con los juguetes y su vocabulario que cambió. ¡Nunca habló sobre sus partes íntimas! Nunca decía esas cosas, pero de repente empezó a entrarle más curiosidad.

—¿Tu hermano va del colegio a casa?

—Algo así, a veces se queda con el vecino que tiene un nene de la edad de Brendan.

—Hmmmm….—pensó bastante—. No sé qué decirte, ¿él te contó algo?

—No, no, es todo a través de actos, con sus muñecos, es más, hasta intenté preguntarle si alguien le hizo algo o lo tocó, pero ignora completamente el tema, mira hacia otro lado o cambia de tema a otro más trivial.

—¿Has probado jugar con él y exponer situaciones? —preguntó bastante consternado—. No soy psicólogo, pero tal vez si juegas con muñecos, por ejemplo, a recrear una situación en jardín o en la casa del vecino o en su propia casa, tal vez ahí cuente algo sobre lo que le pasa.

—¿Ósea recrear las situaciones de su vida?

—Claro, para saber qué tipo de abuso ha sufrido. Si me dices que tiene todos esos síntomas, hipervigilia, insomnio, lenguaje adulto, se hace pis, tiene pesadillas y encima juega a juegos donde se manifiesta la agresión sexual, lo más probable es que sea peor de lo que pensamos, peor que un simple toqueteo, pero tranquilo, puede que este a tiempo, el agresor sexual empieza de a poco, nunca viola a un niño el primer día, primero tantea el terreno antes de exponerse al desnudo, porque siempre está el caso que el niño grite, salga corriendo y lo delate, por lo que buscan victimas vulnerables, menores o que tengan gran apego emocional a su madre y los amenaza —sentenció Dégel, Camus queda sorprendido.

—Vaya, profe, usted sabe mucho de este tema ¿le interesó el abuso sexual infantil en algún momento? Digo, para teorizar o escribir un libro.

—Sí, para escribir un libro —comentó nervioso—. Estaba preparando uno con esa temática, y bueno compré el libro, sin querer se me traspapelo.

—Igual profe, le agradezco, sino fuera por usted, seguramente seguiríamos viendo el comportamiento de Brendan como algo normal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué QUÉ? —gritó Kardia golpeando la mesa, Manigoldo se asustó al igual que Dokoh, el cual también estaba sorprendido—. ¿Ósea que mierda tienes en la cabeza para aspirarte este polvo?

—Ya deja de criticarme, tú haces peores cosas…..

—¡PERO NO ME ESTOY DROGANDO, IMBÉCIL! Tienes todo lo que quieres ¿qué es lo que mierda pasa por tu cabeza? Yo te diré que pasa por tu cabeza ¡NADA!

—Bueno, tranquilo Kardia —intentó contener Dokoh, pero inmediatamente Kardia volvió a golpear la mesa—. Aaaah, cuando vivías con Kardia esto no pasaba.

—¡Ni mi lelo hermano menor haría esas idioteces que haces tú con veintisiete años! —gritó otra vez golpeando nuevamente y por tercera vez la mesa.

—¡CALMATE KARDIA, ME VAS A ROMPER LAS MESAS! —esta vez fue Albafica quien gritó, y Kardia comenzó a tranquilizarse—. Ya tuvo demasiado el idiota este como para que le estemos dele y dele.

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Agh, me das más problemas que mi hermano traumado adolescente, está bien, te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, ¡no tengo cinco años! —Manigoldo se levantó rápidamente, negándose.

—Pues me vale porque actúas como un inmaduro, así que te vas a mi casa a vivir conmigo, mi hermano y mi papá, que ahora tiene enfermero nuevo.

—Eso es lo único que me gustaría conocer de tu casa —susurró con una sonrisa, Albafica le da un golpe justo en la cabeza—. ¡Aaaay!

—Idiota.

—Ya, ya…ahora bien, quiero que agarres tus cosas y te vayas de ese cuarto de mugre que tienes como casa directo a mi hábitat, Dokoh nos llevará.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo?

—Tú fuiste el de la idea.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó sorprendido Dokoh.

—Recién, ¡cuando dijiste eso que esto no pasaba cuando vivía conmigo! —señaló, Dokoh recordó aquello y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Mi bocota!

—¡Bueno, entonces está hecho!

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? —una voz se hizo presente y todos lo observaron, era el rubio hermano de Kardia—. No puedo estudiar con tanto grito loco de un hermano histérico, y el traumado eres tú.

—¡Repíteme eso moco….! Espera, dijiste ¿estudiar?

—¡Sí! Y si sigues jodiendo no podré hacerlo, así que déjame terminar de leer —Milo se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a leer nuevamente el libro que traía en sus manos.

—¿Está leyendo? ¿Un libro? ¿Un libro de verdad? Pínchame con algo….porque creo que estoy soña… ¡AAAY! ¡DOKOH! —gritó Kardia mirándolo con mal humor, este tenía un tenedor grande en sus manos.

—Tú dijiste que te pinche.

—No con un tenedor de parrilla ¡imbécil! —se masajeó el lugar pinchado por el tenedor—. Es increíble, ese pelirrojo le ha cambiado, no sé con qué lo drogó, pero quiero que lo siga haciendo.

—¿Y ahora está bien meterse drogas? —preguntó Manigoldo, arqueando la ceja.

—¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! Además, una cosa es una droga que te ayude a ser listo y otra a ser estúpido, como ocurrió con esta mierda que te aspiraste, parece polvo de tiza.

—¿Pueden dejar de gritar? La van a seguir cagando y yo no podré estudiar nada….—bufó molesto Milo y tomó sus útiles para irse más lejos.

—¿Ves lo que haces? La única vez que mi hermano agarra un libro y tú metiéndote estas cosas. Ya está entonces, tú vas a vivir en casa y no quiero quejas, ya veré como le hago.

Milo se fue a un lugar lejano, pero aun escuchaba los gritos de la cocina. Dejó su celular en la mesa para concentrarse en los libros cuando este sonó, era nada más y nada menos que un mensaje de Camus. Milo pestañó bastante rápido, pensaba que Camus estaría en clases. Miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que justamente era el horario del recreo.

 **De** : Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:15 am.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Puedes hablar?_

 **A** : Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:15 am.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Qué ocurre? Estoy estudiando para el examen de mañana. ¿Necesitas algo?_

 **De** : Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:16 am.

 **Mensaje** : _Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrás escaparte un momento después de clases? Es sobre mi hermano._

 **A** : Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:16 am.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Hablaste con Dégel? ¿Qué te dijo?_

 **De** : Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:17 am.

 **Mensaje** : _No me siento cómodo hablando de esto por mensaje, por favor ¿puedes venir a las 16:00 pm a la salida del colegio? Podemos ir caminando a tu casa juntos y te cuento._

 **A:** Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario** : 9:17 am.

 **Mensaje** : _de acuerdo, estamos en contacto. Adiós._

 **De:** Camus Verseau.  
 **Horario:** 9:17 am.

 **Mensaje:** _Adiós._

Milo apagó su teléfono y continuó estudiando, pero aún le rondaba en la cabeza las cosas que habían pasado en la casa de Camus con el hermano de este y, sobre todo, el por qué Dégel tenía libros sobre abuso sexual infantil en su biblioteca común.

 **Continuará.**


	9. Capitulo 9

Milo intentó llegar a tiempo, pero debido a que el ómnibus se retrasó, había tardado bastante, como también la carrera que tomó desde la parada hasta el lugar donde Camus lo esperaba. El pelirrojo miraba su reloj de pulsera y nervioso observaba ambas esquinas, ya un poco resignado. Probablemente algo se le había presentado o su hermano no lo había dejado ir. Revisó nuevamente su teléfono celular, al menos si Milo no podía asistir, se hubiera dignado a mandarle un mensaje, pero ni eso había recibido. Suspiró y se levantó de la banca dispuesto a irse cuando un rayo dorado apareció corriendo por las esquinas. Camus pudo verlo, no es difícil de hacerlo, dado que era un destello de ese color, sobre todo ahora que había salido el sol y este alumbraba un poco más. Seguía haciendo frío y no había con que darle, pero al menos el sol evitaba que se congelasen esperando en el pavimento.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró con enojo, el fastidio era evidente, tendría que haber llegado hace media hora—. Estaba a punto de irme.

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —susurró y se inclinó para respirar mejor—. Lo siento, vine a toda velocidad, casi pasé por encima de dos autos.

—No tenías que hacer eso, bobo, sólo tenías que mandarme un mensaje que estabas retrasado.

—¡Ahí está el problema! —Señaló Milo—. Me olvidé el celular en el restaurante, así que cuando quise escuchar música luego de media hora esperando el bendito autobús, me manoseé todo el cuerpo para ver donde lo tenía y recordé que estaba estudiando en el restaurante y lo dejé con mis útiles escolares en la mesa.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Creo que la perderías sino estuviera amarrada al cuello.

—En serio lo siento —susurró y se sentó en la banca donde estaba Camus—. Me costó al menos 20 minutos en convencer a mi hermano que no me iba a una cita con una chica.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas con tu hermano? —preguntó el pelirrojo, Milo sonrió de costado.

—Siempre es igual, nos peleamos muy feo, nos decimos cosas horribles, él dice que yo fui un accidente, y yo le digo que tiene el pito corto, nos alejamos unas horas y luego nos arreglamos, es la dinámica de nuestra relación —bufó—. Aunque me ha planteado que comience psicología. ¡Qué estupidez!

—Pues no estoy tan en desacuerdo con él.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás de su lado? —preguntó sorprendido, Camus sonrió.

—Creo que te haría bien descargarte un poco, no puedes seguir toda tu vida peleándote con tu hermano de esa manera, escapándote de casa o comportándote como un niño de 7 años.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió Camus…..—susurró colocando su mano en el pecho.

—Idiota —murmuró—. Te estoy hablando en serio, no puedes seguir así ¿o piensas venir a casa cada vez que te pelees con tu hermano? ¡Tendré que hacerte una cama en el sótano!

—¿Podrías, no? —Milo contestó con gracia, pero Camus seguía mirándolo seriamente—. Bueno, entendí mamá, ya…..—nuevamente bufó algo angustiado—. Por cierto, me mandaste un mensaje porque necesitabas hablar de tu hermano ¿no? ¿Hablaste con el profesor Dómine?

—Sí, pero me confundió más que aclararme, en realidad no estoy seguro de nada de lo que pasa en la vida de mi hermano, recuerda que tiene tres años. En mi casa jamás se ha hablado en esos términos adultos, y preguntarle al jardín es lo mismo que la nada misma, si el abuso saliera de allí no le dirían nada a mi madre, bah, eso creo yo —comentó Camus entristecido. Milo con su mano le acarició la espalda dándole ánimos—. Nunca pensé que me tocaría averiguar un abuso sexual.

—¿Nunca sufriste uno?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Mis padres fueron muy estrictos conmigo y a la vez, cuidaban de mi muy bien….!

—Lo siento, perdón, no quería ofenderte, pero donde hay un abuso puede haber más, Camus, ¿y si viene de tu familia?

—¿Qué familia? ¿Mis padres? Mi papá jamás se atrevería a tocar a mi hermano de esa manera.

—No, no hablo de padre, hablo de abuelos, tíos…..no sé…..algún familiar que esté loco…—intentó averiguar. Camus niega.

—Mi única familia es mi abuela, Leonor, y ella es francesa, no ha salido de Francia desde que nació y dudo que lo haga, jamás ha venido a visitarnos a mi hermano o a mí, nosotros tenemos que ir allí. Además, Brendan es griego, y poco o nada ha salido del país, recuerda que tiene tres años —lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya, ya, no te enfades! —pensó—. ¿Algo nuevo ha cambiado? No sé, amigos nuevos, personas nuevas.

—¡Ah! El vecino….—señaló Camus—. Claro, claro, hace dos semanas o tres, cuando empezó a nevar, apareció un nuevo vecino en el barrio, tiene un hijo y ese hijo va a jugar con Brendan, tal vez ese niño tiene más edad que Brendan y le enseñó ese vocabulario o algo así. ¿Cómo se llama el niño? ¡Ah, claro! Jason Bermont.

—Hmmm…..que cosa extraña, ¿quieres que vayamos a hablar con tu vecino?

—¿Me harías ese favor?

—¡Claro! ¿Para qué están los amigos?

—¿No tendrás problemas en tu casa?

—Para nada, mi hermano la puede chupar —Camus frunció el ceño—. Es broma, no te tomas bien ni un chiste, anda, vamos.

Los dos muchachos se ponen en marcha a la casa de Camus, más precisamente la del vecino. Cuando ya están a media cuadra, sale un hombre joven de la casa vecina: alto, de cabello negro e impactantes ojos azules, tenía un tatuaje que le salía por el cuello y ropa negra que se le marcaba denotando el musculado cuerpo. El joven se quedó mirando a Camus y Milo para luego retirarse bastante enojado. Camus no le dieron mucha importancia y tocaron el timbre para que luego de cinco minutos saliera el hombre a la puerta, este se sorprendió al ver a Camus, pero inmediatamente sonrió, aunque lo que no esperaba, es que este trajera compañía.

—Buen día señor Bermont, ¿se acuerda de mí? El hermano de Brendan Verseau, soy su vecino.

—¡Oh, hola querido! ¿Y él es?

—Él es mi amigo Milo.

—Mucho gusto —saludó amablemente, Anthony le da la mano, podría jurar el rubio que el hombre le había apretado intencionalmente la mano demasiado fuerte.

—Queríamos hablar con usted sobre su hijo Jason, ¿está en casa? —preguntó Camus intentando ver por los espacios que dejaba en la puerta, pero el hombre se movió.

—No, Jason, está con su madre ahora mismo, pero pasen por favor….pasen —el hombre dejó entrar a ambos muchachos, mirando con recelo a Milo, el cual era más alto que él.

Indicó a los chicos hacia el living y los dos se sentaron en el sillón. Durante el trayecto, Camus pudo observar varios juguetes en el piso, la mayoría de niños pequeños, como los que usaba Brendan. A simple vista la casa era normal, tranquila, con fotos por todos lados, entre ellas una que a Camus le pareció bastante llamativa. ¿Conocía a ese niño? Era un pequeño que tenía una mirada triste, sus ojos violáceos eran hermosos y muy poco común y su pelo tiraba al castaño. Pestañó varias veces para ver mejor la imagen, pero Anthony los interrumpió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían hablarme sobre Jason?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Quería saber ¿cuántos años exactamente tiene Jason? —preguntó Camus, el hombre se desconcertó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Pensamos que Jason le ha estado enseñando cosas de adultos a Brendan, ha estado algo fastidioso últimamente y como en mi casa no se habla de esos temas, creemos que de algún lado lo sacó y queríamos hablar con usted. Cuando Brendan está aquí, ¿usted los observa?

—Cla….claro por supuesto, siempre están en mi completa vigilancia, bueno, hace unos días yo también noté a mi hijo muy raro, puede ser que esté pasando algo en el jardín, en realidad no quería decirlo, pero…no sé…..—intentó desviar el tema.

—Hace un rato vimos a un hombre salir de aquí…..—inquirió Milo.

—Es un abogado de familia, es para la tenencia de mi hijo, es todo…y bueno, si necesitan que los ayude en algo no duden en avisarme, yo estoy dispuesto a todo —sonrió el viejo. Camus también sonrió, pero a Milo le sigue dando mala espina.

—Gracias señor, nos vamos.

—Bueno, los acompaño a la puerta —tanto Milo como Camus se despiden de Anthony, el pelirrojo más relajado mientras que Milo aun estaba angustiado.

—¿Qué sucede, Milo?

—Nada, no me cierra mucho, el tipo "abogado" que no luce como abogado, y el que su hijo no esté en la casa cuando supuestamente Brendan viene todos los días a jugar con él.

—Bueno, sí, además, ahí en la recamara había imágenes de niños, pero esas imágenes deben tener al menos 15 años, no son resientes.

—¿Qué imágenes?

—¿No las viste? Estaban justo encima de la chimenea, había un adolescente, había tres o cuatro niños diferentes, entre ellos uno que llamó mi atención, se parece mucho a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

—¿Un famoso? —pregunta el rubio.

—No, no, a alguien que conozco…..bueno, no importa….vamos a casa a comer algo, tal vez sea una etapa de Brendan y no le pase nada.

—Tal vez…..—miró la casa y luego el lugar donde se había ido ese hombre—. Ese hombre que vimos, ¿no se parecía a algún niño de las fotos?

—No lo sé, solo me concentré en una…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó una voz que se encontraba detrás de él.

Kardia se da la vuelta y puede observar a Dégel, quien le mira interrogante. El peliazul descolorido se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en una farola de luz, a un par de metros del colegio, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando la plaza a poca distancia de allí. Ya pasaba de las cinco de la tarde y aun sus ojos continuaban clavados en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado sentado su hermano. Cuando escuchó la voz del docente inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y sonrió, tirando la colilla al piso y pisándola con sus zapatos negros.

—Nada, nada, estaba siguiendo al patán de Milo, para ver que su culo no se meta en problemas —gruñó algo exasperado, Dégel le sonríe.

—Cuidas mucho a tu hermano.

—Claro que sí, sino le salvo el trasero yo, seguro termina en drogas o alcohol o en drogas con alcohol, lo que sea, pero terminará mal, igual gracias al cielo tiene ese amigo nerd suyo que lo ayuda a direccionar su torcida cabecita —se dio la vuelta—. Tenía miedo que se vaya con una de esas nenazas que estudian aquí, con grandes pechos, y que el muy imbécil la embarace y terminemos viviendo los cinco en la casa de mi padre.

—¿A ti te pasó? —cuestionó.

—¡No, no!

—¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que a él si le pasará? Creo que tienes más miedo de lo que dices tener, Kardia.

—¿Y cómo no tenerlo? —cruzó los brazos—. Mi hermano está cada día peor, parece que no le sirve eso de desahogarse con la escritura o lo que fuera, solamente se la pasa haciendo bromas pesadas y metiéndome en problemas para variar.

—¡Por dios, qué horror! ¡Se está comportando como un adolescente! Santo cielo —dijo con sarcasmo, Kardia comprendió.

—Bueno, bueno, no te burles de mí —intentó calmar la risa del docente, pero no lo logró, éste intentaba cubrir la boca para que no le salga una carcajada—. Aun así, Milo siempre ha sido un muchacho difícil desde la niñez, ya te lo conté, no más hacía rabiar.

—Y cómo te dije en ese momento, es normal que lo haga ¡perdió a sus dos padres! ¡Teniendo sólo cinco años! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a aceptar gratamente irse a vivir con un hombre que apenas conocía y su adolescente y desadaptado hermano, siendo un niño bueno, inteligente y amoroso?

—Bueno, pudo hacérmela más fácil el enano —se puso de pie—. Recién lo vi irse con el pelirrojo, así que supongo que estará a salvo algunos minutos más.

—A todo esto ¿me acompañas a tomar una taza de café? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Kardia se la devuelve.

—¿Está aceptado por el reglamento docente-padres?

—Bueno, tú no eres un padre y ya ha acabado mi horario laboral —intentó persuadir, Kardia inmediatamente asiente con la cabeza y ambos se dirigen a un café que quedaba cerca.

—Si mi jefe me viera en un café de la competencia me despelota.

—¿Quieres ir a tu café?

—¡No, no, ni de broma! Están Alba y Mani peleando todo el día, el otro gordo comiendo como condenado, según él está haciendo la "dieta de la luna" ¡Ja! ¿En qué consistirá? ¿En comerte todo hasta quedar redondo como la luna? ¿O en comerte todo menos la luna?

—Jajajajaja, eres muy ingenioso, tanto como tu hermano, ahora noto el parecido —dijo entre risas, Kardia se anota un punto—. Al principio cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un idiota.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué tanta agresión? —murmuró impactado, Dégel se acomoda el cabello.

—Venías algo alterado y sin creer en el potencial de tu hermano. Entiendo por qué no lo creíste. Pero de eso ya ha pasado ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿dos?

—No sabía que llevabas la cuenta desde el día que me conociste —le guiña el ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Dégel.

—No…no es eso…..yo….yo sólo.

—Tranquilo, es un chiste Dégel, no te voy a violar….—inmediatamente Dégel se detiene con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Kardia, al notar que el otro se detuvo, dio la vuelta y lo observó, pálido como un fantasma—. ¿Dégel? ¿Dije algo malo?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! Só-sólo re-recordé u-unas co-cosas que de-deje sin ha-hacer —susurró, tartamudeando.

—Está bien, tranquilo…..—intentó calmar al muchacho acariciándole la espalda, este relajó un poco más—. ¿Aun quieres la taza de café?

—Sí, sí, creo que la necesito aun más que antes —entró al café y se sientan en una mesa, Dégel evita cualquier conversación mientras busca su tan ansiada orden. Kardia era más rápido en eso y apenas leyó un poco pidió inmediatamente, en cambio Dégel cambió varias veces de opinión mientras el mozo le tomaba su orden—. No, no, mejor….mejor un mocca, sí, un mocca, perdón.

—No hay problema señor —murmuró el mozo y se retiró.

—Estás bastante nervioso, ¿en serio te sientes bien?

—Sí, sí, es sólo que….es la primera vez que "salgo" con alguien a tomar algo y me siento intimidado, es todo —se quitó los guantes.

—No te preocupes…—sonrió y le tomó de las manos—. Me alegra ser tu primera cita….

—¡Basta, no digas eso! —se separó algo avergonzado, colocando ambas manos en su cara, lo que permitió que Kardia notara algo que hasta el momento había sido imperceptible.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —Dégel bajó sus manos para mirar, pestañando varias veces.

—Ese anillo —señala el dedo, Dégel baja para ver el anillo que llevaba consigo hace tiempo—. Me resulta muy familiar, pero no sé de dónde.

—No sé de qué será, sólo sé que me lo dio alguien una vez….pero mucho no recuerdo —Dégel se quitó el anillo y lo extiende a Kardia, quien lo observa con detenimiento—. Parece una reliquia de familia o algo así.

—Sí, parece un escudo familiar —le vuelve a entregar el anillo—. Es bonito. Yo también tenía un anillo hace tiempo, de mi padre, bueno me lo dio mi madre pero era de mi padre ya ni lo recuerdo, pasaron tantos años…..—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—Estaba algo enojado con mi familia, así que lo di, ya no sé ni dónde puede estar o con quien, tal vez esa persona desapareció de la faz de la tierra, sólo sé que no quería ese anillo cerca porque me recordaba lo triste que fue perder a mi madre….lo regalé.

—¿Y lo quieres de vuelta? —preguntó mientras se colocaba el anillo nuevamente en su mano.

—No lo sé….no estoy seguro, a veces quiero tenerlo, pero otras veces no y me arrepiento.

—Yo nunca he tenido nada de mi madre, bueno lo único que me quedó de mi padrastro fue ese bar que vendimos cuando se fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Hace tiempo, mi madre descubrió que tenía un hijo con otra persona y lo hecho, para ese entonces él había puesto dinero en ese bar y mi mamá también, pero las escrituras estaban en nombre de mamá, ella lo vendió para financiar sus medicamentos que eran muy caros, mi hermano y yo no podíamos costearlos —suspiró—. Hablando de hermanos, ¿conociste al mío?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!

—¿Y? ¿Le agradó a tu papá?

—Pues antes de venir aquí le mandé mensaje porque un amigo se quedará a dormir a mi casa unos días y tenía que consultarlo, entonces cuando le pregunté qué tal Krest, el viejo me dio las gracias y me dijo que me tenía una gran sorpresa cuando llegue.

—Me pregunto qué será.

—Viniendo del viejo, seguro nada agradable, él nunca sabe hacer sorpresas, cuando tenía cinco años, había pedido una pelota de fútbol, estuve como 5 meses antes pidiéndola y él siempre me decía, "tal vez para tu cumpleaños haya una".

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me regaló una plancha…—suspiró, Dégel comenzó a reírse—. ¡No es gracioso! No sabía dónde meterme la plancha esa, ¿qué se pensó papá? ¿Qué era la del servicio?

—Jajajajajaja, admito que es un regalo extraño para un niño de cinco años.

—Así era el viejo con sus gustos, por eso mi mamá lo sacó volando y se casó con otro más joven y viril, que sepa lo que es regalo de niños —el mozo trajo las tazas de café y se retiró, Kardia comenzó a beber de la suya—. ¿Y en tu caso?

—¿Mi caso qué? —preguntó interrogante.

—Bueno, eso, si tu papá te daba regalos.

—No, como sabes el murió, pero mi padrastro no era bueno en eso…..a decir verdad no era bueno en nada….—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. No quiero hablar de él.

—¿Hm? ¿Tan mal recuerdo tienes de él?

—Uno muy malo, pero no deseo hablar de ello…..mejor hablemos de cosas mejores.

—Hm, sí, sí, mejor…..

—¿Quiénes son Mani y Alba?

—¿Eh? —Kardia se sorprende.

—Tú los mencionaste recién, ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—¡Ah! Bueno, Albafica es el excéntrico, poco ético e histérico hijo mayor de la familia que me contrató en el café-restaurante, él es un chico de 17 años que grita todo el día —suspiró—. Me va a dar migraña, tan solo recordarlo.

—Jajajajaja ¿y Mani?

—Oh, el buen Manigoldo, es un italianete de mierda que conocí en mi época de rebelde sin causa. Él se irá a vivir unos días conmigo porque usa drogas.

—¿Drogas? —preguntó sorprendido, y algo consternado.

—Sí, el muy imbécil se mete esa basura por la nariz, en fin, lo cuidaré aunque aprovechando a tu hermano, tal vez él pueda darme una mano, aunque Mani trabaja…..así que no creo que pueda conocerlo mucho.

—Está bien, eso pregúntaselo a él, yo no tengo idea…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Oye Brendan —pregunta Camus mientras juega con Milo y el niño—. ¿A qué juegan con Jason?

—¿Con Jason? —preguntó el pequeño.

—El nene de al lado….—dijo con una sonrisa. Brendan piensa un poco y luego sonríe.

—Jugamos a las escondidas —dice con una sonrisa mientras toma un muñeco y lo junta con uno más pequeño.

—¿A las escondidas? A ver hagamos de cuenta que este muñeco viejo es Tony ¿sí? El papá de Jason, y este pequeño muñeco eres tú….—toma el muñeco más viejo y el más pequeño—. Y Jason, será ¿este? —toma otro muñeco pequeño.

—No, no, es este —toma un muñeco adulto—. Jason.

—Pero es un muñeco muy grande para que sea un nene, Jason es un nene como tú…..—Brendan mira interrogante y niega con la cabeza.

—Tony dice que Jason tiene 25 años.

—¿25? —preguntó Milo—. ¿Juegas con un hombre de 25 años?

—Si….—tomó al que sería Jason—. Él me dice que juguemos a las escondidas con papi Tony, él se esconde en el armario —toma a los muñecos de Jason y Brendan y va al armario—. Me pide que vaya con él.

—¿Vas con un adulto de 25 años a un armario? —Milo miró horrorizado a Camus, el cual estaba igual de impactado.

—Luego Tony nos da helado y me hace caballito…..

—¿Te sube a la espalda? —preguntó Camus, intentando comprender.

—¡No, no! El sube a mí en sus piernas y se mueve de arriba abajo así y luego hay algo, duro —Camus apretó los puños, Milo intentó contenerlo.

—¿Y Jason? ¿Qué hacen en el armario? —preguntoó Camus, Milo negaba.

—Mejor no, Camus…..

—¡CALLATE! —Gritó al rubio y tomó a su hermano por los hombros—. Brendan, es importante que me digas esto, ¿qué te hace Jason en el armario? —lo zamarreó.

—¡Aaay, me-me lastimas!

—¡Cálmate Camus, lo estas lastimando! —Milo los separó, Camus estaba pálido—. Ya cálmate por amor de dios. Brendan es un niño…..—Milo miró al niño, el cual estaba asustado.

—No….no puedo decirte, es un secreto —susurró Brendan bajando la mirada.

—…..¿qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué ME TRANQUILICE? ¿¡DOS DEGENERADOS ESTAN ABUSANDO DE MI HERMANO Y QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!? No….esto no puede quedar así…..—Camus se levantó de sopetón pero es sentado nuevamente por Milo.

—¡No Camus! Ellos son el doble de tu tamaño, si alguien tiene que cagarlos a palo soy yo, no tú….no te arriesgues, al menos tú tienes futuro….

—¡ES MI FAMILIA MILO, NO TE METAS!

—¡Shhhhh….shhhhh! —Brendan los hace callar—. Es un secreto, si lo sabe alguien matarán a mami, shhhh…..

—No matarán a nadie Brendan, tú tienes que decirme que te hicieron, por favor, dime que te hicieron —Camus intentó arrastrarse hacia su hermano pero Milo lo detiene—. Milo.

—No, Camus, así no se hacen las cosas, tienes que hablar con tus padres y hacer la denuncia….

—¿Crees que…me crean?

—¡Claro que te van a creer! Eres su hijo estrella…..—Milo sonrió—. Tenemos que denunciarlos, no podemos hacer justicia por mano propia….¿entiendes? Eres inteligente Camus…

—Sí…—suspiró y miró a Brendan, el cual no entiende nada—. Perdóname.

—¿Estás enojado comigo, hemano? —preguntó acongojado, Camus sonríe levemente.

—No, corazón, es sólo que…aaah, ¿sabes? Está mal que alguien te toque tus partes o que te haga irte con él a un armario…..

—Yo le digo a Jason que me duele, pero él no quiere dejar de hacerlo, y lloro, quiero a mami, pero luego de un rato se pasa y me lleva a comer helado —explicó el nene.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Milo, aunque fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

—Él se saca el pantalón y luego…

—¡No! —Camus lo detiene—. No…..no Bren…no digas más nada, esto lo tienes que contar a la policía…..—se levantó—. Vamos.

—¿Qué? ¡Tenemos quince años, Camus! No creo que nos tomen una denuncia por abuso…..

—Mis padres vendrán a la noche, no puedo dejar a Brendan así y que las cosas sigan y sigan de esta manera….

—¿Y si llamo a Kardia? Tal vez él pueda acompañarnos a hacer la denuncia…..—Camus sonrió.

—Sí, llámalo…tenemos que ir a la comisaría lo más rápido posible. Brendan, ¿hoy fuiste a la casa de Tony?

—Sí.

—¿Y estaba Jason? —preguntó, el niño mira a Camus y asintió—. Entonces Jason es ese hombre que vimos salir, bien, llama a tu hermano.

—Ok, aguárdame —Milo tomó su celular y comienza a marcar a su hermano—. Está sonando….

—Ok, Brendan, ven, vamos a salir.

—¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó sonriente, Camus suspira.

—Primero iremos a la policía y luego al parque ¿de acuerdo? —el niño afirmó y se va al armario a cambiarse con ayuda de su hermano mayor.

— _¿Hola? ¿Qué quieres enano? Estoy en medio de algo aquí…._

—Kardia, necesito de ti, necesito que me acompañes a hacer una denuncia —dijo Milo algo alborotado, cosa que Kardia reaccionó.

— _¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo?_ —preguntó alterado, levantándose de la mesa.

—No, no, no es a mí, sólo ven, necesitamos un adulto para hacer una denuncia a la policía, dado que Camus y yo somos menores no podemos hacerla o tal vez no nos tomen en serio, no sé, necesitamos un adulto.

— _¿Pero dime qué pasó…?_ —preguntó angustiado, Milo se muerde los labios.

—Es difícil.

— _¡Por favor Milo! No estoy jugando, dime ¿qué pasó?_ —Milo tarda bastante en contestar, probablemente para Kardia, estaba hablando con alguien a señas.

—Tú ven y te explico cara a cara, no me gusta hacerlo por teléfono.

— _Ok, ok, ahora voy…adiós_ —cuelga—. Mi hermano me necesita.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en el auto? El mío ya está reparado.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Kardia y Dégel se suben al auto de este último y se dirigen a la casa de Camus, cuyas indicaciones le da Milo por medio de mensajes de texto. Al llegar encuentran a los tres en la calle, Camus con un niño de tres años en brazos y Milo a su lado. Los tres se suben y se dirigen a la comisaría, mientras tanto, Milo intenta a su manera explicarle por qué tanto apuro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué era lo urgente? —preguntó preocupado Kardia. Camus estaba colocando los auriculares del teléfono en los oídos del hermanito para que este vaya escuchando música.

—¿Ya se lo pusiste? —preguntó Milo a Camus, este afirmó—. Hace unos días que el nene, el hermanito de Camus, que tiene tres años, comenzó a hacer cosas raras y ayer nos dimos cuenta que hablaba y actuaba de forma extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿Es el nene del que me comentaste, verdad? —pregunta Dégel.

—Sí.

—Entonces ya entiendo por qué quieren hacer la denuncia…..

—Pues yo no entiendo un comino, si me explican seré muy feliz —inquirió Kardia, Dégel le hace una señal al mayor para que vea al niño más pequeño.

—Fue abusado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién mierda le puede hacer algo así a un bebé? ¡Lo cago a palos! —gritó enfurecido, Milo intentó calmar a su hermano—. ¿Quién se los dijo? ¿El nene?

—Sí, Bren me dijo que jugaba a las escondidas con un tipo mayor que él, de veinticinco años, bueno, también dijo más cosas que no quiero repetir.

—Qué bueno que lo detectaron a tiempo, chicos…..—Dégel estaciona el auto a un costado de la comisaría y los cinco salen del vehículo. Kardia fue el primero en entrar.

—Necesitamos hacer una denuncia ¿quién nos atiende? —preguntó Kardia, un joven de veintiocho años se acerca—. ¿Usted es el que toma las denuncias?

—Sí, mi nombre es Regulus Leonidas, si puede ser tan amable de sentarse —Regulus se sienta al igual que Kardia y el resto—. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—¡Hacer una denuncia!

—Kardia —intentó controlar Dégel—. Tranquilo…ehm, joven Leonidas, venimos a hacer una denuncia por agresión sexual….

—¿Agresión sexual? —mira a todos los presentes y fija su vista en Camus—. ¿Usted es la victima?

—No, no, es mi hermano —señaló Camus al pequeño en sus brazos, el joven Regulus se altera al ver la edad del menor—. Tiene tres años.

—¡Por dios! Bueno, ¿puede acompañarlo atrás? Están los médicos que le harán la revisión, si usted desea acompañarlo para que no se traumatice, suelen ser muy duros para las victimas abusadas…..—señala la puerta que daba hacia atrás.

—Iré yo, es mi hermano —Camus se paró—. Vamos Bren, un doctor te atenderá.

—¿Me pinchará la cola? —preguntó angustiado.

—No, no cariño, vamos…..—lo llevó de la mano—. Milo, tú sabes que hacer.

—Sí….—Milo se sienta al lado de su hermano—. ¿Necesita datos? Tengo acá el documento del nene, de Camus, de los padres y el mío, ¿también lo tienes Kardia?

—¡No traje documentos!

—¿Y cómo pensabas hacer la denuncia, idiota? —cuestionó Milo enojado, pero inmediatamente Dégel lo calma.

—Yo si tengo, haré la denuncia yo —entregó su documento y el de los otros.

—Bien, díganme todo lo que pasó —comentó mientras colocaba papel en la máquina de escribir.

—De acuerdo…..Ocurrió así.

 _ **Jefatura de Atenas N°5.**_

 _ **8 de noviembre de 20****_

 _ **Ante las autoridades de la Jefatura N°5 de Atenas, se hace presente el señor DÓMINE, Dégel Alain, DOCENTE (Documento: .xxx) de 22 años, el joven ONASIS, Milo Francisco (Documento: .xxx) de 16 años, el joven VERSEAU, Camus Etienne (Documento: .xxx) de 15 años y el señor ONASIS, Kardia Alexey (Documento: .xxx) de 28 años. Para realizar denuncia de agresión sexual hacia el infante VERSEAU, Brendan Ian (Documento: .xxx) de 3 años.  
El día 6 de noviembre del 20**, el niño regresa del Jardín maternal N°20 de la zona de Atenas junto a su madre DE VERSEAU, Irina Isabelle. La madre afirmó al hermano de Brendan y a su amigo Milo que el niño había tenido un altercado en el jardín y lo trajo a la casa. Los dos firmantes fueron a jugar con él, manifestando Brendan conductas agresivas y sexuales hacia los muñecos, además de re-editar situaciones vividas de agresión sexual.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El adolescente VERSEAU, Camus Etienne informa a docente la probabilidad que el niño haya sido abusado y este recomendó extrema vigilancia. Los adolescentes volvieron a interrogar al niño el día de la fecha, recalcando éste la agresión sexual de forma explícita por parte de los vecinos, ambos mayores de edad: BERMONT, Jason Thomas de 25 años y BERMONT, Anthony Julien de 56 años.**_

—¿Qué? —Dégel mira sorprendido a Milo, quien relataba el hecho—. ¿Bermont?

—Sí, es el vecino…..—Dégel tiró su cabellera hacia atrás, pálido nuevamente.

 _ **Elevamos acta sobre los dichos del niño y la revisión médica pertinente para ser evaluado por el juez y realice dictamen de perimetral hacia la persona de VERSEAU, Brendan Ian.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Queda sentado y elevado a ORGANISMO DE LUCHA CONTRA EL ABUSO SEXUAL INFANTIL.**_

 _ **Firma, documento y aclaración de las partes:**_

—Firmen abajo —indica el joven hombre, tanto Kardia como Milo firmaron rápidamente, pero Dégel se demoró bastante en hacerlo.

—Bien, esto lo elevaré ya mismo, esperen al niño y a su hermano aquí —Regulus se fue dejando a los tres hombres solos.

Los minutos pasaron lento y Milo se ponía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que escuchó la voz de Brendan del otro lado de la puerta y cómo salen ambos, Camus, pálido como fantasma, y Brendan lamiendo una paleta de dulce, se notaba en sus ojos que había estado llorando hasta poco antes de salir. Milo se acerca al pelirrojo.

—No puedes…no puedes imaginarlo —comentó cuasi llorando, Milo intentó contenerlo, pero Camus se derrumbó frente a él.

—¿Qué pasó, Camus? —preguntó, Brendan se lo veía concentrado en la golosina, aun manifestando ansias de querer largarse a llorar por lo traumático que había sido el peritaje.

—No te das una idea….—repitió, Onasis no le entendía mucho pero al fin el pelirrojo pudo verbalizar algo más—. Lo hicieron…..estos enfermos lo violaron.

Dégel abrió los ojos sorprendido y cayó en la silla de golpe.

 _"Todo fue mi culpa, por no denunciarlo antes_ ", se repitió.

 **Continuará.**


	10. Capitulo 10

Luego de la denuncia, habían pasado varios días en los cuales Milo no había visto a Camus. Cada vez que iba al colegio esperándolo, sólo encontraba el banco vacio. Dégel también había estado preocupado, porque fue él quien luego de todo lo acontecido en la oficina policial, llevó a Verseau a su casa con su hermanito, además de ser testigo de cómo Camus presentaba la denuncia a sus padres y el desmoronamiento al saber que mandaban todos los días a su pobre niño de tres años a la boca del lobo. No sabían qué hacer, ninguno de los tres lo sabía y Dégel lo intuía. Se sentía responsable, horriblemente responsable por haber dejado libre a ese sin vergüenza, ya tendría tiempo en el juicio de ser un testigo privilegiado para que otro niño no sea abusado de la misma manera que el pequeño hermano de Camus.  
Por mientras, Dégel impartía las clases mirando a un cabizbajo Milo de reojo, casi nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan dejado y angustiado por Camus y como esto había destruido psicológicamente al adolescente.

Sonó el timbre del receso y Dégel observó a todos los adolescentes mirándolo fijamente, tal vez esperando que el peliverde dijera algo.

—Bueno chicos, lo dejamos hasta aquí, recuerden leer uno de los libros recomendados del mes y hacer un informe para el próximo jueves —miró su reloj—. Milo, quédate por favor.

—¿Hm? —el rubio levantó la cabeza y miró para ambos lados, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

—Oye Milo, te ves realmente mal ¿dormiste? —preguntó Aioria acercándose, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se van.

—No pude dormir ni un poco…estoy exhausto….—suspiró y se echó encima de la mesa de su pupitre.

—Llevas así unos cuantos días, querido, sino te revisas seguro te matará ese estrés —murmuró Afrodita, quien estaba cargando su mochila con sus cuadernos.

—Sí, tienes tantas ojeras que creo que le pondrán de nombre "Mont bianco", pero en tu caso sería "Mont nero" —susurró DeathMask, a Milo no le hizo mucha gracia pero al resto sí.

—Ah, es que pasaron muchas cosas.

—¿Entre ellas puede ser que te has acercado más de la cuenta a Camus Verseau? —preguntó Mu con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Es verdad! No he visto a Verseau en una semana ¿le habrá pasado algo? Él siempre fue el chico de asistencia perfecta —murmuró Shaka, esta vez bastante angustiado, cosa que sorprendió y consterno a sus compañeros.

—Sí, es que tuvo problemas familiares —comentó Milo—. Y me siento un poco incómodo.

—No te preocupes, Milo, todo se solucionará —intentó dar ánimos Aioria, pero eso no hizo que Milo se sintiera mejor.

—No es tan fácil, Aioria, son cosas complicadas.

—¡Dije que todos afuera excepto el señor Onasis! —Indicó Dégel frunciendo el ceño, los adolescentes se ríen un poco y se van, saludando a Milo—. Milo….

—¿Hm? —mira hacia otro lado.

—No pude evitar ver que estás triste, creo que todos en el colegio lo notaron —susurró y se sentó en la silla frente a Milo—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es por Camus, y todo lo que pasó ese día, ya sabes, me preocupa mucho pensar lo que debe estar sufriendo. Me costó separarme de él ese día que entró angustiado llorando al auto, luego del peritaje, estaba realmente mal…y desde ese día no lo vi, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? Camus es un chico fuerte, sus padres están ahí y, además, quien peor debe estar es el pequeño, Camus necesita contenerlo ahora que en unos días se irá a cámara Gesell.

—¿Qué es eso? —levantó la mirada, Dégel sonríe.

—Es un cuarto con una ventana polarizada, normalmente se usa cuando los chicos tienen que declarar, para que no se sientan nerviosos y/o amenazados por la mirada adulta. Entra con una profesional en psicología quien juega con él con situaciones conflictivas, los niños son muy expresivos en cuando a los juegos se refiere.

—Lo sé…nos dimos cuenta que algo pasaba por eso mismo.

—Camus está algo nervioso por eso, y por todo lo que pasará después, además, recuerda que su familia es francesa y él está becado en este colegio, por lo que no tienen muchos ingresos para sostenerse.

—Me gustaría ayudarlo en algo, aunque sea pequeño —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. No quiero que esté mal….

—Milo…..—le tomó la mano y sonrió—. Tienes un corazón muy noble, eso no se veía en ti a principio de año…..parecías más aguerrido, y créeme, Camus necesita esas dos partes tuyas, el joven guerrero que se enfrenta a todo y el muchacho sensible que lo comprende.

—No soy sensible —susurró algo sonrojado.

—Sí lo eres, y es bueno serlo, hasta tu hermano es sensible en cierto punto. ¿Viste como se puso ese día? Muestra un enorme sensibilidad…..

—También con su amigo drogado, ahora está viviendo con nosotros y hace de la vida de Kardia un cuadro de Piccaso —sonrió por primera vez en el día—. Gracias, profe.

—De nada —se levantó, Milo comienza a armar su mochila mientras Dégel va por unos papeles a su escritorio—. Por cierto, ¡toma! —le entrega dichos papeles.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la tarea, llévasela a Camus, de paso puedes verlo ¿no? La mamá de Camus me pidió ese favor el otro día y bueno, me parece más conveniente que vayas tú a dejárselo…..—Milo volvió a sonreír y toma los papeles.

—Lo haré hoy mismo, gracias….

—No, de nada, ahora ve…..—Milo saludó al profesor con la mano y se retiró. Este queda pensando un rato cuando siente su teléfono móvil sonar—. ¿Quién será?

 **De** : Kardia.  
 **Hora** : 10:55 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Cuándo estás libre? ¿Quieres venir al café?_

 **A** : Kardia.  
 **Hora** : 10:55 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _Estoy trabajando ahora, pero salgo a las 16 pm._

 **De** : Kardia.  
 **Hora** : 10:57 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Puedes venir al café después? Ahora estoy trabajando e intentando que el imbécil de Manigoldo no queme la cocina._

 **A** : Kardia.  
 **Hora** : 10:58 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos ahí entonces._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana en el café y Kardia había largado el celular unos minutos para poder prestar atención a Manigoldo, quien seguía distraído. Había quemado cuatro panes y los huevos revueltos de alguien, cosa que tuvo que ir a pedir disculpas al comensal por el retraso en su comida. Albafica hacía más de media hora que se encontraba allí con ellos, eso incomodaba un poco a los cocineros, lo cuales normalmente tenían vía libre sobre el uso y abuso de la cocina. En este caso, tanto Dokoh como Kardia debían mantener rectitud y particularmente Kardia tuvo que esconder su teléfono celular.

—Manigoldo, este es el quinto pan que quemas —murmuró Albafica, sentado en una mesa a un costado de la cocina, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas—. Presta atención.

—¡No puedo prestar atención cuando te tengo observándome las veinticuatro horas del día! —inquirió con enojo, Albafica sonríe.

—No exageres, aún no he puesto cámaras en tu alcoba —se bajó de la mesa—. Sabes que hago esto por tu bien.

—Me agradaría que no te preocupes tanto por mi bien y me dejes hacer mi trabajo —Manigoldo tomó un cuchillo para comenzar a cortar, pero sin querer le pega a su dedo, ocasionando una lastimadura—. ¡AAAAY! Puta madre.

—Sabía que eras medio imbécil, pero estas para la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas —Albafica se va directo al pequeño botiquín y toma un antiséptico y unos curitas.

—A todo esto, entiendo que estés observando al idiota de Manigoldo —dijo Kardia mientras Mani le mira feo—. ¿Pero qué tenemos que ver nosotros? Estar bajo tu vigilancia nos pone nerviosos.

—Lo siento por ponerlos "nerviosos" caballeros —tomó la mano de Manigoldo para comenzar a curarla—. Pero este café restaurante es de MI padre y tengo derecho a estar aquí.

—¿A poco no vas al colegio? —preguntó Dokoh, Albafica terminó de curarle el dedo y se lo vendó.

—Si voy al colegio, en el turno de la noche, cuando papá viene aquí.

—Claro, este es tu último año —comentó Manigoldo, Albafica le da dos palmadas en la herida, cosa que hace gritar a Manigoldo por el dolor—. ¡Ay!

—Qué marica eres —dijo separándose de él.

—Mira quién habla.

—Así que ya es tu último año…..que bueno, yo fui muy feliz en mi último año de instituto —Kardia comenzó a preparar un plato de tostadas, las cuales anteriormente había quemado su amigo—. No estudiaba nunca, me la pasaba de fiesta.

—Siempre dando buenos consejos de vida, Kardia —comentó Dokoh—. Al menos parece que tu hermano no seguirá tus pasos.

—Cierto, parece que escritor me va a salir, está lleno de esos, ehm ¿cómo se llaman? Sentimientos —comienzó a reír.

—Tú también tienes sentimientos, imbécil, sino no hubieras ido tras tu hermanito ¿a qué hora llegaste a tu casa ese día? Ni en la mudanza me ayudaste, recién hoy me acuerdo que quería preguntarte ¿dónde carajo estuviste? —comentó Manigoldo mientras cocinaba unas salchichas a las chapas.

—Oh, llegué como a las 12 de la noche, es verdad, pero estaba con mi hermano, fuimos a la comisaría.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te pusieron tras las rejas? —preguntó Albafica con una sonrisa.

—¡No! —respondió agrio—. Fuimos a denunciar a un tipo por abuso.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿A quién abusaron? ¿A Milo? —cuestionó Dokoh. Manigoldo y Albafica miraron con sorpresa la situación.

—No, no, no, él me llamó ayer como a eso de las seis de la tarde, no sé, yo estaba con Dégel tomando algo.

—Oh, pillin —Manigoldo le guiño el ojo.

—En fin —bufó—. Me dijo que vaya a la casa del pelirrojo amigo que tiene y cuando fui, estaba el niño con su hermano de tres años, me contaron la historia y todo.

—¿Cuál historia? —cuestionó nuevamente Dokoh.

—Que el vecino de junto abusó al nene de tres años y fuimos a la comisaría, parece que la mamá trabajaba y dejaba al nene en la mañana con el vecino de al lado, lo que olvidó cuestionar era cuantos años tenía el hijo de este, yo les diré cuanto tenía ¡Veinticinco! —los tres receptores del discurso de Kardia se sorprendieron, abriendo sus ojos—. Y fuimos a la comisaría.

—¿Cómo una madre deja a un nene tan pequeño con extraños? —preguntó algo angustiado Albafica, Kardia niega.

—No lo sé, tal vez le inspiró confianza o algo. La cuestión es que fuimos a hacer la denuncia y revisaron al nene, fue horrible, yo veía al chiquito que estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

—Pues es de imaginarte, idiota, ¿sabes las cosas que hacen los médicos peritos con las víctimas de violación? —cuestionó Manigoldo, Kardia negó—. Yo lo sé porque tengo un pariente en la policía, el papá de mi primo Deathmask, mi tío. Dice que le piden que se desnude frente a ellos, le miran todo el cuerpo y luego le hace una evaluación ginecológica y rectal, suena asqueroso, pero es lo que ocurre, por eso es bueno, sobre todo siendo chiquitos, que vayan acompañados por un miembro de su familia.

—Mierda….

—Por eso es entendible que el mocoso esté traumado, encima que tuvo que soportar que un tipo lo toquetee, ahora tiene que soportar a un montón de locos que le miran desnudo y encima que le preguntan cosas raras.

—Ten cuidado con esas salchichas, si las quemas, yo te quemaré la tuya, Manigoldo —intentó amenazar Albafica.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí…..bueno sigamos….

—Shion, para la meza 20 —dijo Dokoh entregándole un plato y una taza de café.

—¿Aún está en los planes esa salida al ci…..? ¡Te quitaste el anillo! —Shion sorprende a todos los presentes cuando señala la mano de Dokoh y ve que esta se encuentra libre de anillo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Kardia se acercó—. ¡Al fin Dokoh! Ya iba a pensar que lo tuyo era patológico, hermano.

—Te libraste de la vieja amargada esa, en hora buena —Manigoldo le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya, ya dejen de cargarme y sigan trabajando —Dokoh se sonrojó, pero tenía que aceptar algo, la charla de esa vez con Shion le hizo pensar que era tiempo que dejara salir a esa persona de su corazón, no por nada se habían hecho mucho daño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya pasada las 16 hs Milo apareció frente a la casa de Camus, miró con desagrado la vivienda de al lado donde no parecía haber nadie y golpeó la puerta varias veces. Nadie contestó, luego tocó el timbre repetidas veces, pero nada. Estuvo un rato allí, el frío había vuelto inminentemente, por lo que el rubio fue bastante abrigado pensando que probablemente tendría que esperar un poco en la puerta. A los cinco minutos escuchó unos pasos fuertes del otro lado y cómo intentaban abrir con llave la cerradura de la puerta principal. El rubio se sorprendió al ver a la mamá de Camus completamente desarreglada, con los cabellos parados y unas ojeras enormes. El golpe le dio directo al corazón, la mujer seguía con ropa de cama a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora de dormir, pero Milo creyó que se debía a todo lo acontecido que no había podido dormir o algo así.

—Disculpe….—murmuró el muchacho.

—¿Buscas a Camus? —interrumpió la mujer, Milo asintió y ella lo dejó pasar—. Disculpa mis fachas pero no he podido dormir, estos días fueron difíciles para todos.

—Comprendo, yo estaba muy preocupado por Camus, no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana y me preocupó bastante, le traje la tarea que me encargó el profesor Dómine…..

—¡Camus! —La mujer llamó a su hijo mayor—. Gracias Milo, eres un ángel, me alegra que Camus te haya elegido —este comentario desconcertó al griego—. ¡CAMUS!

—¡Ya…Ya voy! —una voz se escuchó a lo lejos en el cuarto de Camus, pero luego un golpe fuerte le hizo alertarse—. ¡DAME ESO, BRENDAN!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es el pequeño —susurró tirando su cabello para atrás—. No nos deja unos segundos tranquilos, estamos mirando una vidriera y se nos escapa, estamos durmiendo y nos muerde o nos golpea, es como si estuviera echándonos la culpa de todo lo que le pasó.

—Debe ser difícil —susurró Milo, intentando contenerla, pero la mujer estaba siempre al borde del llanto.

—Es todo el tiempo a todas horas, parece que no duerme —murmuró—. Recién ahora pude dormir un poco, mi marido está en el trabajo porque casi lo despiden por haber faltado, así que esta vez falté yo a mi trabajo por motivos personales…..tengo al jefe comiéndome la cabeza. Tuve que dejar a Camus a cargo de Brendan, por eso no fue al colegio.

—No me imaginaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo —Milo pudo ver por encima de la mujer a Camus acercarse, cuando este llegó a su altura, Milo se sorprendió—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Brendan —murmuró Camus, bajando la mirada, Milo pudo distinguir un horrible golpe en la frente y unos raspones en el cuello—. Esta algo violento.

—¿Sólo "algo"? Además, ¿Eso te lo hizo un niño de tres años? —el rubio se acercó y levantó la mirada de Camus para observar el rostro.

—Cuando tiene objetos duros en sus manos, sí. Papá tiene golpes peores y mordidas, mamá los tiene en las piernas y brazos, yo la comí de rebote, quería tirar una lámpara de Mickey que le habíamos comprado hace tiempo y me golpeó en la cabeza.

—Esto es serio, Camus, ¿realmente? ¡Es horrible! —Milo lo tomó entre sus brazos y respiró fuertemente—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé —susurró, la madre de Camus sonríe ante esta muestra de afecto.

Por un instante el mundo se volvió más dulce, el aire era tranquilo y las caricias que recibía de Milo eran muy relajantes. El griego intentaba que Camus olvidara todo lo pasado y pudiera volver a encontrar la paz, pero cuando tienes a un torbellino de tres años en la casa, era muy difícil encontrar un momento así de tranquilo, y dado que Camus no cerró la puerta de su cuarto para mantener al psicópata de su hermanito dentro, se lo escuchó gritar más cerca.

—¡QUIEDO IR CON JASON, USTEDE SON MALOS! —gritó el pequeño quien se acercó, tenía una mirada llena de odio, y una respiración muy fuerte, Milo se separó de Camus.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? —Camus mostró al niño que estaba claramente enojado—. Así es todo el tiempo.

—¡Ya te dijimos que no te llevaremos con Jason! ¡Él te lástima! —La madre intenta razonar con él, pero es imposible, dado que el niño apenas podía racionalizar lo que le ocurría, éste golpea salvajemente con una patada a su madre—. ¡AAAY!

—¡BRENDAN! —gritó Camus al ver esto, pero el niño sale corriendo—. ¿Mamá, estás bien?

—Tranquilo, duele un poco, Brendan está creciendo —susurró la mujer, dejando derramar unas lágrimas por primera vez desde que Milo llegó.

—Esto está fuera de límites, ni siquiera yo, que era un chico difícil, me hubiera atrevido a golpear así a mi mamá —comentó Milo y con la mirada fue buscando a Brendan, debía estar por allí.

—Milo, ¿puedes ir a ver a Brendan? Yo ayudaré a mamá a sentarse —comentó el pelirrojo, mientras cargaba a su madre con un brazo hacia el sillón, la mujer tenía un hematoma donde el pequeño le había golpeado.

—Bren ¿dónde estás? —Milo se acercó a la cocina y ve al niño de espalda a él—. Ven aquí, Brendan, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Milo —dijo acercándose, el niño se da la vuelta y nota que tiene un cuchillo—. Bren, deja eso, puedes lastimarte.

—¡NO! —Gritó y empezó a jugar con el cuchillo mientras corría, Milo estaba con el Jesús en la boca, dado que no sabía cómo reaccionar—. ¡QUIEDO IR CON JASON, LLEVAME CON JASON!

—No puedo llevarte con él porque él te lastimo, peque, así que ven aquí y dame ese cuchillo —intentó acercarse lentamente, pero lo único que logró es que el niño le lanzara el cuchillo, cosa que esquivó—. ¡BRENDAN, ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO!

—¡DEJAME, DEJAME! —comenzó a gritar y a saltar por toda la casa mientras era perseguido por Milo, Camus llegó justo a tiempo para cortarle camino al pequeño y de esta forma Milo pudo tomarlo de atrás, pero el pequeño comenzó a patalear y golpearlo—. ¡SUETAMEEE SUETAMEEE!

—¡No! Aaaay…..—Milo recibió un duro patadón en su estómago por parte del infante quien no paraba de moverse—. Tie….tiene fuerza el chiquito.

—Lo siento Milo, perdóname, yo te causo problemas, lo siento, deberías irte…..

—No me iré, necesitas mi ayuda y te ayudaré….Brendan está fuera de control —el niño dejo de moverse, pues sabía que Milo era más fuerte que Camus y su madre, era prácticamente igual que su padre, el que lograba contenerlo—. ¿Por qué haces esto, Brendan? —el niño no contestó, ignora completamente que le hablaron—. ¿Pasó algo en estos días?

—Vio a Jason en la calle y fue tras él…obviamente que lo detuvimos, pero él quiere ir con Jason.

—Le lavó la cabeza…..—Camus afirmó y tiró su cabellera hacia atrás.

—Se ha comportado así, al principio estaba violento, pero no tanto, en estos dos días se potenció, es como si le hubieran inyectado algo para que enloqueciera. No duerme y muerde a la gente, no podemos salir, hasta golpeó a uno de los policías que nos ayudó en la denuncia. Creo que se enteró de alguna manera que los Bermont van a ir a prisión o algo así por la denuncia y se enojó con nosotros.

—Tiene tres años, aun no sabe lo que le pasó, ni tampoco sabe que está mal lo que le hicieron. Lo único para él es que Jason le daba cosas que le gustaban, sea juguetes o comida, chocolate, dulces, en fin, sólo eso le importó, Jason pasó a ser "el bueno".

—Ya no sé qué hacer porque si sigue así no podremos ir a la cámara gesell para que declare lo que le ocurrió, además ni siquiera puede ir al jardín.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas el día que lo interrogamos? —Milo afirmó—. Resulta que mis papás volvieron tarde porque tuvieron reunión con el equipo psicopedagógico del jardín de Brendan, y dicen que él les contaba a sus compañeritos de tres años lo que le hacía Jason, como si fuera muy normal, muchas mamás vinieron a quejarse de eso.

—¿Les contaba a niños de tres años lo que le pasó? —Preguntó sorprendido, el pelirrojo afirma con la cabeza—. Eso debió ser muy duro de escuchar por los pequeñitos. Ni yo puedo soportar escuchar y todo lo que oí es que el sujeto se bajaba los pantalones delante de él.

—Aun así, no quiere hablar de nada y tengo miedo que cuando vaya a ese lugar a contar su historia no lo haga….

—Pero hay rastros genéticos de Jason en Bren, además de los estudios de peritaje, aunque el nene no diga nada se nota a leguas que fue agredido sexualmente —intentó consolar.

—¡SUETAME MALO! —gritó Brendan y mordió el brazo del griego, pero este no lo soltó.

—¡AAAAAAAAY LA PUTA MADRE! —Gritó Milo del dolor, pero lo aferró más—. Ya basta Brendan, duele mucho.

—¡A mi duele mucho tamben! —dijo el nene con claridad abismal, Milo pestañeó varias veces—. Pero Jason me déjala cosas.

—Jason es una persona enferma que hace cosas de adultos con un nene de 3 años ¡No debes defenderlo! —Camus ya estaba harto que su hermano defendiera a su abusador, pero el niño no comprendía absolutamente nada y se negaba a seguir amarrado por los brazos de Milo.

—¡SUETAME SUETAMEEEEE! —gritó más fuerte y con un tono de voz demandante, pero Milo no hizo caso.

—Grita todo lo que quieras pero no te dejaré suelto, tú haces maldades a todos y no debes hacerlas, tienes que portarte bien…..—murmuró y suspiró de resignación el griego—. ¿Vas a ir mañana al colegio?

—Apenas y puedo estudiar un poco, no sé qué hacer, tal vez volvamos a Francia y….

—¡No! —Milo lo interrumpió—. ¡No puedes volver a Francia ahora!

—Milo, no es como si me guste irme de aquí, pero mis padres están mal en sus empleos, yo no he podido estudiar nada para los exámenes y he faltado mucho, además a Brendan le hace peor estar aquí…..

—Pero…..no quiero que te vayas —Milo baja la mirada.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —Camus sonrió y se acerca un poco a Milo, quien se nota triste—. Tranquilo, haré todo lo posible para no irme de aquí, me gusta mucho estar en Grecia, es mi casa desde siempre y nunca me quisiera ir…..

—Gracias…..—susurró, Milo miró hacia abajo y Brendan ya se había quedado dormido—. ¿Está dormido o finge?

—Creo que está dormido, se calmó bastante desde que viniste, creo que deberías venir más amenudeo.

—¿Ósea que estaba peor?

—Mucho peor…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Gracias por invitarme, Kardia —murmuró Dégel mientras se sentaba en una mesa. Ya era la hora de descanso de Kardia, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para comer algo con Dégel. El muchacho saca su cartera, pero Kardia niega.

—Yo invito.

—No tienes por qué, me gusta pagar mis gastos.

—Yo te invité, es mi deber pagarte, además tómalo como una remuneración…..

—¿De qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo seriamente de lo que pasó hace unos días en la comisaría, deje pasar un tiempo prudencial pero me pareció que ya era el momento —Dégel apretó fuertemente sus puños, intentando contenerse—. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero me resultó raro una actitud que tuviste.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, notoriamente incómodo.

—Hasta antes de saber que el sujeto se llamaba Anthony Bermont, parecías muy seguro de hacer la denuncia, pero cuando te enteraste de eso, estabas incómodo….—Kardia notó que la mirada de Dégel cambió—. Escucha, no tienes que decirme que….

—De acuerdo…..—masculló y le tomó la mano, intentando buscar fuerzas—. Yo….yo fui abusado….

El rostro de Kardia cambió de uno ligero al de completo asombro. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mano tembló ligeramente. ¿Abusado? ¿Dégel? Por una parte, Kardia ya lo sabía, pero se rehusaba a creerlo, se rehusaba a pensar que la persona a la cual comenzaba a querer había sufrido de esa manera, y más encima recibir esa confirmación era un apuñalamiento directo al corazón. Pero la historia comenzó a cerrarse.

—Como te dije, mi papá murió antes que naciera yo, por lo que mamá tuvo que criarnos sola. No pasó mucho antes que comenzara a salir con un hombre, ella se sentía devastada y necesitaba compañía, nosotros no éramos suficiente. Lo conocí, se llamaba Anthony Bermont, era un hombre extraordinario en primera instancia. Nos llevaba al parque a mí y a Krest, nos compraba golosinas, nos leía cuentos. Realmente lo queríamos mucho y yo fui de la idea que se mudara con nosotros.

—¿Tú? Es decir….

—¡Él me vendió otra cosa! Y no dudo que le vendiera eso a Irina de Verseau, que es un buen abuelito, amable, en mi caso era muy joven él, seguramente vendió esa imagen de padre ejemplar. La cuestión fue que comenzó a manosearme, primero muy disimuladamente pero luego era en todas partes. Más de una vez fui rescatado por gente que pasaba por allí o por mi hermano, al aparecer frente a nosotros ya lo inhibía a él a seguir manoseándome….

—¿Y él te…..violo?

—No…..—sonrió—. Gracias a dios fue lo único que no me quitó. Se llevó mi inocencia, mi caridad, mi fe en la humanidad, pero eso no logró llevarse por falta de tiempo y dado que yo iba creciendo y me iba volviendo más cerrado. Me encerraba en mi cuarto y no le abría, de noche estaba siempre mi habitación con llave. Mi mamá no comprendía nada y era de esperar, nunca le dije nada.

—¿Y cómo se fue?

—Graciosamente se fue porque mamá descubrió que tenía un hijo y nunca le había comentado, además de mantener relaciones con otras mujeres.

—¿Es decir que tu mamá dejo a tu abusador por infidelidad? —Kardia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Dégel afirmó—. ¡Qué locura!

—No es que no quise firmar la denuncia por miedo, sino porque estaba decepcionado de mí mismo. Si hubiera hablado en ese momento, seguramente Brendan sería un niño normal.

—O sólo lo hubiera abusado Jason…—Dégel suspiró.

—Me sorprendió eso, es verdad que Jason siempre fue de mala vida, cuando yo tenía 12 años él tenía 15 y ya era un convicto, nunca fue de buen vivir, pero violar a un menor es algo que nunca creí que haría, veo que está en la sangre —murmuró y suspiró resignado—. Estoy dispuesto a declarar lo que me pasó si esto se lleva a la justicia por el bien de Brendan y para que esos hijos de puta tengan lo que se merecen.

—Me alegra que esto te haya hecho decidir de qué lado estás en ello, tal vez si hubieras callado más y esto no hubiera pasado, seguiría impune.

—Lo sé, sé que soy un idiota.

—No eres un idiota Dégel, estas traumado, sé que no soy el mejor para decir eso…pero lo veo en tus ojos, aun cuando no te conocía. Supongo que esas marcas te las hiciste por no poder decir lo que te pasaba….—tomó la mano de Dégel y alzó la ropa para ver las marcas—. Creo que necesitabas hablar de ello —Kardia alza la mirada para ver lágrimas en el rostro de Dégel.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—No, gracias a ti por confiar en mí, realmente no esperaba oír algo así, pero estaba preparado para lo que fuera y una de las alternativas era eso…..

—Bueno, supongo que son cuestiones de la vida que jamás entenderemos, algunos nacimos para sufrir y otros para ser feliz.

—Entonces nos consideró sufridores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus lo sigue a la puerta, Milo había sido de mucha ayuda ese día, principalmente porque Irina, madre de Camus, logró descansar un poco en el tiempo que estuvo allí cuidando ambos del pequeño hijo de tres años. Pero, por otro lado, Milo había logrado contener al niño, cosa que solo era capaz de hacer el papá de los pelirrojos dado a su fuerza a comparación del infante. Cuando salieron a la vereda para despedirse, Camus sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, brillando así sus ojos frente al rubio. Recién estaban empezando a hacerse notar unas pocas estrellas en el firmamento, y las luces de las farolas comenzaban a encenderse con lentitud. Dado que estaban en pleno invierno y oscurecía más tarde, no se había quedado mucho tiempo, dado que llegó a las 4:30 pm y se estaba retirando a las 6:45 pm.

—Quiero agradecerte, Milo —susurró Camus acercándose a pasos lentos hacia él—. Gracias a ti, Brendan pudo dormir unas horas, hace tiempo que no duerme tanto, además que mamá logró descansar y reponerse de su golpe en la pierna.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, de paso me libré un rato de Kardia, me vuelve loco —comentó, Camus cruzó los brazos.

—Veo que aun te llevas a las patadas con tu hermano, creo que tienen un problema para demostrarse afecto.

—Dime algo que no sepa —bufó.

—Los astronautas no pueden llorar en el espacio…—Milo se lo quedó mirando—. Es por la falta de gravedad en el mismo, las gotas no pueden caer hacia abajo y quedan en el ojo ocasionando un horrible dolor —continuó, al ver que Milo solamente abría la boca, Camus comprendió—. Oh, disculpa, pensé que lo decías de forma literal.

—Jajajajajajaja, Camus, me hace reír mucho tu ingenio e intelecto.

—Ehm, no sé qué responder a eso.

—Yo te diré que responder —comentó y con un claro acercamiento, Milo puso su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo y bajando levemente lo besó en la boca. Camus no pudo reaccionar ante esta muestra de afecto y solamente se dignó a cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor de los labios. Milo se separó después de unos segundos—. Gracias.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—No sé, supuse que tenía que agradecerte, eres alguien con quien no tengo miedo de mostrarme tal cual soy. Vendré mañana para que hagamos unos ejercicios.

—¿Eh? ¿Ejercicios de matemática?

—No, ejercicios físicos, recuerda que te dije que te ayudaría a pasar gimnasia, bueno, cumpliré mi promesa. Nos vemos mañana, espero que vayas a la escuela o me sentiré solo.

—…este…de acuerdo…..nos vemos —Milo lo saludó con la mano y se retiró, mientras que Camus se queda en la puerta, tocándose levemente los labios—. Nos vemos….

 **Continuará.**

Quiero agradecer a GenavraPotterDZ y a MediolasYuu por leer el fic y dejar sus bellos comentarios. Este cap va dedicado a ustedes, con ese besito inocentón entre Milo y Camuchin.


	11. Capitulo 11

Tal vez Milo no lo había pensado en ese momento, pero de alguna forma ocurrió, sus ruegos habían resultado ser escuchados y Camus se encontraba allí como todos los días en la entrada del colegio.  
Al verle de nuevo, luego de aquel pequeño beso, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado, intentando buscar una excusa para empezar el diálogo, pero era muy difícil. Lo de Camus era esperable, dado que era su primer beso y su primera "relación" por así decirlo, pero Milo era un galán y siempre lo fue, aunque nadie sabía su vida sentimental, pero dado a su conducta inminentemente repetitiva y conflictiva, se podría asegurar que nunca tuvo algo "serio" con alguien y al verlo sonrojado podría garantizar aquello.  
Cuando ambos llegaron a la altura del otro se quedaron tiesos, aún seguían frescos los recuerdos de ayer a la tarde y era imposible anularlos ahora que se tenían en frente. Milo carraspeó, intentando cortar con cuchillo el aire, pero era imposible, el silencio perduró.

—¿Co…..cómo estás, Camus? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. El pelirrojo, qué no esperaba comentario, se sorprendió.

—Ehm, ¡bien, bien! Supongo, ¿y tú?

—¿Hm? Bien —comentó algo cortante, bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. ¿Y tu hermano?

—Aun no se re-integró al jardín, es bastante difícil, ya hablamos con la maestra y con el equipo psicopedagógico sobre el "problema" de Bren, mientras él no hable del abuso seguramente nadie más se quejará, pero Brendan necesita exteriorizarlo constantemente —susurró y suspiró fuerte—. Hablé con él sobre ello, pero no me hace caso, me ignora o saca otro tema.

—Debe ser difícil para él, sobre todo porque ahora en más tendrá que revivir varias veces esa experiencia, cuando le toque ir a Cámara Gesell —Milo agradeció que tenían el tema del hermanito para hablar, porque si no, seguirían en silencio.

—Al menos se le quitó esa idea horrible de ir a ver a Jason, el otro día me enteré que ya lo tienen en la comisaría y lo dejarían enrejado hasta que empiece el juicio. Dado que es un juicio de índole privado, tenemos que contratar a un abogado.

—¿Abogado? ¡Mi papá es abogado! Bueno, el papá de Kardia, que es casi mi papá, él me crío.

—¿En serio? ¿Penal o de familia?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si es abogado penal o de familia? —cuestionó, Milo pestañeó.

—No sé, ¿quieres que lo llame en el receso? Tal vez pueda decírtelo más claro, igual, si mi padre no es abogado del que necesitas, puede conseguirte uno de forma muy económica.

—Por favor, lo importante es eso, que sea económico, no tenemos muchos recursos como bien sabes —suspiró y se apoyó en la pared—. Además, con todo lo que pasó, nuestra vida es un desastre. Hoy, por ejemplo, tenemos cita con la psicóloga en la cámara Gesell.

—¿La cámara? ¿Ya comienza el peritaje psicológico? —preguntó Milo, Camus afirmó—. Bueno, es mejor ahora que nunca ¿sabes?

—Sí.

—¡MILO, MILO! —Aioria venía corriendo, moviendo sus manos de derecha a izquierda muy efusivamente—. Al fin te encuentro, Milo, ¿cómo estás? Te veías tan ido ayer. ¡Ah, hola Camus!

—Hola Aioria —susurró sonriendo.

—Hola cariño —Afrodita y DeathMask aparecieron de la nada, asustando a todos los presentes—. Mira Deiti, que bonita parejita hacen —cuchicheó el sueco con el italiano.

—Jajajajajaja, es verdad, te ganaste la lotería, lindo e inteligente…..—señaló el italiano, Milo le dio un pisotón—. ¡AAAAAAAAAAY FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!

—Yo también te amo, Valentino —comentó con ira Milo, Camus no comprendía nada.

—¿Supieron las buenas nuevas? —cuestionó Afrodita, los otros cuatro se acercan más—. Parece que encontraron al director en la cama con la esposa del subdirector.

—¡Nooooo! ¿Sage? ¿Quién pensaba que esa cosa todavía le funcionaba? —comentó con alegría Aioria.

—Es un chisme que se circula por los pasillos de la sala de profesores. Además, que la maestra de música hizo cosas chanchas con el profesor de álgebra II.

—Eres terrible, Afro, por eso ya no te cuento intimidades a ti —bufó molesto Deathmask, los otros rieron—. ¡No es un chiste!

—¿De qué ríen? Ya tocó el timbre —avisó Mu, quien seguido de Shaka señalan la puerta.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Si llego tarde nuevamente a artística, la profesora pintará un Picasso en mi culo —afirmó el italiano mientras se acomodaba la ropa y entraba, acompañado por sus compañeros.

—Oye, Camus —Mu se le acercó—. ¿Estás bien? Faltaste toda la semana, Milo estaba preocupado por ti.

—¡N-no digas eso, Mu! —susurró el rubio, bastante sonrojado.

—Pero es verdad —afirmó Shaka—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo tuve unos problemas familiares.

—Debieron ser graves para que faltes tantos días —cuestionó Mu, preocupado.

—Abusaron al hermanito de Camus —la voz de Afrodita alertó a Camus quien se dio la vuelta.

—¿De dónde lo escuchaste? —preguntó el galo en voz alta, Milo intentó calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pensé que fuera un secreto.

—Ya te dije, Afro, tienes que dejar de escuchar detrás de las puertas —regañó DeathMask.

—Es que así se entera uno de los suculento. Discúlpame si te ofendí, Camus, te juro que no le diré a nadie, no pensé que era tan grave.

—¿Qué parte de "abusaron" a un menor es la que no te pareció grave? —preguntó Mu con los brazos cruzados—. Tranquilo, Camus, te aseguramos que no le diremos a nadie.

—Es algo muy fuerte chicos, traten de respetar a Camus.

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Milo? Estamos hablando de algo muy delicado, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó y continuemos —intentó desviar las aguas Mu y los chicos se dirigieron hacia el aula.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, nunca supe porque jamás te acercaste a nosotros …..

—Bu….bueno yo —miró a Milo de solayo—. Pensé que como eran muy amigos de Milo, me rechazarían.

—Oye, pelirrojo —comentó DeathMask—. Tenemos cerebro propio….

—Jajajaja no seas tan grosero Masky, pero es verdad, no pensamos siempre como Milo por estar con él, sino, seríamos unos tarados.

—¡Oigan! Creí que eran mis amigos —intentó defenderse Milo.

—En fin, Camus, bienvenido al grupo, ahora que te llevas bien con Milo creo que no hay necesidad de desterrarlo —dijo Aioria con humor, pero Milo no se lo tomó tan bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el café donde trabajaba Kardia, Manigoldo y Dokoh, este último se encontraba limpiando las mesas, dado que Sísifo había faltado por estar enfermo. No es como si no le gustara mantener las cosas limpias, pero estar inclinado de esa manera, hace que le duela la cintura. Además, que Pichón había estado muy juguetón y amoroso últimamente y esa misma mañana lo había atacado dos veces para jugar. Mientras fregaba las mesas miró su mano derecha, libre de anillo y pestañó varias veces antes de continuar, se sentía raro sin el destello dorado allí en su dedo anular.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shion acercándose a él, Dokoh se asustó—. Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

—No, no, no, está bien, está bien.

—Veo que te sientes extraño sin tu anillo de matrimonio —comentó sonriendo de lado—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Me cuesta hablar de ello, porque aún sigo pensando.

—Era momento que lo hicieras, ella…..—se detuvo, vio que Dokoh levantaba la mirada—. Se fue hace dos años.

—…..lo sé…..—se mordió sus labios.

—Todos hasta el momento te hemos seguido el juego porque los psicólogos pensaron que poco a poco tú elaborarías tu duelo, pero…—se detuvo nuevamente—. No va a volver….

—…..lo sé…..—respondió nuevamente y se irguió bastante, hasta el punto de estar a su lado completamente erecto—. Pero es algo difícil de superar.

—Por lo que veo lo has superado…—le tomó la mano donde anteriormente llevaba el anillo—. Cuando te dije lo del anillo, sentí que debía decírtelo, hacía tiempo que están separados, terrenalmente también.

—Lo sé…

—¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE LO SABES! ¡Estúpido! —gritó, lo que hizo que el castaño diera dos pasos hacia atrás—. Estoy cansado de verte decaído, necesito hacer algo por ti.

—¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Ignora todo esto, haz de cuenta que nunca tuve un anillo en este dedo.

—No…..no puedo hacer eso porque es parte de la historia.

—Una historia que me hace daño…..

—Una historia de la cual todos fuimos víctimas en ciertos aspectos —continuó, Dokoh se dio media vuelta—. ¿Crees que era fácil para mí o para Kardia o para cualquier otro aparentar que ella estaba aquí porque tú no podías elaborar lo que pasó? A Kardia se le murió su mamá y tú lo sabes porque eras su compañero de secundaria.

—Bueno, es verdad —suspiró—. Pero Kardia es Kardia y yo soy yo.

—Menos mal, porque ¿te imaginas si tuviéramos dos Kardias aquí? —intentó hacer sonreír a Dokoh con esa frase, lo logró—. Sólo quiero verte feliz, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es que elabores esto, que comiences a salir con personas y a….aaah, ¡ya sabes!

—¿Tener sexo?

—Sí, tener sex…. ¡No! —Dokoh rio bajito, lo que ocasionó que Shion se frustrase—. No hablo de sexo, hablo de amor…..

—Lo sé, sé que intentas hacer que esté mejor luego de lo que pasó, pero me harías muchísimo mejor sino habláramos del tema.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando dejaste la alianza —Dokoh se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Y tanto va el cántaro a la fuente! —dijo Dokoh, Shion sonrió.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien…—Kardia se acercó a ambos.

—Oigan, tortolos, pueden dejar de charlar todo el puto día y atender a la gente que acaba de entrar —Kardia señaló a un grupo de personas en la mesa ocho, que leía el menú—. Yo les di el menú, ahora ustedes por amor de dios, vayan a atenderlos.

—Iré yo —dijo Shion y con una sonrisa se retiró.

—Sabes, aun antes que conocieras a tu ex mujer, siempre creí que terminarías con Shion —murmuró Kardia, el castaño le mira sorprendido—. Bueno, no es que tenga poderes mágicos o algo así, sólo intuición.

—¿Cómo la de ese par? —Dokoh señaló a Albafica y Manigoldo, que se estaban prácticamente lanzando el trapo de un lado al otro mientras se gritaban.

—Esto termina en la cama, tú sabes Dokoh —murmuró el griego, el chino negó con la cabeza—. Y dime, ¿cómo es el amor en china?

—¿En china? Como en todos lados, supongo, besos, abrazos, sexo, casamiento, hijos y el frio acogedor de la tumba.

—Siempre fuiste tan romántico —rio Kardia, Dokoh sonrió—. Tal vez es el momento que le des una oportunidad a tu corazón.

—No lo sé, nunca he tenido suerte en el amor….

—Yo tampoco he tenido suerte con los Hyundai, pero eso no me detendrá a comprarme un auto algún día —le dio un codazo a Dokoh, el cual gruño.

—No es lo mismo ¡un amor no es un auto!

—Es verdad, el amor no tiene levantavidrios y caja de dirección hidráulica….

—¡Ya deja de comparar a una mujer con un vehículo, Kardia! Es de muy mal gusto —bufó, pero continuó mirando a Shion—. Sabes, creo que tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—¿Aun con esos dos? —volvió a señalar a Albafica y Manigoldo, esta vez el menor le dio una bofetada al mayor que casi le hace la cabeza giratoria.

—Se desean jajajajajaja.

—Sí, claro….se desean ver muertos —bufó y continuó su trabajo. Kardia lo observó unos minutos más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Juzgado N°9 de Familia. 16:45 pm.**

Ese lugar era tétrico, Camus tenía bastante miedo, pero le alegraba que Milo haya ido con él y estuviera tomándole la mano. Los padres de Camus, los señores Verseau, se encontraban del otro lado del pasillo. Irina lloraba en los brazos de su hombre y apenas podía mantenerse parada, mientras la mirada de su padre, Evan Verseau, era de desconsolación. En definitiva, Camus era el más fuerte en esos momentos para llevar a su hermanito a la cámara Gesell donde lo esperaba una psicóloga experimentada: Yuzuriha Mallverde.  
Tomó a su hermano con fuerza y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación más grande, que lo único que hacía era conectarlo a otro pasillo. Alrededor había convictos, quienes se encontraban con esposas en sus muñecas, la mayoría con una mirada desafiante.

—¡Es Jason! —dijo el pequeño Brendan e hizo que Camus se alarme cuando ve efectivamente a un hombre grande, de unos veinticinco años, con tatuajes en el brazo, ojos profundos y azules, además de un cabello negro algo crecido. Llevaba solamente una musculosa que resaltaba más su musculado cuerpo.

—¡Qué diablos! —Camus estaba espantado e inmediatamente sacó a su hermano de allí, encontrándose con un oficial—. ¿En qué mente enferma hacen que una víctima de violación se encuentre con su violador?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó el oficial.

—¿Qué fue lo que no entendió? El abusador de Brendan estaba allí con los otros reclusos —confirmó Milo con una mirada enfurecida. El oficial no sabía qué hacer, pero en ese momento llegó Yuzuriha.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Mi hermano vio a su violador! Estaba allí con los reclusos.

—Oh, disculpe, es que están allí porque las celdas están en mal estado, pero inmediatamente volverán a sus celdas. Mi nombre es Yuzuriha Mallverde, soy psicóloga infantil. ¿Él debe ser el pequeño Brendan?

—Sí —bufó Camus, rojo de la ira.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bren? —preguntó la joven.

—Tres —señaló sus tres deditos.

—Muy bien pequeño, ven, vamos a charlar un rato….—la mujer se metió en el cuarto dejando a hermanos pelirrojos solos afuera.

—Bueno, Bren, recuerda, tienes que decir todo lo que te pasó, explícaselo….es muy importante ¿de acuerdo? —le acarició la cabeza y le besó la frente—. Estaré aquí cuando salgas.

—Sí, hermano —con algo de miedo el niño ingresa a la habitación.

Justo en la puerta de junto, hay varios profesionales los cuales hacen entrar a Camus y Milo para observar lo que pasaba dentro. Había una ventana luminosa delante de ellos, donde se veía perfectamente la sala donde se encontraba el nene de tres años junto a la psicóloga: Yuzuriha. La joven hizo sentar al niño en una pequeña sillita con una mesa de color rojo, ella también se sienta para estar a la altura del nene. En la habitación había una enorme caja de juguetes, juegos de mesa, papel blanco y crayolas de todos los colores. Brendan toma uno y comienza a garabatear en el papel, mientras la joven observaba y hablaba con él.

—¿Cómo estas Brendan? —preguntó, intentando formar un lazo.

—Él me hizo daño —dijo secamente, sin mirar a la chica. Yuzuriha mira el ventanal sin comprender y luego observó al pequeño.

—¿Quién?

—Jason —susurró—. Mi hemano dice que tengo que hablar de lo que me pasó…

—¿Quieres contarlo? —preguntó sorprendida, en sus años de psicóloga especializada en abuso, nunca le había pasado que un niño quisiera contar espontáneamente lo que le había sucedido.

—Sí —dijo con naturalidad y observó las crayolas, tomando una color rojo y comenzando a pintar el dibujo de una forma violenta—. Él me hizo jugar escondidas.

—¿Te divertía? —preguntó mirando el dibujo, claramente se podía distinguir un niño envuelto en sangre, pero la sangre no se focalizaba en todos lados, sino en las piernas.

—No mucho, me dolía —murmuró, en ningún momento miró a la muchacha, simplemente continuaba con su dibujo. Dejó la crayola roja y tomó la verde.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué le decías?

—Le decía que pare, que me dolía —golpeó con la punta de la crayola el papel, quebrándolo por la fuerza—. Él no lo hacía.

—¿Estabas solo con Jason? —preguntó interrogante, el niño por primera vez levanta la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Quién más estaba allí?

—Anthony —Brendan toma otro color, un negro, y comienza a garabatear otro personaje, este tenía dientes puntiagudos y mirada amenazante.

—¿Él hacía algo para detener a Jason?

—No…..—murmuró, del otro lado Camus se encontraba en estado de shock, espantado—. Tony empezaba, él me tocaba ahí abajo y en la cola…..él decía que quería jugar conmigo.

—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a mamá, Brendan? —cuestionó la joven con una dulce voz.

—…..—Brendan no dijo nada, tomó una cuarta crayola y la clavó entre los ojos del nuevo personaje que había dibujado, partiéndola en dos—. Mami….

—¿Estás enojado, Brendan? —el niño no dice nada y continuó con la cabeza gacha—. Brendan, ¿recuerdas el primer día? —el niño asistió—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando mami me llevo por primera vez, Tony era bueno. Tony tenía muchos juguetes y mirábamos dibujitos animados por la tele —dejó la crayola rota y tomó nuevamente la roja—. Tony comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, luego los hombos y luego la piena…..

—¿Te acariciaba? ¿Y qué te producía?

—Feo…..—bufó, estaba bastante enojado y se lo veía, Camus se sentía desfallecer—. Él me llevo a cama gigante, la de él….y me bajó los pantalones. Vino Jason, y gritó fuerte, fuerte a Tony, le dice….hm….cosas feas…..Jason estaba como con los ojos rojos…..Tony le decía que estaba dogado.

—¿Jason le gritó a Tony? ¿Le insultaba? ¿Le decía cosas feas?

—Sí…..decía "ota vez ota vez" y golpeaba la pared fuerte…..—golpeó nuevamente la crayola contra el papel—. Ota vez, le decía, y gritaba feo, y ellos discuteron mucho, muy fuerte.

—¿Y….?

—Jason llevo a casa y me dijo que no diga nada, yo no dije nada, al oto día Jason estaba en casa de Tony, y Jason me tocó…..Jason me llevaba al armario y se bajaba los pantalones, me pedía que le toque el pipi de los gandes, y me decía que lo lama….que era rico.

—¿Tú lo hacías? —preguntó asqueada, el niño afirmó.

—No sabía rico, era feo…..—gruñó negando—. Luego me lastimó atrás y me dolió mucho, grite y lloré, me dijo que me iba a dar helado,…..siempre que iba me hacía eso y me daba chocolate, golosinas…..

—¿Te gustaba eso?

—¡No! —gritó enojado y revoleó la crayola—. Hermano dice que lo que Jason hizo no se hace con nenes, que soy pequeño…..y que está mal.

—Exactamente, está mal que un hombre mayor haga eso con nenes pequeños….—Yuzuriha se encontraba angustiada, en sus años como psicóloga infantil siempre había tratado casos de manoseo, pero nunca una violación altamente ultrajante como la que había sufrido Brendan—. Entiendo que estés enojado, Brendan, yo también lo estaría.

— _ **Mami no me cuidó**_ …—fue lo último que dijo el niño antes de bajar la cabeza y anularse completamente.

Por más que Yuzuriha le hizo otras preguntas, el niño no respondió ninguna de ellas. Dejó las crayolas y el dibujo de lado y simplemente perdió sus sentidos durante el resto de la sesión. Cuando Yuzuriha pensó que ya había sido suficiente, se levantó, tomó el dibujo y llevó a Brendan con su hermano Camus. La mujer observó el dibujo, era bastante claro. Había un niño en medio del papel, con los ojos tristes y el cabello pegado a la cabeza, de color rojo. En las piernas había solo manchones rojos, mostrando la presencia de una violación terriblemente traumática. Luego a un costado había dos personas sin ojos y con dientes afilados, dibujados de un color negro intenso, mientras que del otro lado se podía ver claramente a la familia de Brendan. La madre particularmente estaba golpeada con el crayón de colores, puntos rojos salían de su cabeza, mientras el padre y el hermano Camus estaban encogidos a un costado, muy dispersos para ser parte del mismo dibujo. Era obvio que Brendan guardaba un enorme resentimiento a su madre por haberlo "abandonado", aunque también se debía a las amenazas que recibía el niño con respecto a la muerte de su madre si él hablaba, Brendan había sido elegido justamente por su enorme apego emocional a la señora de Verseau. Mientras que tanto el padre Evan como el hermano Camus, se veían como figuras sin autoridad en el dibujo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención era un destello amarillo que salía entre su padre y su hermano, sin lugar a dudas podía ser una persona. Cuando Yuzuriha levantó la mirada pudo ver a quién era el destello amarillo: Milo Onasis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krest estaba intentando tejer, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni tampoco la última vez, simplemente le relajaba. Se había sentido muy cómodo en aquel instante, sentado en el sofá grande de la casa de los Onasis, con la chimenea a un lado y la televisión con volumen bajo, mientras Aeneas sostenía el control remoto y pasaba de un canal a otro, lanzando furtivas miradas a su enfermero.  
No es que Krest pareciera su enfermero, a decir verdad siempre vestía casual y cuando salían a caminar un poco, dado a que recientemente el mayor estaba dando sus primeros pasos y era necesario practicar fuera o dentro de la casa, a veces realizaban una cuadra, ida y vuelta a la esquina o ir al kiosko que quedaba a una cuadra y media, simplemente para practicar. Si Aeneas seguía así, en unos días seguramente ya no tendría que acompañarlo. Eso hizo que Krest dejara de tejer y colocara el intento de bufanda que hacía en su regazo. ¿Estaba feliz con el progreso de su paciente? Aeneas tenía casi 51 años, sabía defenderse solo, sabía estar solo y había construido toda una vida, pero ¿y él? A pesar que no llevaba mucho tiempo en eso, sólo unas pocas semanas, tal vez menos de un mes, el rubio había hecho grandes progresos en poco tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Me molesta que estés "tan" callado —la voz del griego hizo sobresaltar a Krest, quien giró la cabeza y lo miró, sonriendo un poco.

—Lo siento Aeneas, es que estaba pensando que dentro de poco ya ni siquiera me necesitarás aquí —bufó y dejó de lado lo que tejía—. Estoy un poco triste, no hemos compartido casi nada.

—Bueno, eres mi enfermero —intentó comunicarse, no quería decirlo, pero le había prometido a su hijo que no se involucraría con el joven—. Supongo que es tu deber estar feliz con el progreso de tus pacientes, pero si deseas quedarte, puedo romperme una pierna.

—¡No! —Krest frunció el entrecejo mientras ve a Aeneas reír—. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, idiota!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría —el rubio apagó la televisión—. En realidad, estoy feliz de tenerte, justamente le había dicho a mi hijo que me gustaría muchísimo tenerte como enfermero, no sé cómo le hizo para localizarte.

—Parece que su hijo está interesado en mi hermano y de allí el contacto —comentó cruzando los brazos—. Estoy feliz que Dégel haya encontrado a alguien de una familia buena, es muy fácil quebrarle, como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

—No he visto mucho a su hermano, pero lo poco que lo vi, parece una persona muy triste —Krest se da la vuelta, mirando interrogante—. No me mires así, he visto mucha gente triste por mi trabajo.

—Oh, nunca me has hablado cuál es tu trabajo.

—Soy abogado de familia, por eso se me hizo muy fácil adoptar a Milo en su momento, intento agilizar las cosas para que los niños sufran menos…..—susurró, intentó no volver a mirar a Krest, pues era muy atractivo para resistirse.

—Tus mejillas están rojas.

—Es el calor —mintió, Krest no le creyó, pero continuó—. Cuando era pequeño, mis padres no tenían demasiado dinero para darme una buena educación, aun así, hicieron todo lo posible, mamá salía a la calle y vendía artesanías hechas por ella.

—Sí, me has contado…..—se apoyó un poco más para mirarlo profundamente—. Eres un hombre increíble, Aeneas.

—¿Hm? Gra…gracias —el sonrojo fue cada vez más fuerte—. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame algo de ti.

—Bueno, me casé muy joven porque quería huir de casa, como mi ex esposo estudiaba medicina, yo también decidí hacerlo, pero tomé la carrera de enfermería y luego de instrumentalista quirúrgico, solamente para ayudarlo.

—¿Y por qué fracasaron? —preguntó Aeneas, esta vez volteándolo a ver.

—Él quería tener hijos y yo no…..no me sentía preparado, además durante mi vida he atendido muchos niños pequeños, y no me sentía con la suficiente templanza para darles lo mejor. Cuando nació Dégel, yo tenía nueve años, casi diez, y me costó muchísimo aceptarlo, aceptar a un nuevo niño en mi familia, mi padre había muerto y sentía que Dégel era el culpable de mis desgracias —se acomodó mejor, esta vez encima del hombro de Aeneas—. Luego de un tiempo me acostumbré a su presencia y comencé a acercarme más a él, a jugar con él, pero no duró mucho, mi padrastro llegó y mi vida se tornó una pesadilla. Me casé lo más rápido que pude y me llevé a Dégel conmigo. Dégel ya era demasiado trabajo y tener un bebé en la casa iba a hacerme colapsar.

—¿Pesadilla? ¿Acaso tu padrastro te maltrataba?

—¡Ja! Ojalá haya sido eso, la cuestión es que me casé sin estar enamorado, todo para huir de allí, luego vino el intento de suicidio de Dégel, los problemas relacionales, los psicólogos, la escuela me taladraba la cabeza. Por último, la enfermedad de mamá, la separación de mi mamá y mi padrastro y la muerte de mamá…..—suspiró y se levantó un poco para quedar más cerca de Aeneas, casi a unos centímetros—. Es cruel ¿verdad?

—Ve….verdad…..—Aeneas se daba cuenta que el enfermero lo estaba seduciendo de alguna forma.

—Tienes lindos ojos Aeneas…se parecen mucho a los de tus hijos….

—Milo no es mi hijo…..bueno, es mi hijo del corazón —el labio de Aeneas temblaba pero no dejaba de mirar a Krest.

—Aun así, es tu hijo, porque lo criaste y se parece mucho a ti —Krest sonrió, incitando al griego que lo bese, pero Aeneas, hombre de palabra, no se acercó a él—. ¿Te resulto lindo?

—Hmm….Krest…..eres muy joven.

—Me gustan los hombres maduros….—Krest toma con sus manos el rostro de Aeneas y le besa en los labios, este corresponde dicho beso mientras envuelve sus brazos en la fina cintura, haciendo que Krest quede completamente encima de él.

Hacía muchos años que Aeneas no sentía ese cosquillar en su barriga, ni siquiera ese calor en su cuerpo que le provocaría una erección luego de tantos años. Pero el fugaz y apasionado beso fue interrumpido por la voz de Kardia que avisaba a su padre, desde la puerta de entrada, que había llegado. Este ruido hizo que Aeneas se alertara y empujada a Krest, lo que logró que se callera al borde de la mesita ratona. Cuando Kardia llegó a donde ellos, vio una imagen extraña, un Krest en el piso y un Aeneas recostado en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te caíste? —Kardia ayudó a Krest a levantarse, mientras este miraba con furia a Aeneas.

—Sí, lo siento, mi motricidad me está jugando una mala pasada —se acomodó la ropa—. Bueno, voy a buscar mis cosas.

—Sí….—Kardia saludó amablemente mientras ve a Krest partir hasta la cocina, luego volteó a ver a Aeneas—. Esto me huele a ti, ¿qué le hiciste?

—¡No le hice nada! —se defendió Aeneas mientras se levanta.

—¡Ja! ¿Y piensas que te voy a creer? Nací de tus huevos, papá, así que dime ¿qué le hiciste? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una mirada más acusadora.

—¡Ye dije que no le hice nada! ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Tal vez porque hueles a perfume francés —Aeneas supo que estaba frito—. ¡Será de dios! ¿No puedes estar una semana sin meterla? Eres un asco, ahora te vas a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que hiciste.

—No tengo 15 años, Kardia.

—No, tienes 50 y eres peor que un quinceañero, porque la tienes más grande que una weekend palio, ahora sí, ve a tu cuarto…y no salgas hasta nuevo aviso —Aeneas miró a Kardia tan desafiante, pero se da por vencido y se retiró.

Kardia suspiró y se va a la cocina para darle el dinero a Krest por el día trabajado, este aún se encontraba guardando sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa que había traído. Kardia le coloca una mano en el hombro, cosa que asustó a Krest de igual manera que asustaba a Dégel, a Kardia le pareció extraño, pero luego recordó lo que le había contado Dégel y por asociación supuso que el joven Krest también había sufrido los abusos de su padrastro. Se separó lentamente.

—Lamento si mi padre te hizo algo, ese viejo pervertido…..

—No se preocupe señor Onasis, su padre no me ha hecho nada….desafortunadamente —lo último lo dijo bajito y en susurro.

—¿Hm? —Kardia no comprendió, pero aun así le extendió el dinero—. Toma.

—Gracias, tenga un buen fin de semana señor Onasis —comentó el chico y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Kardia lo detuvo y Krest se sorprendió ante ello—. Sólo quiero saber, a donde….ósea…..supongamos que alguien quiere invitar a Dégel a un lugar a…..ya sabes, una….una cita.

—¿Quieres tener una cita con Dégel?

—Shhhhhh…—colocó un dedo encima de sus labios—. No lo digas fuerte.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿El FBI no quiere que salgas con Dégel? —dijo en tono de broma, Kardia sonrió ante esto—. Bueno, hace poco Dégel me dio esto —saca de su bolsillo del camperón un folleto—. Es de un café donde se va a escuchar o recitar poesía. Quería que vaya con él, pero lo mío no es el arte, yo soy más científico.

—Ya veo —Kardia tomó el folleto—. ¿Crees que le guste?

—¡Le encantará! Créeme, te lo ganarás.

—Gracias Krest, eres muy amable —le dió la mano amablemente—. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dudes en avisarme.

—No te preocupes, también lo hago por Dégel, él merece ser feliz después de todo lo que le pasó —consoló a Kardia—. Mándale saludos a tu padre, no seas tan egoísta con él, también necesita divertirse.

—Sí….—Kardia le abrió la puerta y luego de saludarlo lo deja irse, justo en ese momento Krest se cruzó con Milo, quien viene corriendo. Se saludan y el rubio entra a la casa—. ¡Oye, oye! ¿Dónde está el incendio?

—Necesito hablar con papá…..—los gritos que pegó Kardia hizo que Aeneas salga de su cuarto—. ¡Papá!

—¿Dijiste papá? —tanto Kardia como Aeneas se sorprendieron y preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí, necesito preguntarte ¿qué tipo de abogado eres? ¿penal, de familia, civil?

—Tienes demasiado léxico para ser mi hermano, ¿quién eres y dónde enterraste a Milo? —preguntó Kardia con gracia, pero nadie le dio demasiado interés.

—Soy abogado de familia y a veces hago trabajos penales, ¿por qué?

—¿Y tú puedes resolver en caso de abusos? Digo de abuso infantil —cuestionó, alertando a Kardia—. Es que tengo un caso, y la familia no pueden pagar a un abogado, por lo que pensaba….

—¿Por qué no lo pensé yo? —se preguntó Kardia en voz alta.

—Porque tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez —sonrió Milo y luego volvió a ver a Aeneas—. ¿Puedes?

—Bueno, verás, nunca me he dedicado a ese tipo de causas, lo mío es más de separación, bienes y custodia. Pero creo poder ayudar…..dime más o menos el caso….

—Bueno, el hermano de un amigo fue abusado por unos vecinos pervertidos. El nene lo dijo explícitamente y cuando fuimos a la policía, le hicieron el peritaje médico y dio positivo. La familia no tiene muchos recursos, pero necesitan un abogado para ir contra ellos….además hoy fuimos a cámara gesell, lo pidió el estado y el nene contó absolutamente todo.

—Hm, ya ¿y quién es la víctima y los victimarios?

—La víctima es "Brendan Verseau" de 3 años y los victimarios son Jason Bermont y Anthony Bermont.

—Hmmm, me suena Jason Bermont, creo que un colega mío una vez lo metió en la cárcel, veré antecedentes penales de ambos y llamaré a los padres de la víctima ¿podrías facilitarme un teléfono?

—¿Agarraras el caso?

—Odio a los pedófilos…..

—Qué raro, tú casi eres uno con el hermano de Dégel —gruñó Kardia.

—¡Es diferente! ¡Krest tiene 32 años, no 3! —gruñó Aeneas, enojado.

—¡Es 20 años menor que tú, viejo! —cuando vio la mirada de Aeneas hacia él, decidió callar.

—¡GRACIAS PAPÁ, GRACIAS! —Milo se abrazó a Aeneas como nunca lo ha hecho, tal vez solo una vez a los cinco años durante el entierro de sus padres, pero luego de ese día, Milo jamás volvió a ser afectuoso con Aeneas a pesar que este le dio absolutamente todo. El viejo aprovechó para aferrarlo a sus brazos y acariciarle la cabeza.

—De nada hijo, vamos, vamos a llamar a esa buena gente.

—¡Sí! —ambos se retirarón, dejando a Kardia solo sonriendo.

 **De** : Manigoldo.  
 **Hora** : 18:59 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _No me esperes despierto, tengo algo que hacer hoy._

 **A** : Manigoldo.  
 **Hora** : 19:00 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _Me vale verga, ¿dónde estás? ¡Te encuentras en rehabilitación!_

 **De** : Manigoldo.  
 **Hora** : 19:00 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _No te preocupes, estoy con alguien que seguramente te dará confianza._

 **A** : Manigoldo.  
 **Hora** : 19:01 pm.

 **Mensaje** : _¿Quién?_

 **De** : Manigoldo.  
 **Hora** : 19:03 pm.

 **Mensaje** : (Envió de imagen)

Kardia se sorprende al ver a Albafica al lado de Manigoldo, con la mirada un poco reacia y bastante sonrojada. Kardia comprendió entonces que no debía preocuparse, si él era lo bastante molesto con ese tema, Albafica era mil veces peor en esos casos y mantendría al estúpido italiano a raya.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Capitulo 12

Milo pasó su mirada del costado hacia su celular y nuevamente al costado. ¿Era su idea o Camus le estaba "muy ágilmente" invitando a salir? Eran las 10 de la noche después de un agitado día, donde ayudó a Camus a entrenarse durante la hora de descanso en el colegio, luego él entraba en el club de futbol y Camus se iba a su casa a socializar con su familia, pero en ese bache de una hora y pico, Milo le hizo hacer flexiones, aunque no había duda que Camus no servía para esas cosas, dado que se estrellaba contra el piso con suma facilidad. También, cuando intentó levantar una pesa de sólo 1 kilo, cayó de bruces al sueño. ¿Había músculos en ese delgado cuerpo?  
Volviendo al tema principal, miró nuevamente el teléfono y observó que clarito decía: "¿quieres salir conmigo este sábado?" y el número del cual provenía ese mensaje era el de Camus. ¿Acaso sería una broma? ¿O alguien le sacó el teléfono? Porque si no, no habría forma que el muchacho dijera semejante cosa. Se sonrojó un poco y mordió sus labios. Mañana era sábado ¿qué le diría? "Sí", definitivamente sí quería salir con él. Pero tenía miedo de ser humillado por una broma de mal gusto de alguien que jugara con el electrónico del pelirrojo. Aunque ¿quién podría hacerlo? Los padres de este jamás harían algo así y Brendan era muy pequeño, no sabía leer siquiera y menos escribir con tanta agilidad.

—¡Oye, enano! —Kardia como siempre arruinando la atmósfera—. Cierra la boca que se te va a entrar una mosca.

—Ya déjalo, Kardia —comentó Aeneas mientras con una mano comía sus alimentos, mientras con la otra sostenía un papel que leía con atención.

—Pero no ha despegado sus ojos de ese aparato. Ya contesta o apagas el celular y te pones a comer —le dijo al hermano, Aeneas se ríe.

—¿Por qué lo retas? Tú eras igual de adolescente o peor.

—Si empezamos a hablar sobre ti, Kardia, tendremos que involucrar a la policía de al menos 8 distritos —Milo frunció el ceño mientras dice esto y vuelve a observar al celular.

—Pero ¿qué tanto ves en ese celular? A poco alguien te invitó a salir.

—¿Y qué si es cierto? —Kardia abrió la boca.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?

—¡Que te importa! —apagó el celular y lo colocó del lado contrario a donde se encuentra Kardia para que no lo tome y empezó a comer.

—A cabo que ni quería ver —bufó triste y continuó comiendo—. Por cierto, este sábado tengo la noche ocupada, no sé qué vayan a hacer ustedes dos, pero yo me largo hasta la madrugada.

—¿Te vas a beber con tus amigos? —preguntó arqueando la ceja el menor.

—¿Te vas a beber con tus amigos? —imitó con un tono infantil Kardia—. ¡No! Tengo una cita, así que no me esperen despierto.

—Yo también tendré una cita, así que papá se quedará solo en casa —los dos rubios miraron al hombre, el cual levantó sus ojos por primera vez despegándolos de lo que leía.

—¿Por qué me miran así?

—Porque no queremos que hagas nada estupido aquí mientras no estemos nosotros, ¿queda claro? —susurró Kardia, Aeneas frunció el ceño.

—¿Te tengo que repetir que esta casa es mía? Además, no soy un adolescente loco que hará una fiesta o algo así.

—No lo sé —suspiró el mayor y luego terminó de cenar—. Bien, yo lavaré los platos. Milo ¡ayúdame con la mesa!

—Sí —Milo se levantó, y mientras sacaba los platos sucios de la mesa, echaba un ojo a las hojas que veía su papá—. ¿Eso es del caso de los Verseau?

—¿Hm? Ah, sí —sonrió Aeneas—. Estaba preparándome porque como ya se hizo la cámara gesell ayer, entonces estoy ajustando algunos detalles. Por cierto ¿cómo está la familia?

—Bien, supongo, si se puede estar bien después de esto.

—Es verdad, es muy difícil….—le entregó su plato a Milo el cual lo colocó en el lavabo—. Es difícil manejar un caso así cuando se involucran niños, aun para un adulto es terrible.

—Es verdad, ¿a qué enfermo se le ocurriría hacerle eso a un nene de 3 años?

—Eso sí, no creo que las cosas avancen mucho. La próxima semana comienzan las vacaciones por las fiestas, por lo que entramos en feria judicial.

—¿Qué es una feria judicial?

—Es cuando los tribunales no funcionan —susurró mientras comenzaba a acomodar papeles.

—¿Entonces si matan, violan o roban a alguien no puede haber juicio por eso?

—Jajajaja los demás departamentos siguen funcionando, sólo que no se celebran juicios hasta que pase la feria.

—Ya veo —susurró—. Eso significa que tendrá que pasar la feria judicial para que comience el juicio a estos depravados sexuales.

—Exactamente —guardó todas las fichas—. Bueno, ya está, ahora….a descansar por hoy.

—Sí, papá, buenas noches—saluda Milo.

—Buenas noches viejo —hizo lo mismo Kardia. Aeneas dio un beso a cada hijo y se fue a dormir—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo estás con todo esto?

—¿Con qué? ¿Con el tema del hermano de Camus?

—Sí, sé que tú y ese niño tienen "algo" —sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, Milo se sonroja.

—Es difícil.

—Entiendo, bueno enano ve a lavarte los dientes y al sobre, es bueno dormir tus diez horas diarias.

—¡Son las 9 de la noche!

—¿Y qué tiene?

—No me iré a dormir a las 9 de la noche, no soy un bebé —cruzó los brazos, Kardia sonríe—. Además, es viernes, tengo que hacer un trabajo para el lunes así que me quedaré en la compu un rato armando el trabajo y luego a ver la televisión.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? —terminó de limpiar los platos y se seca las manos con un trapo.

—Nada, sólo me importa mi educación, nos vemos Kardia.

—Sí, sí, yo me voy al sobre, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

—No me interesa —rió por lo bajo, Kardia sonríe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la cafetería-restaurante donde trabajaban Kardia, Manigoldo y Dokoh, el italiano se encontraba limpiando unos vasos mientras veía al hijo del dueño ir y venir constantemente, mordiendo los dedos mientras susurraba para sí mismo. Esto se había repetido ayer, luego de haber pasado una noche de tragos con el italiano para evitar que se drogue, pero ahora la cuestión era mucho peor.  
Manigoldo suspiró y dejó el vaso de lado, acercándose al muchacho y tomándolo de los hombros para que se detuviera.

—¡Ya para! Me estas mareando —dijo con el ceño fruncido, Albafica le miró horrorizado.

—¡No puedo creer como a ti te vale un pito todo! —gruñó con ferocidad, estaba indignado—. ¿No estás molesto? ¿No estás preocupado?

—¿Preocupado por qué? —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Alba, fue solo un acostón, no es la muerte de nadie.

—¡Si es la muerte de algo! Mi virginidad y gracias a un italiano borracho ya no la tengo.

—No oí que te quejaras mientras lo hacía —cruzó los brazos y las piernas de forma elegante.

—¿Y ahora qué crees que hago? Realmente no te entiendo ¿te vale una mierda lo que haces? ¿O lo que puedes ocasionar?

—¡Vamos, hombre! Que no te he violado.

—Pero me siento como si —se abrazó a sí mismo—. Me siento sucio, y algo desorientado.

—Tal vez sea la menstruación.

—¡Idiota! No soy una mujer —le dió un golpe en la cabeza, Manigoldo se quejó—. Deja de llorar, marica.

—No quiero escuchar esa palabra y mucho menos de ti —le sacó la lengua mientras se friega el lugar entumecido.

—Ya, pues, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Eh? Mi padre te matará luego de esto, y pensar que quería internarme en un colegio pupilo cuando le presenté mi primer novio —bufó y se sentó en la mesa, algo angustiado.

—Jajajajajaja ¿en serio? ¿Un colegio pupilo? Jajajajajajajaja.

—No sé de qué carajo te ríes, rufián —bramó con soltura y bastante enojo. Manigoldo le guiñó el ojo con elegancia—. ¿Qué?

—Te verías muy mono con esos trajecitos de marinero que usan en esos colegios, realmente adorable…—tiró un beso a la nada—. Para chuparse los dedos, ya te ves sexy con un jean y camisa.

—Vete a la mierda Manigoldo.

—¿Por qué tanto amor tan temprano? —aparece Sísifo con una sonrisa mientras se acerca para saludarlos—. Últimamente es natural verlos tan temprano a la mañana ¿acaso durmieron juntos?

—¡PERO QUE DICES, SISIFO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿QUIÉN DORMIRÍA CON ÉL? —gritó, completamente rojo, Albafica. Manigoldo se reía.

—Tranquilo, que solo estaba haciendo una broma, no creí que lo tomaras tan mal.

—Jajajajajajajaja creo que Albafica se lo tomó muy a pecho —le guiñó el ojo al muchacho que continúa sonrojado—. Bueno, iré a preparar el café. No te metas en mi cama, Albita…

—¡Créeme que es el último lugar donde iría! —gritó a pesar que Manigoldo se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Este se fue aun riéndose mientras Sísifo seguía espantado—. Lo siento, perdóname por gritarte Sísifo.

—No, está bien, te vez algo estresado, ¿te ha ocurrido algo?

—Nada, nada ¡solo Manigoldo me estresa! —suspiró profundamente—. ¿Y Shion?

—Oh, cierto, Shion me dijo que tiene que ir a la casa de su familia, su madre enfermó y volverá la semana que viene, quiere pasar todo el finde con ella, le salió tan deprisa que no pudo esperar a pedirte permiso.

—Oh, claro, sabía que estaba delicada. Bueno, está bien, gracias por avisarme Sísifo.

—Por cierto, Alba —huele levemente—. ¿Esa es la colonia de Manigoldo?

—¿EH? —miró para todos lados y luego tomó su prenda. Efectivamente tenía impregnada en ella la fragancia del italiano. Albafica enrojeció.

—Jajaja cuidado con esos detalles, Alba…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Parque. 16:00 pm.**

—Estoy muy feliz que me hayas invitado —dijo Milo mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque donde habían acordado verse.

Gracias al cielo el día estaba hermoso, aunque bastante frío. Había salido el sol, pero no era suficiente para abrigarlos con su calor, Camus se encontraba sentado en una banca justo cuando vio a Milo correr hacia él, con su cabello rubio rebotándole en los hombros y sus ojos celestes que eran ocasionalmente cubiertos por mechones de cabello. Camus se levantó un segundo solamente para saludarlo, colocó uno de los molestos mechones de cabello que tenía delante de su cara y lo posó detrás de sus orejas, para luego abrir sus brazos y abrazar gentilmente a Milo, quien a su vez le devolvió el gesto con un beso en los labios y luego de verse a los ojos unos minutos y sonreír, se sentaron en la banca para charlar. Ahora estaban allí, los dos mirándose mientras se tomaban de la mano.

—Sí, es bueno que salgamos después del trago amargo, ya pronto serán vacaciones.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Te irás a algún lado? —Camus negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú sabes, con eso de mi hermano, no será fácil irse de vacaciones como esperaban mis padres, las fiestas las pasaremos aquí y si mi abuela Leonor quiere venir, vendrá.

—Jajajaja no quiero imaginarme como es la abuela Leonor.

—No te das una idea —sonrió—. Falta muy poco para noche buena y navidad, luego se viene año nuevo y cuando menos lo imaginas ya estás estudiando nuevamente.

—Es verdad, es verdad —suspiró levemente—. ¿Cómo está Bren?

—Mejor, un poco menos violento. Está yendo al psicólogo todos los días prácticamente, lo dictaminó la justicia dado a lo ultrajante del abuso. Yo supongo que está bien, no ha ido al jardín en todo el mes —bufó un poco consternado—. Y no es como si lo extrañaran luego de lo que se armó por él.

—Claro, claro…..—Milo sonrió—. Sabes, recién ahora me doy cuenta que prácticamente nos la pasamos hablando de tu hermanito, pero nunca te pregunté nada de ti.

—¿Nada? —sonrió y nuevamente aparta su mano de la de Milo para acomodarse los mechones de cabello que se le escaparon detrás de las orejas—. ¿Cómo qué quieres preguntarme?

—Pues, tal vez es estúpido, pero ¿eres pelirrojo natural? —preguntó el rubio, Camus se sorprendió—. Lo siento, no he visto muchos franceses pelirrojos.

—Te sorprenderías de saber cuántos pelirrojos hay en Francia —comienzó a reír, Milo lo sigue—. Pues sí, soy pelirrojo, no es algo que me guste mucho.

—¿EH? ¿Por qué?

—Mi tono de piel es muy blanca y me es muy incómodo en verano con el sol, me salen unas marcas de sol horribles en el cuerpo y tengo que cuidarme del golpe de calor.

—Oh, entonces debo agradecer de ser moreno de piel.

—No eres "moreno", he conocido gente con la piel más morena que tú, por ejemplo, Kardia…..—señaló, Milo comienza a reír—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es verdad, lo siento, no quise incomodarte jajajaja.

—Está bien….—piensa—. ¿Algo más que quieras saber de mí?

—Tus medidas —Camus le dió un suave golpe—. Lo siento jajaja, pensé que caerías. Bueno, me gustaría saber, ¿qué pensabas de mi antes de…..ya sabes, conocernos mejor?

—Pueeeess…—hizo un silencio profundo—. Creí que eras un idiota, bah, aun lo creo.

—¡Oye!

—Pero eres un idiota lindo….—le tomó la mano, cualquier rasgo de molestia en Milo, desapareció por completo—. Pasa que nos conocimos en una época bastante complicada de tu vida, a pesar que nuestra relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo, luego perdiste a tus padres y te volviste muy vengativo del mundo.

—Bueno, es verdad. A veces me siento algo imbécil por haberme desquitado con las personas incorrectas. Estas cosas pasan, los accidentes y yo me creía tan culpable que no podía con esa culpa, esa angustia, entonces la depositaba en otras personas, inocentes…..—suspiró y se desacomoda los cabellos—. Cuando me di cuenta lo imbécil que era, ya había roto más de un corazón.

—Sí, bueno, aunque no es como si hubiera terminado en el psicólogo por tu culpa —sonrió, Milo le abrazó por los hombros y lo aprieta contra él—. Yo era muy tímido, ya sabes, mi acento francés persistía, además de mis rasgos tan "femeninos". Me decían "mariquita" y ese tipo de cosas. No podía relacionarme con otros, ni siquiera en mi casa. Cuando cumplí doce años, mi vida eran cuatro paredes, prácticamente no mantenía relaciones sociales o familiares, me la pasaba leyendo. Mis padres creyeron que sería buena idea darme un hermanito.

—¡Y así nació Brendan!

—Claro, era tan pequeño, tan dulce, inmediatamente hicimos conexión. Él dependía completamente de mí y yo de él. Ahora entre nos, siento que podrían haberme comprado un perro.

—Jajajajajajajaja ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de Kardia, pero creo que yo fui el perro.

—Jajajaja, es verdad —se abrazó a Milo unos minutos—. Milo, tu corazón late muy lento.

—Creo que me estoy por morir entonces —Camus se apartó y le dió una palmada en el pecho.

—¡Tonto!

—Jajajajajajajaja…..me gusta cuando te enojas así, te vez tan lindo —le tomó del rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la boca—. Eres hermoso, y siempre lo serás.

—Gracias, me haces sonrojar.

—De nada…..por cierto, en algún momento creo que oí por ahí que tenías un amigo…..—Camus le mira confundido—. ¿A poco no?

—Ehm, sí, no sé de donde lo sacaste, pero si, Milo, tengo un amigo…..bah, tenía, él falleció hacia un tiempo, creo que fue lo que me hizo ir al psicólogo o una de las tantas cosas que me hizo ir. ¿Puedes imaginarte? Hacer un amigo y luego que falleciera…..

—¿Hace cuánto que falleció?

—Hace al menos unos dos años, a veces voy a visitarlo a su tumba y hablo con él, es triste. Pero bueno, la vida continua ¿no es así? Por cierto, quiero agradecerte.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Gracias a ti me sentí más unido al grupo, además que tus amigos son muy amables conmigo, realmente tienes un grupo maravilloso.

—Bueno como te dijeron, ellos siempre quisieron hablarte y ser buenos contigo, pero tú solías ser muy cerrado. Si no fuera porque me anime a acercarme a ti para hacer los deberes, seguramente jamás hubiera pasado, porque tú eras…bueno, no muy sociable.

—Hm, gracias por decírmelo —suspiró, Milo nuevamente lo abrazó gentilmente contra su pecho—. Te quiero….

—Yo también…..—le besó la cabeza—. Sabes, yo creí que alguien te había robado el teléfono o algo.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me parecía extraño que me invitaras a salir, digo…..no es algo que esperaría como una iniciativa tuya….no quiero ofender —Milo bajó la cabeza para ver como Camus la sube—. ¿Hm? ¿Qué?

—¿Piensas que no era capaz de invitar a alguien conscientemente?

—No lo sé….—se ruborizó.

—Jajajajaja, eres realmente lindo, Milo….en realidad yo tenía planeado una salida de amigos —se separó unos centímetros—. Sucede que todo esto de Brendan me hizo estresarme mucho, mamá piensa que necesito salir más, estoy muy encerrado.

—Claro, claro.

—" _Deja que los adultos nos hagamos cargo_ ", me dijo –se tiró su largo cabello rojo hacia atrás—. Me puse muy al hombro todo esto del abuso de Brendan, pensar que no va a ser normal nunca….

—No digas eso —Milo cruzó los brazos—. Con buena terapia y una familia como la tuya, Brendan saldrá adelante, no hay duda…..

—Pero….—suspiró—. Un abuso así no es algo que te ocurra todos los días.

—Hay gente que pudo salir de cosas peores, como abusos diarios durante años, una vida de drogas o excesos, tu hermano tiene todo el apoyo nuestro, mío también, puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé, te lo agradezco. A pesar que no eres de mi familia, te pusiste todo al hombro.

—¿Cómo que no soy de tu familia? —Camus lo ve, arqueando la ceja—. Soy tu novio, eso me hace "parte".

—Jajajajaja tienes razón, lo siento….pero aun antes de ser "novios", como tú dices, me contuviste, me ayudaste con Brendan, me ayudaste con gimnasia….

—Y aún falta más entrenamiento.

—Ni que lo digas, todavía me duelen los brazos —sonrió de costado y mueve sus brazos para calentar los lugares entumecidos por la actividad física—. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, y tu papá, ¡es un ángel caído del cielo!

—No tienes que agradecer y papá está más que a gusto con todo esto, está feliz de poder ayudar. Hace mucho que no me sentía unido a él. Sabes, lo pensé el otro día….

—¿Sí?

—Por qué conservo su apellido. Onasis. Aeneas fue más mi padre que mi verdadero padre y no es que desprecie a mi padre biológico, porque él falleció en un accidente tratando de ayudarme, él no tiene la culpa de haberse ido de mi vida tan rápido. Pero nadie de su familia se hizo cargo de mí. En cambio…..

—¿En cambio? —Milo le miró y sonrió.

—Aeneas, mi padre, me adoptó desde el primer instante que quedé completamente solo. Se hizo cargo de un adolescente descerebrado y un niño conflictivo, no teniendo el porqué….él podría agarrar a Kardia y dejarme a mí con mis abuelos paternos o maternos, pues no era su responsabilidad, no hay lazo sanguino que nos una. Pero luego del tiempo me di cuenta que no sólo lo hizo para que Kardia estuviera con su hermano, sino porque su corazón estaba unido con el mío. No es cuestión de sangre sino de sentimiento. Siempre que venía a ver a Kardia, me traía algo, o jugaba conmigo cuando Kardia lo dejaba esperando. Fue como un tío en ese entonces y ahora es un padre. No me costó nada acostumbrarme a él, aunque no podía con la culpa que cargaba y me porte muy mal….—cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas frías se deslizan por su rostro—. Me arrepiento mucho el haberme portado como un auténtico patán con él cuando más me necesitaba, cuando fue atropellado casi lo dejamos a su suerte con Kardia, no somos dignos de él, nos dio casa, comida y manutención todo lo que he tenido de él y conservar su apellido me hace sentir parte de su vida.

—¿Él te puso el apellido?

—Era un requisito para la adopción, además que tenía que tener su apellido para tener la obra social del colegio de abogados…..—Camus sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.

—Lo bueno es que tu corazón está aprendiendo a amar.

—Y pensé que jamás podría…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello frente a la puerta de la casa de Dégel. Golpeó con su mano derecha la misma mientras con la izquierda sostenía una caja de chocolates. No sabía si a Dégel les gustaba, pero tuvo una corazonada y compró blancos, como el tono de piel del muchacho. Aguardó allí unos segundos y la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver al joven completamente desarreglado, con los pelos parados y ropa de cama. Kardia arqueó la ceja y se cuestionó si habían acordado bien el día, pero apenas Dégel lo notó elegante le cayó el baldazo.

—¡Oh! ¡Me había olvidado! —se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente mientras dejaba pasar a Kardia.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo si lo hablamos hoy a la mañana? —cuestionó y entregó la caja— Chocolate.

—Soy alérgico —la caja quedó en medio, Kardia no sabía qué hacer—. Jajajajaja es broma.

—Vaya, estas chistosito —hizo una mueca, pero Dégel no dejo de reír.

—Lo siento jajajaja sólo quería cortar la incomodidad. Gracias, son blancos ¡mis favoritos! —caminó hacia la cocina para dejar la caja allí.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí, mi hermano tuvo que hacer unas diligencias, ya que no trabaja hoy…—guardó los chocolates en la nevera y luego camina hacia la habitación—. Me iré a arreglar….

—De acuerdo —Kardia se quedó parado en el pasillo mientras Dégel se metía a un cuarto cercano—. Nunca estuve dentro de tu casa, es muy bonita.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Cuando te trajimos sólo llegué a despedirme de ti en el auto.

—Bueno, entonces te haré un tour —comentó, continuaba en su cuarto.

—Así que vives aquí con tu hermano ¿verdad? Sí se nota, tiene un ambiente característico, huele a café y libros nuevos….—miró alrededor, justamente en la habitación de su derecha había una sala con una gran biblioteca.

—Sí, bueno, mi hermano y yo venimos de familia de lectores, por lo que hay libros por todos lados, puede que camines sobre uno de ellos —continuó hablando desde el cuarto, Kardia veía la silueta reflejada en el pasillo por una lámpara.

—Mi casa es un desastre, bueno, ya la has visto. Es como si hubiera una maldición que le impidiera mantenerse limpia —suspiró Kardia y tocó las paredes de la casa de Dégel—. Tu casa parece limpia y sofisticada.

—Soy un fanático de la limpieza. Casi siempre estoy limpiando y hoy, ya que no hay clases, me puse mi ropa de casa y comencé a fregar los pisos, acomodar los libros, limpiar la nevera —salió del cuarto abrochándose la camisa, Kardia sonríe ante esta escena—. Ven, te la mostraré…..

—De acuerdo —comentó con un leve rubor. Dégel lo acompaña hacia la sala donde antes había mirado.

—Esta es la biblioteca, aquí están mis libros, mayormente novelas y algún que otro libro de medicina que usaba mi hermano, la mayoría son libros comprados por mí —pasa la mano por el librero—. Allá está el escritorio y la computadora de mi hermano. A veces la uso, pero solo si la mía se malogra.

—Oh, ya veo —Dégel le tomó la mano y lo guio hacia la habitación donde había salido.

—Este es mi cuarto, ahí está mi computadora y estos son algunos libros que no pude guardar en la biblioteca porque son recientes y los estoy leyendo.

—Tienes una cama enorme —miró el colchón, era muy apetecible dormir allí.

—Sí, me gusta el espacio. Este es mi armario y bueno, algunas cosillas más —salen del cuarto y le muestra una puerta cerrada—. Este es el cuarto de mi hermano —luego volteó y muestra otro cuarto frente a este—. Este es el baño, tiene una tina, me gusta tomar baños de inmersión luego de un día difícil.

—Debe ser relajante ¿sales de baño? —señaló un pote.

—Sí —cerró la puerta y sigue el camino hacia la cocina—. Esta es la cocina y ese de allá el comedor. El que viste en la entrada antes de entrar en el pasillo es el living.

—Es muy espaciosa —caminó por el living y toma una foto—. ¿Esta era tu madre?

—Sí…es hermosa….digo era…..—bufó—. No puedo creer que ya no está aquí.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Arianne….—sonrió y miró la foto—. Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa y distinguida, era la mejor madre del mundo….

—Y ha criado dos hijos fuertes —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, algo así —señaló el hombre en la foto—. Ese es mi papá, Cyrille Dómine, un hombre muy culto y querible, amado por su comunidad y muy instruido. Aun Krest me cuenta historias de él.

—Bueno, al igual que yo le cuento a Milo historias sobre mamá, hay gente que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conocer "algo" de aquellas personas que están en el cielo y hay otros que no tuvimos esa posibilidad.

—Me hubiera gustado nacer unos años antes, tal vez recordaría "algo" de él para contar o simplemente para mantener en la memoria.

—Tienes que pensar que él te quería, aunque no te conociera —Dégel suspiró cansado—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sí, es lo mejor —dejó el portarretratos—. Mi hermano y yo somos tan diferentes.

—Milo y yo también…

—Ustedes tienen puntos en común, son los dos irascibles y algo idiotas —sonrió mientras mira de reojo a Kardia, quien parece confundido—. Pero Krest ha tomado otro camino en su vida el cual no entiendo.

—¿Cuál?

—No sé, el de pareja y relaciones….

—¿Acaso no quieres tener una relación?

—¡No, no me malinterpretes, no! No quise decir eso, es solo que, a él siempre se le hizo fácil establecer relaciones con otros.

—Fracasó en su matrimonio.

—Eso fue porque Itia quería tener un hijo y Krest aún no, se casó siendo muy joven y quería disfrutar más su independencia. Cuando se separaron, se la dio de libertino y comenzó a traer "amigos" a casa…..como si no supiera lo que hace con sus "amigos" —suspiró—. Tengo 22 años ¿te parezco pequeño como para no darme cuenta?

—Jajajajaja no sabría que responder.

—Olvídalo —le acarició la espalda—. ¿Dónde me piensas llevar?

—¡Un café literario! —le entregó un folleto. Dégel se sorprende.

—¿En serio? Pero, Kardia a ti no te interesa esto.

—Pero a ti si, y por eso quiero darte esta salida. Prometo portarme bien…..

—Jajajajaja no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras por mi —Kardia le tomó rápidamente de las manos.

—Quiero hacerlo…..por eso lo hago, para ver tu sonrisa…..—Dégel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—. No me importa si es aburrido o no para mí, solo quiero que te diviertas y quién sabe, tal vez termina gustándome.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krest lo besó con fogosidad, demasiada fogosidad para Aeneas quien llevaba años sin realizar el acto sexual con absolutamente nadie. Krest Dómine había llegado mientras él estaba dormitando, revisando los ficheros de sus casos y lo había atacado a besos y caricias en el pórtico, para luego terminar en una cama enorme de dos plazas que se encontraban a unos metros de allí. Ahora, ambos se disponían a iniciar el acto sexual, aun con ropa encima, pero con unas manos indecisas que acariciaban y estimulaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Sobre todo, Krest, quien se concentró más en la parte de abajo, apretando mientras realizaba masajes eróticos en ese abultado lugar.  
Aeneas tenía más de 50 años, ya no se sentía tan "activo" como hace 20 años atrás, por lo tanto, era normal que tuviera miedo que su amiguito no despertara nunca y dejara a un caliente joven de treinta en la cama esperando. Por lo que le tomó de los hombros y lo distanció.

—E-escucha Krest, sé que tú esperas un poco de buen sexo, pero ¡tengo 50 años! Bueno, más de 50 años…..no creo que….. que mi "amigo" tenga tanta rapidez como tú —intentó aclarar, Krest aprovecha para sentarse encima de las piernas de Aeneas y sonreír.

—Se puede tener sexo sin penetración, Aeneas.… —sonrió—. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien y pasarla bien, en realidad, me gustas mucho…..—se volvió a acercar para darle besos en el cuello.

—Krest, eres joven….aaaah —gimoteó bajito—. ¡No, no toques ahí!

—Vamos Aeneas, distiéndete un poco….levanta los brazos —el hombre obedece y Krest aprovecha a sacarle la camisa—. Eres un hombre muy sexy.

—¿Estoy soñando esto? Si es así que no me despierten…..—murmuró mordiéndose el labio, luego agitó la cabeza—. No, no….esto está mal.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Le prometí a mi hijo que no…lo siento, que no estaría contigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frustrado—. ¿Por qué? —cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho.

—Él está enamorado de Dégel, y no quiere que se mezclen las cosas ¿sabes?

—¿Es por eso? Jajajajajaja —rio el joven—. No te preocupes por eso, Aeneas, yo no se lo diré, tú no se lo dirás…..—volvió a encararlo, besándolo suavemente—. Será nuestro secreto, sólo es una cita sexual ¿no has tenido una antes?

—Me….me casé muy joven —las manos de Aeneas terminaron en las caderas del chico por inercia y acariciando suavemente aquellas nalgas que aún estaban cubiertas.

—Será nuestro secreto….sólo será eso, una cita sexual. Yo tengo muchas ganas, y tú parece que también —presionó con sus caderas el bulto de Aeneas y comienza a masajearlo con su trasero, para delante y para atrás—. Tienes aun la potencia de un griego.

—Hmmmmm…..ha-hace muchos años que….no tengo sexo….

—¿Cuántos?

—Diez años tal vez…de-desde que se aaaah, mu-mudaron mis….mis hijos aquí —muerde el labio evitando gemir.

—Entonces este pene necesita liberarse —susurró acercándose al oído y mordiéndole la oreja—. Hagámoslo divertido.

Los miedos de Aeneas desaparecieron cuando Krest comenzó a sacarse la ropa y su miembro reaccionó levantándose de su tumba para aparecer activo y vigoroso. Pero al ser mayor, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar el sexo y que tan satisfactorio podía ser. Krest se sorprendió al ver la magnitud del falo ajeno y relamió su boca para comenzar con una inocente felación mientras se preparaban para lo realmente importante. Dado a la poca actividad física que había tenido el mayor durante los últimos meses y a pesar que aún conservaba la musculatura de un joven, Krest decidió que él haría todo el trabajo y se autopenetró, comenzando a subir y bajar, dándose sus propias estocadas y dejando a Aeneas debajo vibrar del placer.

—¡AAAH AAAAAAAA! —el menor no paraba de golpear su trasero contra la dureza mientras subía y bajaba bestialmente. El mayor solo podía gemir y sostener la cadera del muchacho para que no caiga.

Nuevamente los miedos de Aeneas culminaron cuando el sexo duró más de lo que tenía planeado que durara, tal así que se atrevió a darlo vuelta y penetrar el mismo con su fuerza, causando gritos de placer y una extrema satisfacción de su pareja. La cama realizaba chirridos descomunales por la pasión que le pusieron a la "cita sexual" y de un momento al otro todo el semen acumulado en diez años se deslizó por las piernas del más joven, llegando al climas más fuerte y largo de su vida, haciéndolo arder.  
A Krest no le importaría repetir esa cita sexual, pero Aeneas se sentía algo incómodo, pues estaba rompiendo una promesa a su hijo. Se preguntaba si el placer le ganaría al amor que tenía por su pequeño Kardia, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Continuará.**

No me acuerdo si en algún momento les comenté ¿quién es Aeneas Onasis? Creo que si, pero en sintesis, es un hombre rubio, de cabello largo, es bastante grande (al menos 2 metros), sus ojos son azules y es muy parecido a Kardia, solo que más viejo. Kardia tiene cabello rubio originalmente y se lo tiño de azul, por lo tanto los tres Onasis son rubios. En cambio Dégel tiene cabello castaño claro pintado de verde.


	13. Capitulo 13

Camus hizo entrar a Milo a su casa luego de la cita que habían tenido. Caminaron por el parque, luego fueron a ver una película y cenaron en un local de comidas rápidas, pues ninguno de los dos manejaba mucho dinero en efectivo. Trataron de no hacer ruido, pero el padre de Camus estaba levantado buscando algunas cosas por internet, y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse miró hacia donde estaban los adolescentes y los saludó con la mano. Evan Verseau le había dado permiso a su hijo Camus, y su tope de llegada eran las 10, como siempre, el joven pelirrojo no decepcionaba a su padre ni siquiera siendo un adolescente hormonal.

El muchacho se acercó junto a su novio para saludar al hombre con un beso en la mejilla, y mientras Milo usaba el baño, Camus se sentó en la silla junto a su padre para charlar un poco.

—No pensé que estabas despierto —comentó el jovencito, Evan sonrió.

—Hasta recién se duerme tu hermanito, así que estuve haciéndolo dormir todo este tiempo —cerró las carpetas—. Estaba buscando algunas cosas para enviarlas con el señor Aeneas.

—Oh, justo esta Milo aquí…..papá, ¿puede quedarse a dormir? —preguntó, Evan cruzó los brazos y lo medito. ¿Dejar a dos adolescentes solos en una habitación? Si fuera tal vez otro chico (incluso Brendan de adolescente) no le daría permiso, pero dado que se trataba de Camus, dejó esa actitud dura y sonrió suavemente.

—De acuerdo —musitó—. Él nos está ayudando mucho con el tema de Brendan, él y su familia, sería descortés echarlo.

—Sí, la verdad sí, además estamos muy cansados, estuvimos caminando todo el día, ¿sabes que no hay muchos locales de comida rápida aquí? —se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado.

—Jajajajajaja, claro cariño —se levantó y le da un beso en la frente a Camus—. Que tengas buenas noches.

—Buenas noches papi.

—Buenas noches señor —dijo Milo al ver partir al hombre a su cuarto, este responde con una seña con la mano—. ¿Y? ¿Me dejó?

—Claro —sonrió—. Pero no hay que hacer ruido, porque están durmiendo arriba…..—suspiró—. También está durmiendo Brendan, así que despacio.

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres pasar a verlo? —preguntó señalando el pasillo donde supuestamente era la habitación del pequeño.

—No, no, está bien así, además Brendan tiene por costumbre cerrar el cuarto donde duerme….—apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa—. También usa doble pantalón….

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Según la psicóloga, las victimas de agresión sexual tienen ese síntoma, usan doble ropa para que sea más difícil desvestirlos —señaló a Milo la silla donde antes estaba el padre—. Siéntate. ¿Quieres café?

—No, gracias, estoy bien —se sentó en la silla y sacó su celular—. Le diré a mi papá que me quedaré a dormir contigo.

—Jajajajajaja sí, es mejor mantenerlo informado, también a tu hermano. ¿Está trabajando?

—No, él se fue a una cita con Dégel.

—¿El profesor Dómine? —preguntó sorprendido, Milo afirma—. No sabía eso.

—Sí, pero parece que le va a costar bastante seducirlo, ya sabes cómo es el profesor con la gente.

—Es verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso parece muy social con tu hermano —susurró alzando la cabeza—. Oye, ¿te gustaría jugar a un juego de mesa?

—¿Un juego de mesa?

—Se llama Scrabbel, se trata de formar palabras con las fichas que tienes, dependiendo de la cantidad de letras que usas y el lugar donde esta las fichas ganas puntos…..

—Suena para nerds.

—¿Quieres o no?

—La verdad estoy algo cansado —bostezó de una forma tan falsa que Camus prácticamente no tuvo que pensar para darse cuenta que no tenía voluntad de jugar a ese juego.

—De acuerdo, te entendí —suspiró—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? La verdad, no tengo mucho sueño.

—Podemos mirar cosas por internet en tu habitación —señaló las escaleras.

—Es verdad, mi cuarto queda al fondo del pasillo, por lo que no molestaré a mis papás con el ruido de la pc —Camus se levantó y caminó escaleras arriba—. Vamos Milo.

Milo sube las escaleras y hace todo el recorrido hasta el cuarto de Camus. Entran a él, y el heleno se da cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que ahora hay juguetes en su habitación, cosa que antes la primera vez que se quedó a dormir, no había. También notó algunos dibujos y libretas por doquier. Milo sonrió y se sentó en la cama mientras Camus cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te presto ropa para dormir?

—No creo que tu pijama me entre.

—¡No el mío, tonto! Sino uno viejo de mi papá —señaló nuevamente su puerta—. Tenemos un ropero lleno de cosas viejas.

—Ok, tráeme algo…—Camus asintió y se retiró del cuarto, lo que hace a Milo explorar mejor.

Todo se encontraba tan prolijamente ordenado que podía volver histérico a cualquiera. Los libros acomodados arriba de la computadora en un pequeño estante, algunas figuras de anime a un costado, la silla con rueditas frente al monitor, un bloque de notas al lado del mouse. El armario cerrado, decorado con algunos dibujos y estampitas brillantes. El baño que tenía para él solo y una alfombra de Mickey mouse que conservaba seguramente de su tierna infancia.  
Milo aprovechó para sacarse las zapatillas, los pantalones y la camisa, de esa forma podría colocarse el pijama que le trajera Camus de forma rápida, pero el pelirrojo no lo pensó así, cuando entró y vio la "casi" desnudez de su compañero, se puso tan rojo como sus cabellos y tiró al suelo la ropa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dio fiebre? Estás rojo —Camus cerró la puerta rápidamente.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado mi padre si te ve de esta manera en mi cuarto?

—No sé, ¿qué me estaba cambiando de ropa? —intentó dar una explicación, Camus tomó el pijama del suelo y se lo lanzó.

—¡CÁMBIATE! —Camus se dio la vuelta en su propio eje y esperó, dándole la espalda. A Milo le pareció tierna e infantil esa actitud, pero se colocó la ropa antes que Camus le pegue o algo así.

—¡Listo! ¿Contento? —el galo se dio la vuelta, temiendo un poco, pero al notar que traía el pijama suspiró.

—Sí, ahora me iré a cambiar yo, quédate aquí.

—Ah, yo pensaba entrar contigo al baño —se sentó, riéndose de la actitud del francés, pero este pasó por al lado suyo y le tiró un cojín de la silla junto a él—. ¡Oye!

—Quédate aquí —tomó un bulto de ropa que se encontraba cerca del baño y entró allí, Milo suspiró.

—No sabía que eras tan pudoroso. ¿Todos los franceses son así?

—No, no todos los franceses, solo yo…..—se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—¿Y por qué te da vergüenza? Es decir, en los vestuarios estamos todos desnudos y sudados, no es la gran cosa ver a un chico desnudo.

—Discúlpame por ser tan puritano, pero soy así —Camus salió rápidamente, traía una camiseta gris con mangas largas y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, parecía más pijama de primaveral que de invierno—. Ya está.

—Wooo, lindas piernas, no tienes nada de vello.

—Tú tampoco…..—pasó por al lado suyo.

—Me afeito, como todos los futbolistas —comentó y siguió observándolo—. Pero tú no tienes nada. ¿Eres lampiño de todos lados?

—Mi familia es así, mi padre lo es, y mi hermano lo será también…..es cosa de genética.

—Me gustaría tener esa genética…..—se acostó en la cama—. ¿Y dime….qué quieres hacer?

—¿Ver cosas por internet? —señaló la computadora—. Tú lo propusiste ¿ya se te olvidó?

—Bueno, esperaba que pudiéramos, no sé, besarnos un poco…..—esta vez los colores se le subieron también a Milo, Camus quedó atónito, con la boca abierta.

—¿Quieres que nos besemos?

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —se sentó en la cama.

—Claro que me gusta, pero…..me siento avergonzado de ello.

—No estabas muy avergonzado mientras "mirábamos" esa película…..

—No es lo mismo, la sala estaba oscura…..—baja la mirada, más ruborizado que antes.

—Podemos apagar la luz…..dejemos solo la luz del monitor encendida —Camus dejó el monitor prendido y fue a apagar las luces, podía ver el rostro de Milo iluminado—. Vamos, acércate….—Camus caminó hacia allí, pero tropezó con algunas cosas.

—¡Ay!

—Jajajajaja ¿estás bien?

—Creo que pise un juguete de mi hermano —se lanzó a la cama y continuó el camino a Milo a gatas—. Estás seguro de esto.

—Claro ¿tú no?

—Bueno…..yo…..—bajó la mirada—. Es la primera vez que estoy así con un chico, me siento un tanto incomodo….

—Yo también, aunque no lo creas nunca he estado con nadie y me siento acalorado ahora mismo —con sus brazos ayuda a Camus a sentarse encima de él—. Eres delgadito.

—No lo soy….—murmuró y nuevamente bajó la mirada, pero Milo se la levantó.

—Eres hermoso, nunca vi a alguien más hermoso que tú…..—murmuró, acercándose hasta sellar sus labios con un beso.

Como era común en los besos de ellos, el fuego comenzó desde el minuto cero, y Milo ingresó su lengua dentro de la boca del joven francés, quien se movía tan bien encima de Milo. A pesar que hacía muy poco habían comenzado besándose y explorándose, cada vez apostaban a más y se volvía apasionado a cada instante. Las manos que dormían a los costados del cuerpo de Milo, comenzaron a acariciar el firme trasero del pelirrojo y entrar por las ropas para acariciar la pálida y suave espalda. Se sentía tan bien tocarse de esa manera, como lo habían hecho en el cine, salvo que esta vez, no tenían a los babosos que les miraban mientras lo hacían, ni el ruido fuerte de fondo que les impedía concentrarse demasiado. Ahora Camus se dio el lujo de gemir suavemente mientras separaba los labios y besaba la mejilla y el cuello del rubio, perdiéndose en esa melena.

—Hmmmm….se siente bien….—susurró muy cerca de él, con su aliento cálido golpeando su cuello. Milo metió más sus manos, intentando dar un suave mensaje.

—Me gusta tu piel, es deliciosa Camus, quisiera devorarla….—pasó la lengua en el cuello del joven y dejó una pequeña mordida en el hombro para que nadie la notase, solamente Milo.

Camus se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos, le hizo levantar las manos y le sacó suavemente la camisa del pijama para acariciar esos dorados músculos que tenía el griego, si de algo tenía que estar agradecido Camus, era de tener un novio tan fuerte y por lo que sentía su trasero, muy viril, dado que aquel suave toque con sus yemas logró despertar el dormido e imponente "monstruo" que habitaba en esa entrepierna.  
Restregó un poco el trasero, pues la sensación le resultaba bastante placentera y gimió en el oído para que sintiera Milo lo caliente que estaba. Todo marchaba tan bien que fue increíblemente corto cuando golpearon la puerta y Camus horrorizado miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qui….quién es? —preguntó nervioso.

—Soy yo, hemano….—la infantil voz de Brendan logró acallar cualquier pasión existente, y tanto Milo como Camus suspiraron, más que nada de tranquilidad al no ser cachados por el padre de este último.

—Milo, ve al baño a bajar eso….no quiero más traumas para Brendan —Camus bajó de la cama y prendió el velador, mientras Milo tomaba su camisa y entraba al baño.

—Bren, peque —dijo en susurro y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla—. Deberías estar dormido.

—No puedo dormir, tengo pesadilas…—bajó la mirada y abrazó fuerte su osito.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—¿Puedo domir contigo?

—Pero, bueno Milo está durmiendo aquí.

—Él puede dormir en mi cuato….—señaló el cuarto de abajo.

Y adiós sueño de compartir más caricias. Milo quedó renegado al cuarto de Brendan, cuya cama era demasiado pequeña para él. Mientras que Camus durmió cómodamente con su hermano menor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bostezo. Ya era el quinto en menos de media hora y Dégel podía percibirlo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, le daba mucha gracia pensar que Kardia se estaba durmiendo al lado de él en la mesada con una vela como luz mientras delante de ellos un joven adolescente de 19 años estaba recitando un presunto "poema". Un cabeceo hizo que Dégel comenzara a reírse bajito mientras le miraba de costado, Kardia era todo un personaje. ¿Si no le gustaba eso, porque lo había invitado? Entonces pensó en lo que habían hablado momentos antes, todo era por él, para que él estuviera a gusto porque él quería ver el espectáculo, y su risa se suavizó, solamente dejando ver una enorme sonrisa. Kardia era la persona más dulce que se había encontrado, la cual siempre pensó en él, que lo escuchó y apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, que se interesó por lo que sentía. ¿Cuándo encontraría a una persona como él?  
El ruido del teléfono de Kardia despertó al muchacho y lo hizo revisarlo.

—Mi hermano —susurró—. Parece que se queda a dormir con el pelirrojo, mi papá hará un desastre en la casa ahora que se entere —bufó mientras le escribía con la mano derecha.

—Veo que te estás aburriendo acá, Kardia, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera si no te gusta? Te dije que no me gusta traer gente obligada.

—No, no, no Dégel, es, es interesante…..ese chico que….que habla con vehemencia de su ropa interior…..

—Jejejeje….—Dégel nuevamente se ríe por lo bajo.

—Lo siento…..

—¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? ¿Un restaurante o algo? —preguntó, Kardia afirmó rápidamente y ambos se levantan para retirarse.

Caminaron un par de cuadras antes que Dégel comenzara a tiritar del frío. Pareciera que lo que llevaba puesto no lo calentaba lo suficiente y a Kardia se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Lo había visto en muchas películas por lo tanto sabía que funcionaba. Se sacó su propia chaqueta de cuero y se la entregó a Dégel, quien miró con sorpresa dicho acto, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por él. Sonrió nuevamente, regalándole esa hermosa expresión que tanto le gustaba a Kardia y la tomó prestada.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó por última vez antes de colocársela—. Hace frío, te congelarás.

—Tranquilo, Dégel —sonrió—. No soy friolento, soy calenturiento jajajaja —rio ante su magnífica broma, pero al notar que Dégel arqueaba la ceja sin entender, prosiguió—. Es….es un chiste, no soy tan bueno, a Manigoldo le sale mejor.

—¡Oh, un chiste! Jajajajajaja creí que hablabas en serio —se ruborizó por su inocencia, Kardia se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza—. ¿Entramos aquí?

—Sí, es muy elegante —abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Dégel, el cual le agradece con un gesto de cabeza—. Parece, ¿italiano? ¿español?

—Francés, Kardia —respondió Dégel con el ceño fruncido levemente, Kardia bajo la cabeza, rojo como un tomate—. Bien, sentémonos allí.

Escogieron un lugar bastante apartado, a Dégel le molestaba bastante el contacto con la gente, y ¿para qué mentir? A Kardia también. Se quitaron las chaquetas, bueno, solo Dégel, pues Kardia se la había dado a este, y se sentaron para mirar el menú. Ciertamente todo allí tenía al menos tres cifras, y la cara de Kardia se desfiguró un poco al notarlo.

—Yo pagaré —intentó calmar Dégel.

—¡No, no, no! Yo te invité a salir, yo debería pagar….—murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

—Kardia, eres un cocinero, no es mi intención ofenderte, pero me gustaría pagarte el plato, por favor.

—Me sentiría poco hombre si no te pagara yo.

—Esto no se debe a ser poco hombre, Kardia, has sido un caballero conmigo, si te hace sentir mejor, entonces pagamos mitad y mitad ¿de acuerdo? —A Kardia le agradó más esa opción y afirmó con la cabeza antes de ver los platillos.

—Muy bien, ya sé que pedir —Dégel cerró el menú y ve que Kardia tiene dificultades en entender—. ¿Quieres que te lo traduzca?

—No, no, está bien —sonrió—. Traen dibujos de los platos.

—Jajajajajaja ¿te dieron el menú infantil? Jajajajajajaja.

—No te rías…..no tengo cara de francés y me lo dieron cuando el mozo se dio cuenta que leía el menú al revés…..

—Jajajajajajajaja…lo siento, lo siento.

Ambos le indicaron al mozo que platos iban a comer y Kardia pidió un agua saborizada, mientras que Dégel pidió agua sin gas. Ambos se quedaron hablando sobre diversas cosas de sus vidas, sea el primer libro que Dégel leyó, o el primer tipo al cual Kardia robó, eran tan diferentes como iguales, tenían esa chispa que solía tener las parejas unidas para toda la vida.

—Cuando nació Milo estaba tan enojado con mis padres, que agrié el postre y luego no lo comí, dije que me dolía la panza. Mi madre me castigó una eternidad —comentó Kardia mientras cortaba un poco de su carne y se la metía en la boca.

—Jajajajajaja, tener un hermano no era algo que esperabas.

—Por supuesto que no, los niños son sucios, babean, ensucian y escupen….vomitan….siendo sincero hubiera preferido un perro —suspiró—. Deseaba no tener hijos nunca.

—Yo nunca tuve un hermano menor, pero al entrar en escuelas, me di cuenta que mis alumnos podrían ser tranquilamente hermanos menores. Los aconsejaba, los alentaba…

—Al menos son hermanos menores que saben ir al baño solos, no tuviste primaria o parvulario —suspira—. Yo sí, tenía que estar detrás de Milo siempre. Una vez salió desnudo del baño y comenzó a correr, mojando todo el piso, yo persiguiéndolo con una toalla y diciéndole "¡Milo, no corras o te vas a caer!"

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me caí yo de culo al suelo…me hice un golpe que dios sabe cómo se me curó, fue terrible, le di su buen chancletazo al inútil de Milo.

—Se nota que lo quieres, no muchos hermanos hacen eso de bañarlos o perseguirlos con toallas….—suspiró y miró su comida casi terminada—. Mi hermano también era así conmigo, él me inculcó el amor por la lectura, me leía cuentos y luego yo se los leía a él….

—Ya veo…..tuviste una linda infancia con tu hermano, supongo.

—Hasta que llegó "Él" —Apretó fuertemente los cubiertos—. No puedo creer lo que hicieron.

—Oye, quería preguntarte algo sobre Jason, ¿tú lo conociste? ¿Tuviste algún altercado con él?

—Se la pasaba en prisión, además supimos de su existencia cuando mi mamá se separó de ese tipo —cruzó los brazos en su pecho—. Lo vi un par de veces por el vecindario, pero él nunca nos miraba y era mejor, tener a una persona tan oscura en la familia era realmente agobiante.

—Nunca he visto a ese tal Jason así que no sé cómo es.

—Pues imagínate a un chico de esos rebelde sin causas, que roba, se droga, fuma, toma…..ya sabes, una sabandija. Nunca fue un buen chico, o al menos eso creo, se dice que tiene un hermano pequeño, pero creo que es de otro matrimonio de la madre o de Anthony, no sé, no estoy seguro.

—¿Ósea que hay más?

—No he escuchado rumores de ese niño como si he escuchado de Jason, parece que no es tan malo o es demasiado pequeño para ser malo, supongo —sonrió de costado—. Pero ahora Jason y Anthony están en la cárcel.

—¿Te sientes preparado para lo que vendrá? ¿El juicio?

—Sí, me siento preparado, por cierto, tu papá me llamó para presentarme como testigo, parece que se está haciendo cargo de esto muy vehemente.

—Mi padre es genial….pero no le digas que lo dije —miró a Dégel—. Oye Dégel, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—¿Qué día es hoy? ¿El de pregúntale a Dégel?

—Jajajajaja puede ser —deja los cubiertos encima del plato, en signo que ya terminaron—. Es sobre tu anillo, ¿puedo verlo nuevamente?

—¿Hm? Sí —Dégel alzó su mano y se quitó el anillo frente a Kardia, quien lo tomó y lo examinó—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Esto…..—muestra un nombre grabado.

—¿Emily y Aeneas?... ¿AENEAS? —Dégel se levantó sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se sentó para no hacer el ridículo—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Hace unos días, mi padre estaba haciendo limpieza y encontró el anillo de su "compromiso", el que usaba con mi madre…..es una chachara de familia o algo así, él recuerda que a mamá le hizo uno igual al que tenía él con los nombres de sus padres, salvo que utilizó su nombre y el de mi madre.

—Vaya…..Emily es ¿tu madre? —preguntó, Kardia asiente.

—Me parecía familiar tu anillo, entonces él me contó la historia. Parece que cada vez que un miembro de la familia Onasis se enamora y se desea casar, en lugar de darle un anillo común de compromiso, hace una réplica del anillo familiar, colocándole dentro de este el nombre de los amantes, de esta forma pasará de generación en generación. El primer anillo lo tiene mi padre en su gaveta, junto a muchos otros anillos réplica del primero.

—¿Entonces tú eras el joven de…..? ¿Por qué llorabas ese día?

—Mi madre acababa de fallecer y no tenía sentido mi vida, tú eras la primera persona que me hablaba sinceramente y me hacía sonreír. No sabía que darte y para mí el anillo no valía mucho ahora que mamá estaba muerta.

—¿Me lo diste por dar? —arqueó la ceja, Kardia le tomó la mano y le coloca el anillo.

—Puede ser, pero ahora te lo doy porque realmente creo que eres especial —se lo colocó completamente—. Dégel, me gustaría empezar algo contigo, si me dices que sí, seré el hombre más feliz…..

—…Kardia…..—susurró.

—No te pido que nos acostemos juntos ni que nos besemos apasionadamente bajo la lluvia, yo esperaré cada paso que quieras dar hacia delante o retroceder. Yo esperaré cada momento para que sea perfecto, no te obligaré a ser sociable o amoroso si no quieres o a tocarte si no lo deseas, solo quiero que seas feliz un instante, dentro de esa burbuja que te has hecho, déjame entrar…..

—Kardia….—susurró y le tomó fuerte la mano—. Claro que quiero empezar algo contigo, eres la primera y única persona que ha entrado a mi corazón después de tantos años…..

La luz de la vela, ardió más brillante esa noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Unas semanas después.**

—¡Me voy a volver loco! —gritó Manigoldo mientras cortaba la cebolla. Dokoh entró a la cocina y observó la manía de este muchacho, mientras casi se corta un dedo en el proceso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mani? Estás más ansioso de lo normal y aun no es día de paga de boletas —dejó unos platos en el lavabo.

—No, no, no, si supieras la que estoy pasando, no te das una idea, creo que extraño la droga….—recibió un golpe tras eso.

—¡No digas estupideces, italiano! —criticó Kardia—. Nada amerita drogarse….

—¿Ni siquiera dejar embarazado al hijo del dueño? —tanto Kardia como Dokoh abrieron los ojos y las bocas.

—Apa…..

—¿Lo ven? —tiró el cuchillo en la mesada—. Estoy rezando para que el examen de Albafica de negativo, ya le prendí velas a 100 dioses, espero que alguno me escuche.

—¿Le prendiste también a la diosa de la fertilidad? Porque justamente no creo que sea buena idea —asustó más Dokoh, la cara de espanto de Manigoldo re-apareció.

—No lo traumes más, chino….ya demasiado tiene con qué Alba sea un histérico sin estar embarazado ¿te imaginas después de estarlo? Será el triple, y encima tener un mini Alba corriendo por ahí y Lugonis te despelotará si se entera que tocaste a su hermosa flor en el pantano.

—¡Dejen de ponerme nervioso! —gritó Manigoldo—. No sé qué hacer, no tengo mucho dinero, Albafica es un estudiante…mi vida es un completo sin sentido, estoy pensando en erradicarme en Italia nuevamente.

—Te regresarán de una patada en el culo, Mani —respondió Kardia sinceramente.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para que esto pasara? —preguntó Dokoh sorprendido.

—Verás, estábamos en la cama desnudo y se la metí en su culo sin preservativo, le entré fuerte, fuerte, fuerte hasta que gimió como zorra y me vine dentro….

—No necesitábamos ese tipo de explicación, Mani, sabemos de sexo —comentó Kardia arqueando la ceja. Dokoh negó con la cabeza.

—Ay Manigoldo, realmente eres un mamarracho, no quiero saber cómo vas a salir de esta….

—No sé, podrían darme una idea ¿no?

—Tal vez ni siquiera está embarazado, Mani y te haces la drama gorda, mejor espera y luego tienes dos opciones, te la cortas o te la cortas.

—Eres tan buen amigo, Kardia, siempre dándome buenas ideas —suspiró el italiano—. Sabes, creo que sería mejor que me coma la bestia peluda que tiene Dokoh de mascota antes que me agarre Lugonis.

—¡Oye! Dañas los sentimientos de mi pobre Pichón.

—¡Ni siquiera está aquí! Pero a todo esto ¿qué pasó con la cosa esa? ¿Se lo llevaron los científicos para estudiarlo? Porque digas lo que digas, "eso" no es un perro.

—Basta Manigoldo, no te metas con el pobre Pichón…no puede defenderse —suspiró y miró por la ventanilla donde vio pasar a Shion.

—¿Aun no la pones, chino?

—Siempre tan dulce tú, Mani, por eso estás en esta encrucijada con Albita, por ponerla demasiado —cruzó los brazos—. No, aun no la pongo porque aún no lo invito a salir.

—¿Qué? ¡Tuviste tres putas semanas y no lo hiciste! Ah, no sé quién es más tarado, si tú o Manigoldo —refunfuño Kardia, ambos le miraron.

—Es que no he encontrado el momento indicado…..

—¡HEY, SHION! —Kardia se acercó a la ventana—. MAÑANA SAL CON EL CHINO QUE ESTA QUE ARDE, A LAS SEIS.

—¿Hm? Claro —susurró Shion guiñándole el ojo a Dokoh.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil…..eres patético.

—Aaaagh…..Kardia —Dokoh bajó la mirada y se sonroja.

—Por cierto ¿cómo vas tú con Dégel?

—Aún se niega a que lo toque, pero bueno, estoy avanzando lentamente.

—Y luego yo soy el patético —sonríe con sorna Dokoh.

—Oye, Dégel fue víctima de abuso, no es fácil recibir contacto humano y ese tipo de cosas. Además, yo estoy seguro que esta semana llegaré a primera base, sí señor.

—¿Cuál es tu primera base? ¿Tomarlo de la mano? —Dokoh y Manigoldo se rieron de él, pero Kardia los mira con la ceja arqueada, tal vez Kardia debía dar el primer paso.

—No idiota…lo invite a Paris…

—¿Paris? Seguro te costó un chorro de dinero….—bufó Manigoldo—. Además ¿para qué a Paris?

—Ya verás cuando llegue de mi viaje, ya verás….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Último día de clases antes la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno. Camus toma su mochila y se la colocó al hombro cuando sale del colegio. Desde ese día donde Milo y él comenzaron a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, no habían vuelto a tocarse de esa forma, Camus aún estaba algo avergonzado y cada vez que veía a Milo, recordaba esa noche que si no fuera por su hermanito de tres años seguramente hubiera acabado perdiendo la virginidad en ese momento.  
Se sentía muy avergonzado, su cara ardía a más no poder y tenía que bajar su mirada para poder serenarse. Nuevamente las imágenes volvieron y sacudió su cabeza con fervor para lograr tirar abajo esa escena tan caliente en su vida.

—¡CAMUS! —la voz de Milo lo alertó y se dio la vuelta, este venía corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Camus! Gracias a dios no te fuiste ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Oh, sí, gracias Milo —susurró en voz calma y caminó junto al rubio sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Estás bien? Últimamente te encuentro bastante raro, ¿pasó algo?

—No, no, nada….es solo que…ah estoy un poco cansado….—se tiró el cabello hacia atrás y miró de reojo a Milo para sonrojarse nuevamente.

—¿Estás así lo por qué pasó entre nosotros?

—N-no….n-no….que…que Bah, no…..es-este…..esta-estaba yo….ehm….—tartamudeó mientras intentaba buscar una excusa, pero no podía. Milo lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a él.

—Camus, ¿te cuento un secreto? —susurró bajito—. Yo también estaba algo nervioso…..

—¿Hm? —Camus se separó y le mira incrédulo—. ¿Tú?

—¿Por qué me miras así? Es de verdad, estaba bastante nervioso…yo no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Por un instante me enojé que Brendan viniera, pero luego, estando en el cuarto de tu hermano y mirando el techo, las estampitas brillantes de ranitas y patitos, me di cuenta que tal vez me estaba apresurando un poco en todo esto, no quiero que el día de mañana digas "Sí, perdí la virginidad con un idiota" y te arrepientas de esto.

—¿Hm? ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido y sonrió—. Gracias por pensar en mí, Milo, pero dudo arrepentirme.

—¿En serio?

—Jajajaja, bueno también estaba muy nervioso —continuó caminando—. Nunca he hecho eso con nadie y me sentía realmente bien, pero incómodo. Vinieron unas imágenes de mi hermano en esta situación, sentí lo que sentía él mientras esos tipos lo tocaban…..luego pensé que él es demasiado joven para experimentar esto, su cuerpo no está preparado, pero el mío si….

—Estamos desarrollados —murmuró, Camus le devolvió la sonrisa—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Camus, pero yo no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras.

—Es que si quiero, pero…..tengo miedo, tengo temor….porque él fue lastimado por eso y yo no quiero ser lastimado.

—No es lo mismo, Camus. Si tú me pides parar, yo pararé…..si tú no deseas hacerlo, yo no lo haré….es así de simple….—Camus jugó con sus dedos mientras escucha a Milo—. Créeme que nunca será como con tu hermano.

—Tienes razón….—suspiró—. Aun así, tengo miedo.

—¿Y quién no lo tendría? Somos humanos…..el miedo es parte del instinto….por ejemplo, yo le tengo miedo a las arañas.

—¿Hm? —Camus giró la cabeza—. ¿Arañas?

—Sí, mi hermano cuando yo era pequeño me contaba historias de arañas que vivían en el cabello y se chupaban la sangre de este hasta que quedabas tonto…..

—¡Qué cruel!

—El idiota era yo que me lo creía…..—cerró los ojos para sentir el frío—. El invierno está muy crudo.

—Dicen que nevará nuevamente para navidad.

—Con lo que costó sacar esa nieve acumulada en el patio delantero —bufó molesto—. Mi papá tendrá mucho trabajo esta navidad y mi hermano no me quiso decir, pero parece que se irá a otro lado en navidad, me dijo que haga lo que quiera.

—Veo que no son de celebrar mucho la navidad.

—Desde que mis padres fallecieron no es lo mismo, ellos hacían una gran fiesta y a Kardia jamás le gustó el viejo pedófilo y barbudo…..entonces yo heredé ese gustillo salado por la navidad, por lo que la pasaré comiendo jamón delante de la chimenea.

—Eso suena triste —susurró—. Oye, si no tienes donde ir ¿no te gustaría ir a mi casa en navidad?

—¿Pasar la navidad contigo? —Camus sonrió y afirmó—. Me encantaría.

—Me alegra oír eso, mi abuela Leonor al fin vino a Grecia, luego de lo que pasó con mi hermano, dice que no hay nada mejor que el cuidado de una abuela….

—¿Está aquí ahora? —se detienen en la casa de Camus, este afirmó—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, claro…..—pone la llave en la cerradura—. Oh, antes que me olvide, quiero decirte algo de mi abuela….

—¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues, esta algo loca, a veces dice cosas raras y…es bastante perturbador, así que no le hagas caso…..—abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué no me resulta extraño?

Los dos adolescentes entran a la casa, Camus se pronuncia diciendo un claro "Ya llegué" mientras se quitó los zapatos y la ropa de exceso. Milo hace lo mismo y ambos se dirigen hacia el living donde se encuentra una mujer con cabello cano, que anteriormente era pelirrojo, se podía notar algún que otro mechón de ese color. Sus ojos eran azules y su mirada arrugada. La mujer parecía estar realizando una labor manual bastante difícil pues se notaba el esfuerzo que le ponía. Cuando ambos se acercan logran notar a un pequeño Brendan con un suéter de navidad verde que traía tejido un Rodolfo, no solamente eso sino también un gorro de lana con un ponpon.

—Camus querido —dijo la abuela mientras se levanta—. ¿A poco no se ve adorable?

—Quiero patearme —susurró Brendan haciendo un puchero, este comenzaba a hablar sin tantos fallos y utilizando todas las letras de la palabra, a diferencia de antes, pronto cumpliría los 4 años.

—Oh, Bren, te ves adorable….—Camus se acercó y se arrodilló para abrazar a su hermanito. Este no parece muy feliz de tener puesta esa ropa.

—¿Y quién es este bello caballero? —la anciana se acercó a Milo y le extiendió su mano.

—Me llamo Milo Onasis, mucho gusto —habló el muchacho estirando la mano para saludarla, pero la mujer pidió que bese su mano con un gesto y el joven lo hizo.

—Oh, eres tan guapo —le tomó del brazo—. ¿Qué tal nos vemos? Estoy para casarme por cuarta vez.

—¿Cuarta? —Milo se puso nervioso y Camus se reía por debajo—. Camus…..ayúdame.

—Sí abuela, se ven hermosos juntos….—se levantó alzando a su hermanito—. Iré a preparar té, ¿quieres, Milo?

—Ahora mismo quiero una excusa para salir de aquí —la mujer ya lo tenía abrazado a ella, Camus solamente reía ante esto—. Eres malo.

—No soy malo, te vez súper tierno con mi abuela, seguramente te hará un suéter como el de Bren…..—Camus desaparece por el corredor.

Pobre Milo, aun le esperaba la cena de navidad con esa noble anciana.

 **Continuará.**


	14. Capitulo 14

Esa mañana el frío abrigó el alba y comenzó a congelarlos. Camus se levantó tiritando, la luz se había cortado por lo que la estufa eléctrica había dejado de funcionar y enfrió la habitación de tal manera que ahora tenía una evidente gripe. Estornudo varias veces y respiró con cansancio. Se colocó las pantuflas y bajó al comedor para desayunar algo caliente, gracias al cielo el resto de la casa estaba más calefaccionada, pero no era el único que sentía un terrible pesar en pecho, cabeza y hombros.  
Brendan estaba con las mejillas y nariz roja, además se había abrigado hasta la médula, temblaba y sentía un terrible escalofrío, pareciera que los hermanos Verseau estaban enfermos. Dado que Evan se había ido a ver al abogado, la madre y la abuela quedaron solas con los chicos, por lo que Irina se levantó de la silla y exclamó:

—¡Vamos al médico! —la mujer se retiró para alistarse.

—E….estoy bien ¡ACHU! —estornudo Camus, no, no estaba nada bien y se podía ver a simple vista.

—Querido, no digas cosas que son evidentes, mira como estas…lo mejor es que te revise un buen doctor —comentó la abuela Leonor. Camus suspiró, no tenía hambre y había dejado casi todo su desayuno en el plato—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No tengo mucha hambre….

—Hmmm, niño, realmente estás enfermo —se levantó de la silla y va por más café.

—¡Camus, Bren, vayan a cambiarse! —habló la madre de ambos.

A duras penas, los dos chicos se retiraron a sus cuartos y se colocaron la ropa para partir al hospital donde atendía el médico de cabecera. Itia era un hombre al que Irina le confiaba la salud de sus dos hijos, sin ir más lejos, había sido el médico encargado de curar a Camus cuando este era un bebé y también participó en el nacimiento de Brendan. Por lo cual, si tenía que poner la salud de sus hijos en manos de alguien, definitivamente sería de Itia.  
Ingresaron al hospital, consultorio 10. Brendan llevaba una bufanda que cubría su cara y un gorrito, mientras que Camus solamente llevaba un gorro en la cabeza para proteger sus orejas y su sacón era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir parte de su cara. Cuando llegaron se fueron directo a la sala de espera donde había montones de silla y aguardaron su turno.  
Itia, quien despedía amablemente a un paciente, se fijó en las fichas de los niños a los que atendería. "Camus y Brendan Verseau". Los llamó con su voz gentil y los dos pelirrojos aparecieron junto a su madre por la puerta.  
El primero en ser atendido fue Camus.

—Camus Verseau, 15 años, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo afirmó—. Bien, abre la boca y di "Aaaa"

—"Aaaah" —Itia le metió una paleta en la boca para mirar bien la garganta, y con una linterna pequeña se ayuda.

—Está muy roja, parece que tomaste mucho frío y estuviste tosiendo, además se nota que tu nariz está congestionada —le sacó la paleta, cosa que Camus pueda cerrar la boca—. Levántate la camisa —Camus lo hizo rápidamente—. Ahora…..respira normalmente —Itia ve entonces unos enrojecimientos en la espalda, como de unos dedos, y aunque le llama la atención al tener en cuenta que Camus era un adolescente no dijo nada.

—Aaaah…aaah….—respiró lentamente.

—Bien, ya esta —se quitó el estetoscopio—. Te recetaré unos medicamentos para la congestión nasal y la irritación en la garganta, necesitas reposo de 48 horas…..—Itia se sentó en la silla y comienza a escribir la receta, Camus se baja de la camilla—. Bien, ahora el chiquitín.

—Vamos, Bren, no me lo hagas más difícil —dijo Irina mientras Brendan se niega a ser cargado.

—¡No quiero cof cof! —tosió fuerte, Itia levantó la mirada para ver la escena, desde que conoce a Brendan nunca se había comportado así a una revisión médica.

—Déjame sentarte en la camilla, es muy alta para ti.

—¡No quiero! —negó con la cabeza, berrinchudo.

—Vamos Brendan, el médico te quiere revisar para ver que medicamento te hará sentir mejor —esta vez fue Camus el que imploró a su hermanito, pero Brendan era terriblemente testarudo.

—No sé qué más hacer, Brendan me va a volver loca —Irina se sentó en la silla.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Brendan no es un niño conflictivo —preguntó Itia, Irina le hace una señal a Camus que tape los oídos del pequeño así ella pudiera hablar, cuando el mayor lo hizo, la mujer dijo:

—Fue abusado sexualmente y ha estado así desde que pasó la desgracia —se tiró el cabello para atrás—. Estamos agotados física y psicológicamente, casi no dormimos, hay días donde está mejor pero luego vuelve a recaer.

—Ya veo, es muy doloroso para un niño sufrir esa clase de agresiones —ve como Brendan intentó zafar del agarre de su hermano—. Déjalo Camus, déjame a mi —Itia se levanta de la silla y Camus suelta al pequeño—. Hola Brendan, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu médico, yo te curé cuando estabas enfermito.

—¡No quiero! —gritó aún más violento, Itia suspiró.

—Aguarda, tengo algo….—como buen doctor que era, Itia siempre tenía a mano algo que a los niños les encantaba. Sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una marioneta de un oso doctor, se lo colocó en la mano y caminó hacia el niño modulando la voz—. _Hola pequeñito, mi nombre es Poncho el oso doctor_ …..—los ojos de Brendan fueron directamente al oso—. _¿Cómo te llamas?_

—Brendan….—murmuró tímido, Camus se sorprendió.

—Es increíble, no te está mirando.

—Los niños suelen tener esas reacciones —sonrió Itia—. Y Brendan es un niño aun…ejem….. _bueno Brendan es un lindo nombre, pero ¿Poncho? ¿Quién llamaría a alguien así?_ —susurró con voz infantil.

—Jejejeje es bonito….—respondió Brendan, su mirada no se aparta del oso a pesar que Itia está detrás de este.

— _Sabes, ese viejo que está detrás mío es también doctor y quiere revisarte para que dejes de estar enfermito y puedas jugar, ¿quieres jugar?_

—¡Si, Poncho!

— _Bien, ahora te pediré que abras la boca y yo te revisaré… ¡Itia!_ —se auto llama, el doctor se hace el sorprendido—. ¿Qué sucede, doctor Poncho? —se respondió—. _¡Dame una paleta para ver la garganta del nene!_ —dijo modulando la voz—. Claro, claro….

Camus e Irina no podían con su sorpresa al ver a Brendan tan tranquilo allí de pie, asistiendo y contestándole a un muñeco. El mismo Itia fue quien alzó al pequeño para sentarlo en la camilla y luego usó al muñeco para revisarle la garganta del niño. Este hacía caso al oso de peluche y le respondía a cada pregunta que este le hiciera, sin siquiera inmutarse. Cuando Itia pudo ganarse la confianza del niño, lentamente el oso fue dejado de lado.

—¡Adiós Poncho! —dijo Brendan saludando, el oso lo saludó y volvió nuevamente al cajón.

—El osito tenía mucho sueño, ahora ¿me dejarás revisarte? —preguntó Itia con sumo cuidado, Brendan dudó un poco, pero asintió—. Necesito que te levantes un poco la camisa, solo un poco, quiero escuchar tus pulmones.

El niño miró a su madre y luego a su hermano, para levantarse levemente la ropa. Itia aprovechó para colocarse su estetoscopio y pasar su mano por la espalda del niño para escuchar los pulmones. Lo sintió temblar debajo de su tacto, pero intentó inspirarle confianza, haciéndole entender que solamente estaba allí para curarlo y no para lastimarlo.

—Respira despacio…muy despacio —el pequeño hizo lo que el doctor le ordenó, y lentamente comenzó a suavizar la dureza de su cuerpo por el miedo hasta cerrar los ojos y caer completamente dormido. Itia se dio cuenta de esto y lo tomó en brazos—. Veo que hace tiempo no duermes como es debido, pequeño.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, doctor….—murmuró Irina bastante avergonzada, pero Itia sonrió y tomó al niño en brazos.

—No hay problema, esto suele ocurrir, me dijiste que hace tiempo no duermen, imagínate al pequeño, él debe dormir sus 10 horas diarias y si ustedes no duermen eso significa que él tampoco —le acarició el largo cabello rojo al niño—. Bien, es una bronquitis aguda, te voy a recomendar algunos medicamentos y nebulizaciones.

—Gracias doctor, realmente usted bajo del cielo —habló la madre. Itia se sentó con el niño aun encima y le escribe la receta.

Camus es el primero en salir para pedir un auto que los lleve a casa mientras Irina continua con Itia en el consultorio. El hombre le entregó las recetas médicas y le dice cuándo debe darle qué cosa a cada hijo. Cuando la mujer se estaba por retirar se queda observando al hombre joven que aún mantenía con él al pequeño Brendan.

—Necesito a mi hijo —comentó la mujer. Itia se da cuenta que aún tenía abrazado a Brendan y se lo dio a su mamá—. Usted debe ser un gran padre.

—No tengo hijos….—susurró y colocó una mano encima de la cabecita del pequeño—. Me gustaría tenerlos algún día.

—Yo creo que será un excelente padre para sus hijos, ha podido dominar a Brendan con solo un gesto, creo que lo llamaré para hacerlo dormir —comentó la mujer, nostálgica.

—Señora De Verseau, he visto la espalda de su hijo…..—susurró y observó al pequeño—. Espero que los que le hicieron mal a su pequeño paguen, con todo el peso de la ley.

—Gracias señor…..realmente gracias….—la mujer se da la vuelta para hablar con su hijo mayor que había vuelvo y le comentaba el tiempo de espera para tomar un auto. Itia aprovechó para tomarle una manito al pequeño y observarla durante un largo tiempo, como deseaba tener un hijo tan mono como Brendan, seguramente sería muy feliz—. Bueno, nos vamos.

—Gracias por todo, doctor….

—De nada, espero que se mejoren…..—y así Itia vio partir a los Verseau, quedándole un horrible sabor de boca por lo que se había enterado. ¿Quién podía hacerle algo así a un angelito?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Francia? —preguntó Dégel mientras se encontraba sentado frente a una humeante taza de café en el comedor de su casa. Frente a él nada más y nada menos que Kardia, su novio o al menos con quien había comenzado una relación de afecto.

—Más precisamente Paris. ¿Qué tal? —susurró y le mostró los tickets para el autobús—. Sé que serán muchas horas de viaje, pero ¡podemos divertirnos!

—No, ósea, no…..Kardia —sonrió de costado y luego formó una sonrisa más notoria—. Eres un bobo.

—¿No me vas a rechazar, verdad?

—Claro que no, tonto….pero esto debió salirte mucho dinero….ya sabes que no me gusta…

—Sí, que haga gastos innecesarios lo sé….—repitió con una voz parecida a la de Dégel—. Pero quiero hacerlo. Estaremos tal vez en un hotel de segunda, pero tiene desayuno gratis y, además…..puedes mostrarme el lugar de donde eres.

—Aaaah, hace tiempo que no estoy en Paris —murmuró mirando el boleto—. Pero son muchas horas, ¡veintisiete! ¿Crees que resistiremos?

—Claro, claro, tal vez estaremos algo incómodos al principio, pero podemos charlar y conocernos mejor, además pasaremos la mitad del viaje a un hotel de la zona donde dormiremos un poco. ¿Qué dices? Dime que sí.

—¿Y cómo volveremos?

—Bueno, ya estaremos cansados así que compraré pases en avión, le diré a papá…

—¡No, claro que no! Déjame a mi…..pago yo —sonrió y le tomó la mano—. Gracias.

—De nada…te he visto algo tenso por todo esto de Anthony y quería que te calmaras un poco, además pasaremos navidad y año nuevo allí. Espero que Krest no se enoje.

—No, tranquilo, Krest ha estado en la luna —bufó—. Parece que tiene un amante y casi no está en casa. Se la pasa colgado siempre, tengo que decirle todo lo que debe hacer todo el tiempo, así que supongo estaré solo en navidad y año nuevo.

—Mi papá está en feria, espero que le haga una buena cena de noche vieja a Milo, aunque con esto del amorío que tiene con el nerd del colegio...dudo que cene en casa.

—Oh, cierto, Milo está en pareja con Camus —apoyó su codo en la mesa y con la mano sostiene su rostro—. Hacen una bonita pareja.

—¿Lo crees? Ese niño es mucho para Milo, seguro lo echará a perder, es un Onasis.

—Técnicamente no lo es.

—¡Bueno! Tal vez no sea un Onasis de sangre, pero sí de corazón, por eso siento que la cagará en algún momento con el pelirrojo —bufó angustiado—. No creo yo que sea buen momento para hacerle daño a ese chico con todo lo que sufre esa familia.

—No puedo imaginarme —suspiró—. En realidad, no puedo concebir en mi mente la vida de esa criatura cuando crezca y su relación con las personas.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —Dégel arqueó la ceja—. Digo ¿no? Porque no he podido siquiera tocarte.

—¿Hm? ¿En serio? ¿No nos hemos tocado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

—Un mes, dos días, cuatro horas, y —miró su reloj—. 20 minutos.

—¿Llevas el tiempo contabilizado?

—Cuando algo te desespera lo haces —suspiró y tiró la cabeza para atrás—. Pero no te voy a obligar, Dégel, quiero que las cosas pasen a tu ritmo.

—Gracias….yo creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no ser lo que esperas de mi —bajó la mirada—. Muchas veces he querido abrazarte o besarte, pero no me ha nacido.

—Pues empecemos con el parto por favor….—dijo Kardia, medio en broma medio en serio, gracias a dios Dégel lo tomó como un chiste y se rio en lugar de enojarse.

—Jajajaja eres muy gracioso.

—Sí, gracioso —murmuró con fastidio—. Bueno, entonces ¿está bien si paso por ti el día 22 a las 5 de la mañana?

—¿A qué hora sale el autobús?

—A las 6, estará bien que lleguemos una hora antes para hacer el papeleo —Dégel se da una palmada en la frente.

—¿No crees que al menos 35 personas más piensen lo mismo y estemos todos en una fila interminable en la estación? Tal vez deberíamos salir una hora y media antes.

—¿Ah?

—Nos garantizaremos un lugar privilegiado…..—le tomó la mano—. Anda Kardia, di que sí.

—Lo que tú quieras —susurró con una mirada hipnótica.

—Bien, entonces saldremos a las 4:30 —murmuró Dégel, Kardia se levantó para alzar la mano como símbolo de victoria—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Hm?

—Te ves ridículo….jajajaja —Dégel volvió a reír, Kardia suspiró, preferió eso a verlo deprimido como últimamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿EEEEEH? ¿ENFERMO? —preguntó Milo por teléfono, al lado suyo estaba Aioria, su amigo, junto a Shaka, Deathmask, Afrodita y Mu. Los seis habían decidido reunirse para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones—. Oh, Camus, ¿justo en este momento?

— _Lo siento Milo, yo no decido cuando enfermarme cof cof….—_ tosió, Milo parecía bastante decepcionado pero intentó sonreír.

—De acuerdo, espero que te mejores, Camus, te amo…..

—Espero que te mejores Camus, te amo —susurró DeathMask intentando imitarlo, Milo alzó su puño y se lo mostró.

— _Yo también te amo, Milo, nos vemos cof cof, en noche vieja, cof, cof….._

—Claro, adiós —colgó y miró de muy mala manera a DeathMask—. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

—Nada, sólo quería molestar un poco, es todo.

—¿Así que tu relación con Camus va viento en popa eh? —preguntó Aioria dándole un sutil codazo.

—Bueno sí…..algo así se podría decir.

—¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

—¡DEATHMASK! —gritaron los cinco compañeros, incluyendo a Milo.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta obvia para nuestra edad —cruzó los brazos.

—¡No! No hemos tenido sexo. En realidad, estoy un poco nervioso por eso…ya saben yo nunca he estado con nadie….más que nada porque no hubo nadie hasta el momento que me gustara tanto como me gusta Camus.

—¿Has pensado en tener sexo con él? —preguntó Mu y bajó el libro que llevaba en sus manos—. ¿Estás seguro? Son jóvenes.

—Por favor, borrego —criticó Mask—. A su edad mi madre era una ramera.

—Tus problemas personales me valen verga, Death —bramó con enfado Milo y volvió a la conversación—. Y con respecto a Camus, en realidad lo he estado pensando bastante, bueno, no es algo que quiero que sepan mis compañeros de colegiatura.

—Oh, vamos cariño, sabemos más de tu pene que de ti….

—Eso lo dirás por ti, Afrodita —comentó Shaka mirándolo con asco.

—Oh, cierto que tú decidiste hacer el voto de castidad.

—No es voto de castidad, es simplemente dedicar mi vida al gran Buda, ser sacerdote de una iglesia budista….

—¿Podemos volver a mis problemas sexuales? —preguntó Milo, los compañeros voltearon a verle—. Tengo miedo de dañar a Camus.

—¡Ay querido! Pero si es por eso existe muchas cremas y lociones que harán que Camus se abra en un santiamén.

—¡No hablo de ese lastimar! —criticó Milo a su compañero sueco—. Sino a…..su corazón, ya saben.

—No la tienes tan larga para llegar hasta ahí —comentó DeathMask, todos le miraron amenazante.

—¿No lo quieres?

—No, no es eso Mu.

—¿Él no te quiere?

—No es eso tampoco Shaka…

—Entonces no comprendo ¿quién no quiere a quien? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

—¡No es eso! Ustedes saben que el hermanito de Camus fue abusado y, creo que esta algo "sensible" al respecto con eso, hace unas semanas atrás estábamos en su cuarto y comenzamos a besarnos y a tocarnos, se sentía muy bien, tanto que mi amigo se paró sin problemas —murmuró sonrojado.

—Me sorprendería si tu amigo no se parara, eres adolescente Milo, se te parará con una gorda poniéndose en posición perrito —comentó agrio Deathmask y todos lo volvieron a mirar enfadados—. ¿Qué? Es verdad.

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Es solo problema mío? ¿O creen que pienso mucho en eso?

—A decir verdad, Milo, yo creo que Camus es el tipo de chico que se entrega una vez en su vida —susurró Shaka cruzando los brazos.

—Una virgen jurada como tú, dirás.

—¡Cállate Deathmask! —dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los presentes, excepto Death y Afrodita.

—Es verdad lo que dice Shaka, creo que Camus es el tipo de chico que es difícil entrarle y ¡Ni una palabra Death! —sentenció Mu mientras señalaba al italiano que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿creen que se abrió a mí por qué le gusto? —Death seguía con ansias de hablar, pero Mu lo traía amenazado.

—Claro, a eso se refiere Mu, yo siento que deberías ir despacio y con calma, dado que él te quiere y dudo que se arrepienta de mantener una relación contigo.

—Y si eso no funciona, prueba con afrodisiacos —murmuró Afrodita.

—¿Qué es eso o qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Ay cariño, eres un imbécil, no sé cómo puedo ser tu amigo —murmuró el muchacho sueco—. Un afrodisiaco es un alimento con cualidades particulares que permiten a la excitación genital.

—Hm, se utilizan como alimentos previos a la relación sexual ¡Lo leí en un libro! —susurró Mu sonrojado—. Pero no comprendo cómo eso puede ayudar a que Milo se sienta cómodo con esto.

—¡Ay, borreguito, borreguito! Realmente eres tan virgen como tu amigo —murmuró Afrodita señalando a Shaka—. Justamente se utiliza como relajante natural previo a la relación sexual, te excita y relaja.

—Creo que seguiré mis propios métodos —comentó Milo—. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—¿Qué trajiste? —comentó Death.

—Jugo de frutas y gaseosas…

—Ay, para eso no me hubiera gastado la plata en el autobús.

—Y cerveza de raíz para ti…—le entregó una botella fría.

—¡Aaaay te amo! —susurró tomando la botella, Milo suspiró, sabía que le estaba hablando al objeto inanimado.

—Volviendo al tema —murmuró Aioria—. ¿Tan serios van con Camus? En serio ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

—Dos meses y medio —se rasca la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—¿Y ya quieres pasar a las sábanas?

—¡Ay Aioria! Hablas como mi abuela —comentó DeathMask—. Hacemos ahora lo que a los 40 no podemos hacer y somos avalados por nuestras hormonas.

—Aioria tiene razón —habló Shaka—. Creo que las cosas a las apuradas nunca tienen buenas consecuencias.

—Hm, es verdad —susurró Milo—. Supongo que tengo que dejar pasar un tiempo, conocernos más, charlar y….. ¡diablos! Creo que no podré.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Mu—. Camus parece alguien culto, seguramente tendrán muchos temas de conversación.

—Últimamente mi tema de conversación con Camus es la violación de su hermano, él necesita exteriorizar todo el tiempo…..

—Bueno entonces solamente acompáñalo, escúchalo —sonrió Shaka—. Una persona valora más un gesto amable de una pareja que horas interminables de sexo.

—¿De dónde leíste eso? —preguntó con sarcasmo DeathMask, Shaka lo ignoró.

—En síntesis —comentó nuevamente Shaka—. Creo que es buena idea de Aioria esto de esperar y hacerte tu tiempo y el de él….

—Pero si da para un rapidito, ¡adelante!

—¡DEATHMASK!

—Valentino, estas comenzando a molestarme tu presencia —dijo medio en broma medio verdad el rubio dueño de casa.

—Bueno ya que, ¡a beber se ha dicho!

—¡Salud!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Buen día Brendan —comentó la joven mujer que entró al cuarto del niño, este se hallaba en la cama, aun enfermo, jugando con los muñecos—. Me contó mami que estabas enfermo, por eso vine aquí, para que sigamos la terapia.

—Quiero jugar —murmuró el pequeño y le entregó un muñeco a la chica.

—Me alegro que estés mejor, Bren…..—tomó a dicho muñeco y comenzó a moverlo—. ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—No tantas —respondió y comenzó a mover también los muñecos que tenía a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres volver al jardín luego de las vacaciones, Bren?

—Sí, sí quiero…..pero mis amigos me ven raro —comentó y alzó la mirada—. Me dicen que soy sucio.

—¿Sucio? —preguntó la mujer sorprendida—. ¿Por qué te dicen sucio?

—Mis amigos del jardín dicen que no es normal que un hombre te haga eso, y que si me hace eso es porque soy sucio, la gente sucia no es buena —afirmó el niño—. Me bañe mucho, pero sigo sucio.

—No estás sucio, peque, te pasaron muchas cosas y vas a intentar superarlas lentamente, pero eso no significa que debas bañarte para sacártelas de la cabeza…..—el pequeño vuelve a jugar con sus muñecos.

—Él me tocaba ahí abajo….—susurró—. Las personas dicen que no es bueno que te toquen ahí.

—Pues….

—Son partes íntimas y una pareja puede tocarte….pero….—apretó fuertemente sus labios para evitar llorar—. Yo no quiero….

—Tranquilo, cariño, nadie te hará nada, tus papás te protegerán y ahora estas con mucha gente que te apoya….—le acarició la cabeza, el niño levantó su mirada—. Vamos a jugar ¿te parece? A ver, ¿cómo se llama este muñeco?

—¡Camus! Como mi hermano —señaló entusiasta, ya se había olvidado de lo horrible que había recordado hacía solo unos segundos atrás.

—¿Y este? —Señalo el que traía ella misma.

—¡Milo!

—¿Quién es Milo? —preguntó.

—El novio de mi hermano Camus…..—sonrió ampliamente—. Él me cuidaba cuando yo estaba poseído por el demonio.

—¿Poseído por el demonio? —se sorprendió cada día más del léxico del pequeño.

—Sí, cuando estaba malito —susurró y giró la cabeza—. Yo le pegaba a mami y a papi, mi hermano tenía un golpe en el ojo porque le tiré la lámpara de Mickey.

—Oh, ya veo, estabas algo hiperactivo…. ¿y él te ayudó?

—Sí, me sentía más tranquilo y me dormí, él tiene luz….—la chica recordó entonces unos dibujos que había visto en el despacho de Yuzuriha cuando le habló del caso Brendan Verseau.

—¿Una luz, dices?

—Sí, él es cálido y una luz…..—comentó para continuar jugando, esta vez los personajes se trataban más cálidamente y no como los primeros días de terapia donde Brendan golpeaba y sacaba las partes de los muñecos.

La terapia con Brendan había evolucionado en las últimas semanas, aunque también le contribuía el hecho que el pequeño estaba enfermo y vulnerable. Yuzuriha la había llamado como terapista judicial se encargaba de casos de violencia y abuso, por lo cual siempre llegaban casos de mujeres o niños a su despacho. Esta vez, Yuzuriha había citado a Melody a su consultorio para hablar personalmente con ella, cosa poco común, dado que la joven psicóloga siempre le mandaba informes de las víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar o abuso sexual. El caso de Brendan era muy comentado últimamente entre las paredes de sede judicial, por lo que Melody tenía un panorama, pero jamás imaginó lo que Yuzuriha le iba a contar.  
 _ **Niño de 3 años, víctima de abuso sexual con acceso carnal altamente ultrajante.**_ Melody en ese momento contuvo el aliento, pues los abusos sexuales que llegaban últimamente eran manoseos o incitación a mirar pornografía a un menor, pero hacía muchos años que no tenía un caso así. La joven psicóloga se nutrió con todos los detalles para poder ir fresca a atender al pequeño, lo primero que vio fue una familia altamente fuerte en lazos, pero un menor con un apego a su madre muy notorio. Brendan siempre estaba entre las faldas de su madre abrazado su pierna, era muy temeroso, pero pasó a ser agresivo cuando se quedaron solos.

Brendan rompía juguetes, pateaba mesa y sillas, se autolesionaba contantemente con cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca. Sus dibujos eran agresivos y con alto contenido sexual además de las conversaciones que mantenía con la psicóloga. Donde hablaba de la penetración, del semen y del sexo oral como si hablara del clima. Era más que obvio que el pequeño no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba con él y su cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía porque el cuerpo de Jason no era como él, y cómo era posible que tocando un poco los genitales el hombre pudiera venirse encima de él, cosa que a Brendan le pareció asqueroso y nauseabundo.  
El pequeño tenía un fuerte rechazo al contacto íntimo, no necesariamente sexual, cualquier contacto era rechazado por el niño. No le gustaba que lo toquen o lo abracen, siquiera que respiren cerca de él. Fue muy difícil para Melody interactuar con el peque dado a su alto grado de agresión y su discurso oscuro y perturbador. Sin duda era un caso pocas veces visto.

Con muchísima esperanza, la joven comenzó el tratamiento de todos los días, aun cuando el niño no iba al consultorio, ella tocaba la puerta de la casa y lo atendía en el cuarto o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa donde el pequeño se sintiera cómodo. Al principio el niño lloraba y gritaba cuando entraban a su espacio personal, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando hasta que ahora, a pesar que continuaban unos que otros rasgos violentos, Brendan comenzaba a comportarse más como un nene de su edad.  
Aún tenía, como se dijo, comportamientos impropios, pero llenaba al mundo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno pequeño —murmuró al ver el reloj, luego de 50 minutos de juego—. Debo irme, espero que te mejores.

—Sí, adiós —saludó el chiquito.

Melody se fue sonriente del lugar, saludó a los padres e inmediatamente fue a su casa para escribir el informe psicológico de Brendan para el juicio.

" _ **Brendan es un niño de 3 años, con una clara perturbación sexual. Narra constantemente lo ocurrido, sus juegos tienden a la violencia y agresión sexual**_ ", comenzó, luego borró nuevamente, quería ser algo positiva, dado que Brendan había mejorado. Pero sino relataba los primeros meses, el juez no sabría cómo empezó la terapia. Volvió a escribir.

" _ **Brendan Verseau es un niño de 3 años que va al jardín número 20 de Atenas. Su familia está compuesta por su madre Irina de Verseau (36), Evan Verseau (37) y Camus Verseau (15).**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Brendan en los primeros días presentaba una clara perturbación sexual, manifestando agresión en el juego, en su motricidad, autoflagelación y violencia hacia los demás. Constantemente relata los sucesos vividos en la casa del vecino y la agresión sexual vivida se plantea tanto de forma oral como en sus dibujos y juegos solitarios.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No le gusta ser ayudado, rechaza todo tipo de contacto visual, verbal o físico. Mantiene distancia hacia cualquier persona, no gusta hablar mucho y cuando lo hace repite su historia. Plantea situaciones de agresividad relacionada con sus vivencias**_ " La joven suspiró, creo que estaba siendo demasiado crítica. " _ **Actualmente el niño ha mejorado su relación con el resto luego de una terapia comenzada el día 8 de noviembre del presente año, la cual actualmente cumple un mes y medio de iniciada. El joven persiste en su conducta agresiva, de forma leve. Manifiesta interés en construir relaciones interpersonales y comunicarse con el resto, además de expectativa ante la posibilidad de volver al jardín**_ ".

La joven nuevamente suspiró, no le terminaba de cerrar lo que escribía, pero tal vez debería descansar un poco y así las ideas se le irían aclarando.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Capitulo 15

Milo observó a su padre detenidamente, como trabajaba y se esforzaba a la vez que parecía bastante cansado, como si de noche corriera una maratón. Le dolía un poco dejarlo solo en navidad, pero ya había hecho planes con Camus, por lo cual, era inevitable. ¡Pero pasaría año nuevo con él! De esto estaba seguro.  
Kardia se había ido el 22 temprano a la mañana y dejó todo preparado para una lúgubre fiesta con jamón. ¿A quién mierda se le ocurría eso? Sólo a Kardia. Milo entonces caminó hasta donde estaba su padre trabajando y de un carraspeo intentó llamar su atención, pero el hombre escribía en la computadora bastante concentrado. Lo hizo nuevamente, pero otra vez fue ignorado, hasta que Milo se posicionó prácticamente encima de él, lo cual lo desconcentró.  
Aeneas y Milo siempre tuvieron una relación extrañamente complicada, a diferencia de Kardia, el cual constantemente "insultaba" a su padre, pero luego se le podía ver un brillo de amor verdadero, Milo siempre pareció algo indiferente. Al principio el pequeño era muy apegado a Aeneas, pero cuando fue creciendo, se distanció más, probablemente al recordare a su "verdadero padre" o la muerte de ellos a manos del destino, pero nunca se puso a pensar en el daño que le hacía a Aeneas, el único hombre que se puso sobre el hombro su crianza a pesar de no tener ningún lazo en común.

—¿Está bien si te dejo solo en navidad? —preguntó Milo con un gesto preocupado.

—Pensé que te gustaba mi jamón —habló con una sonrisa, esto relajó las facciones de Milo—. No te preocupes, ¿tienes planes?

—Bueno, algo así.

—¿Con tu novio? —preguntó nuevamente, Milo se sonrojó.

—Bueno…algo así —susurró nuevamente, Aeneas sonríe.

—No te preocupes, yo comeré el jamón y me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado para organizar algo, por mi está bien —se fregó los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, he estado toda la tarde trabajando en el caso de los Verseau, realmente es algo impactante, me llegaron todos los diagnósticos del pequeño y los informes psicológicos —cerró la laptop—. Me pregunto cómo hará este niño para recuperarse.

—Es fuerte, al igual que toda la familia Verseau.

—Es verdad, esos malditos van a pagar lo que hicieron —se levantó y acarició el pelo de su hijo—. Bueno, puedes ir, ¿te quedarás a dormir allí?

—Algo así.

—¿Puedes decir otra cosa más aparte de "algo así"? jajajajaja —Aeneas se rió, lo cual hace a Milo sonreír.

—Papá, te acuerdas que hace unos días, vinieron mis amigos a tomar algo aquí.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Kardia tuvo que sacar a uno por la puerta a patadas, creo que se llama ¿Death?

—En realidad se llama Valentino, es italiano, como Manigoldo.

—¡Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido! —exclamó, Milo no comprendió bien—. Y bien, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Pues estuve hablando sobre cuando es el momento indicado para tener sexo con tu novio —Aeneas se sorprendió ante esto—. No es que quiera tener sexo ahora con él.

—Aaaah, Milo, ya casi ni me doy cuenta que has crecido tanto…..ya tienes dieciséis años.

—Jajajajaja es verdad —se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿el momento para tener relaciones? —pensó detenidamente—. Camus parece un chico bueno y bastante puro, por lo cual creo que deberías charlarlo antes.

—¿Charlarlo? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me cortará las pelotas!

—No creo jajajaja, tú le gustas y él te gusta, ambos se gustan.

—Valga la redundancia —bufó, Aeneas sonrió nuevamente.

—Quiero decir, ustedes sabrán cuando es el momento adecuado, para no herirse posteriormente, tal vez sea hoy, mañana o en un año, pero tienen que charlarlo antes, porque las cosas apuradas nunca sirven de mucho. Yo amaba a tu mamá….. ¿sabes? —sonrió de costado y se sentó—. Lo nuestro fue un amor algo apurado, quedó embarazada y todo fue diferente. Luego, en la convivencia, nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro.

—Nunca me habías contado eso.

—Nunca me preguntaste —susurró—. En cambio, tú papá, tu padre era más parecido a tu mamá de lo que fui alguna vez yo, ellos empezaron despacio, y claro, pues estaba Kardia con ellos. Mi hijo siempre fue bastante agresivo con la gente nueva y tu padre se tuvo que ganar el corazón de Kardia antes que el de mi ex mujer.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sentiste papá al saber que mamá había elegido a mi padre? —preguntó un tanto melancólico.

—Pues, a decir verdad, mis papás me han enseñado que cuando quieres mucho a una persona, lo mejor es estar feliz por ella ¿no crees? Si yo me hubiera enojado, otra sería mi relación con mi hijo o contigo —sonrió y acomodó los papeles.

—Aun así, te fui difícil.

—Puede ser un poco, pero no más que Kardia, ese chico sí que era difícil de dominar.

—Tienes razón papá, bueno debo irme —miró su reloj—. Camus me espera en su casa.

—Ah, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó Aeneas, Milo lo observa—. Toma —le entregó un escrito—. Esa es la fecha y lugar donde va a comenzar el juicio luego de la feria, no lo pierdas.

—¡No lo haré! —besó la frente de Aeneas y se retiró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Qué suerte tienes, Mani! —dijo Shion, estaba sentado en la silla frente a una mesa en el local de comidas, obviamente hablaba de una forma irónica.

—¿De qué mierda me hablas? ¡No estoy listo para un bebé! Y si Lugonis se entera, se pondrá cardíaco. ¡Imagínate! Ya se ponía furioso si llegaba tarde ¿te imaginas lo furioso que se pondrá cuando le diga que desfloré a su niño?

—No sólo eso, lo embarazaste también —remarcó Dokoh, cosa que hizo a Manigoldo tomarse más la cabeza.

—¡AAAAGH! Me alegro tener dos amigos tan basura.

—Nos cobramos todas las que nos haces, Mani, así que jódete —susurró Shion y miró a Dokoh con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya qué más da! ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Hubo sexo anoche? —le guiñó el ojo a Dokoh, el cual frunce el ceño.

—No somos como tú, Mani, nosotros esperaremos a ver cómo marcha la relación. A decir verdad, primero creí que no sería buena idea que Kardia nos haya programado una cita, pero realmente la pasé muy bien.

—A veces ese bueno para nada tiene buenas ideas —susurró Shion con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo es Kardia, me sorprende que luego de tener una vida amorosa que se fue por el caño siga apostando en el amor —murmuró y se sentó en una silla, cruzando las piernas—. Volvamos a mí.

—Cierto, como si nunca habláramos lo suficiente de ti —ironizó Shion.

—Nunca he sido padre antes ¿cómo le voy a hacer? Ni siquiera tuve hermanos tan pequeños, bueno, si tuve, pero no los cuidaba yo, los dejaba llorar.

—¡Mani! Eres un desnaturalizado —exclamó Shion.

—Ni siquiera te dejaría a mi perro a tu cuidado.

—Tu perro puede cuidarse solo, chino —contestó Mani señalándolo—. Pero como dices, toda criatura a mi cuidado, muere. Hamster, plantas…

—No quiero saber que le pasó a tu conejo bola de nieve.

—Fue un rico estofado.

—¡MANIGOLDO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Shion y Dokoh, el italiano río.

—Se lo quedó otro pariente mío, dicen que estaba flaco y no le daba de comer, pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo que debía darle algo todos los días? —se preguntó, Dokoh rodeo los ojos.

—No sé, es lógica de primer grado —contestó el oriental.

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Shion—. Cuando nazca el niño.

—Pues, estaba pensando en huir a la libertad.

—No puedes ser más cobarde ¿no? —Dokoh lo miró molesto.

—Tú la pusiste y tú te encargas de él.

—Cuando la puse, no fue en pos de la reproducción, solo quería follar, y luego me vienen con el niño y no sé qué hacer. ¡Lo mejor que le puede pasar a ese engendro es no tenerme de padre!

—En algo coincidimos —murmuró el chino mirando a Manigoldo, este se sorprendió—. Aun así, deberías darle algo de dinero a Albafica.

—El maldito no quiere abortar.

—¡No para eso! —gritó Dokoh—. Sino para mantenerlo, debes darle una cuota mensual.

—Yo trabajo para él ¿no? Bueno, para su familia, ¿no es gracioso que deba yo pagarle la cuota alimentaria con la misma plata que sale de los bolsillos de su padre? —Shion y Dokoh se miran entre ellos.

—Bueno, no importa maldito rufián, debes hacerte responsable por donde pones tu pene ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi pene tiene cerebro propio.

—Lo dudo, ni siquiera tú tienes cerebro propio —comentó con gracia Shion, Dokoh se rio ante este comentario.

—Ya, ya, no te rías maldito chino.

—Pues lo siento, Manigoldo, pero tú te metiste en estos problemas y tú vas a salir solo —sentenció el castaño y comenzó a preparar la comida para ese día. Shion sale de la cocina dispuesto a atender las mesas.

—Estoy en la lona.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que estoy muerto, frito, al horno, no sé ¿cómo se dice en tu país? ¿Estoy en arroz hervido? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Sabes, esa frase es racista en varios sentidos —señaló, Manigoldo rodeó sus ojos—. Yo creo que deberías hablar con Alba.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—¡No sé! Piensa algo por ti mismo ¿no? —preguntó arqueando las cejas.

—Creo que moriré, pero no a manos de Lugonis, sino de Albafica —mordió su labio—. Bueno, creo que viví bien.

—¡Ya, deja el drama!

—Lugonis por mucho menos de embarazar a su hijo nos cortaba las bolas y las usaba como plato principal, ¿te imaginas cuando le diga del embarazo?

—Pues…

—¡MANIGOLDO! —la voz Lugonis apareció imponente y Manigoldo se dio cuenta que debía huir.

—Si alguien me busca, volví a Italia —dijo antes de levantarse de la silla y correr hacia la puerta, seguido por un fúrico pelirrojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel intentaba dormir en ese pequeño espacio en el micro, pero era difícil, al contrario de Kardia quien roncaba y se había desperezado a sus anchas. El peliverde lo miró y sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un beso en la frente, se veía muy tierno de esa manera, aunque le gustaría que babeara menos, no era una forma normal para dormir, pero aun así le gustaba.  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el ruido del autobús despertó a Kardia asustado. Obviamente había olvidado su miedo a los automóviles y cualquier vehículo con ruedas, por lo tanto la angustia volvió a su rostro, pero tenía a Dégel a su lado, quien había tomado su mano muy gentilmente.

—Tranquilo, Kardia…..

—Ah, Dégel, hola.

—Veo que te quedas dormido con facilidad —comentó Dégel mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Pues una hora tal vez dos…..—suspiró mirando la ventana—. Pensé que no te gustaban los autos.

—No me gustan, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para un avión.

—Hubiera sido más rápido —Kardia notó la molestia en la voz.

—Lo siento.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por mi culpa has estado más de veinte horas con el trasero en ese sillón…..—suspiró y se acomodó mejor—. En realidad, pensaba que sea un viaje romántico, pero me quedé dormido muy rápido.

—Está bien, no hay problema, me divierte viajar —miró el ventanal para que Kardia pueda ver el paisaje—. Mira el paisaje.

—Es muy bonito. ¿Cómo es Paris?

—Pues —suspiró—. En realidad, es una ciudad maravillosa, por la noche muy iluminada, aunque debo admitir que hay muchos robos en la periferia.

—Como en todos lados —susurró con una mueca en sus labios.

—Es verdad….además también podes ver la torre Eiffel y los museos ¿te gustan los museos?

—Pues, siéndote honesto, tengo prohibido entrar a los museos de Athenas, uno hace una pequeña travesura a los 10 años y lo destierran —Dégel cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa, para evitar reírse.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué siempre crees que YO hice algo? Tenía de amigo a Manigoldo.

—Tu dijiste que era tu amigo a los 11.

—¡Me agarraste! —comenzó a reírse de sí mismo, Dégel también—. Bueno, solamente toqué algunas reliquias y eso.

—¿Tocaste reliquias de un museo? —se sorprendió.

—Jajajajaja bueno, nunca los cordones rojos de terciopelo han sido una barrera para mí.

—Ahm, ya veo…..—le miró extrañado pero luego sonrió—. Sabes Kardia, eres un tipo interesante.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Sí, nunca conocí a alguien que soportara tanto tiempo sin tocarme.

—Me contengo, cada vez que quiero tocarte o besarle, le doy una vuelta a mi bola de estambre….

—¿eh?

—Sí, ahora debe haber como 50 bolas de estambre tamaño casa en mi azotea jajajajaja.

—Kardia —le dió un golpe suave—. Eres un idiota….—Dégel se acerca lentamente hacia él dando un beso casto en los labios, haciendo que Kardia le mirara como un idiota—. Quita esa cara.

—Lo…lo siento, es que no lo esperaba —murmuró sin comprender y se toca los labios, Dégel sonríe ante esto.

—Eres el hombre más paciente de todos, a pesar que no llevamos mucho tiempo, supiste tener paciencia y te mereces muchos besos más.

—¿Crees que me los podría llevar todos ahora o los irás repartiendo durante la estadía? —preguntó Kardia relamiéndose, Dégel negó con la cabeza y vuelve a darle otro beso en los labios.

—¿Ya está bien?

—Sí, supongo, aunque no me quedó claro el…

—¡Kardia! —cruzó los brazos y el muchacho se rio un poco.

—Ya casi estamos llegando ¿no? ¿Qué tal darle la bienvenida a Francia con un beso?

—No se dice "Darle la bienvenida a Francia", sino "que Francia nos dé la bienvenida" —comentó y le acarició el cabello—. Eres un idiota.

—Si cada vez que digo una idiotez me vas a acariciar, créeme que tengo muchas idioteces en lista, te las puedo decir en todo momento…—Dégel le pone una mano en la cara y lo separa.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota —comentó y se distanció un poco, esta vez sacándole la mano de la cara—. Por eso me gustas.

—Y tú a mí —susurró y le tomó de las manos, notando nuevamente que Dégel traía el anillo en la mano—. Veo que aún lo conservas.

—¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Es tuyo y es especial para ti, me lo has dado…—comentó con una sonrisa—. Es lo más dulce que me han regalado.

—Veo que nunca te regalaron un pastel.

—¡Bobo! —le acarició nuevamente el cabello, Kardia sonríe.

—Bienvenidos a Francia —una voz sonó por los parlantes, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo país—. En minutos les pediremos sus documentos de identidad para pasar por la aduana.

—Ah, los documentos —Dégel comienza a buscarlo en su bolso de mano, Kardia los traía en su billetera por lo que fue muy fácil.

—Espero poder entender el idioma.

—Me tienes a mí —dijo Dégel—. Yo sé francés, inglés y griego.

—Eres increíble.

—No tanto como tú.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus y Milo se encontraban en la habitación del primero, Milo había ido a ver a su novio luego de su enfermedad y ahora tras su reciente recuperación, se veía muchísimo mejor y había recuperado el color. Se sentó en una silla y empezaron a hablar sobre lo mucho que se habían extrañado, entre arrumacos y caricias los dos terminaron acostados en la cama mirándose mutuamente. Casi nada podía acabar con tan dulce momento hasta que la puerta fue golpeada. Milo se levantó bastante asustado, pensando que probablemente podría ser Evan Verseau, pero cuando Camus abrió la puerta y apareció aquel pequeño pelirrojo abrazado a su osito, inmediatamente la cara de susto cambió a una de satisfacción.  
A pesar que solamente habían pasado unos pocos meses, Brendan había crecido al menos cinco centímetros, lo que demostraba una vez más lo que siempre decía su padre "Los niños crecen rápido". El pequeño se lanzó a la cama y abrazó afectuosamente a Milo, quien le devolvió el saludo con mucho cariño, aunque siempre temiendo el límite que ponía el pequeño en la interacción entre él y los demás. Milo se había enterado que ahora el pequeño no tenía terapia todos los días sino dos veces a la semana, había dejado de hablar de su abuso para concentrarse en temas banales como los últimos juguetes de colección, las caricaturas y video juegos. Para Camus fue realmente un alivio, dado que cada vez que escuchaba al pequeño hablar del abuso, se le helaba la sangre.

—¿Qué tal si pongo algo de música? —preguntó Camus, Brendan se acomodó mejor a los pies de la cama y comenzó a jugar con su osito.

—Siempre me pregunté qué clase de música escuchas.

—Me gusta mucho la música francesa, a decir verdad, en casa se escucha mucho —dice con una sonrisa buscando en su computadora.

—Yo sé francés —contestó el pequeño Brendan.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero si apenas sabes el español —dijo con burla Milo, Brendan le sacó la lengua.

—En mi casa escuchamos tanto música francesa que a Brendan se le prendió un poco algunas frases —comentó haciendo click a una canción.

—¡Pero yo lo entiendo! —dijo el pequeño.

— _ **Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas!**_ —comenzó a cantar Camus con la canción, Milo se sorprendió por el acento que había tomado el joven.

—¿Eh? No entendí nada.

—Solo escucha, Milo, las canciones están hechas para disfrutarlas y para captar lo que te transmite —murmuró sentándose en la cama, Milo cierra los ojos para escuchar la melodía.

—Me gusta mucho esta canción, hermano —dijo el niño abrazando su peluche y arrojándose mejor a la cama para sentir la música desde su posición.

—Es muy bonita.

—Ahí viene el estribillo….—dijo y miró a su hermano para que este la cantara con él.

— _ **Je veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur, c' n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur, moi j'veux crever la main sur le cœur**_ —cantaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Tal vez me gustaría más si supiera que corno dice jajajajaja —rio Milo sin comprender exactamente la canción.

—¿Tú qué piensas que dice? —preguntó Camus, Milo se acomoda el cabello.

—Bueno, puede que hable del amor…también parece que dice que no le importan los lujos, como una suite o joyas de chanel.

—Vaya, entendiste más de lo que crees —sonrió Camus y lo abraza—. Es verdad, la canción expresa a grandes rasgos eso.

—Vaya, me siento polidota.

—Es poliglota, Milo, poliglota —rió un poco, Brendan también sonríe—. Por cierto ¿pudiste hablar con tu papá sobre pasar navidad aquí?

—Sí, tranquilo, papá estará ocupado en navidad para acordarse de mí, así que no hay problema.

—¡No seas malo con tu papá! Él nos está ayudando mucho.

—Es verdad —susurró Milo y se acomoda mejor en la cama para mirar el techo—. Mi papá es genial.

—Oye, Milo —susurró muy cerca, sonando a pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a Aeneas sobre tus papás?

—¿Mis papás?

—Sí, tú sabes, tus papas biológicos —comentó, Brendan pretendía jugar a los pies de la cama, pero escuchaba todo lo que hablan—. Hablas muy poco de ellos.

—Bueno, probablemente porque nunca me has preguntado jajaja —rió bajito y pestañeó rápidamente—. Bueno, a decir verdad, sí, he hablado de Aeneas sobre mis papás.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? —se acomodó entre los brazos de Milo.

—Bueno, lo de siempre, que eran buenas personas, que me amaban y eso, pero mi papá no pasaba todos los días en mi casa, en cambio Kardia sí y el malnacido nunca quiere hablarme de nada, es como si se quisiera llevar todos los recuerdos él —abrazó mejor a Camus.

—Recuerda que para Kardia fue muy doloroso perder a tu mamá, tal vez aún no ha elaborado eso.

—A pesar que él nunca viajo en el auto del accidente, siempre tuvo miedo a manejar o a estar en un auto —susurró—. A veces no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, estaba delirando.

—Claro, tenías fiebre.

—Pero algunas cosas las recuerdo, como mamá conteniéndome o papá mirando hacia adelante, luego escucho una frenada y como crujen los ruidos —cerró los ojos—. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy debajo de los escombros, con mi mamá sosteniéndome la mano.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

—No sé hasta qué punto lo fue, estuve poco tiempo internado —sonrió y abrió los ojos—. Hace unos años, encontré unos papeles mientras buscaba antiguas fotos mías para un trabajo.

—¿Hm?

—Estaba hurgando en la cajonera de mi papá Aeneas y encontré papeles, ya sabes, legales —giró su cabeza—. De adopción.

—Bueno, tú sabías que eres adoptado por Aeneas ¿no? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—Claro que sabía, pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención —dijo curioso—. Parece que mi mamá había hablado con Aeneas que, si a ellos les pasaba algo, que él me adoptase y cuidase.

—¿Hm? No entiendo.

—Había un papel firmado por Aeneas, por mi padre y mi madre, que, si algo les pasaba a ellos, que Aeneas sea quien me adopte y cuide de mi —se comenzó a acomodar en la cama mejor—. Como si ellos ya supieran que morirían.

—¿Crees que intentaron matarlos?

—No lo sé…—se levantó nuevamente—. A decir verdad, mis papás eran personas normales, no encuentro un motivo para que los mataran, en cambio Aeneas, está con gente pesada, es abogado.

—Sí, es verdad…

—Me pregunto ¿por qué a mis padres? ¿Realmente fue un accidente? —preguntó a sí mismo, y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás—. Tal vez fueron amenazados o estaban siendo amenazados y cumplieron los delincuentes.

—¿Tú no recuerdas nada? —preguntó Camus, Milo niega con la cabeza.

—Desde que tengo memoria, mis papás son, digo, fueron, personas normales, personas comunes como cualquier otra —miró a Brendan jugar—. Pero no sé qué pensar.

—Tal vez fue solo una coincidencia.

—Espero que sí, no me gustaría pensar que una mafia o algo estaba detrás de mi mamá y mi papá.

—¡CHICOS, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA! —se escuchó del otro lado, Camus observa a Milo.

—Vamos a comer ¿te quedas, no?

—Claro, no me perdería por nada del mundo la lasagna de tu mamá —Milo tomó a Brendan en brazos, el cual se quejó al principio, pero luego se riendo.

Los tres van al comedor para disfrutar de una rica cena en familia.

 **Continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron enormes cuando observó el hermoso paisaje que aparecía delante de sí. Paris era una ciudad llena de luces, espectáculos y elegancia. Prácticamente había valido la pena todas aquellas horas en ese molesto autobús. Dégel no dejaba de soltar pequeñas risas al ver a su novio caminando a su lado, con la boca más abierta de lo que podía notar, era como si Kardia nunca hubiera pisado tierra extranjera y es que ¡lo era! Desde que nació, el joven Onasis nunca había viajado a ningún lado, salvo a veces para ser turista dentro de Athena, pero debido al poco dinero que ganaba como cocinero y el criar a un niño pequeño como lo era Milo, eso redujo sus momentos de ocio a "inexistentes".

Dégel entonces le tomó de la mano derecha y lo guió hacia un elegante restaurante que quedaba cerca de la torre Eiffel, aunque Kardia no se sintió a gusto debido a sus fachas, pero ¡estaba en Paris! nadie lo conocía allí, por lo que se dio el gusto de tomar algunos bocadillos que habían en la enorme mesa de recepción del lugar.

—¿Te gusta? —Dégel susurró lo dicho y miró hacia el costado, apoyando su codo derecho en la mesa mientras su mano sostenía su mentón, observando la belleza de la hermosa torre iluminada, en un anochecer apenas perceptible.

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Esto es demasiado elegante, me siento un linyera cada vez que veo a alguien pasar —indicó con su mirada aguerrida, Dégel se rió ante los dichos y tomó la carta.

—Yo ordeno.

—Claro, no sé un comino de inglés o francés o lo que sea... —Dégel pareció no inmutarse ante lo dicho y observó la variedad de platillos.

—¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Pescado, carne, pastas?

—Lo que comas tú estará bien para mí —sonrió con gracia—. Tienes buen gusto, por eso me elegiste.

—¿Cómo transformaste un halago hacia mí en un halago hacia ti? —Kardia rió ante lo dicho por el galo y este no pudo evitar sonreír—. De acuerdo, que así sea...ehm... _monsieur_... —señaló al joven mayordomo, el cual se acercó gentilmente—. _deux Magret de canard, S'il vous plait_.

—Por dios, amo cuando hablas en francés —susurró en un gemido mientras Dégel cierra la carta y despide al camarero con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Nunca me habías escuchado hablar francés?

—No, dime algo más en francés... —suplicó el heleno, Dégel suspira y comienza a pensar.

— _Vous avez les plus beaux yeux que j'ai vus_.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —cuestionó Kardia, sin comprender.

—Que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto —indicó con una elegante sonrisa, Kardia se siente un poco abrumado, pero no puede evitar hacerse el importante ante esa declaración.

—Tú también tienes unos hermosos ojos, y boca...y cabello...y...

—Mejor no hablemos tanto o se te caerá la mandíbula —rió bajito y bajó su mirada, Kardia respiró y golpeó su pecho para sentir algo que tiene allí.

—Dégel, puedo hacerte una pregunta...

—Claro... —los ojos nuevamente viajan hacia arriba para cruzarse con los del heleno.

—¿Yo quisiera...?

— _Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Que veux-tu prendre?_ —el mozo interrumpió la mitad de la conversación e hizo que ambos se le quedaran mirando, Kardia claramente sin comprender en absoluto que le preguntaron, sabía que era pregunta dado a la entonación que uso, pero no tenía la menor idea de ello.

—Oh, es verdad, no hemos pedido las bebidas —Dégel miró a Kardia—. ¿Deseas tomar un buen vino? ¿O prefieres algo más saludable?

—No, no...he dejado atrás mi pasado con la bebida...creo que lo mejor será un jugo de fruta.

—Recuerdo que solías tomar cuando te conocí —indicó Dégel con una hermosa sonrisa, Kardia niega con la cabeza.

—Pero debo darle un buen ejemplo a mi hermano y abandoné el alcohol, aunque el chino y el italianete no me ayudan de mucho —vociferó con sorna, Dégel asiente.

— _Jus de fruits, pour les deux_ —indicó con la mirada, el joven hombre se fue nuevamente.

—Eso sí lo entendí, pediste jugo de frutas ¿verdad? —Dégel asiente—. Oh, me siento realizado justo en estos momentos.

—Cuando nos vayamos de aquí aprenderás a decir más que eso...

—Oh, sí, quería decirte algo... —Kardia intenta carraspear su voz para poder sonar más claro en su tonada, pero nuevamente es interrumpido por el camarero—. Espero que no sea para preguntarnos si queremos pan.

—No...trajo las bebidas —Dégel mira al joven hombre que con su mirada completamente nula les entrega los vasos con jugo de frutas—. Bueno, puedes decirme lo que sea al final de la velada ¿no?

—Sí, creo que si puedo esperar —murmuró mientras nuevamente tocaba aquel objeto en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, esperaba tener el valor de decirle a Dégel lo que sentía esa noche, pero sobre todo, esperaba que este pudiera aceptar sus sentimientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La música ahora estaba mucho más suave que hace un rato, Milo observó los ojos de Camus con cierta impaciencia mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. Eran pasada las 10 de la noche, ya habían comido y la mayoría estaba durmiendo en esa casa, no eran muy activos, pero tampoco eran persona normales, simplemente los Verseau tenían su propio estilo de vida. Milo suspiró, suavemente, sintiendo los suaves cabellos en sus dedos, eran de una tonalidad tan particular que ya no comprendía el color natural de aquellos, algunos eran rubios y otros completente colorados. Era como un tarro de pintura de colores cobrizos hubiera bañado un cabello naturalmente rubio, pero las pestañas, las pestañas de Camus eran tan rojas como un tomate, de un intenso color que sus labios quedaban desdibujados.  
Milo también se dio cuenta, que en su cara no había ni una peca, ni siquiera marcas de nacimiento, Camus era naturalmente pálido y su cabello rojo resaltaba en aquella cara tan clara y esos ojos tan intensos. Casi ni recordaba que cuando lo conoció, era un gordito lleno de granos, no había quedado ninguna cicatriz de ese instante.

—Deja de mirarme así, siento que quieres comerme —la voz de Camus aun tenía un tono francés en sus palabras, eso lo había aprendido después de haberlo escuchado durante años.

—Tal vez quiero comerte —sentenció, Camus se acurrucó más en sus brazos.

—Y tal vez yo quiero que me comas.

—Hace frío —masculló con los labios muy cerca del oído de Camus, como si le estuviera susurrando—, ¿sabrás a helado?

—Siempre tengo sabor a helado... —Milo se separa.

—¡Camus!

—¿Qué? —el pelirrojo comienza a reír.

—No es gracioso, no puedo empezar a besarte si dices algo tan disparatado como eso... —no pudo evitar en reírse también.

—Lo siento, creo que fue más fácil la primera vez que intentamos hacerlo, al menos no es como ahora que intentamos buscar una excusa para besarnos, abrazarnos y amarnos...

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo devolverte la virginidad.

—Bueno, tal vez si puedes, si me la metes de nuevo dentro —Milo se quedó sorprendido ante esto y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras tan sucio, Cam...debes dejar de ver tanto porno ahí en tu computadora.

—¡No miro porno gay! —exclamó más rojo que su cabello—. Idiota.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —lo abraza por detrás cuando Camus intenta abandonar la cama—. Era un chiste.

—Un chiste de mal gusto.

—Lo siento —Milo tiene más fuerza y vuelve a meter a Camus en la cama de este, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y rozando sus labios en la oreja derecha del muchacho—. Solo quiero que sea el momento apropiado...y que tu estés listo.

—Te dije que lo estoy... —murmuró—. Además, sé que tu vas a cuidarme.

—Claro que voy a cuidarte.

—Y no le dirás a nadie...

—Y no le diré...espera espera, eso no lo acordamos —se separó un poco, Camus se dio la vuelta y miró incrédulo a Milo.

—¿Y a quién planeas contarle?

—¡Aioria! Ese gato me la debe, él aun no ha tenido su primera vez, se pondrá verde de la envidia si le cuento.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —Milo le mira con la boca abierta—. No lo harás, Milo.

—Pero...pero Camus.

—Pero...pero Camus ¡No! —suspiró—. Milo, es un momento intimo, no podría pensar en compartirlo con nadie... —bufó sonrojado, el rubio asiente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, es verdad, soy un idiota...estaba tan preocupado pensando en hacer rabiar a la gata que me olvidé de tus sentimientos —le acarició suavemente el brazo—. Lo siento, Camus.

—Está bien...además, sabes cómo es la cosa en la escuela. Tú le cuentas a Aioria, Aioria le cuenta a Aioros, Aioros inevitablemente le contará a Shura y Shura le contará a Dita y si Dita lo sabe lo sabrá toda la escuela... —mordió sus labios—. Debes prometérmelo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no le dirás a Aioria...

—De acuerdo, no le diré a Aioria —Camus no se quería ver obligado a hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, era algo obvio, pero evitó decírselo—. ¿Podemos empezar?

—De acuerdo...pero...¿cómo se...cómo se supone? —Camus con su expresión corporal lo decía todo, Milo lo pensó unos instantes.

—Bueno, me pongo encima tuyo y tal vez surge algo.

Milo lo intentó, pero estaba tan nervioso por las posturas que cayó de la cama unas dos veces, pensó que la chispa se estaba yendo, pero entonces, mientras apagaban las luces dispuestos a dormir un poco luego del intento de sexo fallido, la mano de Camus se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de Milo, quedando ambos enfrentados. Apenas la luz de las farolas que afuera iluminaban algo del cuarto e incluso la luna parecía más brillante que bañaba la hermosa cara del pelirrojo. Milo tragó de su saliva y besó al muchacho dulcemente, abrazándolo por la cintura. La noche apenas empezaba, estaba en pañales.

El heleno se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su cuerpo torneado por los entrenamientos. Las manos de Camus eran tan frías, que parecían fabricadas con el más puro de los hielos, eso no pareció importarle al griego, dado que los besos compensaban el frío de las manos, esos besos fogosos que Camus le hacía padecer una narcótica sensación.  
Por otro lado, el galo de rojos cabellos sentía las manos calientes de Milo acariciando su espalda y bajando hasta sus nalgas, eso hizo temblar su cuerpo, pero no tuvo el coraje de pararlo, no quería que pare jamás, quería sentirlo hasta el final si era necesario.

Las ropas viajaron hacia su estelar guarida en el piso, pasó tan rápido y lento el tiempo que era inexplicable. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido desde las once de la noche y ahora pasaba en cámara lenta. Los suaves gemidos se escuchaban solamente en los oídos del más grande, estaba dispuesto a perder la virginidad en ese momento, ambos, en sus jóvenes vidas, pero también la inexperiencia les hacía sentir cierto cosquilleo en sus vientres y un rojo rubor en sus mejillas.  
Camus tuvo que morderse los labios hasta sangrar cuando Milo penetró su pequeño cuerpo, las uñas largas se le clavaron en la espalda y arañaron la dermis de su piel morena. La fuerza que empleaba en sus brazos no era nada comparado con los movimientos en su cadera elevada, la cual no había tocado el colchón. Probablemente luego de esto, Milo intentaría usar algún especie de lubricante anal, pues el dolor era terrible para el pelirrojo el cual no había sido preparado adecuadamente. Eran niños, apenas estaban experimentando su primera vez y cuando el galo comenzó a lubricarse biológicamente, fue cuando empezaron a sentir el verdadero placer y los golpes en la cadera se volvieron más exóticos e intensos.

Milo se sintió feliz al descargar su esencia completamente dentro de Camus y este, sorprendido, exhausto y fascinado, se dejó caer en el colchón mullido, esperando ser atrapado por Morfeo. Sólo esperaba que sus padres no hubieran escuchado nada en la habitación de junto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Bien Pichón, yo te tiro la pelota y vas a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Dokoh, estaba en la plaza principal ese domingo a la tarde, día en el cual no trabajaba. Manigoldo se encontraba con él al igual que la bestia peluda a la cual llamaba Pichón—. ¡Ahí va! —Dokoh lanzó la pelota lejos y el enorme perro fue 'cabalgando' (según Manigoldo) hacia ella.

—Es un día estupendo ¿verdad? Sin Albafica rompiéndome las bolas —susurró estirándose, después de la época de nevada, ahora Athenas se encontraba más despejada.

—Es verdad —Dokoh giró su cuerpo al escuchar unos gritos y ver como Pichón arrastraba a un ciclista y su bicicleta—. ¡No, Pichón! ¿Qué haces?

—Tu pichón cazó a su primera víctima —Manigoldo lanzó un bufido como risa mientras Dokoh intentó disculparse con el ciclista, quien parecía enojado.

—Lo siento, Pichón se debió confundir por el color de su bici, él esta atrapando su pelota de juguete —mira a su perro—. Malo, Pichón malo —el perro se acuesta en el piso y pone su hocico debajo de sus patas, en forma de vergüenza—. No te servirá hacerte el bueno.

—Yo creo que es medio asesino.

—Cállate Manigoldo, solo la cagas —Dokoh vuelve a ver al ciclista—. Lo siento, Pichón será castigado con su correa de castigo —el joven ciclista se fue para ser curado en un hospital mientras Dokoh miraba desaprobatoriamente a Pichón—. No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

—Yo si puedo creerlo, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes, pichón es una amenaza para la sociedad...más que Kardia incluso.

—No seas cruel, es un cachorrito —miró nuevamente a su perro—. Tendré que castigarte con tu correa de castigo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—Lo ato a un árbol y lo dejo unos minutos allí a que piense en lo que hizo —Manigoldo alza sus hombros sin comprender a su amigo.

—Arrancará el árbol de un zarpazo, esa bestia peluda debe pesar más que Shion.

—No exageres...no es tan pesado.

—¿A quién le dices pesado? —preguntó una tercera voz, Manigoldo y Dokoh se dieron vuelta e inmediatamente cubrieron sus bocas al ver a Shion con un hotdog en la mano, junto a él se encontraba Albafica con bolsas de shopping.

—¡Shion! No estamos hablando de ti...pero... —Dokoh suspira—. Me parece de mal gusto traer hotdog estando pichón aquí... —señala al perro que seguía en su posición con las patitas encima de su hocico.

—¿Me dijeron gordo? ¡Ya vas a ver, Dokoh!

—¿Qué harás? ¿Voltearte en la cama y aplastarlo? —preguntó Manigoldo y se rió, Dokoh apretó sus labios para no reír y Albafica se cubrió la boca.

—Te crees muy chistoso, vamos a ver qué chiste te inventas cuando le diga a Lugonis lo de Albafica y tú... —inmediatamente el muchacho palideció—. Mientras que tú —señala a Dokoh—. Ya verás lo que te haré...

—Mientras no me muerdas la pierna pensando que es un jamón, está todo bien... —indicó Dokoh, sin pensar que podría ser de mal gusto, cuando Shion enrojeció de la ira se dio cuenta que había metido la pata—. Ehm, bueno, iré a ejercitarme ¡vamos, Pichón! —el perro se levanta rápidamente y ambos salen a trotar.

—¡No te salgo a correr porque me agito...! —exclamó antes de perderlo de vista—. No debí venir al parque hoy.

—Creo que no —susurró Albafica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Y los chicos pensaron que sería buena idea escribir un artículo sobre los hombres lobo usando a Harry Potter como base —Dégel comenzó a reírse y Kardia, sin entender bien, lo imitó—. Ah, esta velada ha sido estupenda Kardia, gracias, la primera noche en Paris fue todo un éxito.

—Es verdad —Kardia vuelve a tocarse el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? Te has tocado el pecho toda la noche —indicó Dégel, Kardia se sonroja un poco.

—¡No, no...está bien! Yo...quiero hacerte una pregunta —susurró Kardia y se acerca suavemente—. Estuve practicando mucho esta pregunta en francés, espero no me salga mal...

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Dégel... —Kardia saca lo que tenía en el bolsillo, era una cajita pequeña forrada en terciopelo azul—. Dégel... _Voulez-vous épouser une momie?_

—...¿qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

— _Voulez-vous épouser une momie?_ —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Si me casaría con una momia?...—preguntó dudoso, Kardia se dio cuenta el error que había cometido, no había dicho 'conmigo' había dicho 'con una momia'.

—Lo siento, mi francés es patético —suspiró abriendo la cajita, Dégel colocó su mano en el pecho—. Quiero decir si te casarías conmigo...

—¿Con...? —Dégel se levantó, miró el anillo allí en la caja, sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que su mano.

Kardia también se levanta, pensando que Dégel quería que él se arrodillara, lo hizo, pero eso logró que Dégel se pusiera aun más nervioso. Toda la gente volteó a verlos, el sudor del galo comenzó a recorrer por todo su rostro mientras Kardia volvía a repetir la pregunta. Tragó de su saliva y mordió su labio. ¿Qué hacía? No es que no quisiera responderle a Kardia, pero todo el mundo los estaba mirando, incluso el camarero que los había atendido tenía su mandíbula abierta de arriba a abajo. El lava copas había estado al menos cinco minutos secando una que tenía en la mano, los demás camareros se detuvieron en su recorrido para esperar la respuesta de Dégel, todo eso pasó en cámara lenta.  
El galo movía su boca sin hablar, estaba en pánico absoluto y lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue lo peor que pudo hacer en su vida.

—Lo siento —susurró y se echó a correr, dejando a Kardia en el suelo, con una cara de estupefacción absoluta y viendo como todos susurraban a su alrededor 'patético' (o eso creía porque hablaban en francés).

Tragó de su saliva y se levantó, intentando parecer indiferente, pidió la cuenta para irse lo más rápido posible antes que la gente susurrara más cosas jodidas sobre él. Estaba avergonzado, abochornado y sentía como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiera bañado. Seguro se veía como un completo imbécil en ese instante. Al camarero le dio tanta pena, que el restaurante decidió regalarle una botella de su mejor vino de borgoña. Dejo la plata y la propina, con sus dientes abrió el corcho de la botella y se fue por la calle tomándola del pico. Al menos pasaría una linda noche ebrio por las calles de Paris.

 **Continuará.**

¡Lo siento tanto! Sí, sí, ya lo sé, han pasado 84 años desde que subí el último capítulo de esta serie, pero de verdad, no podría decir que se me pasó, pero si puedo decir que algo se apoderó de mi. Tenía pocas expectativas de continuar este fic, pero hace poco comencé a ver saint seiya nuevamente y quise hacer un nuevo fic, pero entonces me dije 'yo tenía fics para continuar, no?' y heme aquí. Espero no defraudarlos con este capítulo, porque hace mucho tiempo no escribo fics de saint seiya y pues perdí la costumbre. Creo que antes escribía mejor. Lo lamento.  
Traduccion al francés: san google.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo XVII**

Dégel había vuelto al hotel donde se alojaban a eso de las 10:30 de la noche. Espero a Kardia hasta la una de la mañana y bajando la sobreexcitación por la propuesta de matrimonio. No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante el hecho de no haberle dado una respuesta y dejarlo de rodillas frente a todos los comensales en el restaurant más elegante de Paris.  
Caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos, mordiéndose los labios y bufando, pero Kardia no apareció en toda la noche y comienzo de la madrugada. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando decidió que ya era hora de acostarse, hablaría con Kardia entrada la mañana al día siguiente. Se colocó el pijama y se adentró a la pequeña cama. No pudo dormir muy bien, se daba vuelta constantemente y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Pudo conciliar el sueño pasada las tres de la mañana.

Cuando abrió sus ojos ya eran las 7:30 am. Giró su cuerpo y vio que la cama de al lado estaba completamente vacía y hasta acomodada como el día anterior. Se levantó y miró por todo el cuarto, pero no había ningún abrigo. Se levantó, tomó la bata que estaba colgada en la silla y se puso unas pantuflas cortesía del hotel. Caminó por toda la habitación y posteriormente bajo hasta el hall para hablar con el joven que atendía allí. Según recordaba, los cambios se hacían a las 9:30, por tanto el chico que estaba atendiendo era el mismo que vio a la noche cuando entró sumergido en un ataque de pánico.

—Disculpa —dijo Dégel, al notar que el muchacho era extranjero por su nombre y tonalidad al hablar francés, le habló en griego—. ¿Puedo hacerte una consulta?

—Por supuesto _monsieur_ —susurró el joven.

—¿Ha visto a un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, pasar por aquí durante la mañana? —mientras hablaba, Dégel miró en su celular y buscó una foto de Kardia recientemente, encontrándola y mostrándolo al muchacho, el cual lo observó.

—No, no _monsieur_ , solo vi cuando usted pasó durante el atardecer por aquí con él, pero luego ya no regresó ¿ocurrió algo? —Dégel negó con la cabeza, no estaba bien preocupar al joven que había sido tan amable con él.

Decidió salir hasta la esquina, pero al no ver a Kardia a la vista tuvo que regresar a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a buscarlos por las calles de Paris. ¿Qué pasaría si le había ocurrido algo grave? ¿Y si lo hubieran robado o algo así? No podía quedarse con la duda, tomó sus zapatos, un abrigo hasta los pies y salió del hotel a pasos veloces, explorando por cada esquina, cada pasillo sin salida, cada monumento. No tardó demasiado, había escuchado de unos turistas que había encontrado a un joven extranjero cantando al lado de los botes de basura, cuando Dégel le preguntó sobre su descripción, los hombres prácticamente le habían descripto a Kardia. No aguardó ni un segundo en ir a buscarlo, lo encontró muy rápidamente, su chaqueta abierta, su mirada perdida y la botella de alcohol a medio tomar alzada al aire mientras cantaba una canción inentendible. Dégel tuvo que pedir a las personas que lo rodeaban que se vayan, pues era su 'marido' y debía llevarlo nuevamente a la casa. La gente obviamente lo juzgó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Dégel? —susurró Kardia enfocando su vista al muchacho—. Te...te pareces a un...mushasho que conoshco...she...she llama...Dégel...

—¿En serio? —preguntó mientras tiraba de su brazo para alzarlo.

—El esh...taaaaaaaan —Kardia estuvo a punto de caerse pero Dégel lo tomó con fuerza—. Boniiisho...y huele hmmm...tan bien...

—Te llevaré a la habitación del hotel —susurró Dégel y arrastrándolo por todas las calles de Paris, lo arrastró, mientras escuchaba como el muchacho seguía hablando de él como si no estuviera allí.

Ingresó al hotel y ayudado por el personal de servicio lo pudo arrastrar hasta la habitación, Kardia era demasiado alto y pesado para que Dégel pudiera solo. Una vez que ingresó a la habitación, lo lanzó a la cama y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos para arroparlo con la frazada, pero Kardia no dejaba de hablar sobre su vida, el 'maldito chino' y su amigo 'el italianete', también no paraba de halagar a Dégel y su hermosa sonrisa, esto hizo reír mucho al muchacho galo, que se sintió completamente sonrojado ante tantas palabras de amor.

—Es hora de dormir, Kardia...descansa...

—Gracias...

Los ojos de Kardia se cerraron para descansar durante toda la mañana. El dolor de cabeza y las punzadas hizo que el muchacho volviera a despertar luego de varias horas durmiendo. Le dolía hasta el apellido, sentía que todo daba vueltas en la habitación y pensó que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Se inclinó en la cama y tomó su cabeza, alertando a Dégel que se encontraba en el escritorio. El muchacho de procedencia francesa, se levantó de la silla, tomó un vaso de agua y colocó una pastilla efervescente en ella para luego acercarse a Kardia y entregárselo.

—Al fin, haz estado dormido al menos cinco horas —susurró el muchacho, Kardia tomó el vaso y lo bebió de un jalón—. Eso te hará bien, cortará las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza.

—Me duele todo...¿cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó, el hecho de hablar también era una tortura para él.

—Te traje durante la mañana, estabas en un baldío rodeado de mujeres, hombres y niños que intentaban hacer tiro con piedras a tu cabeza —tiró de la silla hacia la cama para quedarse cerca de él.

—Me hubieras dejado ahí... —susurró y dejó el vaso en la mesita de luz.

—Kardia...sobre lo de anoche...

—No tienes que decir nada, fui un estúpido...es más, fui un súper estúpido, ¿cómo voy a pedirte matrimonio? Recién hace poco nos conocemos, bueno, estamos saliendo...es como...

—Kardia...cállate... —susurró gentilmente cubriéndole la boca con sus dedos—. No tienes idea lo que dices...eres tonto...

—Lo siento...

—No, yo lo siento...me dio un ataque de pánico y no sabía que decir...pero ¿sabes qué? Este tiempo que estuve aquí, esperándote y pensando...me hizo recapacitar...me hizo darme cuenta...Durante todo este tiempo, desde que Anthony abandono mi familia hasta ahora, se me han acercado tantos hombres queriendo algo conmigo —suspiró, Kardia le miró dudoso ante los dichos—. Pero por más que me traían bombones, flores...regalos majestuosos, jamás pude responderles, jamás pude decir que si a nada...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, nunca nadie me hizo pensar que quisiera vivir el resto de mi vida junto a él...pero ¿sabes qué? —se acercó—. Eres el primero con el cual siento ganas de besar, ganas de hacer el amor, ganas de despertar junto a él todos los días de mi vida...

—Oh... —la mirada de Kardia cambia a una lasciva.

—Kardia...claro que acepto casarme contigo...aunque te haga esperar, ha sido muy paciente conmigo y haz estado ahí más veces incluso que mi hermano...quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida...

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Te hubiera pateado sino lo hacías... —el beso no duró demasiado, solo no necesario para lograr que Dégel sintiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que jamás se arrepentiría de decirle que si a ese muchacho de cálidos ojos celestes y mirada alegre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó la semana y las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, Dégel y Kardia tuvieron que volver de su mini-luna de miel en Paris para regresar una vez estuvieran casados. Manigoldo no pudo creer lo que Kardia le dijo cuando volvió de sus vacaciones, debía estar bromeando, él no conocía a nadie que se quisiera casar en este siglo, bueno, tal vez Dokoh, pero ya no era común en estos días.  
Por otro lado, Dégel había vuelto de sus vacaciones y estaba preparado para retomar el colegio ese mismo lunes.

Era un domingo hermoso para salir a pasear y Camus tanto como Milo no perdieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ellos ahora llevaban una vida activa en todo sentido, desde que habían iniciado su vida sexual se podría decir que estaban 'algo insaciables', pero Camus podía ponerle freno a Milo cada vez que este intentaba tocar más de la cuenta, sobre todo estando frente a menores como Brendan, o mayores, como los padres de Camus.  
Decidieron salir a caminar por el parque, entre besos y besos Camus recibió un llamado de su madre justo cuando se encontraron con Aioria a mitad del camino. Era Brendan, quien le había dado otro ataque y debía ir a buscarlo a la casa de un compañerito del colegio, por lo que Camus se tuvo que excusar ante Aioria y Milo. Ambos comprendieron y saludaron al muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Camus está bastante mejor ¿no? Más descansado —dijo Aioria con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es verdad —susurró tirándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—¡Por dios! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Aioria señalando el cuello de su compañero, Milo recuerda que la noche anterior había tenido un ardiente encuentro con Camus y habían quedado varias marcas testigo de ello.

—Un moretón —indicó rápidamente cubriéndose.

—¡No, no, no! A mí no me engañas, eso es un chupón...

—Es un moretón, gata tonta... —exclamó el muchacho, pero Aioria hizo caso omiso a los insultos.

—¡No me engañas, Milo! Es un chupón, lo vi perfectamente...acaso...¿tuviste relaciones? ¡Cuéntame! Soy tu mejor amigo.

—Agh, como jodes...bien...sí, tuve sexo —sonrió con arrogancia—. ¿Envidia?

—¡Mucha! Aaagh, que suerte tienes, mi hermano está todo el tiempo en casa y casi no puedo llevar a Marín ni a nadie a la casa...y dime ¿con quién fue? —preguntó inquieto.

—No puedo decirte, prometí que no lo diría...

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Camus me obligo a no...ooooh —Milo se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de tener y se cubrió la boca casi al mismo tiempo que Aioria.

—¡Camus! El perfecto y nerd Camus...eso no me lo esperaba —Aioria no podía de la emoción.

—Escucha gato, espero que no se lo digas a nadie o cortaré tus bolas de cuajo y se las daré a las ratas —gruñó tomándolo de la camiseta, Aioria afirmó fuertemente con su cabeza.

—Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro por mi vida.

—Júralo por algo que valga la pena, gata —susurró y soltó la camiseta de Aioria—. Mierda —murmuró al notar la hora en su reloj—. Debo irme, le prometí a Kardia que lo ayudaría con la limpieza, estuve todo el día con Camus y casi no me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

—Nos vemos —Aioria saludó amistosamente mientras ve pasar a su amigo, se queda unos minutos allí y suspiró, siempre le fue difícil guardar secretos, sobre todo a Aioros, pero tenía que ser un buen compañero esta vez.

—Oh, Aioria —la voz de Aioros, quien se encontraba detrás de él, acompañado de Shura, lo hizo despertar de su propia ensoñación, el muchacho se acercó amigablemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Pensé que te encontrarías con Milo.

—¿Quién dijo que me encontraría con Milo? ¿Qué secreto? ¿Cuál secreto? —Shura y Aioros se miraron mutuamente.

—¿Estás bien, Aioria?

—¡No te diré nada de Milo! Se lo prometí —exclamó, intentó morderse el labio inferior para no hablar.

—De...de acuerdo.

—¡Esta bien! Milo y Camus tuvieron sexo...ay dios...mis huevos —Aioria se tapó la boca casi automáticamente mientras Aioros y Shura le miraban sorprendido—. Prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie.

—Ahora mismo me preocupa que tu se lo vayas a decir a alguien más —confirmó Shura, él solía ser una tumba para los secretos, incluso guardaba muy bien varios de Aioros y Aioros de él, pero si Afrodita o Deathmask o los gemelos se enteraban, eso iba a ser carne de cañón.

—Por favor, deben ayudarme a cerrar la boca ¿tienen algún especie de cinta adhesiva entre sus cosas? —cuestionó el muchacho, Aioros y Shura negaron.

—No, pero ¿por qué no vas a casa? Estarás a salvo dentro de cuatro paredes, podrás contárselo a los posters.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, espero no encontrarme con nadie en el camino, chau chicos —saludó Aioria, los muchachos se quedaron preocupados por lo que podía pasar, Aioria era un boca floja.

Hizo solamente dos cuadras cuando encontró a varios de sus compañeros —entre ellos los gemelos Saga y Kanon— en la vereda de en frente. Cerró su boca e intentó pasar inadvertido, agradecía que nadie le hacía caso usualmente, por lo que pudo deslizarse sin problema, lo que no se esperaba era que en la cuadra contigua, un muchacho venía corriendo hacia él para contarle un chisme picante que se había enterado.

—¡Aioria! —exclamó Afrodita acercándose a él—. Adivina lo que descubrí sobre Deathmask.

—¡Camus y Milo tuvieron sexo!

—¡Oooh por dioooos! —Aioria se dio cuenta el error que había cometido cuando Afrodita parecía muy interesado en saber más—. ¿En serio? Mira que chisme caliente que tenías entre tus manos.

—No, espera...Dita, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie...por favor...por favor te lo suplico ¡por mis huevos!

—¿Tus huevos? —preguntó sorprendido—. De acuerdo, no se lo diré a "nadie" —sonrió coqueto—. Ve tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo.

—Oh, gracias Dita —Aioria decidió salir corriendo a su casa para evitar decir alguna otra idiotez.

—Hmmm...así que Camus y Milo estuvieron agitando el bote...bueno, no decírselo a nadie significa decírselo a todos —sacó su celular y comienza a mandar un audio al grupo del colegio—. _Primicia, Primicia...¿a que no adivinan quienes tuvieron sexo apasionado durante las vacaciones? Derritieron el hielo de la cama...uno es pelirrojo y nerd y otro...es rubio, sexy y talentoso...si señores, Camus y Milo han estado haciendo ejercicio horizontal...me lo acaba de confirmar mi fuente confiable_ —terminó el mensaje—. Aaaah, Aioria, Aioria, si tú no pudiste guardar el secreto, ¿cómo pretendes que yo lo guarde?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes amaneció celestial, pocas veces visto en Grecia en esa temporada de invierno. Kardia fue el primero en levantarse y encontrar la cocina hecha un asco, no tenía tiempo de limpiar y era demasiado tarde como para pedírselo a Milo, por lo cual lo dejó todo tirado mientras hacía el desayuno encima de los platos sucios de la noche anterior.  
Aeneas saludó a su hijo, ya estaba cambiado de traje y corbata, con su maletín negro donde guardaba los papeles de su caso nuevo y de algunos anteriores —entre ellos el de Brendan Verseau—. Al notar el desastre, no quiso preguntar, a pesar que Milo y Kardia se habían tomado la molestia de limpiar la casa de arriba a abajo el día anterior, no se habían puesto a pensar que usar los utensilios de cocina para cocinar esa noche los iba a ensuciar y por ende tendrían que lavarlo todo. Seguro estaban cansados y se fueron a dormir sin notarlo, Aeneas había vuelto tarde de trabajar y comió algo en el camino, por lo que ni siquiera fue capaz de darse vuelta por la cocina para ver si sus polluelos habían hecho algo.

—Buen día, papá —saludó Kardia sirviendo café en su taza—- Ya estoy llegando tarde al maldito restaurante, me vas a tener que operar del zapato de Lugonis en el trasero de la patada en el culo que me dará si llego tarde luego de mis extensas vacaciones.

—¿Llamaste a Milo? —preguntó.

—Ya está despierto desde hace media hora, pero se arregla el cabello —bufó—. Quiere tenerlo más largo porque su noviecito lo tiene largo y le gusta.

—Escuché lo que dijiste, Kardia —Milo saludó de un beso en la mejilla a Aeneas y luego se sentó en la mesa.

—¿No me vas a besar, mocoso? —gruño Kardia.

—No, aun apestas...deberías darte un baño, así, mi maestro no te va a querer —susurró con burla.

—Díselo al anillo y besa mi puto trasero —soltó con gracia. Aeneas negó con la cabeza y toma la taza de café que su hijo le extendió.

—¿Y mi desayuno? —preguntó Milo.

—No soy tu mamá, ve a preparártelo tu...

—Ya no puedo, llego tarde... —Milo se levanta de la mesa.

—Al menos toma una banana para el camino —Kardia se da la vuelta, tomó con su mano derecha una banana del racimo y se la lanza a su hermano, quien la atajó—. Suerte en tu examen sorpresa.

—¿Qué examen sorpresa? —preguntó asustado el rubio, Kardia simplemente se burló de él mientras salía de la casa.

—Deja de maltratar a tu hermano —indicó Aeneas tomando su café.

—¿Y entonces como me divierto? Bueno, debo irme al trabajo papá —Kardia besó la mejilla de Aeneas.

—Hijo...báñate...

—¡Por una mierda!

No muy lejos de allí, Camus caminaba por las hermosas calles de Athena, llevaba su libro favorito entre sus brazos y la mochila le colgaba del hombro derecho, la escuela se encontraba frente a él y pasó por la puerta principal, recibiendo las miradas de la gente que entraba y salía del recinto. Camus siempre fue objeto de miradas, era lindo, inteligente, perfecto...aunque sus lentes a veces le jugaba una mala pasada, pero esta vez no los tenía. El pelirrojo observa que varios están cuchicheando algo a sus espaldas y eso solamente puede significar algo...era objeto de algún rumor.  
Camus no recordaba que haya pasado algo en el colegio como para que los ojos de todos sus compañeros estén en su cuerpo, incluso buscando algo allí. Se acercó muy lentamente hasta Shura y Aioros que hablaban cerca de su gaveta sobre lo que sería el examen de matemáticas.

—Hola chicos —sonrió Camus, Aioros y Shura se dieron vuelta y le sonrieron.

—Hola, Camus —dijeron al unísono.

—Oigan, ¿saben por qué todos me están mirando? —preguntó, ambos negaron casi como si estuvieran programados y eso hizo dudar aun más a Camus—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada Camus ¿qué te hace pensar que algo ocurre? —el carraspeo en la voz de Aioros lo alarmó aun más.

—¡Camus! ¿Te cortaste las uñas? —Afrodita y Deathmask se acercaron a él, el segundo con una sonrisa burlona y el primero con cara de preocupación—. Bueno, seguro a Milo no le gustará que le arañes la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? —el sonrojo en las mejillas hizo más evidente lo que Dita ya sabía.

—Dime algo, ¿Milo es bueno en la cama? —preguntó el muchacho sueco, logrando así que Camus se asustara aun más.

—¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?! —exclamó interrogante, intentando obviar lo obvio.

—Ay, cariño, ya todo el mundo sabe que te revolcaste con él .

—Pe...pero ¿quién se los dijo? —Camus sabía que no podía engañar a Dita y mucho menos con las reacciones corporales que tenía.

—Aioria... —indicó Death, Camus se dio la vuelta para ver como el heleno caminaba sonriente hacia ellos, saludando a todo el mundo, pero apenas vio la cara de Camus a unos centímetros de distancia, temió por su vida.

—¡Tú! —gruñó Camus—. ¿De dónde sacaste que me acuesto con Milo?

—Perdón, perdón Camus...le prometí a Milo que no le diría, pero...pero se me escapó...

—¿Con quién?

—Con casi todo el mundo —susurró Shura.

—Eres un estúpido, Aioria —dijo Aioros, algo indignado.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —preguntó Shura, no se hubiera imaginado que Camus sería tan fácil de llevar a la cama.

—Pues...pues ¡sí! Pero no es algo que debiera saber todo el colegio...

—¡Camus! —Saga gritó del otro lado del pasillo—. LLámanos...penetración doble —guiñó el ojo mientras su hermano le lanzaba besos a Camus y posteriormente ambos se rieron.

—¡No puedo creer! Soy la fácil de la escuela —Camus dejó de mirar a los gemelos para observar a Aioria.

—Lo lamento Camus, en serio... —rogó por su vida, pero Camus estaba a punto de buscar la navaja que usaba para cortar en clase de arte hasta que Milo apareció.

—Hola chicos, ¿saben por qué todo el mundo me mira y recibí al menos cinco propuestas indecorosas desde que entré? —preguntó a sus compañeros.

—¿No lo sabes? —Camus se da vuelta, indignado—. ¡Tu amiguito el bocón dijo todo! —señaló con ímpetu—. Toda la escuela sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿No te lo podías guardar? —esta vez Milo era quien miraba a Aioria con reproche.

—No eres quien para reprocharle nada cuando tu ni siquiera guardaste tu secreto... —gruñó el galo, Milo suspiró.

—Lo siento amor...¿estás enojado? —Camus tuvo que pensarlo un poco, era verdad que se sintió invadido, pero ahora podía declarar abiertamente que Milo era de su propiedad y nadie volvería a decirle cosas en los pasillos debido a esto.

—Algo, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es que esto no llegue a los profeso... —Camus es interrumpido por la campana de formación, pero eso no fue lo que alertó aun más al pelirrojo, sino que Dégel salió de su aula y caminó directamente a ellos.

—Camus Verseau, Milo Onasis... ¿podrían venir un momento por favor? —Dégel sonreía amablemente mientras se acercaba, Camus y Milo no parecían muy dispuestos—. El director quiere hablar con ustedes...

—So...sobre ¿sobre qué? —Camus estaba temblando, nunca había ido a la dirección.

—Sobre el rumor que circula...vamos... —Dégel se dio la vuelta y tanto Camus como Milo lo siguieron.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la dirección donde Sage los esperaba. Les hizo pasar y tomar asiento delante de él mientras Dégel —que era su profesor titular— se ponía a un costado, no podía creer el galo que el hermano de Kardia estuviera envuelto en esta situación, pero lo que más le sorprendía es escuchar que Camus había accedido a tener relaciones con él, le resultaba algo distópico. Sage sonrió a los muchachos y les miró, para luego respirar profundamente.

—Bien, ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que ustedes están...ehm...están...siendo...sexualmente activos —indicó Sage, le costó decirlo pero pudo hacerlo—. Y quería saber qué tanto de esa información es correcta.

—Bueno...ehm... —Milo miró a Camus, el cual estaba completamente vencido—. Muy correcta, diría yo.

—Bueno, no soy de esos directores mala onda que les dice 'sexo no, sexo no, no, no', porque sé que son adolescentes y sé que les importa un bledo lo que dice un viejo como yo —miró su computadora—. ¿Ustedes están anotados en la clase de educación sexual? —Miro miró a Camus nuevamente y este seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Se han estado cuidando? —preguntó el director, Milo sintió su rostro arder.

—Pues...ehm...

—Debo llamar a sus padres para hablar de...

—¡No, no por favor! —Camus habló al fin, Sage ni siquiera movió un músculo—. Si mis papás se enteran, me mandarán a un monasterio en china...y estarán muy decepcionados de mi, por favor, director, no lo haga...

—¿Milo? —Sage miró al muchacho, que a pesar de no haber reaccionado (Dado que a Aeneas parecía valerle una hectárea de verga si él tenía sexo) se sentía dubitativo—. ¿Quieres que llame a Kardia?

—Kardia se enterará y me dará un sermón de cincuenta días sobre el uso de preservativo, lo cual no quiero escuchar...así que le pido que no llame a nuestros padres —suplicó, Sage suspiró.

—Chicos, aun son muy jóvenes, deben saber qué...

—Sí, sí...bebé llorones y enfermedades...y eso...

—A parte de eso, deben ser más abiertos con sus familias y hablar de sexo con ellos, los podrán orientar... —el director mira a Dégel—. ¿Deseas decir algo, Dégel? Dado que son tus alumnos.

—Pues... —los mira—. Estoy un poco triste por esta situación, dos de mis alumnos más brillantes...pero sé que esta nueva etapa de su vida lo harán con responsabilidad y buena conducta.

—Gracias, profesor —susurraron ambos al unísono.

—De acuerdo, entonces está bien, pero quiero que asistan a todas las clases de educación sexual y hagan el trabajo integrador ¿de acuerdo? —Sage se levantó—. Pueden retirarse —Milo y Camus salieron del lugar suspirando, esperando que eso no se vuelva a repetir.

No por nada, parecía que ellos eran las únicas personas que hubieran tenido sexo alguna vez estando en secundario, lo cual todos sabían que no era cierto.

 **Continuará.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

Las clases de educación sexual 'obligadas' no eran interesante en lo absoluto. Milo se estiró encima de su pupitre mientras el profesor Merigard mostraba una banana que aparentaba ser un miembro masculino.  
Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a un pálido Camus escribiendo todo en su libreta. ¿Le parecía interesante esta maldita clase? Siendo honesto, Camus era quien se llevaba la peor parte.  
Cuando el viejo comenzó a poner el preservativo con la boca, supo que ya tenía suficiente, agradecía que el timbre hubiera sonado para tomar su mochila y salir corriendo del aula 320. Camus lo siguió, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Nadie decidió hablar durante el trayecto desde el pasillo del tercer piso al comedor. Aioria se acercó a Milo para contarle una historia interesante que había escuchado en la televisión esa mañana, mientras que Afrodita conversaba con Mu, Shaka y Camus sobre un local donde hace manicure y pedicure.

—Camus ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Shaka cuando vio a su amigo tambalearse, Milo se giró para notar que la palidez de Camus era aun peor.

—Estoy bien, pasa que no estoy durmiendo bien, supongo que es por el juicio de mi hermano —susurró mordiendo sus labios, dentro de una semana sería el juicio y aun se sentía psicológicamente inestable para lidear con ello.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? —preguntó Mu y chocó suavemente su frente con la del galo para medir su temperatura, no tenía fiebre.

—Más o menos, de repente todo tiene un gusto raro...siento como si hubiera perdido completamente el sentido del gusto —suspiró—. Tal vez necesito descansar, no me he sentido muy bien.

—Deberíamos ir al médico —dijo Milo, por primera vez hablando con sus compañeros. Camus negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, estaré bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el rubio, a lo que Camus asintió.

Pero no fue así, el resto de las clases, Camus no dejaba de tambalear como si estuviera borracho, incluso se sentía molesto al sentarse o al caminar, Milo estaba un poco asustado, había escuchado de enfermedades de transmisión sexual durante la mitad de la clase —aunque él no haya prestado mucha atención— que fue suficiente para alertarlo. Decidió esperar hasta que las campanas tocaran para salir junto a Camus del colegio.

—Te acompaño a tu casa —dijo o mejor dicho, obligó a Camus mientras le tomaba de la mano—. Estoy preocupado por ti, Cam.

—Que tierno eres, pero no es nada.

—¿Desde cuándo estás así? —preguntó, el pelirrojo se pone a pensar unos momentos.

—Hace una semana y media.

—¿Una semana y media? ¡Eso no es normal, Camus! —Milo sacó su celular y comienza a buscar en internet—. Teclearé tus síntomas en la página de mister doc, tal vez te puede decir que tienes.

—¿Es esa clase de páginas donde pones que te duele la cabeza y te dice que tienes cáncer? —preguntó sorprendido, Milo negó.

—No, no...esta es diferente, a ver...síntomas: ¿mareos? —el muchacho asintió.

—Vómitos, hinchazón en las piernas...voy mucho al baño —indicó, Milo colocó todos los síntomas en la ficha y mandó a la página para tener el diagnostico, recibió un mensaje inmediatamente.

—A ver... —leyó—. ¿Embarazo?

—Debes estar bromeando... —Milo levantó el celular a la altura de Camus para que este lea—. No puede ser.

—Bueno, según el viejo Merigard si es posible...¿deberíamos comprar una prueba de embarazo?

—No son 100% confiables...mejor dejémoslo... —Camus se dio la vuelta para caminar rápidamente a su casa, pero es alcanzado por Milo.

—Nada cuesta hacer una pequeña prueba, si da negativo lo olvidamos.

—¿Y si da positivo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, irritado. Milo no había pensado en esa opción.

—No sé, Camus... —levantó los hombros bastante nostálgico y miró hacia otro lado, no había pensado nunca en la idea de tener un bebé siendo tan jóvenes—. Pero no ganamos nada de esta forma, sino sabemos que te pasa...nos quedaremos con la duda eternamente.

—Tienes razón... —Camus suspiró.

—Vamos a comprar un test de embarazo, lo hacemos en mi casa y si da negativo, podremos descansar un poco y ver qué otra cosa puede ser.

—¿Y si da positivo? —preguntó conmocionado.

—Pues huiremos hasta china, porque seré el ser más buscado por tu familia y por Kardia para degollarme en la vía pública —sonrió para no llorar, tomó a Camus de la mano y se dirigió a la primera farmacia que encontró.

Era de autoservicio, por lo tanto al entrar tenías que pasar por las góndolas para buscar lo que necesitabas. Los test de embarazo estaban en la segunda góndola baja en el fondo, al lado de la caja registradora y los preservativos texturizados. Camus leía cada uno de las cajas para saber cuál sería el más efectivo o fácil de entender, pero Milo no parecía comprender por qué se demoraba tanto, sólo tenía que tomar uno, pagarlo e ir a la casa nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo estaba muy inmerso en su propio mundo como para siquiera darse cuenta que el rubio estaba apurado. Cuando giró para decirle a Camus que ya tome una caja, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y como alguien se hizo notar inmediatamente. No era difícil reconocer a Manigoldo, incluso desde lejos, siempre gustaba de hacer un terrible escándalo. El hombre fue directamente a la góndola dos del fondo, justo donde estaba Camus y Milo, por lo que el muchacho de rubios cabellos tuvo que tomar a Camus —quien ya había elegido una caja— y correrlo a la sección de cotonetes para el oído, de esa forma Manigoldo —quien logró divisarlos— no sospecharía nada.

—Hola enanos ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Mani arqueando una ceja, a pesar que estaban en la sección de cotonetes, se los veía bastante nerviosos y pudo comprender el por qué, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la zona de condones y lubricantes—. Oh, ya veo...

—¡No es lo que piensas! —Milo inmediatamente se excusó cuando supo donde miraba Manigoldo.

—No me interesa si son sexualmente activos mientras se cuiden, por culpa de no cuidarme ahora tengo a Albita jodiéndome la vida —gruñó y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Milo, este se la quita rápidamente, no era un niño pequeño—. Pero está bien por ustedes, disfrutar del sexo es bueno, siempre con protección.

—Gracias por recordárnoslo, lo hemos visto todo hoy con el profesor perversión —Milo recordó como el viejo chupaba la banana y fue demasiado escandaloso—. A todo esto ¿a qué se debe tu visita a la farmacia?

—Ácido fólico —señaló justo detrás de Camus, este ocultó el test de embarazo entre sus ropas—. Albita me pidió que venga por ellos y por eso estoy...bueno, iré a buscarlo, salúdame a tu hermano.

—Trabajas con él... —dijo Milo sin comprender, Mani comienza a reírse y se retiró de allí, Milo le impide a Camus pasar hasta la caja, dado que Manigoldo sigue en el lugar, por lo que ambos esperan hasta que el muchacho abandone la farmacia para ir a la caja a que le cobren.

—Test de embarazo —dijo la cajera tecleando—. ¿Algo más? ¿condones quizás? Tenemos unos texturados.

—Ahora nos lo dicen —susurró Milo entregándole el dinero

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel había ido de salida a clases a la cafetería-restaurante donde trabajaba su novio. Al ingresar al local vio por la ventana que daba a la cocina a Kardia refunfuñando mientras tenía una pelea de espátulas con Dokoh. Intentó no reírse pero era difícil, miró hacia las mesas para encontrar una que se encuentre localizada en el lugar justo para seguir mirando a su pareja durante todo el tiempo que esté allí y la encontró, era una cerca de la ventana para cuatro personas, como el local estaba casi vacío se dio el lujo de sentarse allí, dejar su mochila y sacar un libro. El cid golpea suavemente a Sísifo para que vaya a atender al nuevo cliente e inmediatamente el castaño toma un menú y dispara hacia él con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

Dégel ya se había puesto los lentes para comenzar con la lectura, de vez en cuando daba una inquietante mirada a Kardia quien seguía sin enterarse que él estaba allí y continuaba comportándose como un infante de cinco años.

—Buen día Dégel —sonrió el joven griego mientras le pasó el menú, el nombre Dégel parecía ser una coordenada para que Kardia dejara lo que estaba haciendo y girara a ver justo al muchacho en la mesa seis—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Un chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel de manzana de los de Kardia —Dégel se quita las gafas y mira a Kardia con una sonrisa, el cual se siente bastante avergonzado, pero deja su delantal (el cual lo arroja a Dokoh) y sale de la cocina.

—Enseguida —Sísifo tomó la orden y se fue a entregársela a Dokoh, dado que sabía que Kardia se tomaría su rato libre.

—No me di cuenta cuando llegaste —se sentó en la mesa—. ¿Cómo fue tu día? —preguntó.

—Bien, ya sabes, los niños están rebeldes hoy día —sacó una revista y la puso en el medio de la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? No te veo con cara de leer revistas —indicó Kardia y tenía razón, Dégel solía llenarse de libros o manuscritos antiguos, las revistas le eran indiferentes.

—Es una revista de boda, Krest me insistió —señaló el muchacho y la abrió en la página señalada—. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me propusiste matrimonio, entonces estaba pensando que deberíamos comenzar a organizar algo.

—¡Tienes razón! Si lo deseas, puedo hacer el pastel de bodas con Dokoh y Mani, somos muy buenos en la repostería, así como tu mamá.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi mamá era buena en repostería? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Para hacer un bombón como tú, tenía que tener buena mano —Kardia le guiñó el ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar al instante.

—Tonto —susurró, Kardia rió suavemente hasta que lo interrumpe el sonido de su propio teléfono celular—. ¿Hm? ¿Quien llama?

—No llama, es un mensaje —Kardia sacó su celular y ve el nombre de Milo—. Es Milo...dice que se quedará con Camus hoy ¡aagh! Ese niño.

—Se queda mucho con Camus ¿no?

—Si no supiera que es un tonto, pensaría que está acostándose con Camus —bufó Kardia, Dégel comienza a toser de los nervios, pues él sabía lo que circuló en la escuela hace un mes y medio y que le habían pedido expresamente Milo y Camus no decírselo a los padres o familiares de ambos—. ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

—Empezaste a toser como maníaco —Dégel intenta escapar de la pregunta cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello, algo que nota Kardia e inmediatamente sabe que el chico le oculta algo—. Me estás ocultando algo y lo sé, ¡dímelo! Serás mi esposo, no puedes ocultarme cosas.

—Bueno, pues...es que prometí no decírselo...a nadie —susurró Dégel mientras tamborilea con su mano derecha en la mesa, el sonido era más metálico debido a los dos anillos que llevaba puesto, uno era el de la familia Onasis que nunca se lo quitó y el otro el reciente que Kardia le compró para proponerle matrimonio.

—Pero... —la queja de Kardia nuevamente fue silenciada, pero esta vez no por el sonido del celular, sino por los gritos de Manigoldo al entrar al establecimiento. El hombre no podía mantener la boca cerrara y apenas entró, lanzó unos alaridos.

—¡Oye, Albita! Ya traje tu mierda de ácido fólico —indicó para luego agradecer que Lugonis no estuviera allí o si no se enteraría del reciente embarazo de su Albita.

—Gracias por gritarlo, idiota —gruñó el chico, Manigoldo alza los hombros y gira para ver a Kardia y Dégel sentados en la mesa—. Oye Kardia, acabo de ver a tu hermano en la farmacia.

—¿Qué hacía ahí? —preguntó Kardia con curiosidad, Dégel vuelve a levantar la mirada.

—Creo que compraba condones —Manigoldo se acercó—. Estaba con ese niño pelirrojo tan lindo que vino algunas veces aquí.

—Oh, ¡Camus! —Kardia comienza a recepcionar todo lo dicho por Manigoldo—. Espera ¿qué? ¿Condones? ¿Eso quiere decir que ese idiota ya la puso?

—Parece que sí, el pelirrojo estaba rojo como un tomate tratando de ocultar una caja entre sus ropas, pero yo sé que eran condones texturados —Kardia aun está sorprendido, mira a Dégel el cual no está sorprendido y entiende que aquello que sabía era precisamente esto.

—¿Tu lo sabías?

—Sí —susurró—. Se ha circulado un rumor hace unos días en la escuela y tuvimos que intervenir. Ambos están ahora participando de la clase de educación sexual de la escuela.

—Espero que ese idiota no haya cometido errores en el sexo o lo ahorcaré con su propia corbata de traje de graduación...

—No creo, si estaban comprando condones es que saben cómo hacerlo, no son como yo, un idiota sin remedio —bufó Manigoldo mirando a Albita desde su lugar—. Pero al menos me comí un caramelito delicioso.

—Deja de sonar tan depravado —señaló Kardia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Y qué dio? —preguntó Milo una vez que Camus salió del baño con una mirada de haber sido derrotado, ni siquiera le habló, le entregó el test en la mano para que el mismo Milo lo viera. Estaba escrito muy claramente 'Embarazada +3 semanas'—. Esto es malo.

—Muy malo —Camus se sentó en la cama—. ¿Cómo le diré esto a mis padres? Van a matarte y me van a mandar a un convento en china.

—Kardia me arrancará las pelotas y las hará pasar como menú del día —Milo, quien también estaba aturdido se sentó en la cama—. Pero ¿cuánta probabilidad hay que se equivoque con un falso positivo?

—Bueno, este es el mejor test que encontré, pero no todo es 100% seguro.

—¿Y qué es lo más seguro? —preguntó, tratando de buscar una salida.

—Análisis de sangre, ese es 100% seguro.

—¡Hagámoslo!

—Pero necesitamos una prescripción médica... —Camus pensó detenidamente y se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡El doctor Itia! Deberíamos ir a verlo.

—Perfecto, tomaré mi abrigo.

—Oh, espera...tengo que pasar a buscar a Brendan al jardín, mamá no puede y me pidió hoy a la mañana que le haga ese favor.

—Mierda...¿qué hacemos?

—Lo llevaremos con nosotros —indicó—. A Brendan le gusta mucho ir con Itia, así que no dirá nada.

Camus y Milo tomaron sus cosas y fueron al jardín de infantes a buscar al pequeño, el cual le dijeron que irían a visitar al doctor Itia e inmediatamente se puso a saltar de felicidad, abrazando a su osito. Llegaron a la clínica y tuvieron que esperar bastante, pasó una mujer embarazada con dos niños pequeños y luego una pareja de gemelos con su padre. Itia era bastante ameno y se tardaba lo que se tenía que tardar con cada paciente, por lo qué, cuando salió a buscar a su próximo paciente —que eran ellos— una sonrisa le adornaba la cara.

—¡Brendan! —Itia bajó un poco hasta agacharse completamente y abrió sus brazos para recibir al niño.

—¡Itia! —gritó el pequeño abrazándolo dulcemente y esperando a que lo cargaran, cosa que Itia hizo.

—Pasen chicos —los tres ingresaron al consultorio—. ¿Qué ocurre peque? ¿Te enfermaste?

—No... —Itia se quedó sorprendido, si el pequeño no está enfermo entonces ¿quién?

—Soy yo el 'enfermo' por así decirlo —Camus se sentó en la camilla mientras Milo se reclina en la puerta, Itia deja a Brendan encima de su escritorio con un osito de peluche que tenía entre los juguetes del consultorio (que usaba para cuando le tenía que dar una vacuna a algún pequeño).

—¿Qué te está ocurriendo? —el doctor tomó su estetoscopio y se lo colocó, pero Camus inmediatamente lo niega.

—No creo que lo necesite, yo...sé lo que me puede estar pasando... —Camus mordió su labio inferior, Itia entonces se queda detrás de su escritorio—. Tengo vómitos, mareos...y las piernas muy hinchadas...

—Oh... —Itia se dió cuenta para donde va el tema y le cubre las orejitas al niño—. ¿Has tenido relaciones últimamente?

—Sí...muchas... —se sonrojó intensamente y miró a Milo, que estaba en iguales condiciones—. Y no usé condón ni ningún método anticonceptivo.

—Camus... —susurró Itia, tratando de no parecer muy agrio—. Eres joven...pero debes aprender a cuidarte.

—Lo sé, lo siento... —bajó su mirada.

—No tienes que pedir perdón —descubre las orejas del niño, el cual mira para todos lados sin entender, Itia tomó asiento y escribió en un papel—. Te haré una orden para que vayas a hacerte un estudio de sangre, no necesitas estar en ayunas, por lo que puedes hacértelo aquí mismo.

—¿En cuántos días estará?

—No son días, son horas...si quieres esperar aquí o sino ven más tarde... —Itia le entregó la orden para el examen de sangre—. Si da positivo, quiero que me vengas a ver lo antes posible para que te recete vitaminas. Te conseguiré un obstetra.

—Espere...aun no sé si...estoy...

—Lo más probable es que si, Camus... —Itia no quería ser tan tajante, pero era verdad, si el chico no se había cuidado y había tenido relaciones sexuales cotidianamente, era muy probable que estuviera esperando un bebé—. Suerte con eso.

—¿Mi hermano está enfermo? —preguntó Brendan sin comprender.

—No, peque... —Itia acarició suavemente los rojos cabellos de Brendan—. Ven, bajémonos —lo tomó en brazos para bajarlo del escritorio—. Suerte con lo tuyo, Camus...

—Gracias... —el pelirrojo estaba devastado, si sus padres se enteraban de eso estaría frito.

—Camus...tú... —Milo intentó hablar.

—Me haré el examen de sangre ¿me esperan aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo, Brendan y Milo asienten.

Tal vez esto tenía que pasar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Tienes un pálpito? —preguntó Manigoldo, Albafica dejó su libro a un costado luego de cerrarlo, se pone a pensar un minuto mientras el italiano apoya su oído en el vientre.

—¿Sobre el bebé? —preguntó, su pareja afirmó—. No, no tengo nada, mamá me contó una vez que él sabía que yo sería un niño y por eso pensó en el nombre 'Albafica', supongo que si hubiera nacido niña me hubiera puesto 'Alba'.

—A todo esto ¿qué significa Albafica? —el muchacho se pone a pensar, pero niega con la cabeza—. ¿No lo sabes?

—Mamá nunca me lo dijo, pero ¿qué importa? ¿Tú qué piensas que será? —cuestionó, a lo que el italiano sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—¡Un varón!

—¿Seguro? —preguntó dudoso, pero el italiano afirma.

—Mi familia son solo de varones. Mi padre tenía dos hermanos, incluso mi madre tenía un hermano... —alzó los hombros—. Nuestros espermatozoides 'Y' son muy veloces.

—Si tu lo dices —Albafica suspiró y volvió a tomar el libro para seguir con la lectura.

—¿No lo crees?

—¿Creer qué?

—¿Qué sea niño? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¡No lo sé, Mani! Estás un poco obsesivo con eso, si lo supiera, haría apuestas entre mi familia para ganar algo de dinero, pero no sé y ni siquiera le he dicho a Lugonis sobre el bebé —miró el techo mientras suspira muy pesadamente—. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Debemos decirle ahora o esperar un poco más?

—¿Cuánto tiempo de espera?

—No sé, hasta que el bebé tenga 30 tal vez —Manigoldo casi se cae de la cama—. No, incluso así mi madre te matará y usará tus pelotas como trofeo.

—Lo sé, sé lo que Lugonis es capaz de hacer por ti... —se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Albafica mientras este continua con su lectura—. Pero al menos sé que tendré trabajo por un tiempo más.

—Seguramente, tienes que mantenerme a mí y al bebé.

—No me olvidé de eso...

—Espero que no te olvides porque te lo recordaré.

 **Continuará.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Kardia estaba sentado mirando la foto de su madre que estaba al lado de su cama, junto a la mesita de noche. Dégel, quien se encontraba peinando su largo cabello verdoso, caminó desde el baño hasta la habitación, sonriéndole a su futuro esposo. Era un momento especial para ambos, Kardia le había propuesto a Dégel dormir juntos, solamente eso, dormir, como primer paso antes de poder dar el sí en algún momento de ese año. Muy al contrario de lo que pensaría el heleno, Dégel dijo que si, alegando que su hermano tendría visitas intimas ese fin de semana.  
Kardia también aprovechó que su hermano se encontraba en la casa de los Verseau para que el hogar quedara completamente solo y dispuesto a ellos dos, ni siquiera se preocupó en averiguar dónde estaba su padre, solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en la oficina.  
El pijama de Dégel era más sexy de lo que Kardia se hubiera imaginado, una camisita de seda color celeste y unos shorts del mismo material que dejaban ver sus largas piernas.

Al terminar de peinarse el cabello —como solía hacerlo todas las noches—, Dégel se acercó del otro lado de la cama, y gateando sobre el colchón abrazó a Kardia por los hombros. El joven Onasis era ancho de hombros, por lo que se sentía bien abrazarlo y además, al no usar camisa, pudo palpar la suave piel debajo de su tacto.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó titubeando el griego, Dégel asintió pero no se separó de él—. ¿Pasa algo, Dégel?

—Sí.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

—¿No te enojas si te digo algo? —preguntó el galo, Kardia ya se imaginaba mil escenas en las cuales Dégel le daba flor de patada en el culo fuera de la cama y él terminaría durmiendo en el sillón, dado que su hermano había cerrado su cuarto con llaves y su padre solía hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando en... —mordió su labio inferior—. Hacer...el...amor.

—¿Hacer el amor?

—¿Te parece mal? —preguntó, Kardia se da la vuelta.

—¿Estás preparado para eso? —el heleno estaba más asustado que Dégel, este solo le asintió con la cabeza—. Pero...

—Estuve pensando y...me doy cuenta que jamás estaré 'preparado' para algo así, pero confió en ti...sé que te detendrás si digo que te detengas...sé que me besarás para calmarme...lo sé, yo te he besado...y cuando lo hice mi di cuenta que te amo cada día más...

—Pero...¿has alguna vez metido algo allí? —preguntó Kardia, sonrojándose ante esa extraña cuestión. Dégel se separó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre tuve miedo de hacerlo, es decir, ya se sentía bastante doloroso estar sentado en ella, como para pensar lo que era meterlo dentro... —se sentó en sus propias piernas y se muerde el labio—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Qué si quiero hacerlo? ¡Quiero hacerlo desde que te conocí! —Kardia se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a atacar, pero lo piensa dos veces antes de hacerlo, pues la cara de Dégel palidece un poco.

Kardia se colocó encima, dejando al muchacho de verde cabellera acostado completamente en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos. Parecía una obra de arte del más hermoso escultor, con la luz de la lámpara brillando en su aperlada piel. Tenía miedo de tocarlo y que se pusiera a gritar, pero también había visto en los ojos del galo, una pasión desenfrenada que solamente podía calmar a besos, caricias y mucho sexo.  
Tiró para atrás su cabello azul y comenzó a besar los carnosos labios del profesor, mientras este abría sus piernas y acariciaba con ellas el suave pantalón de pijama que vestía el mayor, con suavidad, susurrando en el oído cada vez que se separaban y comenzar una hilera de besos en el cuello.

—Lo quiero todo de ti... —murmuró Dégel, Kardia no pudo evitarlo y mordisqueó un poco aquella piel expuesta que tanto le encantaba.

Las caricias se intensificaron tanto, que los suaves gemidos de Dégel se escuchaban por los pasillos. Poco a poco la ropa se deslizó por sus cuerpos hasta caer en el piso y la mullida cama fue testigo de la obra maestra, la creación, el cuerpo desnudo de ambos que danzaban sobre la cama. En varios momentos, Dégel apretó los brazos de Kardia para frenarlo, pero inmediatamente observaba aquellos ojos azules tan cristalinos y puros mirándolo con devoción y nuevamente aceptaba los mimos y besos de su hombre.

La fricción de los cuerpos comenzó a calentar su piel, y los gemidos se transformaron en alaridos de placer, ni siquiera le había penetrado, apenas sus miembros estaban irguiéndose en un frenesí de locura y pasión. Kardia buscó entre sus cosas el lubricante que había comprado, de efecto frío, como le gustaba a Dégel, y colocó un poco en sus dedos mientras el galo besaba su cuello y mejillas, acariciando el cabello largo que descansaba en sus hombros.

—Te voy a meter un dedo ¿está bien? —preguntó, Dégel asiente con su cabeza y apretó sus manos en la cabellera para aguantar el dolor—. Relájate o será más difícil.

Besó suavemente los hombros del más joven para que este pudiera calmarse y así el dedo entrara mucho más fácil, lo que pudo lograr, pero no por mucho tiempo, dado que la invasión ocasionó un retroceso en Dégel y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, no, no...no llores bebé, estoy aquí —susurró muy cerca de su oído, Dégel afirmó no muy seguro.

—Te amo Kardia... —musitó con suavidad, eso le dio pie al heleno para meter un segundo dedo en aquella cavidad, logrando esta vez que el cuerpo de Dégel no sintiera angustia, sino que se moviera en una danza mucho más satisfactoria.

Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó, el gemido del francés fue aun más intenso, movió sus dedos dentro y comenzó a abrir y lubricar más esa zona, se sentía caliente y fantástico, los sacó completamente y miró por todos lados para buscar un preservativo, pero al no estar preparado para ello, giró para ver el rostro de Dégel.

—No tengo condón... —indicó.

—No importa, tomaré una pastilla —señaló el joven, Kardia afirmó y direcciona su miembro para ingresar suavemente dentro del cuerpo de Dégel, este clava sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del heleno y baja lo suficiente para arañar la piel de su espalda.

No era nada como imaginaba, Kardia fue completamente amoroso en el amor, todo porque era Dégel seguramente y no quería asustarlo y que su futuro esposo saliera huyendo de allí. Los movimientos comenzaron a ser lentos y pausados, para volverse frenéticos e intensos. Las piernas de Dégel se envolvieron en las caderas de Kardia y apretaron para pedir más intensidad y profundidad, cosa que el griego le dio con toda la osadía que lo caracterizaba, no por nada era un escorpiano lleno de pasión y entrega, cosa que al galo le hacía vibrar.  
Cuando el frenesí había llegado al momento cúlmine, el miembro de Dégel comenzó a chorrear semen, apretando su interior y logrando que el propio Kardia se viniera dentro de él. Ambos acabaron sudados, con el orgasmo escurriendo por su cuerpo y sus labios jadeando intensamente.

Dégel se quedó unos instantes allí, boca arriba, esperando a que su corazón dejara de latir tan deprisa. Mientras que Kardia se acomodaba en la cama y tapaba a su novio para que no se enfrié.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó cuando recuperó algo de voz.

—No... —indicó el heleno—. Esta fue la mejor... —Dégel se da la vuelta para abrazar a Kardia, el cual, lo recibe en sus brazos para llenarlo de apasionados besos y tal vez, volver a repetir lo que acababa de terminar hace unos segundos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Siete —la voz de Camus, que iba y venía caminando por el cuarto, parecía llena de pesar—. Siete test de embarazos positivos ¿cuánta posibilidad hay que siete test y uno de sangre den positivos falsos?

—No lo sé, Camus...¿ninguna? —Milo estaba en la cama sentado, con Brendan encima de sus piernas jugando con su osito—. Me estas mareando.

—Es que...yo...diablos Milo ¿por qué no estás preocupado?

—No es que no esté preocupado Camus, la verdad, Aeneas y mi madre justamente se casaron cuando ella quedó embarazada y en la convivencia supieron que no se amaban, la relación terminó horriblemente con una familia separada...pero ¿sabes por qué no me siento afectado? Por qué te amo, porque me haré responsable...y porque pienso pedirle a tus padres tu mano antes que averigüen nuestro pequeño secreto... —Milo abrazó más al pequeño Brendan y este miró dudoso a su hermano y a Milo.

—No es así de fácil, no tienes trabajo —señaló.

—Conseguiré uno.

—No has terminado la secundaria —volvió a arremeter.

—¡La terminaré!

—¡No tienes dinero! ¿De dónde conseguiremos la plata para mantenernos? Tengo 15 años, yo planeo ser alguien en la vida...quiero tener una carrera y poder tener mi propia casa... —Camus se sentó en la cama nuevamente y miró hacia abajo.

—Lo siento, arruiné tu vida —sentenció Milo, con un dejo de voz.

—No Milo, no arruinaste mi vida —Camus giró para sonreírle, pero Milo continuaba sintiéndose mal consigo mismo.

—Mira, ¿qué tal esto? Trabajo en la cocina del restaurante donde está mi hermano...pagamos los estudios y las cosas del bebé mientras vivimos en casa de mi padre... —indicó, Camus negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué dices? Es perfecto.

—No Milo, no quiero que hagas esto por mí... fue mi culpa también, tenía que haberme cuidado...tenía que haber hecho algo por nosotros.

—No, Camus, el tonto fui yo...tenía que haber usado condón. Pero ya es tarde ¿verdad? —mordió sus labios—. ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Al parecer un mes —se acostó en su cama—. Mamá y papá van a matarme.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿abortar? ¿Darlo en adopción? —preguntó, Camus negó con la cabeza—. No te entiendo entonces, Camus.

—No sé que quiero, tengo 15 años, ni siquiera sé qué carrera quiero estudiar, menos sabré que hacer con un bebé —se sentó nuevamente—. ¿Por qué no recurrimos a un adulto?

—¿Tus padres?

—No, un adulto que no nos mate —pensó detenidamente—. Tal vez el profesor Dómine...él es un buen profesor.

—¡Que sale con mi hermano, si Kardia se entera me molerá a golpes y luego usará mi sucio cadáver para alimentar a Pichón! —exclamó, Camus sonríe un poco.

—El profesor Dómine no es como Afrodita, él no le dirá a nadie, tal vez nos pueda ayudar con esto... —Camus acarició suavemente la mejilla de Milo—. Mantengamos esto en secreto.

—De acuerdo.

—Esto va para ti también, Brendan —dijo Camus mirando a su hermanito.

—¡No bebé! ¿qué bebé hay? No veo bebé aquí.

—Ese es mi niño... —sonrió y se levantó—. Bueno, mientras tanto tenemos que irnos a dormir, ya tuvimos demasiado por hoy y necesito mi merecido descanso.

—Es verdad —miró a Brendan—. Anda peque, a dormir.

—Quiero dormir aquí —dijo contento.

—Claro que no, vaya a su cuarto... —Camus alzó a su hermanito y lo deja en el suelo—. Vaya a dormir con Puche.

—Puche —Brendan sale del cuarto corriendo con su oso.

—¿Quién es Puche?

—El oso de peluche, por alguna razón siempre llama a los osos de peluche, puche...bueno, ¿dormimos?

—Yo no pensaba dormir.

—Milo, nuestro problema empezó por no dormir, ahora dormimos...

—Bien...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertar en brazos de la persona que más ama debió ser para Dégel la primera experiencia cercana a la felicidad. Sus ojos violáceos se abrieron lentamente por la luz del sol reflejadas en las cortinas y no pudo evitar toparse con la mata de cabello azul de Kardia. El hombre, con pésimo carácter pero que dormía de forma apacible, solamente se movió un poco y respiró fuertemente por la nariz. Dégel se levantó y estiró su desnudo cuerpo, afuera estaba haciendo bastante frío, pero adentro la calefacción le impedía sentirlo.  
La noche anterior se había dejado llevar varias veces y la satisfacción de la primera vez recorrió su cuerpo completamente.

—Buenos días —susurró la voz ronca y mañanera de Kardia, Dégel le da un beso en la boca—. ¿Estás adolorido?

—Un poco, ¿me acompañas a comprar la pastilla del día después? —preguntó, Kardia asintió.

Dégel y Kardia se levantaron, se asearon, cambiaron su ropa, se peinaron y salieron directamente a la farmacia del centro que estaba abierta. Mientras caminaban se miraban continuamente, Dégel estaba radiante, su piel parecía más brillante al igual que su cabello, además que su cuerpo se movía con una soltura digna de una estrella. El sexo lo había descontracturado y relajado de tal manera que pensó ¿cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin eso?  
La farmacia estaba justo frente a ellos, entraron y fueron al final de las góndolas donde estaba la caja, puesto que la pastilla del día después no era de venta libre. Kardia aprovechó a tomar unos condones y un lubricante en frío porque se lo habían acabado de la emoción que tuvieron en su primera noche.

—Hola, quería una pastilla...del día después —susurró Dégel, sonrojado. La chica levantó la mirada y vio al muchacho frente a él.

—Sí señor, ¿quiere algo más? —preguntó la joven amablemente, Dégel niega pero Kardia dejó dos cajas de condones texturizados y un paquete de lubricante efecto frío en la mesa.

—Ponlo en mi cuenta, niña —susurró el heleno, la joven fue a buscar la pastilla y volvió a los pocos segundos con la misma, colocó todo en una bolsa y le dio la cuenta a Dégel, este pagó todo.

—Gracias por venir —saludó amablemente, los dos muchachos se retiraron.

—¿Qué pensará la chica de nosotros? —preguntó enfadado Dégel, mirando a su novio.

—No sé, que tenemos sexo como gente normal —Kardia alzó los hombros, Dégel niega con la cabeza.

—Tonto... —gruñó Dégel y se acercó para robarle un beso—. Bueno ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

—Dale, igual tengo que visitar a Manigoldo que está en plena crisis existencial porque Lugonis le dio una tunda luego de enterarse del embarazo de su bella flor.

—Oh, es verdad, Albafica está esperando un bebé —miró la pastilla en sus manos—. Debo tomarme esto con urgencia, con todo lo que hicimos anoche, sino estoy embarazado le pego cerca y por ahora no planeo tener un bebé, quiero hacer las cosas bien como mi madre...casarme y después pensar en los niños.

—Oh, tendríamos que planificar para cuando nos casamos ¿qué te parece en noviembre? Coincidiría con mi cumpleaños y no tendría que recordar tantas fechas.

—Oh, es verdad...eres escorpiano —se sonrojó—. Con razón.

—¿De qué tanto hablas? —cuestionó Kardia alzando una ceja.

—¡De nada, de nada! —el sonrojo se hizo más intenso—. Bueno, vamos para casa.

—Te acompaño.

Dégel regresó a su hogar donde lo esperaba Krest, por mientras Kardia fue directamente a la casa de Manigoldo, encontrando a Dokoh y Shion allí, el primero colocándole una chuleta de puerco congelada en el ojo al italiano y el segundo, lamentándose por la pérdida de la chuleta de puerco. De todas las personas que quisieron golpear a Manigoldo durante toda su vida, del que menos hubiera pensado que acertaría sería Lugonis, quien aparentaba ser una persona muy culta y calmada, incluso con él, que era un desastre. Pero sin duda, Albafica era un hijo muy amado por Lugonis y claramente Manigoldo se lo merecía.

—Sí que te dio una tunda ese Lugonis —manifestó riéndose.

—No le veo lo divertido, bicho de cuarta...mira como me dejó el ojo —Manigoldo sacó la chuleta de su ojo y le mostró el moretón—. No pensé que cumpliría sus amenazas.

—Yo sí lo pensé y te lo mereces.

—hmm...ya sé...oye —Manigoldo se levantó y mira mejor a su amigo—. A ti te pasó algo bueno ¿no? Luces radiante.

—Oh, lo notaste... —guiñó el ojo—. Pasé a tercera base con Dégel.

—¡Woooo! Un logro personal ¿no? —preguntó Manigoldo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —esta vez fue Dokoh quien le preguntó.

—Pues, no sé, en realidad el que quiso tener sexo fue él, yo también me sorprendí —musitó—. Pero luego de la primera vez, no pudimos parar.

—Yo no quería saber eso —indicó Shion, Dokoh niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? No pareces exhausto.

—Toda la noche, mi italiano amigo, toda la noche —se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con elegancia y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Me siento realizado, bueno, no podía ser menos dado que nos vamos a casar.

—¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó Manigoldo, Kardia le miró con el seño fruncido.

—¡Ya te lo dije cuando regresé de Paris! Me voy a casar para fin de año... —suspiró—. Quiero que las cosas marchen bien entre nosotros, estaba pensando ¿debería hacer un pastel por mi mismo para la boda?

—Necesitas mucho dinero para eso... —musitó Manigoldo—. Por cierto, yo que tu hablaría con tu hermanito.

—¿Mi hermanito? —preguntó Kardia.

—Albafica me dijo que vio a Camus y Milo entrar a un hospital, como lo vio con Brendan pensó que era por algo de Brendan, pero luego Camus se hizo un estudio de sangre... —eso alertó a Kardia.

—¿Un estudio de sangre? ¿Para qué querría un niño de 15 años hacerse un estudio sin sus padres al lado? —cuestionó, Manigoldo alza los hombros.

—¡Que se yo! Pregúntale.

Kardia se mordió el labio, tenía una muy, muy mala sensación con respecto a eso.

 **Continuará.**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo XX**

Lunes a la mañana, Camus tomó su mochila, colocó los libros que necesitaba y los guardó, se intentó peinar, pero al parecer su cabello tenía vida propia y sus ojeras cada día estaban más pronunciadas.  
Su embarazo lo tenía a mal traer, no aguantaba los vómitos matutinos y ocultárselo a su familia era todo una aventura. Su pequeño hermano había mantenido el secreto, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lograría mantenerlo callado, era hora de contárselo a alguien y ese alguien tenía que ser Dégel Dómine. No se lo había consultado a Milo, dado que Dégel no solamente era su maestro sino también el novio del hermano de Milo, eso haría de Camus el co-cuñado del mismo, pero no podía pensar en nadie más para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo.  
Se cambió, corrió escalera abajo y desayuno rápidamente algo ligero, sabía que más tarde lo vomitaría dado a las nauseas por lo que procuraba no desayunar muy pesado, y posteriormente caminó hasta la escuela sin esperar a Milo Onasis en la puerta.

Tuvo la primera clase de matemáticas con el profesor Hakurei y luego el taller de Educación sexual en el sexto piso, aprovechó ya que estaba allí para bajar unos pisos más y encontrarse con Dégel en el aula 405. El joven hombre se veía radiante, con su cabello más hermoso que nunca y su piel brillante en el sol, estaba acomodando los libros en el aparador —que hacía de mini biblioteca en el aula—tan concentrado que no se enteró cuando Camus entró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¡Camus! No te escuché llegar —Dégel colocó su mano en el pecho por el susto—. Pasa, pasa...

—Gracias profesor ¿tiene un minuto? —preguntó respetuosamente, el francés asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Camus? —el pelirrojo se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mirándolos inquiridoramente, como si estos manifestaran algo—. ¿Camus?

—No sé como decirlo... —expresó, levantó la mirada y suspiró largamente—. Es algo nuevo para mí.

—Camus, estas asustándome ¿qué ocurre?

—No le he consultado a Milo antes de venir, pero es que pensé que esto debía hacerlo yo solo —Camus continuó hablando sin realmente decirle nada a Dégel.

—Camus, cariño, necesito que me digas que te pasa, sino, no podré ayudarte —susurró con un tono de voz maternal. Los ojos de Camus se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Son estas putas hormonas! —exclamó, Dégel se fue para atrás, aun sin entender—. Yo...yo estoy esperando un bebé de Milo...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pensando que no había escuchado bien.

—Estoy esperando un bebé de Milo —dijo una segunda vez, su voz se estaba quebrando al punto de volver a romper en llanto—. Y no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado profesor. Milo parece tener todo planeado, pero yo no lo tengo, no entiendo nada...no soy madre, solo soy un maldito estudiante que solamente en tres días voy a cumplir los 16 años...me siento desesperado, que no sé nada, que tengo toda la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Mis padres van a matarme...sino es que matan a Milo antes...bueno, sino lo mata Kardia antes.

—¿Soy el primero que lo sabe? —preguntó Dégel, Camus asiente.

—Milo también lo sabe, pero eso no cuenta.

—¿Has pensado en decírselo a tu familia? —preguntó el docente, Camus negó con la cabeza y suspiró muy fuertemente.

—No quiero decírselo a mis padres, ellos ya tienen demasiados problemas con mi hermano —indicó Camus, se lo veía abatido, como si no pudiera lograr la armonía de su vida—. Profesor, prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie.

—No tengo que prometértelo porque no se lo diré a nadie, pero Camus, escucha, los pasillos son muy largos y los chicos murmuran. No pasará ni una semana hasta que alguien se entere de tu condición así como se enteraron de tu...bueno de tu actividad sexual...por lo tanto, yo te lo pido, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser sincero con tus padres y decírselos.

—Lo sé.

—Si necesitas ayuda para eso, yo puedo interceder...hm, qué tal si empiezan por Kardia.

—¿Kardia? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué Kardia?

—Creo que sería lo mejor, confiaste en él con el tema de tu hermanito, por lo tanto, él podrá hacer algo por ustedes. Háblalo con Milo, sino quieres decirles a tus padres aun, lo entiendo, pero Kardia debe saber, él los ayudará y si no, yo se lo diré...lo calmaré.

—Gracias profe, por cierto —busca entre sus ropas una tarjeta y se la entrega a Dégel—. Es para la fiesta de mi hermanito, Brendan, hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Camus, ahora tienes clase de música, así que ve —Dégel se levantó, Camus también lo hizo y abrazó fuertemente al docente para luego abandonar el aula. El galo pensó intensamente, ¿qué dirá Kardia cuando se entere que su hermano dejó embarazado a un chico? Seguramente no lo tomaría bien, pero él se encargaría de ablandar ese corazón endurecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krest se juntó con Aeneas luego del trabajo y se fueron directamente al hospital juntos. No iba a mentir, desde hace un par de semanas, había comenzado a sentir los síntomas de embarazo y los test que se había hecho, resultaron positivos. Fueron a buscar el examen de sangre hace un par de días y efectivamente también dio positivo, lo cual no se esperaban en lo absoluto. Krest no quería ser padre y Aeneas ya no se sentía vigoroso como para criar otro niño, con Kardia y Milo había sido más que suficiente, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea del aborto, dado que Krest no tenía hijos y pensó por un momento que podía querer.  
Entraron al hospital y Krest guardó asiento mientras Aeneas le traía un vaso de jugo de arándanos de la cafetería, el antojo de arándanos había sido cada vez más intenso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Con Kardia fue igual —dijo Aeneas sentándose, Krest le miró—. Emily me pedía jugo de arándanos todo el tiempo.

—No tendré que hacer el ADN entonces —dijo en forma de burla, Aeneas asiente con la cabeza—. Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Dégel, amaba las frutillas con chocolate blanco, por eso mi hermano es un adicto al chocolate blanco.

—Eso es bastante interesante, un dato que seguramente Kardia le gustaría saber —indicó el hombre y ató su cabello rubio.

—Nunca hemos hablado de tu familia —Krest se dio la vuelta para ver a Aeneas—. Sobre tu ex y su marido...

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso justo ahora?

—No lo sé...me intriga, lo del accidente... —suspiró y miró el techo—. Sobre adoptar al medio hermano de tu hijo, esas cosas no suelen pasar.

—Bueno, Milo era muy adorable de pequeño.

—Pero aun así —fijó su vista en el muchacho—. ¿No te fue difícil adoptar a Milo?

—No, porque ya lo había previsto mi ex esposa.

—¿Lo había previsto? ¿Cómo pudo prever su muerte? —cuestionó.

—No, no, su muerte no...ella quiso garantizar que el niño estaría cuidado por mi si ella tenía algún problema.

—¿Y por qué tendría un problema? —preguntó Krest. Aeneas tragó fuertemente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Habían recibido una amenaza —musitó—. No sé mucho de ello porque ella no solía compartir demasiado conmigo, solo lo de Kardia, pero tenía bastante miedo.

—¿Y no recurrió a ti? Eres abogado.

—De familia.

—Trabajas para el caso de Brendan Verseau —nuevamente intentó persuadir, Aeneas afirmó.

—Fue porque después de la muerte de los padres de Milo, empecé a estudiar un poco de derecho penal, pero no me dedico a eso, sino a la familia —pasó su brazo por los hombros de Krest—. No sé mucho sobre la muerte de ella...no estoy seguro de nada...pero gracias a eso, fue mucho más fácil pelearle la custodia a la abuela de Milo.

—Ya veo... —susurró.

—Además que ella se lo quería llevar a otro estado, eso hacía más difícil que Kardia y Milo mantuvieran una relación, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—¡Krest! —una voz familiar hizo que Krest y Aeneas miraran al hombre de cabellos oscuros hasta los hombros y ojos café—. Tanto tiempo ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Esperas a un médico?

—Obstetra —dijo Krest, lo que ocasionó que el otro hombre le mirara con sorpresa.

Cuando Itia se casó con Krest, esperaba formar una familia, y fue el propio Krest quien se negó a tener hijos por no estar preparado psicológica y financieramente. Ahora, después de casi diez años, lo veía nuevamente, esperando al obstetra.

—¿Estás...? —preguntó, las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Dos meses y medio, creo... —indicó. Itia asiente con la cabeza.

—Felicidades —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Dómine, Krest —la obstetra salió de su consultorio para llamar al joven hombre, quien se levanta.

—Un gusto verte nuevamente, Itia...nos vemos...vamos Aeneas —Krest tomó de la mano a Aeneas el cual saludó a Itia y ambos se metieron al consultorio.

El griego se quedó allí, mirando la puerta cabizbajo mientras pensaba en aquella época donde estuvo de novio con Krest y posteriormente se caso. El siempre creyó que el joven Dómine no lo amaba, que solamente estaba con él para salir de la casa de su infancia donde sufría acoso sexual y toqueteos —cosa que le había confesado a los pocos meses de casado—, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de ser padres en algún momento. Ahora no, Krest estaba con otro hombre y la vida se le estaba yendo.

—¿Habrá alguien para mí en este mundo? —preguntó Itia con pesar.

—¡IIIIIITIIIIIIAAAAAA! —la voz suave le hizo girar y una ráfaga de cabellos rojos corrió hacia él y le abrazó la pierna.

—Pequeño Brendan, ¿cómo estas, mi vida? —le acarició suavemente la cabellera y lo alzó, el pequeño era muy delgado para su edad. Detrás de él, venía Irina, la madre del pequeñito—. Hola señora Verseau, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? —preguntó mirando al niño.

—No, no...es que hoy es su cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

—¡Tengo cuato! —mostró sus deditos.

—Ooooh, pero que grande estamos, recuerdo cuando apenas eras un porotito —Itia le abrazó suavemente.

—Queríamos invitarte al cumpleaños, le caes muy bien a Brendan —Irina le extiende una tarjeta de cumpleaños que era muy infantil, con ositos y patitos por todos lados—. Es en un pelotero, habrá otros niños pero también muchos adultos.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —preguntó al pequeño, Brendan asiente.

—Sí, sí, quiero que vaya Itia y osito doctor —el griego al recordar al oso comenzó a reír, es verdad, tenían que ir ambos. Al notar la tarjeta, decía 'Para Itia y Osito'.

—Entonces iremos... —indicó.

—¡Sí! —Brendan se abraza al hombre mientras es observado por Irina.

—Cierto debo invitar a la chica de adelante, a Brendan le agrada mucho ¿lo puedes cuidar unos minutos? —preguntó, Itia ni siquiera pudo decir 'si o no' porque la mujer desapareció dejando al pequeño con el doctor.

—¿Estás bien, Itia? —preguntó el niño, notando los ojos tristes cuando se cruzaron nuevamente con la puerta.

—Sí peque, estoy bien —se sentó con el niño encima y vuelve a mirar la puerta donde había entrado Krest—. Solo espero algún día volverme a casar y tener niños tan bonitos como tú, peque.

—¿Bebés? —preguntó sin entender.

—Sí, como tu hermano. Tu hermano tiene un bebé en su pancita...porque tiene un novio —explicó de forma que el pequeño pudiera entender—. Algún día quiero tener una relación así, un novio que tenga un bebé en su pancita, un bebé mio... —Itia se sentía estúpido de hablar sobre su vida con un infante de cuatro años.

—Brendan novio de Itia.

—No Brendan, tu eres pequeño —le acarició el cabello—. Cuando seas más grande tendrás muchos novios o novias...

—...Brendan novio de Itia —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando sea gande, tendré ehm...dieciséis como Camus, y tendré novio a itia...y bebé en la pancita.

—No Brendan, cuando tu tengas 16 años yo tendré —Itia se detiene para hacer la cuenta—. 47 años, seré un hombre demasiado mayor para ti, tú tendrás a tu pareja y tus hijos cuando sea el momento.

—Listo —la mujer llega a la altura del hombre, quien deja al pequeño a los pies—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí...adiós Itia—Brendan le sonrió a Itia y saludó con las manos. Itia le mira y también saluda.

—Dios, debo estar loco... —Itia se sentó, imaginando por un momento una vida feliz, con hijos, con una esposa o esposo.

Desde que lo vio nacer, el doctor siempre pensó que quería tener un hijo tan lindo como Brendan, de cabello rojo, hermosos ojos claros, pequeñas pequitas en su nariz, era la cosita más hermosa del mundo. Pero tener hijos CON Brendan era ya demasiado enfermo incluso para él. Era verdad que todo cambiaría cuando el chiquillo tuviera mayoría de edad, existían parejas donde uno tenía 20 y el otro más de 50, pero definitivamente no quería pensar en algo así. Había muchos peces en el mar, no tenía que justo comerse ese pez.

Pero Krest ya había hecho su vida, la mayoría de las personas que le gustaban también habían hecho sus vidas. El estaba solo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, su destino era terminar solo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No, no...no, no, definitivamente ¡No! —exclamó el rubio en la puerta de su casa, Camus suspiró—. No me mires así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Milo, no quiero tener seis meses cuando le digamos a tu padre y a tu hermano, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, ya estaré cumpliendo el tercer mes de embarazo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —cuestionó.

—Sí, tiene que ser ahora Milo... —Camus lo empujó hacia la puerta, y aunque Milo se negaba no le quedó otra que entrar caminando muy lentamente.

Camus iba detrás de Milo, ambos con un poco de temor. El rubio se hizo notar antes de entrar al living, el silencio era sepulcral y parecía que no hubiera nadie en la casa, pero estaba en un error, inmediatamente vieron a Kardia de espalda a ellos, parecía estar pensando, parado en medio de la habitación.

—Hola Kardia yo... —Milo dio un paso hacia adelante pero casi al instante lo dio para atrás cuando escuchó a su hermano gritar.

—¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS? Yo te diré que pensabas, ¡no pensabas en nada! —exclamó el mayor, Camus se asusta al verse gritado, pero inmediatamente nota que no es a ellos a quienes esta despotricando su ira el joven Onasis—. ¿Un bebé? ¡Ya eres demasiado viejo para andar con esas cosas!

—Kardia, yo sé la edad que tengo —Aeneas, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, abraza a Krest por los hombros.

—Pero ¡por amor de dios! Trabajo como un loco todo el día para traer la comida a mi casa y tú me haces esto ¡te dije que no cometieras ninguna idiotez con tu enfermero! ¿te lo dije? ¡Sí, te lo dije! ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? —Aeneas suspiró, su hijo era demasiado dramático.

—Cálmate, hijo, ya soy grande. Además, para fin de año te casarás y dejarás esta casa para irte a vivir con tu nuevo esposo.

—¡Que es el hermano de tu ligue! ¿Sabes el matete que se hará ese niño en la cabeza? Por parte de padre soy su hermano y por parte de madre soy su tío...¡es una locura! —bufó y giró para ver a Milo—. Oh, hola Milo...

—Este...¡Sorpresa! Serás tío... —escupió como pudo. La cara de Kardia se transformó.

—¿QUÉEEEEEE?

 **Continuará.**


	21. Capitulo 21

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar un punto. En este fic se verá pequeños saltos temporales. Eso es por el hecho que no deseo alargar más la trama de lo que ya estaba alargada. Intentaré en estos dos capítulos que quedan poner todos los datos que necesitaba poner. Creo yo que escribir más capítulos de la monotonía de la vida diaria no me sirve a mí ni a ustedes.

¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Capitulo XXI**

Decirle a Kardia lo del embarazo de Camus había sido un golpe más en la vida de Milo, pero no fue tan duro como lo hubiera imaginado en algún momento de su existencia. El mayor de los hermanos Onasis, pidió a los jóvenes que se sinceraran con la familia Verseau, pues ellos habían sido muy amables y correctos, además de ser buenas personas por lo que comenta su padre Aeneas, por consiguiente, Milo y Camus tuvieron que enfrentar solos a Evan e Irina, los cuales se sorprendieron al descubrir que su pequeño e inteligente Camus había mantenido relaciones sexuales y producto de dicha relación nacería un nuevo miembro en la familia. Y fuera de todos pronósticos, lo aceptaron bien, pero no pudieron evitar pedirles que no abandonaran sus estudios, solo le faltaba un año y medio para terminarlos y tenían que poner todas las ganas en ello.  
Milo quería seguir estudiando luego de la secundaria, él deseaba ser escritor y Dégel estaba de acuerdo con ello. Mientras que Camus, ansiaba ser maestro de literatura como Dégel, otra cosa que el galo estaba de acuerdo. Ambos chicos tenían un talento natural para las letras, y le parecía un poco decepcionante que se tuvieran que hacer cargo de una vida siendo tan jóvenes y con tanto potencial.

El cumpleaños de Brendan pasó entonces esa noche, los juegos eran divertidos aunque la mayoría para niños pequeños. Brendan invitó a varios amigos, pero apenas fueron los de la palma de una mano e ignoraron al pequeño, pero a este no le interesó en absoluto la compañía de sus compañeritos de clase, él estaba muy feliz jugando con Milo y Camus, a veces con Itia e incluso Kardia no dejaba de hacerle avioncito. Esto era observado por Dégel, quien sonríe al darse cuenta que Kardia sería un excelente padre si se tuviera autoconfianza.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos, el galo, planificaba no solo las evaluaciones que tomaría a sus alumnos, sino también su casamiento con Kardia para noviembre de ese mismo año. Las revistas de bodas abundaban en el día a día, viendo flores, decorado, telas, el banquete, el pastel de bodas —que a pesar de hacerse cargo Kardia, aun así necesitaba un modelo— y por su puesto el traje que usaría para ese día especial.  
Era lunes por la mañana, los chicos se encontraban haciendo la evaluación mientras Dégel hojeaba una revista sobre decoraciones en salones. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver que sus alumno no se copiaran, pero eran buenos niños. Al tocar el timbre, todos se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse, entregaron las hojas y salieron, saludando a su profesor con afecto.

—¡Camus! —exclamó Aioria—. Estás inflado ¿cuándo pasó? —preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

—De un momento al otro se me infló demasiado —el pelirrojo, quien ya cursaba el quinto mes de embarazo, acarició su vientre con mucho cuidado.

—¿Ya sabes si será niña o niño? —preguntó Afrodita, Deathmask no parece muy entusiasmado a su lado, pero aun así escucha atentamente.

—Niño —comentó, Milo abraza a Camus por los hombros—. En la última visita al médico me dijeron que podía saber el sexo, quise saberlo para preparar el cuarto.

—¿Dónde se van a vivir? —preguntó Shaka.

—A la casa de los Onasis, cuando nazca el bebé de Krest, este se mudará a la casa Onasis y Kardia irá a la de Dégel, por lo tanto habrá una habitación vacía para el bebé —comentó Milo acariciando suavemente el vientre donde está su hijo.

—¿Y han pensado nombres? —preguntó emocionado Mu—. Yo tengo varios, si es que quieren saber, por ejemplo Kiki...y...

—No, gracias —detuvo Milo—. Ya tenemos pensado nombrarlo Isaac.

—¿Isaac? ¿Qué significa Isaac? —preguntó Aioria a Camus, quien seguramente era el que propuso ese extraño nombre.

—Significa 'el que hace reír', por eso me gustó mucho el nombre —comentó, Aioria alza los hombros.

—¿No es muy de viejo para un bebé?, es decir...es como ponerle a tu bebé Manolo.

—A mí me gusta Isaac —Camus frunció el seño, lo cual dio por finalizada la discusión con respecto al nombre de su bebé.

—Bueno, fue peor que Hyoga, el primer nombre que eligió —dijo Afrodita tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Hyoga? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se supone que se escribe eso? —Aioria recibe un golpe suave por parte de Shaka.

—Me alegro por ustedes chicos.

—Oigan, ¿es verdad que el profesor Dómine se va a casar? —cuestionó Afrodita, DeathMask bufa.

—Siempre metiéndote en la vida de todos, Dita —comentó el italiano, Milo y Camus se miran.

—Sí, se casará con mi hermano mayor, deberían verlo, esta todo el tiempo sonriendo, es hasta macabro —indicó Milo, haciendo un gesto de susto.

—Milo, no deberías hablar así, tu hermano está feliz, él nos ayudó bastante con la denuncia y tu padre con el caso de Brendan.

—Por cierto ¿ya terminó el juicio? —preguntó Mu.

—Durante la tarde será la sentencia, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Pasaron la cámara gesell de Brendan transcripta y habló la psicóloga. Fue demasiado horrible escuchar lo que mi hermano relató y los dibujos que él hizo sobre esos días que pasó con el vecino, mi mamá no dejaba de llorar —suspiró y miró el techo, probablemente tratando de recordar.

—La abuela Leonor vino para cuidar a Brendan mientras nosotros estamos en el juzgado, así que él no tiene que recordar todos esos acontecimientos —trató de aclarar Milo, tanto Mu como Shaka asintieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Kardia mirando a Dégel hojear las revistas, este levantó la mirada un momento y sonrió.

—En todo esto, el casamiento, no puedo creer que en noviembre nos casemos... —comentó el más joven.

—Yo tampoco, bueno, deja esa revista, hay que cambiarse —el galo arqueó una ceja—. En dos horas comienza el juicio.

—¿Juicio? ¿Qué juicio? —preguntó e inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza—. ¡Oh, es verdad! El caso Verseau.

—Tengo que pasar a buscar a mi papá y a la familia Verseau del café donde están hablando.

—¿Pasar a buscar? ¿Acaso tú...? —Kardia asintió—. ¿Manejarás?

—Sí...he estado yendo al psicólogo en estos meses desde que Milo me dijo que sería tío —bufó, Kardia necesitó contención psicológica luego de las noticias de los embarazos de Krest y Camus—. Y estuve trabajando sobre mis problemas con los autos.

—¿Sacaste la licencia? —preguntó Dégel, Kardia afirmó y le mostró la tarjeta que guardaba sigilosamente en su cartera—. Esto es un gran avance.

—Lo sé, quería sorprenderte, pero veo que la situación amerita que me ponga a manejar. Así que cámbiate y vámonos...

Dégel se colocó la mejor ropa que encontró, había comenzado a hacer calor en Athenas, por lo que no llevaba tanto puesto. Kardia iba con una camiseta sin mangas —que dejaba ver su bien trabajado cuerpo— y una campera de cuero. Ambos se meten al auto para ir a buscar a los Verseau, que se encontraban en una cafetería con Aeneas. Este les explicaba que solamente se leería el caso completo y la sentencia del jurado, por lo tanto no tendrían intervención de ningún tipo más solo escuchar. Camus estaba con ellos, acariciaba su vientre cada cinco minutos y su mano era sostenida por Milo, quien también ya era parte de la familia.  
Kardia los llamó y todos entraron al auto un poco apretados, Brendan se había quedado con Leonor en casa para evitar malos tragos, dado que el niño estaba recuperándose bastante bien.

Llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría el juicio o mejor dicho, donde se expondría la sentencia. Camus pasó primero y le dejaron lugar adelante de todo por su estado, seguido por Milo quien siempre estaba junto a su novio, posteriormente se sentaron Dégel y Kardia, el segundo tomándole fuertemente la mano al primero. Los padres de Brendan tomaron asiento junto a Aeneas Onasis adelante de todo. El público y familiares se colocaron detrás.

El juez y el jurado entraron inmediatamente, al igual que los reclusos, el señor Anthony Bermont y Jason Bermont. Ambos estaban con sus trajes naranjas de la prisión y con esposas en sus muñecas. Camus los mira con odio, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a ellos, pero si es la definitiva. Dégel también guarda resentimiento hacia Anthony, quien lo observa de solayo pero no dice nada.

—¡Orden en la sala! Bien, es momento de leer los alegatos de cada una de las partes —dijo el juez y miró al muchacho que traía consigo un block de hojas.

—El día 6 de noviembre del 20** a las 19:20 horas se presentaron a la comisaría los señores: DÓMINE, Dégel; ONASIS, Kardia; ONASIS Milo y VERSEAU Camus a realizar la pertinente denuncia en la jefatura N°5 de Athenas, bajo la carátula de Abuso sexual con acceso carnal o violación. La victima de 3 años en ese entonces, VERSEAU Brendan, manifestó ante la psicóloga del caso, la señorita Mallverde Yuzuriha, la vejación a la cual fue víctima por parte de sus victimarios, señor BERMONT Anthony y señor BERMONT Jason. Ambos cuidaban de la víctima durante las tardes y abusaban psicológica y sexualmente de él.  
Posteriormente se presentó el señor DÓMINE Dégel ante este juzgado, como parte de los testigos de la causa, para relatar una historia de hace varios años atrás, donde el señor BERMONT Anthony abusaba sexualmente de él, sin acceso carnal, y de su hermano mayor DÓMINE Krest en la casa ubicada en Calle Thor 3256.  
Los demandados no se defendieron ni han mostrado pruebas sobre su inocencia, por lo tanto, el jurado ha llegado a un veredicto —el hombre mira al jurado que le entrega un sobre. El joven se lo entrega al juez.

—Bien, ante la falta de pruebas de parte de la defensa, este jurado ha decido —el juez abrió el sobre—. Bien, este jurado ha decidido que el señor BERMONT Anthony es culpable del delito de abuso sexual y psíquico al infante VERSEAU Brendan y es sentenciado a 6 años de prisión con posibilidad de libertad condicional dentro de 5 años.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo seis años? —preguntó Camus en voz alta y se levantó—. ¿Cómo que sólo seis años? En seis años mi hermano tendrá 10 y deberá verle la cara a su violador ¡Milo, haz algo! —el rubio no sabe qué hacer, simplemente alza los hombros.

—Señor Verseau ¡Orden, orden! —golpeó con el martillo su estrado—. Si me sigue interrumpiendo, lo sacaré sin importar su condición ¿queda entendido? —el pelirrojo afirmó.

—Sigamos... —siguió leyendo—. En cuando al señor BERMONT Jason, es culpable del delito de violación o abuso sexual altamente ultrajante y es sentenciado por este jurado a 12 años de prisión sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. La sentencia queda efectiva —golpeó con el martillo para cerrar la sesión. Camus mira a Milo con melancolía.

—Milo...ellos arruinaron la vida de mi hermano y solo le dieron 12 y 6 años... —Camus se abrazó a su novio comenzando a llorar.

—Tranquilo Camus, tranquilo...

—¿Estás bien, Dégel? —preguntó Kardia al levantarse, el joven galo asiente.

—Al parecer mi testimonio no valió la pena —suspiró resignado, remover todo eso le había hecho muy mal.

—¿Qué no valió la pena? Valió mucho la pena, lograrás que miles de niños como Brendan no sean abusados por estos sinvergüenzas...Dégel, denunciar siempre vale la pena... —musitó acariciándole la cabeza a su pareja.

—Vamos —indicó Milo llevado a Camus de la mano. Aeneas saludó a los Verseau, no era la sentencia que esperaban pero al menos esos dos mal nacido estarían varios años en la cárcel y lo pensarían dos veces antes de tocar a un pequeño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **4 de noviembre**

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que Dégel creyó que se caería del mundo. Faltaba solamente dos horas para el casamiento y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Hacía más de media hora que estaba en el pijama, mirándose al espejo con aquella tez pálida que lo caracterizaba. El día estaba bastante agradable, por lo cual el cielo parecía despejado a diferencia de los días anteriores que había estado lloviendo. Albafica llegó en ese momento, luego de abrir la puerta con la llave que le había dado Dégel por si el trauma del momento le impedía siquiera moverse, cosa que pasó. Se acercó a la habitación de Dégel, Kardia se había levantado temprano esa misma madrugada y se fue con sus compañeros para dejar al novio solo.  
Cuando Albafica ingresó al cuarto y vio al muchacho aun en paños menores, casi le da un ataque de histeria.

—¿Pero qué diablos haces, Dégel? En dos horas es tu boda y ni siquiera te has bañado —gritó el muchacho con el ceño fruncido. Dégel se dio la vuelta, su cara de pánico lo decía todo.

—Tengo pánico, Alba...no puedo moverme.

—Pues debes mover tu trasero a la ducha, en veinte minutos viene Camus con todo el set de maquillaje y tienes que estar presentable —Alba suspiró y cruzó los brazos—. Shion me dijo que estaba en camino con sus cepillos para pelo, para hacerte un buen peinado. ¿Dónde está tu traje?

—A-A...allí —señaló el placar, donde el traje blanco estaba bien tendido.

—¿Blanco? ¿En serio? —arqueó una ceja, pero inmediatamente se acerca a Dégel para levantarlo—. Anda, ve a bañarte.

—Pe...pero y el traje...

—Pero nada, yo me encargaré de todo, vamos... —Albafica empujó a Dégel dentro del cuarto de baño, le arroja los toallones y cierra la puerta.

La casa estaba en ruinas debido a que ninguno de los dos —Ni Dégel ni Kardia— se había tomado las molestias de limpiar, a lo que Albafica empezó a acomodar un poco el departamento para cuando llegara Shion encontrara todo arreglado, agradecía que Manigoldo se había hecho cargo de Florencia y estaba un poco más libre, sería un verdadero desastre que si traía a su beba a la paranoica escena pre-casorio.  
Shion tocó el timbre unos minutos después, aun con Dégel en estado de crisis en el baño, Albafica tuvo que abrir la puerta y ayudar al muchacho a entrar los secadores, planchas y cepillos que había traído el rubio. Acomodaron todo en la habitación de Dégel donde había un escritorio delante de un espejo gigante, arrastraron la silla de la cocina para que Dégel estuviera a la altura de Albafica y enchufaron todo.

—¿Dégel, ya estás listo? —preguntó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

—¿Está muerto? —cuestionó Shion, pero Albafica negó con la cabeza y abre la puerta para encontrar a Dégel completamente mojado, envuelto en una toalla y rígido como una estaca mirándose al espejo.

—Por amor de dios, Dégel, la pones tan difícil —Albafica toma al muchacho del brazo y lo arrastra hasta el cuarto, donde lo sienta, agradecía que Dégel se hubiera puesto aunque sea un par de bóxers para no llevarse sorpresas cuando se le cayera el toallón—. Shion, sécale el cabello, yo buscaré la caja para hacerle la manicure.

—Sí —Shion prende el secador de cabello y comienza a realizar su labor mientras Albafica va en busca de las cosas que necesitaba para la manicure.

Cuando estaba buscando en las cajas, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez era Camus quien traía a su bebé en una mochilita adelante, además de algunos bolsos con cosméticos que había conseguido de Afrodita. Al entrar, fue directo a la habitación de su co-cuñado para verlo completamente traumatizado, Camus no sabía si reír o llorar de la situación, aunque él no podía decir nada, ya que el embarazo lo tuvo a mal traer durante varios meses y posteriormente luego que su hijo naciera.

—¿Hace cuanto que está así? —preguntó Camus, meciendo suavemente a su bebé.

—Desde que llegué está así y no sé cuánto tiempo antes estuvo en la misma posición —indicó Albafica—. Bueno, encárgate del maquillaje, yo pondré manos a la obra con el manicure.

—¿No debería estar ya cambiado? Además tenemos media hora para ir al salón donde se celebrará el casamiento —indicó Camus mirando su reloj de mano.

—Es verdad, ¿cómo está el secado, Shion?

—Ya casi termino —dijo el muchacho, Albafica pensó.

—Ya sé, cambiamos a Dégel y trasladamos todo lo que necesitamos al salón, allí creo que hay una habitación para que los novios se cambien.

—Milo me dijo que Kardia ya está allí hace unos veinte minutos —indicó nuevamente Camus, a lo que Albafica suspiró con resignación.

—¡Apúrate, Shion! Hay que llevar a Dégel al lugar...aagh, déjame a mi —Albafica se hizo cargo de la secadora—. Ustedes póngale los pantalones o algo, tenemos que tener a Dégel cambiado para dentro de quince minutos, nos demoraremos unos diez en llegar al lugar y eso nos dará tiempo para maquillarlo y peinarlo allá.

—¿Qué...qué pasó? —Dégel despertó de su ensoñación, lo que logró que tanto Shion como Camus suspiraran aliviados.

—Ya está —Alba desconectó la secadora—. Dégel, debes cambiarte. Camus, Shion, ayúdenme a empacar todo en el auto.

Dégel entonces se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los otros tres cargaban el auto con todo lo que necesitaban para ir corriendo al salón de fiesta, esperaban al menos llegar con suficiente tiempo para encargarse del novio.

Mientras tanto, Kardia se encontraba ya en una habitación del salón, caminando de un lado al otro mientras Aeneas se colocaba su traje y Milo bostezaba sentado en una silla a un costado mientras, de vez en cuando, relojeaba el teléfono celular a ver si Camus le mandaba un mensaje. Manigoldo se encontraba también con ellos, haciendo callar a su niña de solamente unos meses de vida, quien se encontraba con un hermoso vestido rosado puesto y una bincha de una florcita.

—Ya, ya...jamás entenderé a las mujeres —susurró intentando mecer a la pequeña.

—Tú no entiendes ni a las mujeres, ni a los hombres ni a los lagartos —gruñó Kardia.

—Que agradable sujeto... —ironizó el muchacho y se sentó, la pequeña comenzó a llorar más fuerte—. ¡Diablos! Debe extrañar a Albita. Él sabe como calmarla.

—Mi hijo se porta bien —indicó Milo con una sonrisa.

—Tu hijo no está aquí, así que no sabemos que hace, tal vez esté volviendo loco a Camus —gruñó Manigoldo, estaba sorprendido en ser el único que tuvo una niña, ya que Milo había tenido un varoncito y Aeneas también.

—Krest dice que Camus traerá a Dégel en el auto —musitó Aeneas mirando el celular—. Creo que lo terminarán de vestir aquí mismo.

—Eso me pone más nervioso ¡Oye chino! ¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte la corbata? —preguntó Kardia a Dokoh, este sale del baño con una corbata hecha un asco—. ¿Acaso en china no saben usar corbatas?

—Claro que sí, soy yo el que no sé.

—Yo te lo acomodo —dijo Milo acercándose al chino para arreglarle la corbata.

—Ya todo está listo ¿verdad?

—Sí, el juez vino hace cinco minutos y está esperando, espero que no cobre extra —comentó Manigoldo.

—El salón esta armado también, los globos o... —Dokoh saca de su smoking una caja—. Aquí tienes los anillos.

—Oh, cierto, cierto...el niño de los anillos ¿dónde está? —preguntó Kardia.

—¡TIO KARDIA! —la pequeña voz infantil de Brendan se hizo presente y el pequeño se lanzó a Kardia, el cual lo tomó en brazos.

—¡Que grande estás!

—Bueno, va a cumplir cinco años —dijo Milo con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que hacer Brendan, cuando empiece la ceremonia debes ir con los novios y entregar los anillos —comunicó Dokoh.

—Sí —tomó la cajita que le extendió Kardia.

—¿Cómo está Dégel? ¿Lo viste? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello azul, al pequeño infante.

—Al borde de un ataque de nervios, o eso dijo mi hermano —comentó el niño, quien al parecer era más listo de lo que imaginaban.

—No era de esperar menos de Dégel... —comunicó Manigoldo—. No por nada se casará contigo.

—Cierra la boca italianete...espero que Dégel esté bien, bueno, ve con Camus ¿sí? —Kardia acarició los rojizos cabellos del pequeño.

 **Continuará.**

Decidí subirlo ahora porque el último capítulo ya está y mañana tengo una reunión a la mañana y no podré subirlo. Espero les guste. El próximo cap es el final.


	22. Capitulos 22

Capitulo XXII

Albafica estaba terminando de peinarle el cabello a Dégel mientras Shion le hacía las uñas y Camus lo maquillaba levemente para que le dure la base en el rostro durante toda la celebración. A unos metros se encontraba Brendan comiendo galletitas junto a Irina, quien preparaba el velo para colocárselo a la 'novia'. Faltaba solamente media hora para el gran evento y ya casi estaban terminando. Manigoldo de vez en cuando iba a la habitación donde se preparaba Dégel para decirle a Albafica que su beba estaba llorando como magdalena.  
En esos instantes el muchacho dejó de peinar a Dégel y era Camus quien hacía ese trabajo con su bebé a cuestas.  
Albafica era un excelente padre, siempre sabía lo que quería su hija y en ocasiones le enseñaba a Manigoldo a detectar cada uno de los llantos de la pequeña. Lugonis aun seguía enfadado con la pareja, pues nunca le habían contado que tenían un especie de 'relación', aunque Alba se cansó de decirle que nunca la tuvieron y que el bebé fue un desliz nada más, pero a medida que convivían, ambos se enamoraban el uno del otro.

Por otra parte, el nacimiento de Isaac Onasis había sido diferente, Camus se la había pasado llorando y entró en crisis post-parto, pero inmediatamente pudo reponerse al tener sus primeras experiencias como padre del niño. Milo se lo tomó mucho más relajado y a pesar que el bebé tenía un vínculo más fuerte con su madre, él siempre estaba allí para cambiar los pañales o preparar la comida del pequeño, por lo tanto Isaac pedía continuamente abrazos de su papá.  
Florencia tenía 4 meses y medio, mientras que Isaac apenas cumplió los 2 meses la semana pasada, ambos pequeños eran muy fáciles de llevar, sobre todo cuando estaban con sus mamás.

—Creo que te pasaste con el maquillaje, Camus —dijo Shion—. Dégel tiene un tono verdoso.

—No es el maquillaje, me siento mal —susurró Dégel tomándose el estómago.

—¿Comiste algo? —preguntó Albafica tomando a su pequeña en brazos.

—No, no comí nada, tengo el estómago revuelto desde hace como dos semanas, este matrimonio acabará conmigo.

—Una vez que te cases, todos esos vómitos se irán —intentó persuadir Shion, pero Dégel no lo pensaba así.

—¿Acaso estas arrepentido? —preguntó Manigoldo, Dégel se encargó de negar con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! Es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Pero...hay algo, me siento mal. Camus, guarda una de esas bolsas de vómito, tengo miedo de tener nauseas en plena ceremonia —indicó el muchacho con terror, Camus asiente y fue a buscar la bolsa de vómitos.

—Todo estará bien, luces estupendo —Dégel se levantó para que Irina le colocara el velo blanco—. Bien, ya tenemos que ir yendo.

—¡Cierto! Debo ir con Kardia —Manigoldo se acomoda la corbata y la flor en su hojal para mirar a Albafica—. ¿Cómo me veo? Dokoh y yo somos los padrinos del novio y tenemos que estar perfectos.

—Te vez muy bien, Mani —susurró Alba y le plantó un beso en los labios—. Ve.

—Gracias, bebé —Manigoldo besó a su hija y se fue corriendo para estar junto al novio.

—¿Listo, Dégel? —preguntó Shion, este asiente.

Kardia se encontraba esperando allí junto al juez en el altar improvisado. La mayoría de los invitados se encontraban en el salón. Aeneas sacó un paquete de pañuelitos, ya había empezado a llorar, mientras que Krest le acaricia la espalda con una mano y con la otra sostenía a su hijo Zaphiri, de apenas 3 meses y medio, y cuyos ojos eran color del zafiro como los tenía Aeneas. Camus se acomodó a un lado junto con Milo cerca de Kardia y la música sonó al instante. Dégel hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran allí para llevarlo al altar, pero fue Evan Verseau quien lo hizo en memoria al señor Dómine, padre de Dégel. La música era suave, como la había pedido el galo, y Kardia lo observó desde su lugar completamente embelesado.  
Brendan se encontraba a un costado con los anillos, estaba todo listo para ese momento. Cuando Dégel llegó al altar, Kardia le removió el velo para ver la hermosa cara pálida de su esposo, se lo notaba bastante enfermo pero Kardia hizo caso omiso de ello, no podía hacer nada por ahora.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el santo matrimonio entre Onasis Kardia y Dómine Dégel. Si alguien en este recinto se niega a que se celebre este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre —un silencio sepulcral se escuchó—. Ambas parejas decidieron hacer sus votos.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —preguntó Dégel sin entender, Kardia sonríe y hace un gesto a Brendan para que entre con los anillos.

—Dégel... —toma uno de los anillos y lo mira—. Desde el día que te conocí, cuando fui a la escuela para hablar contigo pensando que Milo había matado a alguien —el rubio menor resopló ante el recuerdo—. No pude evitar pensar en lo bello que eras, el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda mi vida...

—Ka-Kardia —susurró Dégel, completamente enamorado.

—No podía evitar pensar en lo que sería mi vida contigo...por dios, eras perfecto para mí...pero ¿sabes qué? El destino nos tenía preparado una sorpresa —indicó y fijó su vista en el anillo, Dégel también lo hizo—. Ese anillo que te di ese día, ese anillo de mi familia que te entregué, no sabía lo especial que era hasta que supe el por qué te lo había dado. Eres mi otra mitad, Dégel, eres la persona a la que más amé, amo y amaré...estas destinado para mi y espero ser digno de ti —le toma suavemente la mano y le coloca el anillo—. Este anillo simboliza nuestra unión, que empezó antes de lo que imaginamos, que empezó ese nublado día en la plaza cuando golpee a ese viejo que intentaba manosearte...empezó desde mucho tiempo antes, tanto que ya no recuerdo ese tiempo, lo que sí recuerdo eran tus hermosos ojos y tu inocente mirada, esa mirada que solo a mi me muestras... —Dégel estaba con sus ojos nublados por la emoción—. Te amo, Dégel y acepto estar toda mi vida contigo...

—Ka...Kardia... —Dégel miró el anillo, era nuevo y tenía grabado sus nombres, era perfecto—. Yo también te amo.

—Su turno —el juez señaló el anillo y Dégel lo tomó para así Brendan poder retirarse.

—Kardia, ¿qué puedo decir? Dijiste todo por mí... —sonrió felizmente—. También sentí lo mismo, Kardia. Fuiste el primer hombre al cual le entregué mis besos, mis caricias, mi tiempo, al primer hombre que jamás rechacé. Te tomaste todo con tanta calma que creí te irías por cansancio, pero no, estas aquí conmigo frente a todas estas personas. Kardia...te amo...desde el momento que nací supe que estaba unido con el hilo rojo con alguien, no sabía quién, pero entonces te conocí, te vi y quise acercarme a ti...solo a ti Kardia, solo a ti...y acepto ser tu esposo y entregarte lo que me queda de vida solamente a ti... —Dégel le coloca el anillo en el dedo y ambos se toman las manos.

—Por el poder que se me concede, los declaro, casados...pueden besarse.

Los aplausos resonaron por toda la sala cuando Kardia y Dégel se besaron al finalizar la boda. Las nauseas se habían ido de un momento al otro y el muchacho pudo disfrutar de la fiesta que vino después.  
Mientras bailaban, Kardia no dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos de su amado Dégel, tanto así que al muchacho menor le incomodaba un poco.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó.

—Eres hermoso.

—Kardia, hay algo que debo decirte —musitó, el rubio teñido de azul se detiene.

—¿No es tu verdadero rostro?

—¿Eh? ¡No tonto! Es otra cosa...más privada —susurró, y se acercó al oído de Kardia—. Estamos esperando un bebé.

—¿Qué? —Kardia se separó y miró el vientre de Dégel—. ¿Lo dices de verdad? —Dégel asintió—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hace un mes.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó, el galo alza los hombros.

—¿Ahora?

Kardia rió, rió porque no podía creerlo y a la vez estaba tan feliz de convertirse en padre próximamente. Abrazó a su ahora esposo y comenzó a bailar un lento con él mientras Dégel apoyaba su oído en el pecho de Kardia, escuchando los suaves latidos. Milo y Camus también bailaban mientras el bebé era cuidado por Irina. Krest se encontraba sentado dándole la mamila al pequeño Zaphiri. Las luces tenues solamente iluminaban a la gente de la pista. Todo parecía un sueño para ellos, un sueño que se hizo real, palpable, por un simple anillo que los unió como el hilo rojo del destino y que nunca se iba a cortar, jamás se iban a separar, porque el destino les había hecho amarse aun antes de conocer sus nombres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **EXTRA**

 **11 años más tarde.**

La vida pasa tan rápido que es imposible detenerla y eso Camus lo sabía. Casado hace nueve años y con dos hijos lo había extenuado, pero en ese tiempo había logrado muchísimo más de lo que pensaba que lograría. Luego de Isaac y probablemente por su inexperiencia en el sexo, dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Hyoga, quien era muy parecido a su padre. A partir de ahí, Camus comenzó a cuidarse en exceso para no volver a dar a luz un tercero aunque Milo tenía ganas, eso no resultó, dado que actualmente estaba embarazado de 7 meses de su tercer hijo, al cual llamaría Yacoff, porque a Camus le encantaba ponerle nombres a sus hijos que Milo apenas podía pronunciar. Con 27 años recién cumplidos y una carrera como profesor de literatura —el cual impartía clases en la secundaria que Dégel había dejado—, el pelirrojo era feliz.  
Milo, por otro lado, era un increíble escritor y se le daba bien la fotografía, aprovechaba ese tiempo para sacarle fotos a su bello esposo y a sus hermosos hijos, los cuales tenían un parecido increíble a él cuando era adolescente. Isaac tenía los ojos de Camus, pero el cabello rubio como Milo, en cambio, Hyoga era completamente parecido a su padre a esa edad.

Vivían en una pequeña casa que le había comprado Kardia y Aeneas para su casamiento, con dos hijos y un reciente titulo en secundaria, no podían hacer mucho. Milo tuvo que trabajar lavando platos una temporada y Camus, daba clases a niños de primaria en la casa mientras atendía a sus dos criaturas, uno recién nacido y otro de un año que caminaba por todos lados.

Por otro lado, Dégel había dejado las clases para concentrarse en ser escritor y Kardia había tomado unas clases de actuación, por lo tanto ahora se encontraba trabajando en un teatro de la zona, aunque de vez en cuando pasaba al restaurante donde anteriormente trabajaba para saludar a Manigoldo —quien seguía allí siendo esclavo—, incluso Dokoh había progresado y se abrió un taller mecánico. Dégel y Kardia tenían dos hijos: Unity y Seraphina, una parejita de mellizos. Luego de eso, Dégel ya no quiso tener más hijos por más que Kardia si lo deseaba.

Esa mañana, Camus hizo el desayuno para sus hijos, la panza le estaba comenzando a molestar y los dolores de pierna y cadera cada vez estaban más complicados. Hyoga e Isaac eran buenos niños y siempre ayudaban a Camus en los quehaceres del hogar, además, ahora que tendrían un hermanito, ambos eran muy voluntariosos a pesar de sus 11 y 10 años.

—Desayunen rápido que papá los llevará al colegio —Dijo Camus mientras le servía un plato de avena a cada uno.

—¿Otra vez avena? —preguntó Isaac, dejando caer la cuchara en el plato—. ¿No podemos comer algo más variado? ¿Manzanas?

—Si eres capaz de sacarlas del árbol de la esquina donde la vieja espera con un palo, hazlo —Camus acarició su vientre, Isaac solamente se calla y sigue comiendo.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó Hyoga.

—Está arreglándose para salir, hoy tiene que ir con su editor para que le publiquen el libro...ah mira, ahí está —Milo bajó las escaleras e inmediatamente besó a su hermoso esposo, quien lucía más hermoso con su abultado vientre—. A desayunar.

—Te vez hermoso, mi vida —Milo solamente tomó un pan tostado—. Tenemos que irnos enseguida, no puedo desayunar bien...vamos chicos.

—El desayuno es el alimento más importante y nunca puedo comerlo —bufó Isaac tomando su mochila, seguido por Hyoga.

—Llévate una banana —Camus le entrega una—. Tu padre tiene un trauma con ella desde las clases de educación sexual.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hyoga.

—No preguntes —susurró Milo besando nuevamente a Camus y posteriormente dando un ligero beso al vientre—. Nos vemos, bebé.

—Nos vemos.

Milo sale de la casa y saluda a Brendan quien está con la mochila puesta cerca de la puerta, los chicos también saludan a su tío, pero como el pelirrojo tiene horarios diferentes a sus sobrinos, no va en el mismo auto. Le dejan la puerta abierta de la casa para que salude a su hermano, era usual que Camus y Brendan se encontraran durante la mañana a desayunar y posteriormente el adolescente se vaya al colegio. Brendan había crecido mucho, era más alto y delgado que Camus a su edad, su cabello rojo era tan largo que le llegaba hasta el trasero y lo traía suelto.

—Hola, hermano —saludó amablemente.

—Bren, ¿qué tal? —preguntó y le entregó un poco de avena.

—No gracias, ya comí en casa...

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi avena? —preguntó mirando el pote, su hijo se quejaba y Brendan no quería comer, algo pasaba.

—En realidad venía a decirte que quiero que conozcas a mi novio... —Camus se dio la vuelta, no era la primera vez que Brendan tenía novio, pero si era la primera vez que formalmente se lo quería presentar.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Con qué?

—Has tenido otros novios y nunca me los has presentado ¿por qué este es especial? —Brendan rodeó sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado—. Brendan, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada...

—No me vengas con eso, te conozco. ¡Has salido con medio planeta! ¿Por qué este es especial? ¿Familia rica? ¿Mataste a su abuela? ¿Embarazado?

—¿Hm?

—¡Por dios estas embarazado!

—Shhhhh —lo silencia—. No se tiene que enterar todo el mundo, además, ¿por qué siempre piensas mal de mí? Solamente es una persona que amo y con la que he salido un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Un año. Pero ha sido un año intenso... —sonrió, Camus le miró con reproche—. Tú no puedes decirme nada, tuviste sexo a mi edad y quedaste embarazado.

—Pero tú no...tú tienes que ser mejor que yo, ¿no te enseñe a cuidarte acaso? ¿A poner un condón?

—¡Y lo pongo! Pero él quiere tener un bebé y yo quiero tener un bebé con él.

—¡Tienes quince!

—¡Tu también cuando quedaste embarazado!

—Pero no quería tenerlo.

—Pero yo si quiero —excusó—. Lo siento, Camus, pero quiero tener un bebé y él también quiso y bueno, empezamos a no cuidarnos. Costó un poco, sus pececitos no están vivarachos.

—¿Qué? —Camus no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ehm, déjame ver...hmm...47 años.

—¿QUÉ? Debes estar bromeando ¿47 años? ¿En serio, Bren? ¿Acaso con quien dormiste? ¿Con tu doctor?

—Ese mismo. Itia es muy dulce, amable...tierno y tiene una gran...

—¡No lo digas!

—Personalidad ¿qué pensaste que diría? —Camus se sentó, necesitaba hacerlo, fueron demasiadas sorpresas en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible que su hermanito saliera con un viejo? —. Por favor, Camus, yo quiero este bebé...eres mi hermano ¿me apoyarás?

—Hmm...bien, te apoyaré —bufó, algo enojado—. Pero Itia tendrá que hacer mérito para tener tu mano y ¿papá lo sabe? ¿Mamá?

—Aun no, ¿puedes decirle por mi? Tengo clases —se levantó.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no...!

—¡Gracias hermano, mua! —le da un beso y se va. Brendan tenía tendencias manipuladoras muy fuertes.

—¿Y ahora qué haré?

Durante la tarde, en el restaurante de Lugonis, Albafica se encontraba mirando el menú y viendo que cosas quitar y que cosas agregar, mientras Manigoldo cocinaba y las niñas corrían de un lado para el otro. Florencia ya tenía 11 años, por lo tanto estaba más tranquila, pero Giannina y Ariadna eran pequeñas: una tenía 6 y la otra 4, por lo tanto estaban corriendo por todo el lugar jugando a 'tu las traes', Mani estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¿Podrías contener a las niñas? Estoy trabajando aquí —gruñó Manigoldo, Albafica se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡NIÑAS, DEJEN DE HACER ENOJAR A SU PADRE! —gritó, las dos pequeñas se detuvieron inmediatamente—. Necesitas ser más autoritario.

—Cuando lo hago, me atacan entre las tres y me hacen un look loco, con maquillaje, binchas de colores y pintauñas... —bufó, aun le quedaba un poco de esmalte en sus uñas.

—Reza por qué este sea varón —indicó Albafica acariciándose su abultado vientre, Manigoldo pensaba que con su suerte, sería otra niña.

Kardia se encontraba allí, pero no era empleado sino comensal. Milo lo acompañaba y ambos pidieron algo para tomar y compartieron unas tostadas con queso. Kardia esperaba que su esposo fuera a buscar a los niños y viniera por él, había estado todo el día ensayando para una obra en un teatro de la zona, le iba bastante bien, y Milo se encargaba como extra de sacar fotos y grabar algunas partes de la obra.

—¿Cómo está el viejo? —preguntó Milo, no solía ver mucho a Aeneas dado que siempre este se encontraba de viaje, pero Kardia vivía muy cerca de la casa y lo veía a diario.

—Bien, feliz con su hijo y sus cosas —comentó Kardia, Zaphiri ya tenía 11 años también, a pesar que su cara era de pocos amigos, solía ser muy amable—. El niño tiene un matete en la cabeza, no sabe si decirme hermano o tío.

—Yo te diría idiota —Kardia bufó, pero no se enojo—. ¿Y Dégel?

—Perfecto, ya casi publican su libro, a todo eso, ¿cómo te fue con tu editor?

—La impresión empieza la semana que viene, por lo tanto firmé el contrato... —Milo estaba muy feliz que su trilogía haya sido un éxito rotundo—. Aioria dice que el libro es genial, él, que no lee ni el diario.

—Me alegro que a tu peludo amigo le guste... —mira a Manigoldo—. El mío sigue siendo empleado de su suegro.

—Bueno, él no quiso hacer otra cosa, podía haber estudiado algo mientras no tenía tantos hijos.

—Ya llegue —Dégel entra al local con su par de mellizos, los chicos inmediatamente fueron a saludar a Albafica, por lo que Dégel se sentó junto a su esposo—. ¿de qué hablan?

—De lo mucho que cambió nuestras vidas —comentó Kardia—. Yo tengo mellizos contigo, Milo y Camus tienen una hermosa familia con tres niños...Mani que no puede tener al varón.

—Alba me dijo que este era varón, pero que no se lo quiere decir a Mani para hacerlo sufrir —señaló Dégel, sonriendo. Kardia también se ríe.

—Todo cambia, incluso papá tiene una vida muy buena con Krest y Zaphiri... —dijo Milo—. Bren olvidó su trauma y ha tenido varios novios.

—Es verdad...pero siempre fue bastante discreto con eso...recuerdo cuando Camus y tu lo encontraron comiéndose a Shura.

—Sí, pero Shura nos dijo que nunca lo tocó de algún u otro modo, sino Camus lo despelotaba. Fue cuando cortó temporalmente su relación con Aioros, luego volvieron.

—El chino se casó con la vaca de Shion...digo Shion y ahora tienen un pequeño retoño...

—En fin —susurró Dégel—. Todo cambió en tan poco tiempo —mira su anillo a la luz del local—. Pero hay que estar felices por ellos, han logrado cosas buenas.

—Mi cuñado esta en pareja con un viejo —dijo Milo, Kardia levanta los hombros.

—Hay que estar felices por eso.

El día estaba terminando y ellos, tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

 **Fin.**

Para aquellos que quieran saber un poquito más, Brendan tuvo un niño llamado Eloy, e Itia es un gran padre, un poco celoso tal vez y posesivo con su esposo e hijo, pero un gran padre. Brendan se convirtió en modelo y tanto a Anthony como a Jason los molieron a palos en la cárcel :)

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado.

A parte debo decir que estoy tan decepcionada con los fics MiloxCamus de wattpad. No porque sean malos, sino porque NO TIENEN MiloxCamus. Hasta ahora los que leí, tienen sexo hard de AioriaxMilo ¿y Camus? Bien gracias, ni siquiera son capaces de dignarse a escribir un buen MiloxCamus sin meter las temáticas obvias de un fic: 1) Un personaje que termina encamándose con el protagonista (Surt, Aioria, Shura, Saga, Afrodita) 2) La muerte de alguno de los dos: O Milo o Camus, nunca son felices al parecer (lo cual es muy aceptable pero AVISEN) 3) Estas leyendo un fic bueno y de repente la historia cambia bruscamente y no terminas de entender nada. Yo sé que no siempre hago buenos fics, pero al menos esas son mis claves de lo que NO DEBO HACER. Yo hago sufrir a los lectores, ojo, pero no necesito meter personajes en medio para hacerlo, ya de por si hay mucha estrategia y trama sin necesidad de separar a los personajes por uno que la mayoría termina odiando. No son necesarios, si eres inteligente puedes hacer un buen fic, con mucho drama y angustia, sin necesidad de poner sexo en medio. La cantidad de mala sangre que me hago aquí es increíble, nunca en mi vida vi tantos fics MiloxCamus que tuvieran otras parejas e inclusive SEXO de otras parejas menos de la principal, incluso, donde uno de los miembros de la principal tiene sexo hard con otro pero no con el del fic.  
Otra cosa que me doy cuenta es las faltas ortográficas y lo corto de los fics. Tardan 10 años en escribir una escena que suben así no más. En mis tiempos (yo llevo al menos 17 años escribiendo) un fic tenía que tener determinada longitud y créanme, soy PÉSIMA en ortografía, pero al menos intento ponerle onda. Uso los guiones correctamente...  
No me gusta criticar a las personas, si leo un buen fic, hago como que no existen las faltas, la gente de a poco va mejorando, pero hay que ponerse las pilas y advertirles a las personas lo que van a encontrar en el fic. A mí nadie me avisa si voy a leer un AioriaxMilo (pareja que NO ME GUSTA y tengo que topármela) o SagaxCamus/ShuraxCamus/SurtxCamus que TAMPOCO ME GUSTA y nadie me avisa que hay algo de ellos. En serio, para las próximas generaciones, háganle caso a esta vieja culera, y pónganse a trabajar bien en las tramas de los fics. He visto fics increíbles que de repente me metieron una pareja que NO ESTA EN LOS TAGS, QUE NO ESTA EN ADVERTENCIAS Y QUE SIMPLEMENTE ESTA PARA JODER. Si quieren joder o angustiar a alguien, por favor les pido que pongan advertencia. Yo intento poner todo lo posible en las advertencias (a veces no puedo porque wattpad te detecta algo y te borra el fic, me ha pasado) pero por favor se los pido. Hagamos de la siguiente generación de lectores y escritores, una buena generación.


End file.
